Después de ti
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: Ranma ha vuelto después de una larga ausencia, todo cambio, inclusive él mismo, pero existe algo que nunca cambiará, su amor por Akane. Primer fanfic que me animo a subir (y a escribir) espero sea de su agrado. —PAUSADO—
1. El Regreso

_**Disclaimer.**_ _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **...**

 **Después de ti**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1 "El regreso"**

.

 **"No existe mejor viaje que el de regreso a casa"**

.

.

10 am

Era extraño regresar de esta manera, caminar por este enorme pasillo, tan blanco, tan pulcro, tan frío; lleno de vidrierías y anuncios llamativos, máquinas de bebidas por donde lo advirtieras, lo único disonante, eran las personas que en su gran mayoría vestían de colores oscuros, arrebujados en ropa cálida y enormes bufandas, a muy pocos se les veía el rostro por completo, no es como si realmente me interesará ver sus caras, pero, era algo que me sacaba de quicio sin querer. Caminaban en silencio con la vista baja, dando pequeños pero rápidos pasos, se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo, tan bajos, casi imperceptibles, nada demasiado intenso para traerme de vuelta a este mundo.

.

.

 _Él caminaba entre el gentío, sobresalía por donde se le viera: alto, rozando el 1.90, piel aceituna, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes, cabello negro azabache peinado en una trenza que llegaba justo a sus omóplatos; caminaba seguro, altivo, con piernas y pies firmes, con la barbilla en alto y sus enigmáticos ojos azul cobalto miraban algo, algo lejano a este plano existencial, vestía ropas chinas, camisa verde esmeralda con pequeños signos chinos en color negro, llevaba un cinturón de tela color negro que acentuaba su bien trabajada cintura, pantalones negros y zapatos chinos a juego, vestía demasiado ligero para el clima actual, pero a él parecía no importarle_ ** _._**

―"Era principios de marzo y el invierno ya estaba en sus últimos días, ya no había nieve, pero el viento era tan frío que amenazaba con traer nubes cargadas de aguanieve o peor aún, de una nieve tan densa que amenace con cubrir todo el suelo con su manto blanco. Como sea tuve suerte, no cancelaron el vuelo en el que iba a volver, sino aun seguiría en China." ―Pensaba, mientras se alejaba del lugar. Sus mejillas pronto resintieron el clima, estaban totalmente coloradas, su nariz estaba intensamente fría y de su boca salía el poco calor de su cuerpo.

 _Se apresuró a salir del aeropuerto, el lugar lo hacía sentirse como un intruso, si por él fuera hubiese llegado nadando, pero no se podía dar el lujo de perder más tiempo. Abordo un autobús -otra chatarra del infierno- que lo llevaría a Nerima, su mirada estaba perdida por completo en el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio: un lugar lleno de enormes edificios, calles abarrotadas de gente y autos, una jungla urbana en toda ley. Pronto el bus se alejó de ese mundo, empezó a ver casas más pequeñas, algunos parquecitos, por fin estaba de vuelta. Bajó con rapidez del vehículo, lo primero que lo recibió fue un viento fresco que le hizo espabilarse, comenzó a andar y no perdiendo la costumbre salto sobre una barda y continúo su camino. Sin saber realmente por qué, ya no pudo continuar, permaneció de pie sobre la barda, dio un salto y se sentó sobre un tejado observando como todo empezaba a iluminarse por el sol._

 _._

 _._

―"Han pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Pareciera que nada ha cambiado, pero todo es distinto... este lugar, las personas que conozco, incluso yo mismo, todo es diferente, todo se siente extraño" ―reflexionaba―. "De pronto me siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando llegue a este lugar por primera vez, ese día igual había vuelto de China y llovía en aquella ocasión, pero de eso ya ha pasado tanto y ya poco queda de aquel chiquillo, aun hay veces que pienso que todo fue solo un sueño, aunque en momentos se siente como una verdadera pesadilla, una que amenaza con devorarme para siempre, que me hace querer huir, que me hace desear tanto dejar de respirar, porque ha sido demasiado peso para una sola vida, para una persona" ―suspiró intranquilo.

» "Mi cabeza es un competo lío. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que temo no recordar como sonaba su voz, como se escuchaba al decir mi nombre, no me lo perdonaría. Nunca recibí noticias suyas, claro, ¿cómo podría?, si ni yo mismo envié noticias sobre mí, o el lugar donde me encontraba, que idiota fui, no debería quejarme, lo hecho, hecho esta y realmente quisiera haberlo hecho diferente... después de todo la última vez que la vi, fue muy duro, tan difícil, que aun no puedo sacar de mis recuerdos las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos tristes, _"Yo iré contigo, por favor, no me dejes"_ , decía mientras sollozaba, nunca antes la había visto así y eso me hacía sentir como un desgraciado, tan patético e inútil ante ella."

» "Pero este viaje tenía que hacerlo solo, no podía llevarla conmigo, aunque quisiera, aunque deseara tanto tenerla a mi lado, no podía, no quería arriesgarla de nuevo. Si tan sólo por un momento, por un instante, ella se hubiera puesto en mi lugar... tendría que entenderme, tendría que haberme entendido, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo eso ya no tiene importancia, he vuelto y sólo necesito algo, necesito verla, aunque sea un momento, aunque ella no me vea, sólo quiero saber que está bien, que es feliz, aunque eso signifique que me haya olvidado..." ―Él aspiró fuerte el frío aire, se estremeció un poco y soltó un fuerte suspiro―. Olvidado... ―repetía a la nada.

 _Intentaba apartar todos esos recuerdos, pero no se iban, por el contrario, ahora que había vuelto los sentía más intensos, mucho más brutales, casi tan reales que podía tocarlos. Estaba muy tentado en no volver, y ahora eso le parecía imposible, su_ _hogar está allí, su vida es… por supuesto que era ella._

―"Ya no es como antes... antes me avergonzaba de lo que sentía, me costaba aceptar que algo crecía en mi interior, no podía aceptarlo frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a ella, pero era aún más difícil aceptarlo frente a mí mismo, pero ahora, en este instante no puedo apartar este sentimiento que invade cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, que me eriza la piel, yo la _a_... necesito saber que esta bien, necesito verla, quiero saber que es feliz no importa si esta con otro. ¿Seguro lo soportaré?... Hmmm aún no lo sé... maldición para que regrese."

.

.

 _Ranma había pasado horas dándole vueltas a los pensamientos que golpeaban fuertemente su cabeza, no se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya eran más de las tres de la tarde. Estaba totalmente absorto, con las piernas cruzadas, sus codos apoyados sobre las piernas y en una de sus manos posaba su barbilla mientras la otra bamboleaba los dedos sobre la nada, su gran mochila se encontraba a su lado, estaba sobre el tejado de una tienda en la zona comercial de Nerima, ajeno a todo, hasta que de pronto, casi como un aviso, algo hizo que virara su cabeza sobre su hombro y como un espejismo, la vio salir de una tienda de libros, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido de tirantes anchos, su cabello lucía casi igual, un poco más largo, pero seguía corto como hace tanto tiempo, parecía totalmente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, irradiaba tanta belleza que más de un transeúnte se detenía para observarla y absorber un poco de la paz que emanaba, sobresalía entre la multitud, caminaba apacible cargando con un bolso enorme, y en sus manos llevaba un libro de... ¿¡cocina!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Es ella ―Ranma soltó esas palabras como un suspiro― pero… ¿cómo? ―su rostro enrojeció más, pero no era frío, ahora era un calor intenso que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo.

 _Obedeciendo a sus instintos, Ranma empezó a seguirla, sus pies lo guiaban; mientras en su cabeza no paraba de repetir su nombre, pronunciándolo como si ella pudiera leer su mente, quería que volteara, sólo por un segundo y comprobar que estaba bien, aunque fuera desde lejos, quería ver sus ojos, aquel brillo que emanaba y que hacía que él se sintiera real, necesitaba ver su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Akane. El hombre iba por los techos, sobre las bardas, a una distancia tan corta, que si Akane no hubiera estado tan distraída con el libro se habría dado cuenta de su presencia…_

―"Akane voltea, espera por favor" ―pensaba Ranma incapaz de pronunciar las palabras, mientras la seguía a muy poca distancia.


	2. Realidad

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 "Realidad"**

 **.**

 **"** **El mundo real es mucho más pequeño que el mundo de la imaginación. (Nietzsche)"**

 **.**

 **.**

6:30 am

/"Hacía mucho frío... un frío tan funesto que me helaba hasta los huesos; todo a mi alrededor era gris, diferentes tonalidades de gris, pero al fin de cuentas... gris, eso me deprimía de un modo abrumador. Caminaba en un prado solitario, la hierba me llegaba justo debajo de los muslos y había partes en las que la hierba estaba tan crecida que me llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras avanzaba, sentía los finos picotazos en las piernas, pero era de suma importancia salir de ahí... a como diera lugar.

Por fin parecía que se terminaba ese horrendo lugar, ahora todo estaba desértico, tan solitario y en medio de esta vasta llanura, como antes, como siempre, reposaba impávido ese enorme sauce; era lo único que tenía color, unos toques rojos que lo coronaban, que lo hacían muy real; alrededor todo seguía igual, gris, caminé como siempre atraída hacia su sombra y la paz que me daba el estar sentada sobre sus raíces, era lo único que calmaba mi agitado corazón.

Habrían pasado horas o quizás sólo unos segundos, cuando de súbito un potente estruendo me hizo despertar, seguía en el mismo valle gris... aun no lograba despertar, me levante como pude, bajo mis pies las raíces se contraían y empezaban a retroceder junto con la paz que me daba el sauce, gire sobre mis talones y ya no estaba, se había marchado de nuevo y me sentí tan sola y decepcionada; de pronto, advertí de nuevo esa fuerza que intentaba arrastrarme hacia las entrañas de la tierra, a ese lugar frío; luche por liberarme de su agarre, pude zafar un brazo y trepé por el agujero en el que estaba cayendo, pero nuevamente perdí mis fuerzas y me entregue al vacío."/

.

.

.

* * *

 _Su respiración agitada le anunciaba que por fin había despertado._

―Vaya pesadilla… ―susurró agitada, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

.

.

7 am

 _Durante toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, cuando creía que por fin lo iba a lograr, le llegaban de golpe un montón de imágenes que creía haber dejado en el pasado, recuerdos tan vívidos que le_ _producían mucho enojo, tristeza y lágrimas a mares que parecían querer secarle el alma por completo, otra vez..._

 _Y ese sueño... Akane creía que lo había dejado atrás desde hace mucho tiempo... fue una noche muy pesada, más bien terrible. Tomó el reloj despertador que había en la mesita de noche y ya eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no era una posibilidad, ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer._

 _Empezó a sonar el timbre del teléfono, lo que hizo que Akane saliera del adormilamiento bastante rápido, bajó las escaleras corriendo y levantó el auricular._

―Buenos días, Dojo Tendo ―dijo Akane― ah, eres tú... sí, ya sabes es la costumbre ―soltó un leve risilla― sí, todo bien... ya casi termino todo... ajá, nos vemos en un rato, adiós ―puso el auricular en su lugar.

.

.

 _Akane subió las escaleras de nuevo, entró en su habitación y se quitó el pijama, rebuscó entre los cajones algo de ropa cómoda para comenzar con sus labores._

―Bien, manos a la obra, tengo un montón de cosas por hacer ―se ánimo a sí misma.

 _Akane comenzó a hacer la limpieza en casa, quería que todo estuviera perfecto, pues tendría unos invitados muy especiales y con ellos pasaría todo el fin de semana así que tenía que darse prisa, se puso un delantal color azul pálido para comenzar con la jornada; limpió a conciencia cada recoveco de la casa, puso algunas flores para dar color a la estancia, abrió todas y cada una de las ventanas y puertas de la casa para ventilarla, sacó unos cobertores para sacudirlos, pulió el piso de manera tradicional aunque ya contaba con una máquina que hacía el mismo trabajo, preparó la habitación de sus huéspedes, entre tanto, el tiempo pasó volando. Akane levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared..._

―Maldición… la una, ¿cómo puede ser?, nunca seré rápida ―masculló Akane― no sé cómo le hace Kasumi.

 _Se apuró a recoger los enceres del aseo y los guardó en su sitio._ _Se dio una ducha rápida y subió nuevamente a su habitación, buscó en el armario y saco un vestido amarillo, su favorito._

―Este es perfecto ―sonrió complacida.

 _Se arregló con velocidad y después se tomó su tiempo frente al espejo, repitiendo como todos los días su mantra, ese que la ayudaba a distinguir la realidad, y hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca después de la terrible noche que había pasado. Dio los últimos ajustes a su aspecto ya que lo más seguro era que más tarde no le daría tiempo._ _C_ _onsultó de nuevo el reloj._

—Maldición como el tiempo puede ir tan rápido y aun me falta mucho —masculló cerrando la puerta.

 _Bajó las escaleras, entró en la cocina y tomó un enorme bolso para las compras, quería sorprender a sus invitados con una cena italiana, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo prepararla…_

―Mmm... italiana, que podría salir mal si solo es pasta, le echare muchas ganas ―dijo fuerte para darse ánimos mientras chocaba su puño en la palma contraria―. Bien... necesito pasta, tomates, espero encontrar albahaca, qué más, qué más... ¡ahh no recuerdo...! ¡oh, ya sé! ―y con su lista mental de compras, Akane salió de la casa Tendo para comprar los ingredientes.

.

.

―Buenos días ―saludo al vendedor de vegetales, mientras compraba lo necesario para el fin de semana.

 _Akane saludó a unas cuantas personas a su paso, todos siempre amables y ella respondía de igual forma. Cuando pasó al lado del escaparate de la librería, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente en tropel, por un momento se sintió tan pequeña como hace unos años, tan sola y enojada, se quedó parada frente al escaparate totalmente ida, como en otro mundo, no fue hasta que unos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos que volvió de golpe a la realidad, los ojos que la miraban eran tristes, casi sin brillo, bastante deprimentes para cualquiera que los viera: esos ojos eran los suyos, esbozo una media sonrisa de resignación y estaba por continuar su camino cuando sus ojos toparon con un libro de recetas italianas fáciles, ahora sí sonrió con verdadero ánimo, entró a la librería y el tiempo se pasó volando, tanto así que ya empezaba el atardecer cuando al fin salió con el libro en mano._

 _._

―Esto es maravilloso, estoy segura de que con este libro podré preparar una rica pasta, mmjuh... ―sonreía con ganas y eso era algo que ya no era tan común ver en su rostro, abrió el libro para hojearlo mientras caminaba de nuevo a casa, estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado de que alguien la estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, desde los tejados.

.

.

 _Akane estaba totalmente absorta en el libro que no se percató que había una piedra justo delante de ella, por lo que tropezó y cayó de rodillas soltando el libro que fue a parar a los pies de un extraño; el bolso con las compras se abrió regando todo su contenido..._

―¡Uyy! Que torpe soy ―masculló de mala gana.

 _Se incorporó poniéndose de cuclillas y empezó a recoger sus compras, aun no se había percatado de ese extraño que se acercaba a ella con el libro en la mano._

 _Apenas consciente de sus acciones, Akane se apresuró y metió en el bolso todo de manera caótica, estaba totalmente avergonzada y agradecía que nadie estuviera cerca, nadie que ella hubiera visto, hasta que una voz familiar la hizo salir de su nube…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

―Pensé... pensé que quizás ya no serías tan torpe ―dijo Ranma esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

 _La mirada de Akane se nubló completamente, "esa voz... es imposible... él no puede..." negaba mentalmente._

―¡¿Qué?! ―Akane exclamó en un hilo de voz y sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y comentenme que les pareció. Saludos.

Agradezco mucho a: **ranko0103** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Carol FVargas** , **Naggy** , **Ronoel** , **SaraTendo** , usuario desconocido (gracias por tus palabras) y en especial a **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** por ser la primera persona en comentar esta historia, gracias a todos y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Revontuli**


	3. El espacio entre nosotros

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 "El espacio entre nosotros"**

 **.**

 **"** **Andábamos despacio demorando el encuentro. (Julio Cortázar)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estaba tan cerca... demasiado cerca, podía oler su aroma tan dulce y confortable que acariciaba todos sus sentidos, la ligera brisa lo llevaba hasta él y lo agradecía tanto; la distancia era cada vez menor, podría darle alcance de un salto, podría... delante suyo se divisaba ese terreno baldío que no tenía barda, su rostro dibujó una mueca de molestia y maldijo por lo bajo, ya no podría andar por las bardas por lo que decidió rodear la última casa y llegaría justo en frente de ella, así podría verla, se apresuró; rodeó el terreno en instantes que se le antojaron eternos, iba veloz, nada detendría su paso, su objetivo estaba claramente marcado._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Como si sólo fuera una película, la vio tropezar, lo sentía casi como si fuese en cámara lenta; todo su cuerpo respondió, iba en su ayuda pero se topó con el culpable de su distracción y su evitable caída, lo agarró entre sus manos, le dio un vistazo rápido y caminó decidido a su encuentro. El corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho y llegar directo a ella, las manos le empezaron a temblar, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa entre estúpida y tímida, pero su gran bocota no se pudo contener…_

―Pensé... pensé que quizás ya no serías tan torpe.

―¡¿Qué?! ―musitó Akane y él se mordió la lengua.

 _Instantáneamente su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro se torno de mil colores._

―L-lo lamento... no debí decir eso... y-yo p-pues ―tartamudeaba sintiéndose todavía más avergonzado, _"cómo demonios se me ocurre decir esa estupidez"_ pensaba el chico―. Hola... aquí esta, toma tu libro, lo recogí y bueno, este yo... ―las palabras no salían fácil, había imaginado ese reencuentro tantas veces, y estarlo viviendo justo ahora, en ese momento, era abrumador y mucho muy diferente de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar, tragó con dificultad pues tenía la garganta totalmente seca.

 _Akane estaba atónita, con mano temblorosa recibió el libro de las manos de Ranma y lo acercó a su pecho de forma abrupta, apretándolo con fuerza como queriendo protegerlo de algo, se mostraba totalmente abstraída; término de levantarse sin mirarlo, aspiró profundo intentando alejar a todo el mundo de su mente, incluyéndolo a él y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tenía la cabeza agachada y murmuraba algo incomprensible._

 _._

―No eres real, no eres real, no lo eres, es mi mente jugando de nuevo conmigo, eres una ilusión, una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla ―repetía la chica de manera autómata y poco audible, casi como un murmullo; avanzaba dando pasos pequeños pero constantes bamboleando el bolso que colgaba de su brazo.

 _Ranma estaba totalmente aturdido al ver la reacción de Akane, esperaba un golpe, un par de gritos, algún insulto, pero no hubo nada, nada... esta situación lo perturbo bastante e hizo que por un momento se quedara plantado al piso, no podía mover un solo músculo, su boca estaba entreabierta y tenía el ceño fruncido, su cara de confusión era digna de una instantánea; de algún modo sacó fuerza de su interior y se obligó a avanzar hacia ella, no podía perderle de vista... ya no más._

―¡Eh!, ¿qué te pasa?... espera, espera... soy yo... que no me reconoces... soy Ranma ―le decía a la chica en tono angustiado, mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

 _Cuando estaba a su lado inclinó la cabeza buscando la mirada de Akane, pero ella estaba a miles de kilómetros, fue cuando pudo escuchar lo que repetía constantemente "No eres real, no eres real, no lo eres", aquella letanía le sorprendió aún más, en respuesta abrió muy grande la boca y los ojos._

―Vamos Akane, no es gracioso... escucha, soy real, soy yo... por favor mírame ―le suplicaba Ranma señalándose el pecho y la cara, mientras seguía intentando captar su mirada, pero fracasaba― que pasa, es que no me oyes ―esto lo frustraba a mares, agitó la mano frente al rostro de Akane, de nuevo, nada, así que decidió plantarse frente a ella, por lo menos así pararía de caminar.

.

.

―¿Por qué vuelves y me atormentas?... yo ya te olvide, no puedes regresar así... ―decía Akane por lo bajo mientras caminaba.

 _Continuó así hasta que su andar por fin se detuvo, volvió a apretar muy fuerte el libro contra su pecho y lentamente, muy lento, alzó la cabeza y se encontró frente a aquellos ojos que nunca podría olvidar, se estremeció, los profundos ojos azules que tenía frente a ella la miraban con gran intensidad, tenía esa mirada, su mirada, aquella que hacía que le hirviera la sangre, que lograba que su corazón palpitara más a prisa, trago saliva con dificultad y emitió un leve suspiro, no era una ilusión... Ranma estaba frente a ella._

―¿Estás bien, Akane? ―preguntó Ranma con voz preocupada― lamento mucho lo que dije hace un momento... tú sabes, siempre he sido torpe con las palabras ―lo decía muy en serio mientras se rascaba la nuca, había hábitos que nunca dejaría atrás.

 _Akane lo miraba impaciente, su rostro no mostraba nada, ni una sola emoción, lo analizaba, tanto como él lo hacía con ella, que se suponía que debería de hacer, sonreír, abrazarlo, alegarse, besarlo tal vez, abofetearlo, salir corriendo, intentar aplastarlo... se sentía tan acorralada como un animalillo asustado, pero no huiría, eso no, ya no era la misma chica de hace algunos años, ella ahora era fuerte de un modo distinto._

 _Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo llenado completamente sus pulmones, exhaló el aire tan lento como su cuerpo se lo permitía, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente antes de contestar._

―No te disculpes... está todo bien, sólo es que... bueno yo... yo no esperaba verte nunca más ―lo dijo intentando que no sonara a reproche. Akane mantenía su vista fija en Ranma y parecía resuelta, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, no ante él― ¿Cuándo volviste? ―prosiguió dejando esa pregunta en el aire, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho saber la respuesta.

―Apenas hoy ―respondió Ranma un tanto contrariado con esa frase que Akane dijo " _yo no esperaba verte nunca más_ "― llevo sólo un par de horas en Nerima ―puntualizó con una sonrisa sincera.

―Oh vaya, bien... muy bien ―Akane contestó secamente― debo irme... ya voy tarde, lo siento ―se apresuró a decir para terminar con esa conversación, luego de que termino de hablar cortó el contacto visual con Ranma y emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente.

―Está bien ―dijo Ranma en tono plano, estaba todavía más confundido con el cambio de actitud de Akane, siempre le costó entenderla y esta vez estaba lejos de comprender cualquier cosa, pero no podía dejarla ir tan rápido, no después de tanto tiempo― ¿p-podría acompañarte? ―soltó sin pensar.

 _La mirada de Akane mostraba total confusión, sus ideas iban y venían como en una cruzada, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, más bien_ _escupírselas_ _en la cara, pero en ese instante estaba totalmente muda, algo dentro de ella parecía querer romperse o desmoronarse en el acto, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría pedir eso?, después de irse, no tenía ningún derecho._

 _Dio un hondo suspiro intentando calmar sus ideas, que más daba, él había regresado, tendría que enfrentarlo algún día, tendría que aprender a vivir sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca..._

―Si quieres... pero llevo prisa, de acuerdo ―respondió en tono simple evitando mirarlo de nuevo y esperando que desistiera de su propuesta, pero no lo hizo.

―De acuerdo, sigo siendo muy rápido ―añadió de forma espontánea esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Sí... como sea, vamos ―contestó automáticamente sin ninguna inflexión en su voz ni emoción alguna en la cara, juntos emprendieron de nuevo el camino.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Iban caminando uno al lado del otro, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, pues existía una barrera invisible e infranqueable que los separaba, Ranma estaba totalmente mudo, nervioso e impaciente, volteaba cada pocos segundos en dirección a Akane y la observaba embelesando en cada detalle de su rostro, su dulce perfil, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, sus labios pequeños sonrosados; mientras que ella sólo miraba el asfalto y no emitía ningún sonido, era un silencio inmenso y pesado, él tragaba saliva con dificultad, ese mutismo era peor de lo que podría pensar._

 _._

 _Ranma ideaba la forma en como quebrar ese extraño silencio que lo mataba, algo debía de decir, algo..._

 _Akane por su parte no lo estaba pasando mejor, su cabeza estaba en conflicto, "Idiota, estúpido, cobarde, embustero, arrogante, cretino…" y un sinfín de apelativos más nacían_ _en su mente, y que tenía tantas ganas de gritárselos a la cara, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no molerlo a golpes; no podía mirarlo, porque estaba segura que se rendiría ante sus ojos, y no podía con semejante estupidez…_

 _._

―Y… ¿c-c-cómo están tus hermanas? ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

―¿Eh? ―contestó Akane saliendo de sus propios pensamientos― ¿qué dijiste? ―dijo sin levantar la mirada del camino.

―Oh, bueno yo... p-pregunte que cómo están Nabiki y Kasumi ―contestó extrañado, nuevamente la actitud de Akane lo confundía.

―Ah... ellas están bien, gracias por preguntar ―respondió sin dar muchos detalles.

.

 _Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente..._

 _Más denso..._

 _Profundo..._

 _E impenetrable silencio_

 _._

 _Ranma se decepcionó bastante, esperaba un poco más de información y no respuestas tan cortas, pero no iba a reclamar, no podía tentar a la suerte, quizás Akane se molestaría... aunque a él eso no le importa mucho, así por lo menos vería a la chica que él recordaba, "malhumorada, gritona... tan linda", Ranma se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose como si lo hubiesen descubierto, como si Akane fuera capaz de escuchar lo que pensaba._

―Y... ¿tu padre? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Akane suspiro antes de contestar. ―Él... él está bien, de nuevo es feliz ―respondió mirando a Ranma y por vez primera esbozo una sonrisa tímida, pero real y la dirigió hacía él, este simple gesto hizo que Ranma se sintiera un poco más dichoso.

―Ya veo, me alegro mucho ―Ranma sonrió de manera más evidente que Akane.

 _Avanzaron un poco más, pero el silencio amenazaba con cubrir su camino y edificar una muralla impenetrable, y quizás ya no habría vuelta atrás._

―Así que... ¿comida italiana? ―preguntó Ranma para evitar el silencio que volvía a hacerse presente.

―Ah sí... a los niños les encanta... parece que es su nueva comida favorita, pasta italiana, quería cocinarles algo muy especial. ―dijo ella con la vista fija en el camino, su voz sonaba muy dulce al pronunciar esas palabras.

.

.

 _Niños… esa palabra resonaba en su mente y quedó suspendida en el aire, esa palabra abrió un espacio mayor entre ellos, una brecha creciente e infranqueable, y creó un montón de preguntas en Ranma…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará...

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Les dejo el tercer capítulo, me esforcé para que fuera un poquito más largo (fracase lo siento) pero espero igual lo lleguen a disfrutar, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Déjenme saber que les pareció. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome:** tú duda será resuelta entre el cap 4 y 5, espero que disfrutes este; **Carol FVargas** aquí tienes el tercer cap, ojala te guste; **Andy-Saotome-Tendo,** me alegra que te haya gustado, cuéntame que te parece esta nueva entrega; **litapaz,** te agradezco mucho, gracias por seguir la historia; **Ronoel,** espero este capi te guste; **Siyi,** aquí esta coméntame si te gusto, **Lenna0813** , si habrá drama, gracias por leer; usuarios desconocidos (me gustaría saber sus nombres), aquí la actualización, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

 _By the way_ , si el tiempo esta a mi favor, actualizare cada jueves o viernes, ahora estoy en revisión de los capítulos 5 y 6, y maquinando en mi mente los siguientes, de nuevo gracias.

 **Revontuli.**


	4. Escalofrío

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 4 "Escalofrío"**

 **.**

 **"** **Amaría vivir como el río que fluye, llevado por la sorpresa de su propio desarrollo. (John O'Donohue)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Igual a una estatua de sal, así me siento…_

 _Frente a mí se alzaba un muro y corrí directo hacia el... me estrellaré, lo sé, sé que mis huesos se romperán, pero, ¿realmente importa?_

 _._

 _._

 _Niños..._

―"Sí... eso dijo, o lo imagine. Ella está... ella no puede estarlo, ¿o sí?, maldición Akane, te dije que volvería, y he vuelto, y tú, tú…" ―Ranma negaba mentalmente y se encontraba bastante sorprendido, aturdido y muy perturbado, en todos los escenarios que había podido imaginar, nunca, jamás había niños de por medio.

 _Esa palabra lo había dejado totalmente descolocado, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora y sentía una vena palpitando muy fuerte en su sien, escuchaba un sonido como de estática a su alrededor y no sabía cómo preguntar, o que decir, o si realmente quería saber sobre el asunto, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de manera mecánica, parecido a un estúpido robot. Ranma había perdido completamente el color._

.

 _Continuaron caminando cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, tal es así que no se habían percatado que estaban ya frente a la casa Tendo, aquel lugar que parecía haber quedado colgado en el tiempo; a Ranma le pareció un tanto intimidante, observaba la fachada con una mezcla de nervios y una ligera emoción al encontrarse nuevamente ahí; se preguntaba si todos estarían en casa, si sus padres estarían, quería verlos pues de ellos tampoco sabía nada desde su partida; mientras a su lado una Akane ansiosa y desesperada hurgaba en el bolso para poder encontrar las llaves, que sin darse cuenta que las tenía ya en mano._

—No puede ser, no, no, NO, se me olvidaron las llaves —gruño Akane mirando hacia la inmensidad del bolso mientras adquiría un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.

 _Esto hizo que Ranma dejará de lado sus pensamientos y en un movimiento sereno, casi como si lo hubiese efectuado por años, tan ágil como un gato, él se acercó muy lentamente a ella, eliminando así todo espacio entre ellos; le sujeto la muñeca con mucha delicadeza pero de manera firme y lentamente la alzó hasta que quedó frente a los ojos de Akane; ante su contacto ella se estremeció, lo mismo paso con él, sus respiraciones parecían estar en sincronía, Ranma sentía un calor muy especial, casi sublime, que hace ya mucho creía perdido y se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba esa sensación... la sensación que le producía estar cerca de su prometida._

 _Akane no miraba su mano, estaba perdida totalmente en la inmensidad del azul de esos ojos, respiraba calmada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente casi como si durmiera y se sentía tranquila, como si el tiempo le diera una breve tregua, como si únicamente existieran ellos, sólo ellos; Akane poco a poco regresó a la realidad, se removió un poco incómoda y sacudió levemente la cabeza como si estuviera ahuyentando algo y con un gran esfuerzo logró desviar su mirada de los intensos ojos de Ranma y dirigir su vista hacia su propia mano, y ahí, aprisionadas entre sus dedos se encontraban las llaves que apretaba con gran fuerza, esta situación hizo que se soltara rápidamente del suave agarre de Ranma, como si su sólo contacto le quemara la piel, rápido se giró hacia el portón intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro._

—Con que ahí estaban, eh... en verdad sigo siendo torpe, ¿no te parece? —Akane hablaba hacia la puerta mientras introducía las llaves torpemente en la cerradura.

—¡EH...! no, y-yo solo creo que t-tú estás algo distraída —respondió él, aun se sentía un tanto nervioso por lo ocurrido hace instantes, quería guardar en su memoria la intensa mirada que Akane le devolvía, sus ojos color bellota clavados en los suyos.

 _Y por un momento olvidó por completo a "los niños"_.

—Sí... puede ser —musitó Akane mientras asentía con la cabeza, ella parecía no estar en mejor situación que Ranma— ¿Q-quieres pasar? —titubeó desde el umbral del portón viéndolo sobre su hombro, sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo especial, no como el que tenía antes cuando tan sólo eran unos adolescentes, era distinto, sutil, pero ahí estaba y le brindaba un aire encantador, ella carraspeó un poco y continuo hablando— digo ¿quieres pasar? y así podrías conocer a los niños —preguntó con voz insegura mirando ahora hacia adentro de la casa.

.

.

 _Ranma no sabía que decir, lo que había pasado un momento atrás se había esfumado tan rápido como llego, se sorprendió mirándola con intensidad, se sentía molesto y quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero el valor se le evaporó por completo y las palabras ya no tenían ningún sentido de ser, tenía curiosidad, era cierto, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, de querer conocerlos, aun así aceptó._

—Claro, quiero conocerlos —dijo sin poder dominar la estúpida sonrisa triste y amarga que se apoderaba de su rostro, su cuerpo tampoco ayudaba mucho, sentía los músculos rígidos casi como si cargara un enorme peso sobre ellos; entró detrás de ella siguiéndola a muy pocos pasos, observando su andar por aquel camino que conducía a la entrada principal.

 _Estar dentro de aquella casa trajo para Ranma una oleada de recuerdos, muchos felices, algunos tristes sobre todo aquel día cuando decidió marcharse para liberarse de la maldición y otros tantos extraños, estar ahí en el que durante muchos años consideró su hogar, lo hacía sentirse bastante bien._

—No ha cambiado mucho... —dijo, aunque su voz salió casi como un susurro, quizás Akane ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

—Sólo un poco, ahora es más… solitaria —contestó ella, aunque su respuesta parecía que era más para sí misma que para él; continuaron caminando con pasos muy lentos, casi como si los estuviesen contando... al menos así lo parecía.

.

.

 _Estaban ya en la entrada principal, parados sobre en el genkan para descalzarse, cuando una voz familiar resonó en todo el lugar._

—Akane, ¿eres tú? —gritaba la voz desde un punto lejano de la casa.

—Sí, soy yo, ya estoy en casa —soltó Akane con voz feliz, apurándose a quitar los zapatos.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —de nuevo la voz, ahora sonaba más cercana.

—Es que... bueno yo... yo me detuve en la librería —contestaba Akane recogiendo las compras para llevarlas a la cocina y olvidando por completo a su _invitado_.

 _Ranma se sintió muy confundido, estaba por quitarse el otro zapato pero por alguna razón prefirió calzarse de nuevo, ni siquiera bajó su mochila de viaje; esa voz lo había desconcertado por completo, le era muy familiar, demasiado para su gusto, intentaba recordar quién era el dueño de esa voz, ¿quién?, cuando por fin la voz tuvo dueño._

 _El propietario de aquella voz era un hombre alto, de complexión atlética fuerte, de piel morena clara, en sus ojos azules se dibujaba una mirada profunda y cínica a la vez, su cabello era castaño con algunos rizos rebeldes en el flequillo, vestía con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta la mitad del antebrazo y pantalones negros formales, llevaba una corbata desanudada en color rojo quemado alrededor del cuello de la camisa, se presentó en el lugar con total seguridad, como si fuera el señor de la casa._

—Ah, muy bien... me alegro que ya estés aquí, ya es bastante tarde, y ¿qué compraste en la librería? —decía el hombre parado frente a Akane mientras le quitaba el bolso de las manos. Estaba muy concentrado en ella, con una sonrisa atenta y afable hasta que algo en la entrada hizo que él levantará la cabeza rápidamente.

 _El hombre se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Akane, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de asombro, su ceño se frunció borrando por completo la amabilidad que portaba con anterioridad y su sonrisa se esfumó en un santiamén._

—¡Oh vaya...! pero que sorpresa, no creí volver a verte Saotome —dijo el hombre levantando ambas cejas, en su voz podía apreciarse la ironía.

—Yo no esperaba verte aquí... Kuno —escupió secamente, su respuesta sonó a reproche; Ranma apretó los puños fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, sentía palpitar su sien más fuerte y su boca tenía un gusto amargo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Si bueno, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado Saotome... pero dime, ¿cuándo regresaste? —cuestiono Kuno en tono mordaz, haciendo crecer la rabia de Ranma.

—Hoy... justo este día —contestó con ira en su voz, lo que hizo que la última palabra se quebrara al final. Se sintió tan patético.

.

 _Akane permanecía de espaldas a Ranma, no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, estaba petrificada como una estatua de sal, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente; el aura combativa de Ranma se hacía presente e iba en aumento, Kuno por su parte, mantenía la suya en calma; ella mantuvo siempre la mirada puesta en Kuno, no se atrevía a voltear a ver al hombre que estaba en la puerta._

 _El ambiente se puso denso y la situación la ponía bastante incómoda, ella se mordía el labio y parpadeaba a prisa, no se le ocurría que podría hacer, así que puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kuno intentando de esa forma calmar las cosas y que él dejara de cuestionar a Ranma, lo cual pareció funcionar. Por otra parte, Ranma presenciaba incrédulo esa acción, su boca estaba entreabierta y no salía de su asombro, sentía como la tensión se apoderaba de su cuello, dejándolo rígido._

 _¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?, ¿por qué había tanta familiaridad entre ellos?, la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro._

—"...a no ser que él sea su… no, no y no" —ese pensamiento golpeaba con fuerza en su mente—. "Es eso, ella es s-su esposa" —su desconcierto ascendió más y un tic apareció en su labio superior, apretó fuerte la mandíbula, quería escupirles unas cuantas cosas, hasta que el _idiota_ de Kuno empezó a hablar de nuevo y lo sacó de sus tribulaciones…

—Akaneee —dijo él en tono meloso provocando en Ranma una especie de malestar, la boca le sabía todavía más amarga— por qué no dijiste que venías con compañía —continúo en tono sarcástico sin perderle de vista a Ranma, él lo veía con unos ojos capaces de destruir todo a su paso.

—"Cretino, imbécil" —pensaba Ranma y su odio iba en aumento.

—Ah p-pues... yo... bueno, no me diste tiempo, estoy un poco distraída, lo siento —se excusó Akane con voz un tanto nerviosa.

—Bien, muy bien... ya no tiene importancia —dijo Kuno como si nada— entonces Saotome, dime, ¿te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó fanfarroneando.

 _Ranma estaba totalmente confundido, enojado, frustrado y Akane ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarlo, ahora lo entendía, eso era, por eso se comportaba tan extraña._

 _Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Akane por fin volteó la mirada hacia Ranma, lo veía con unos ojos que podrían congelar el mismísimo infierno, su mirada era dura y lejana, nada concordaba con la nerviosa vocecilla de un momento antes, parecía otra persona, opaca, cruel, y lo miraba esperando su respuesta._

 _Ranma tragó en seco, esa mirada le heló la sangre y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, esto no podía estar pasando realmente, todo era digno de una pesadilla, frente a él tenía a sus verdugos que lo observaban, el chico se tragó su orgullo y respondió._

—Humm, no... no lo creo, lamento haberlos importunado, me voy —soltó y sin esperar una respuesta giro sobre sus talones y salió de aquel maldito lugar.

.

 _Quería alejarse y pronto, le costaba respirar ese aire viciado, camino rápido, casi corriendo, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, reprimió todo lo que sentía, su sorpresa se convirtió en decepción y eso fue una verdadera tortura, aguantó lo más que pudo pero unas molestas lágrimas le estaban nublando la vista._

—"Tengo que alejarme de aquí, no quiero que me vea así... derrotado, no podría soportarlo, no" —reflexionaba Ranma mientras se perdía entre las calles de Nerima.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ranma se fue de la casa Tendo ante la mirada atónita de Kuno. Akane por su parte miraba el sitio donde unos momentos antes había estado parado el joven de la trenza, observaba el espacio como si él aun estuviera, podía ver su mirada llena de decepción; ella contenía la respiración casi sin darse cuenta, la situación había estado completamente horrible, fue un desastre total, cerró los ojos y expulsó el aire que contenían sus pulmones, suspiró hondo un par de veces; se encogió de hombros, ¿que más daba?, al fin Ranma entendería, que en ese lugar, con ella, ya no había nada más para él..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará...

* * *

Hola desde el otro lado de la pantalla! Capitulo 4 listo y corregido!

Gracias por sus reviews, son de gran ayuda y me retroalimentan mucho, saludos a **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Carol FVargas** , por dejarme sus comentarios :) gracias infinitas y cruzo los dedos para que este capitulo les guste. Thank you, **guest(s)** I hope you like this chapter, another **guest** , thank you for your opinion, I will keep it in mind, greetings.

 **Revontuli.**


	5. Quimera

**_Disclaimer_. **Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5 "Quimera"**

 **.**

 **"** **Deja que el tiempo pase y ya veremos lo que trae. (Gabriel García Márquez)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Debería sentirme liberada, pero no es así, siento como si me desvanecería, lento, tan lento…_

 _El viento que se cuela por la puerta es más frío, es tan real…_

 _._

 _._

―Bueno, y a este ¿qué demonios le pasa? ―cuestionó Kuno rascándose la barbilla, tenía en la mirada un deje de sorpresa e ironía.

―Seguro le sorprendió tu encantadora presencia ―soltó Akane girando para verlo a la cara. Ahora no estaba de humor para su sarcasmo, su mirada de fastidio lo denotaba; por otra parte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la actitud de Ranma―. "Parecía como si estuviera… ¿celoso?. Humm al demonio con él" ―pensó ahuyentado esa y cualquier otra posibilidad.

―Por supuesto, soy encantador... no te parece ―apuntó Kuno con una carcajada, al parecer la situación le divertía horrores.

―¡Oh, sí!, por supuesto que lo eres ―contestó ella de manera sarcástica y rodando los ojos, acción de la cual Kuno ni se percato pues estaba sumamente divertido por la situación.

 _Kuno se puso serio de pronto, estaba por preguntarle algo a Akane cuando una vocecilla grito desde el piso de arriba._

 _._

―¿Es Akane? ―gritó fuerte, haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco de sorpresa.

―¡Sí, soy yo! ―contestó la aludida en automático pero enseguida una sombra de pánico invadió su rostro y perdió el color al instante.

 _Akane empezó a escuchar como bajaba esa persona, por lo que le arrebató rápidamente el bolso a Kuno para escapar a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Desapareció del sitio casi como una ráfaga._

 _En ese momento la figura por fin se materializo._

 _Ella portaba un elegante vestido color rojo quemado de un largo que le llegaba hasta los pies y una abertura al costado que llegaba a medio muslo, de tirantes delicados y un escote profundo en la espalda, muy ajustado, mostrando su bien torneado cuerpo, su piel blanca hacía resaltar sus discretos accesorios de plata y sus labios estaban de un tono nude en contraste con el maquillaje de los ojos que era bastante cargado, todo en conjunto le conferían la apariencia de una "femme fatale"._

.

―¡Genial!, ya es bastante tarde... ¿dónde se suponía que estabas? ―gritó Nabiki al ver que Akane había desaparecido por el pasillo, frunció los labios― escuche la voz de un hombre, ¿alguien venía con Akane? ―le preguntaba ahora a Kuno casi en confidencia y sin apartar la vista del pasillo, él se encontraba recargado en la pared a un costado de las escaleras, tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la observaba con detenimiento.

―Emm... no, seguro era mi voz ―dijo él relajado, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza.

―¡Ajá!, ya... por supuesto ―había un ligero tono de molestia en la voz de la castaña― ¡Hum!, ¿por qué siento que me estas engañando, bribón? ―lanzó en tono de reproche achicando la mirada, esa era la típica señal, la mirada que utilizaba cuando descubría que intentaban engañarla, y Kuno la conocía a la perfección.

 _El hombre soltó una carcajada antes de hablar._

―Cómo crees Nabiki, últimamente estás muy suspicaz, no te parece ―dijo él con la voz un poquito nerviosa mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca, entretanto se acercó hacia la mujer que aún permanecía de pie en el primer escalón, ella lo escudriñaba con los ojos inmutables, tenía una mirada entre furiosa y divertida, siempre ambivalente, sus manos posaban sobre la cadera; él le tomó la mano para acercarla un tanto más, cuando estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, Kuno giró la delicada mano y beso con adoración la palma de la mujer― sabes que me encanta cuando te pones así ―ronroneo en tono conciliador.

―¿Así? ¿cómo?, ¡eh! ―se quejó ella con falso tono indignado― sé que ocultas algo _Tachi_ , y bien sabes que eso me molesta mucho ―soltó una leve risita― pero... todo esto se puede arreglar, tú sabes, hay algunas cuantas cosillas que necesito... por ejemplo nuevos zapatos, ¡ah! y otro viaje, esta vez me gustaría ir a París, ¿de acuerdo? ―indicó al hombre en tono firme. Cuando Nabiki hablaba así, nunca, jamás, había posibilidad de réplica, lo miró de forma intensa y lo abrazó mientras le daba un beso apasionado, ella sabía muy bien cómo manejar sus cartas.

―Lo que quieras mi dulce Nabiki ―expresó Kuno en tono meloso hablando sobre los labios de su mujer.

.

.

 _La pareja estaba en lo suyo cuando Akane volvió de la cocina, aunque por la cara que puso hubiese sido mejor no salir de aquel lugar._

 _._

―¡Oh, por favor!, pueden parar con eso... es... es tan perturbador ―soltó Akane con vocecilla nerviosa que intentaba sonar firme, _falló_ , sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas al ver la escena "romántica" que tenía frente a ella.

―Ay, vamos Akane, deberías de ser más relajada, recuerda puedes arrugarte más rápido ―soltó su hermana en tono quisquilloso y con una sonrisa traviesa― además, no tiene nada de malo que bese a mi esposo ¿no crees? ―decía mientras rodeaba el cuello del hombre con ambos brazos.

―¡Claro que no! ―gritó Akane con un tono falso de enojo― pero este no es el lugar ―su voz se suavizo un poco, pero aún tenía las mejillas rojas― y ¿dónde están mis sobrinos?

―Yuki está en tu habitación, quería darte una sorpresa escondiéndose ahí, pero como tardaste demasiado se quedó dormido y Kimi está dormida como siempre ―apuntó Nabiki aun colgada del cuello de Kuno. Después de esas palabras, Akane se dirigió a la planta alta para ver a sus sobrinos.

.

 _Akane iba con sumo cuidado casi como un ninja, intentando no hacer ruido y despertar a los niños, llegó a la habitación que antes ocupaba Nabiki y que ahora era ocupada por sus hijos cuando estos se quedaban a su cuidado, ella abrió la puerta muy despacio y entró, se plantó frente a la cuna para observar a la pequeña Kimi._

―Que linda eres, pareces una muñequita ―susurró Akane frente a la pequeña niña de tres años, la chiquilla era la viva imagen de Kasumi a esa edad, a diferencia de sus ojos que eran iguales a los de Kodachi de un azul violeta profundo, afortunadamente el carácter era más bien parecido al de Kasumi, la chica miraba llena de ternura a su sobrinita y quería darle un beso en la mejilla, pero quizás se despertaría y retrasaría aún más a sus padres, así que se limitó a soplarle un beso.

 _Salió de la habitación en completo silencio para ahora dirigirse a la suya y poder ver al pequeño Yuki, su sobrino de cuatro años; abrió la puerta y lo encontró dormido sobre la alfombra que estaba cerca de la cama._

―Nabiki... ¿cómo lo dejaste ahí? ―murmuró Akane mientras se agachaba para levantar al pequeño del piso y recostarlo sobre la cama.

―Tía _Kane_ , volviste ―dijo bostezando el pequeño Yuki al sentir que alguien lo levantaba.

―Oh, lo siento pequeño, vuelve a dormir... ya he vuelto ―musitó al pequeño niño que parpadeaba pesadamente mostrando sus ojitos marrones tan parecidos a los suyos, le revolvió con la mano sus rizos castaños mientras el niño volvía a quedarse dormido, lo contempló con una sonrisa de lado y después salió.

.

 _Akane se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja, no había nadie a la vista por lo que estaba por huir de nuevo a la cocina, cuando Nabiki reapareció en el pasillo y la intercepto._

―Escuche la voz de un hombre hace un momento, ¿quién era? ―inquirió Nabiki en tono acusador mirando fijamente a su hermana, tan así que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

―¿De que hablas? ―soltó Akane fingiendo sorpresa y evitando la inquisitiva mirada de su hermana, luego tragó en seco― te habrás confundido con la voz de Tatewaki ―dijo sin mucha seguridad, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

―No ―ese _"No"_ salió muy pausado, causando un leve estremecimiento en Akane― estoy segura que no era él ―continuó Nabiki ahora de manera más acusatoria― algo me ocultas pequeña mentirosa, esa voz se me hizo bastante familiar... estoy segura ―sentencio, su semblante era firme, frío y muy calculado.

 _Akane empezó a sentir un sudor frío que recorría su espalda pues sabía cómo reaccionaría Nabiki si se enteraba de quien era esa voz._

―Nabiki, estas exagerando, era tu esposo, ¿quien más podría ser? ―apuntó Akane intentando salir del pequeño problema.

—No lo sé, dime tú.

—Era Tatewaki...

―Bien... por esta vez te creeré ―interrumpió Nabiki con un tono nada convencido, sus ojos escudriñaban más a profundidad a su hermana.

 _Akane exhibía su mejor sonrisa, de cierta forma se sentía un poco a salvo._

 _Nabiki aun la observaba, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y trataba de ver que era lo que ocultaba, había algo más, de eso estaba segura; pronto Kuno apareció rompiendo la tensión entre las hermanas._

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó Kuno al ver la escena.

―Sí, claro ―dijo Nabiki― sólo me despido de los niños y estoy lista.

―Bien, dales un beso por mí, por favor ―dijo Kuno asomándose por las escalares, Nabiki asintió meneando la mano.

.

 _Tan pronto se dejaron de oír los pasos de Nabiki, Kuno cuestionó a Akane._

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

―¿Eh...? sí, por supuesto ―la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, pues sólo miraba hacía el piso.

―¿Segura? —insistió― puedo decirle a Nabiki que nos quedemos por si a Saotome se le ocurre volver, y bueno molestarte... —ofreció, sabiendo lo que podría implicar todo eso.

 _Akane suspiró y observó a Kuno detenidamente, aun le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado desde que él y Nabiki se habían enamorado y casado cinco años atrás._

―No, por favor, te pido que no menciones que él estuvo aquí, sabes cómo se pondría si se entera ―pidió Akane a su cuñado y él la miraba asombrado.

―Aun te importa, Akane ―soltó intentado ver si ella reaccionaba de alguna forma.

―No, no es eso, es sólo que... bueno yo... yo quiero dejar todo _eso_ en el pasado; contarle es como volver a esa situación, aceptar que algo malo me está pasando de nuevo y ya no quiero... de verdad, ahora estoy bien, no necesito anclarme en el pasado ―casi suplicaba Akane, intentaba sonar convencida, pero su mirada la delató, su expresión era triste y distante― además, tú mismo lo viste, se volvió a marchar, estoy segura que esta vez no va a volver ―concluyó casi con un hilo de voz.

―¿Estás segura?, él es un tipo que no se da por vencido tan fácilmente ―continuó su cuñado, realmente estaba preocupado.

―Totalmente segura... él no volverá ―lo dijo con pesar y esa sensación le incomodaba, se removió en su lugar y evitó la mirada de Kuno.

―Bien... si así lo quieres, esta vez, no le diré nada a Nabiki ―aseguró y Akane suspiró aliviada― pero… si veo que... si sólo por un momento, si te sucede lo mismo que hace un tiempo, no tendré más remedio que decirle y no sólo a ella, ¿de acuerdo?, no podemos permitir que pase de nuevo.

―De acuerdo ―contestó Akane en un balbuceo, pero sólo para finalizar el asunto ya no tenía más argumentos y se sentía realmente agotada.

.

 _El silencio los irrumpió, Akane miraba alternativamente el piso, las escaleras, el pasillo, intentando no mostrar su total nerviosismo, no tuvo ningún éxito; Kuno por su parte la miraba de soslayo, no quería importunarla más, pero..._

―Akane, una cosa más ―dijo el hombre mientras Akane levantaba la mirada y asentía con la cabeza― ¿por qué lo trajiste? ¿por qué dejaste que te acompañara?.

―¡Ah! ―suspiró― realmente... no lo estaba pensando, sólo paso… ―iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por su cuñado.

―De acuerdo, debemos irnos ―soltó a prisa Kuno haciendo que Akane se callará abruptamente, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y estaba por reclamarle cuando escucho los pasos de su hermana y entendió que debía cerrar la boca―. Cuídate, llama si necesitan algo tú o los niños, por favor ―decía mientras Nabiki se asomaba por la escalera.

.

 _Nadie podía engañar a Nabiki, al llegar a donde estaban Kuno y Akane los escudriñó detenidamente, ocultaban algo eso era seguro, intentaba descifrar sus expresiones, algo no andaba bien, y ella lo averiguaría._

―Vámonos, no quiero perder la reservación ―soltó Nabiki en tono firme, rompiendo de esa manera el ambiente extraño.

Tatewaki asintió. ―Adiós, cualquier cosa, llámanos ―volvió a repetir mientras caminaba hacia el _genkan_ para calzarse, Nabiki le seguía.

―Segura que no quieres decirme algo Akane ―soltó una vez más mirándola de soslayo, mientras se enfundaba en unos tacones color plata sumamente altos.

 _Akane negó con la cabeza, Nabiki podría ser muy persistente pero ella también podría serlo._

―Muy bien querida, se hace tarde ―salió al rescate el hombre al ver la mirada angustiada de su cuñada, se acercó a Nabiki y tomó su mano, la mujer desistió de su interrogatorio.

.

.

 _Tatewaki y Nabiki caminaban tomados fuertemente de la mano, muy juntos; él la miraba con devoción y ella le dirigía una sonrisa de medio lado con una mirada seductora, Akane salió tras ellos iba varios pasos atrás dándoles su espacio. El hombre se adelantó y abrió la puerta de su auto convertible para que Nabiki entrara, después el mismo se metió en el vehículo, le dirigió una última mirada a la pequeña mujer parada cerca del portón y se despidió de ella con la mano, luego se marcharon del lugar; mientras Akane mecía su mano en alto despidiéndoles._

 _Ella regresó sobre sus pasos, cerró tras de sí todas las puertas de la vivienda, caminó hacia la estancia y se sentó sobre sus talones en la duela del pasillo, miraba fijo el estanque del jardín sin parpadear, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos; suspiraba profundamente, tanto que le ardía el pecho y su mente estaba vuelta un lío, el viento se había vuelto más frío y la noche la sorprendió en la misma posición._

 _._

―Tía _Kane_ , ¿qué haces ahí? ―preguntaba una pequeña vocecita.

―¿Eh? ―se sorprendió mucho― nada, solo tomaba un poco de aire fresco ―dijo y cambió de posición para estar frente al pequeño Yuki, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

―Pero hace _fío_ , te _enfemadas_ ―sentenció con un poco de angustia en su voz, era verdad hacía bastante frío.

―No te preocupes, soy muy fuerte recuerdas ―Akane lo dijo en tono conciliador poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del niño.

―Estas _fía_ ―rezongó el pequeño, mientras fruncía el ceño― me _enfemadas_.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó quitando rápidamente la mano y luego las frotó entre sí para entrar en calor― listo, ya no están frías ―dijo sonriendo ante las palabras del niño― ¿quieres comer algo?

―¡Sii! ―contestó mientras daba pequeños saltitos― quiero _cedeal_.

―Pues que sea cereal ―aprobó Akane poniéndose de pie y tomando la pequeña mano de su sobrino.

.

―Tía, ¿ _nevada_ hoy? ―preguntó curioso el pequeño mientras comía ávidamente su cereal.

―Mmm ―sopesaba la pregunta― no lo creo, ya no es temporada ―concluyó.

―¡Oh! Quiero ver _neve ota_ vez ―decía mientras ponía cara de angustia y hacía un mohín encantador.

―Será una próxima vez, lo siento ―lo dijo con verdadera pena.

―Ya que ―concluyó el pequeño, sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

―Bien, ya es momento de lavarse los dientes, anda ―Akane se puso de pie y extendió su mano para tomar la de Yuki, lo guió al aseo para que cepillase sus dientes.

―Puedo confiar que cepillaras muy bien tus dientes ―preguntó Akane al pequeño con aparente seriedad.

―¡Siii!, palabra de _samudai_ ―grito el pequeño, ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

―Muy bien, entonces iré a ver a tu hermana, de acuerdo ―decía mientras salía del lugar.

.

 _No eran más de las 6:30 de la noche, pero ya estaba bastante oscuro, Akane se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Kimi, al entrar descubrió que la pequeña estaba ya despierta y abrazaba un peluche de un cocodrilo gigante -regalo de Kodachi-, le pequeña le dedico una sonrisa radiante y ella le devolvió el gesto._

―Buenas _días_ dormilona ―entonaba Akane mientras levantaba en brazos a Kimi― hora de cenar ―se dirigió hacia la cocina con la niña en brazos mientras Yuki les daba alcance.

 _La noche transcurrió serena, Akane jugaba con sus sobrinos en la estancia y las risas de los pequeños invadieron todo el lugar "borrando" todos los acontecimientos del día, su mente estaba ocupada completamente en ellos; después de unas horas el cansancio llego a los pequeños casi al mismo tiempo, Akane tomo en brazos a la pequeña y Yuki agarró el bajo de su vestido, los tres subieron a la habitación, la joven acostó a Kimi dentro de la cuna, y ayudó a arroparse a Yuki en la pequeña cama que estaba justo al lado, los despidió con un beso en la frente, poco después ellos cayeron dormidos profundamente._

 _._

 _._

10 pm

 _Sus descalzos pies la conducían hacia el ofuro, necesitaba relajar su cuerpo y hacer descansar a su atormentada mente, se despojó con parsimonia del vestido amarillo y lo miró molesta, tenía ganas de enterrarlo para no verlo nunca más, seguro le recordaría este día para siempre, lo alejó de una patada como si le quemara su solo tacto, lo quería lejos, se quitó la ropa interior y tomó la toalla que estaba sobre la cesta. Ya en la zona de ducha, lavó su cuerpo a conciencia antes de adentrarse en la paz que le producía el agua caliente._

 _._

1 am

 _No se percató cuanto tiempo paso ahí dentro, sería mucho supuso, el agua ya estaba tibia y hacía bastante frío, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos cuando salió del ofuro, se enrolló la toalla en el cuerpo y salió de ahí._

―Que tonta soy ―mascullaba con claro enfado mientras se dirigía a su habitación, entró― me quede dormida ―resopló entre dientes, se despojó con fastidio de la toalla, hurgó en su cajón de ropa interior, de ahí tomó unas pantaletas y una _cami_ de tirantes delgados, se las puso a prisa, iba a ponerse un pijama, pero optó por meterse así a la cama, ya era bastante tarde y el tiempo apremiaba. Arropada dentro de la calidez de su cama, suspiró y lentamente se quedó dormida de nuevo.

.

.

3 am

 _Y pese a todo pronóstico, comenzó a nevar tan copiosamente que cubrió todo Tokio y sus alrededores con un grueso manto blanco y frío…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas:**

Los nombre de los niños Kuno, significan:

* Kimi: la que no tiene igual

* Yuki: Nieve

* * *

Hola de nuevo! He aquí el capítulo 5, en él se aclaran algunas cosillas, por cierto regrese a la narración en tercera persona (corre a una esquina a esperar los tomatazos), intentaré seguir el camino del bien y no hacerlo tan revuelto, mis disculpas si les causo confusión el anterior capítulo (que ya reedite nuevamente, el contenido es el mismo por cierto :B).

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y/o comentar esta historia, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho de verdad, gracias a **Carol FVargas** no desesperes aquí el nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu punto de vista intentaré no desvariar tanto para no causar confusión; **znta** here the new chapter, Akane didn't not married with Kuno, thanks for reading*; **bustamante kayla** nunca en la vida RanmaxAkane forever, espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo, **Haruri Saotome** disculpa si te confundí, intentaré ser más concreta, gracias por leer, Akane y Kuno nunca en la vida, por cierto Akane está en un estado "bipolar" o "multipolar" por decirlo de algún modo, más adelante conocerás el por qué, saludos; **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** esa es la intención la intriga, pero intentaré ir más al grano, gracias por leer; **alexalexalex** I'm sorry, I don't understand much what you wrote, but I thank you for taking the time to leave comments, thanks, I hope you like this chapter, again my apologies*; **guest(1)** totally agree, Ranma is still immature, he's afraid of losing, he prefers to escape, and yes Kuno and Nabiki are couple, I always imagine them together, now I do it real, greetings*; **guest(2)** yes, everything changes, time don't forgive, enjoy this chapter*; **caro** , así es, en este capítulo me inspire en lo que paso con Shinnosuke en Ryugenzawa, salió huyendo sin averiguar realmente todo el asunto, y sí, Kuno y Nabiki son esposos y se adoran, saludos.

*my english is bad, really bad, sorry I used the google translator.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Revontuli**


	6. Roto

_**Disclaimer.** Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 6 "Roto"**

 **.**

 **"No puede haber una profunda desilusión donde no hay un profundo amor. (Martin Luther King Jr)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los huesos se pueden romper, eso es una realidad... ¿el corazón también se rompe?, lo pregunto porque el mío está roto en mil pedazos…_

 _Sus ojos imperturbables, fríos, crueles y desalmados me persiguen, me asustan, me invitan a olvidarlos, pero eso es algo que seguro no haré, no puedo y no quiero…_

.

.

 _Había pasado una hora, quizás dos, Ranma no lo sabía realmente, desde que abandonó la casa Tendo hace tantos años, el tiempo le parecía tan relativo; caminó sin un rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies y piernas le pidieron parar, pues desde un rato atrás sentía unos ligeros pinchazos y calambres que recorrían sus agotadas extremidades y ya no podía más, pero el sólo recuerdo, un sólo atisbo de "esa" escena le hacía hervir la sangre y le revolvía el estómago, logrando nublar su juicio por completo, por eso necesitaba alejarse más, mucho más, intentaría aclarar su mente, porque ahora todo le parecía como un enorme rompecabezas sin ningún sentido._

 _Se obligó a poner más distancia, pero su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado exhausto..._

—Necesito parar ahora —soltó con pesadez y se dejó caer en el piso cual bulto inanimado, arrojó a un costado su mochila y recargó su espalda en un muro, hundió su cabeza entre los hombros, respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado y el frío aire que respiraba le escocia sus pulmones, dolían, pero nada se comparaba con esa sensación sofocante que invadía cada parte de su mente.

 _Ranma permanecía sentado en el piso, estaba ausente, totalmente ido, no sabía siquiera en dónde estaba, había corrido un par de horas que se le antojaban eternas, debería estar ya muy lejos del Dojo Tendo, al menos eso esperaba; oscurecía con rapidez y pronto debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse por lo menos esa noche, y mañana, bueno ya será otra cosa, ahora sólo necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y acallar su dolorida alma._

 _._

 _Una mujer mayor iba caminando despacio por aquella solitaria calle, el crepúsculo ya invadía el cielo cuando miró fijo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el artista marcial, lo observó con una creciente curiosidad y se acercó un poco más a él._

—¿Se siente bien jovencito...? —preguntó la mujer en tono maternal inclinándose un poco para poder ver su rostro.

 _Ranma levantó la vista con cautela y fijo sus tristes ojos en la mujer parada frente a él, abrió la boca y dijo..._

—Sí —asintió también con la cabeza, aunque aquella palabra salió en un susurro roto.

 _La anciana lo observó un poco más a detenimiento, el chico le inspiraba cierta confianza y ganas de protegerlo, se veía tan desvalido, tan solitario, y le dedicó un sonrisa amigable._

—Hace frío, no pensaras quedarte ahí toda la noche ¿cierto? —dijo, pero Ranma no modificó ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro tan sombría y cabizbaja—. Ven, tengo un pequeño cuarto si estás interesado puedes pasar la noche ahí —apuntó la mujer muy segura mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha.

 _Caminó apenas unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a una vivienda, abrió una pequeña puerta de madera desgastada y entró en el lugar; pasados unos segundos asomo la cabeza y con un movimiento de la misma invitó al muchacho a entrar, Ranma suspiró cansinamente, se puso en pie y avanzó despacio arrastrado su mochila, estaba sin ánimos de nada._

.

.

 _La casa de la anciana era un lugar muy oscuro, solitario y bastante pequeño, estaba rodeado por edificios de departamentos no muy altos pero que lo hundían en la total penumbra, tenía un pequeñísimo patio bastante descuidado pues las piedrecillas que marcaban el camino estaban desordenadas y algunas faltantes, lo único que le daba un poco de vida a aquel lugar era un pequeño árbol de cerezo, la anciana que iba a pocos pasos delante de Ranma, giró la cabeza y observó al muchacho que se había detenido a contemplar al escueto arbolito._

—Pronto florecerá —aseguró la anciana— es lo único que trae un poco de color a esta casa —suspiró con añoranza y apuro el paso, el frío empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos.

—Vaya —soltó Ranma mirando el flacucho árbol y sus incipientes botones, aunque él más bien estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Aprisa muchacho, prepararé un poco de té —decía la anciana mientras se perdía por el umbral de la casa.

 _Ranma caminaba muy lento respirando el frío aire de finales de invierno e intentaba encajar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos desde su llegada al Japón, pero cuando recordaba la mano de Akane posada sobre el pecho de Kuno, sentía una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho, y un escalofrío molesto que recorría su espalda, eso provocaba que sus pensamientos se volvieran sombríos y deprimentes, se sentía colérico y fastidiado con él mismo._

—"¿Cómo demonios pasó?, ¿por qué eligió a ese idiota sobre mí?... por qué a él sobre cualquier otro... no puedo entenderlo" —pensaba Ranma y con ello aparecía un creciente dolor de cabeza; ingresó a la pequeña casa sintiendo como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

.

—Siéntate por favor, ya mismo sirvo el té —decía la mujer con amabilidad mientras señalaba hacia unos cojines viejos que estaban alrededor de una mesa baja, las palabras de la mujer lograron sacarlo de sus sombríos pensamientos.

 _El chico dejó caer su enorme mochila cerca de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos con lentitud para luego dirigirse al lugar que la mujer le había indicado, se sentó sobre un par de cojines._

—Le agradezco mucho —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No hay porque... ahora eres mi huésped, jovencito —apuntó la mujer mostrando una sonrisa muy cálida mientras le acercaba la taza de té— volveré en un momento, si me permites iré a arreglar tú habitación —concluyó la mujer retirándose del lugar.

.

 _Cuando la mujer se marchó, Ranma se detuvo a observar la casa con curiosidad, era un lugar muy, muy pequeño, mucho más de lo que se podía esperar, no era algo que le molestará realmente, él había estado en lugares mucho peores. Aquel sitio era de una sola planta, el comedor-estancia estaba en el mismo sitio que la cocina, era lógico pensar que sólo había dos habitaciones y quizás un baño completo; el papel tapiz estaba ya muy desgastado y en algunos lugares se podía ver la madera que presentaba un aspecto un tanto podrido; las puertas correderas tenían un tono amarillento en el papel y el piso era de tatami ya muy viejo, los muebles que la adornaban se veían de muchas generaciones atrás; era un lugar olvidado y solitario, justo como él se sentía en ese momento; recorrió cada centímetro de la vivienda con ojos interesados, hasta que algo llamó su atención en demasía haciendo que se levantará de manera automática para poder verlo más de cerca._

—Que linda mujer... se ve muy feliz y el hombre que está a su lado, parece que está muy… ¿enamorado? —susurraba Ranma mientras observaba aquella fotografía de bodas que descansaba en un altar, parecía una foto muy antigua.

—Koichi, mi querido esposo —comentó la anciana en todo nostálgico acercándose a Ranma, el chico ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar— era muy apuesto, no te parece —lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto, pero usted era muy linda —respondió con una sonrisa franca y sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, había algo en ella le resultaba bastante familiar.

—Si es verdad, era toda una belleza, aun lo sigo siendo —reía la mujer con renovados bríos— nos casamos muy jóvenes yo tenía 17 y el 18 —continuó la anciana en tono tristón soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Vaya, sí que eran jóvenes… —señaló Ranma un tanto sorprendido, pero cierto es que eso no era lo que le intrigaba de la foto.

 _La anciana no perdía de vista al joven que tenía a su lado, lo observaba con mucho detalle, el chico era bastante alto pues ella apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, su cabello estaba un tanto alborotado lo que le daba un aspecto desaliñado e infantil, era largo y estaba peinado en una trenza, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos; unos ojos tan azules que parecían muy fieros, pero tenían un brillo melancólico que la mujer no podía pasar por alto, esos ojos realmente le recordaban a los de su marido._

—Tienes la misma mirada que mi esposo —dijo la anciana sacando a Ranma de su abstracción— en realidad eres casi igual, solo tu cabello es distinto —señaló la maraña que era su cabello en ese momento.

—¿De verdad?, humm vaya... —dijo mientras ponía de nuevo toda su atención en la fotografía. Impresionado se dio cuenta que realmente si eran muy parecidos tal como la anciana había dicho, su marido tenía el cabello corto y pulcramente peinado.— "Será acaso esa similitud la que me intriga" —se lo pensaba mientras la anciana tomaba asiento frente a la mesa para tomar su té.

—Vamos que se enfría el té, jovencito —exclamó la anciana mientras señalaba la taza todavía humeante.

 _Ranma obedeció, tomó su sitio frente a la mujer y comenzó a beber el té, estaba bueno y su calor lo reconforto bastante, pero realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre, desde su llegada no había probado bocado y la insípida comida del avión no contaba como alimento, por lo que su estómago lo traicionó delatándolo de manera vergonzosa y muy ruidosa._

—Mis disculpas —decía él mientras su rostro adquiría un aspecto muy similar a una manzana roja, estaba sumamente avergonzado.

La mujer alzó ambas cejas. —Pero que torpe soy, seguro tienes hambre... —comentó bastante afligida— ya mismo te preparo algo de cenar.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y agradecimiento, mientras que el sonrojo iba desapareciendo de a poco.

 _La mujer se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la pequeña cocina que se encontraba en el rincón de esa habitación. Con una habilidad que sólo confieren los años, la mujer preparó un tanto de arroz, verduras salteadas, un buen pedazo de pescado y una sopa de miso bastante calientito, el conjunto de todos aquellos aromas inundaron la habitación y la hicieron más acogedora, olía como un verdadero hogar; la mujer se apuró a servir a su huésped._

 _Ranma saboreaba aquel delicioso banquete y por un instante olvido todo, el terrible día que había tenido, los difíciles años de autoexilio, los retos que tuvo que sortear, todo, todo aquello paso a un segundo plano, al menos por ese momento._

—Estuvo muy sabroso, gracias —señalaba mientras colocaba su tercer cuenco de arroz vacío sobre la mesita.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutes muchacho —dijo la anciana mientras recogía los trastos para lavarlos— por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah, sí... mi nombre es Saotome, Ranma Saotome —se apresuró a contestar.

—Bueno... bienvenido Ranma, espero que te sientas como en casa —agrego la mujer sonriendo nuevamente. Él sólo acertó a sonreír mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Ya es bastante tarde, debes estar muy cansado, por qué no te das un baño, te deje algunas toallas limpias —invitó la mujer desde el fregadero.

—Es muy amable, gracias —Ranma se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la entrada para tomar su mochila de viaje, la colgó sobre su hombro y se enfiló hacia el cuarto de baño.

.

 _Como lo había imaginado, únicamente había dos habitaciones; el pasillo era muy estrecho y mal iluminado, en el fondo se encontraba el cuarto de baño, entró allí, sacó de su mochila un pijama sencillo en color negro de dos piezas con manga larga, su ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas, lo puso todo dentro de un cesto; se desvistió y arrojó sus ropas al piso, sacó sus productos de aseo de una de las bolsas laterales, tomó la toalla que la mujer dejo para él y entró en la zona de ducha; deshizo su trenza y su larga melena oscura cubrió su espalda ancha, algunos mechones caían sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto fiero; lleno un cubo con agua tibia y lo vertió sobre su cuerpo, se dedicó a lavarse a conciencia, enjuagó el jabón de su cuerpo para poder introducirse en el ofuro de madera; su cuerpo agradeció el calor y logró destensarse bastante, relajó su cuello y lo hizo crujir un poco para librarlo de la tensión acumulada, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en el cálido elemento._

—¿Qué haré? —se preguntó y un largo suspiro salió de su pecho— fui un idiota... un grandísimo cobarde, tendría que haber dicho algo, hacer algo, pero ¿qué?, ahora ella es de otro, de un imbécil, de _ese_ imbécil —mascullaba entre dientes y le daba vueltas a esa idea que taladraba duro en su cabeza; imaginaba con lujo de detalle y muy a su pesar, como su prometida se entregaba a Kuno, la sola imagen le producía una angustia incontrolable y se sentía totalmente perdido— yo cabe mi propia tumba —rezongó en un murmullo sintiéndose como el rey de los idiotas— debía... debí hacer muchas cosas de manera distinta, … pero… debo saber cómo demonios paso, quiero una explicación y la voy a obtener como sea —se juró apretando la mandíbula muy fuerte.

.

.

 _La anciana tocó la puerta despacito, estaba un tanto preocupada, pues Ranma llevaba poco más de una hora dentro del baño._

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó bajito esperando la respuesta de su huésped.

 _Ranma salió rápido del letargo que le produjo el agua caliente y contestó._

—No, gracias, salgo en un momento —se apresuró y salió de la tina, envolvió parte de su cuerpo con la toalla, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su ropa de dormir, tomó otra toalla y se frotó el cabello para secarlo, se vistió con rapidez y salió del cuarto de baño.

 _Avanzó unos pasos, cuando de pronto la mujer se asomó desde la estancia hacia el pasillo._

—Relajante, ¿cierto? —preguntó a Ranma, él asintió. La mujer camino por el oscuro pasillo y se detuvo en frente de una de las puertas correderas, la que estaba más cercana a la entrada, la hizo correr sobre sus raíles e invito al muchacho a que pasara con un ligero ademán de la mano— esta será tu habitación —habló apoyándose en un costado de la puerta.

 _Ranma pasó al lado de la mujer e ingresó en la habitación que era muy sencilla, tenía una pequeña ventana que daba al patio y sobre el piso de tatami se encontraban perfectamente doblados un futón y un edredón, sobre estos estaba una esponjosa almohada._

—Gracias —dijo y dejó sobre el tatami su mochila, dio la vuelta y agradeció a la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Descansa, por favor —pidió ella empezando a deslizar la puerta.

—Si, lo intentaré... Amm d-disculpe —susurro el chico, la mujer lo miró fijo y asintió invitándolo a continuar— ¿d- dónde estoy? —preguntó tímido mientras sus mejillas cobraban un color granate— "que estúpido sueno, ni siquiera sé dónde demonios estoy, me parezco al tarado de Ryoga, siempre perdido" —meditaba con una creciente vergüenza.

 _La mujer lo miro incrédula levantando ambas cejas, meneó la cabeza con comprensión._

—Vaya, si que estás perdido muchacho... te encuentras en el barrio de Ōta —habló la mujer con suavidad sin perder detalle de la expresión del joven.

Ranma no podía ocultar su asombro. —"Vaya sí que me aleje bastante de Nerima" —cavilaba para sí, sonrío a la mujer—. Sí, creo que estoy bastante perdido... una cosa más —continuo él.

—Adelante —contestó la mujer desde el marco de la puerta.

—Aún no me ha dicho su nombre —preguntó con real interés fijando sus intensos ojos azules en la mujer.

—Es verdad —concordó ella— mi nombre es Mori, Akane Mori —dijo imitando la respuesta de él— pero dime Akane por favor, así sin honoríficos que me hacen sentir vieja —sonrió la mujer y por unos instantes a él le pareció ver un atisbo de su versión joven— buenas noches, Ranma —se despidió de él deslizando la puerta, dejándolo de nuevo en completa soledad.

.

 _La confusión se dibujó en su rostro, ese nombre lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte, negó con la cabeza, no sólo era el nombre, era ella, ella siempre estaría con él, aunque fuera de otro, aunque ella lo haya olvidado; ellos estarían siempre juntos de un modo u otro. Algo tenía muy en claro, debía conocer todo lo que ocurrió y cómo paso, que fue lo que realmente sucedió en todos esos años... ella se lo debía, ambos se lo debían, su historia nunca empezó como tal, sólo habían sido fragmentos, pero no podría quedarse así, en la completa nada, en el olvido, él no lo permitiría._

 _Con esos pensamientos en mente, Ranma desdobló el futón con lentitud y acomodó el edredón sobre este, esponjo con las manos la almohada, y antes de acostarse hurgo en su mochila y de ahí saco un pequeño guardapelo en forma de flor de cerezo, lo apretó fuerte en su mano y se recostó; mantuvo los ojos abiertos por un largo rato, estaba inquieto, meditabundo con sus horribles pensamientos regresando en turba que sacudieron fuerte en su cabeza_ _... hasta que poco a poco se fue desplomando quedamente en un sueño perturbador, un sueño que no lo parecía, un sueño que en realidad no lo era, pues eran sus memorias, recuerdos tan claros, vívidos y cristalinos que se sentían como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Varios años atrás**

—Ranma ¿vas a salir?... pero si pronto serviré el desayuno —dijo la chica.

—Sí, necesito hacer algo muy urgente —apuntó Ranma con apuro.

—Ya veo... por cierto, ¿no entrenarías hoy con Akane? —indagó Kasumi recordándole la conversación de la noche anterior.

—¡Ah! Lo olvide, pero esto es sumamente urgente —dijo calzándose a prisa.

—Pero ¿a dónde irás?, por si Akane pregunta —cuestionó de nuevo Kasumi asomándose por la entrada.

—Iré a ver al doctor Tofu, tengo una molestia en la muñeca —apunto el chico señalándose la extremidad.

—De acuerdo, dale mis saludos —pidió ella con su característica sonrisa mientras lo despedía agitando su mano suavemente, pronto Ranma se perdió de vista.

.

.

 _Ranma iba a prisa saltando sobre las bardas, sus pasos lo dirigían a un lugar en específico, pero no eran hacia el consultorio de Tofu, no, esa ocasión se dirigía a la zona comercial de Nerima; en cuanto llego al lugar se perdió entre el gentío, el sábado siempre era un buen día para las ventas, por lo que no era raro encontrar la zona ya muy transitada, él, camino derecho a su objetivo, sonrió de medio lado cuando al fin dio con aquel lugar…_

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas**

Koichi: el primer brillo, escogí este nombre en honor al seiyuu de Ryoga Hibiki, Koichi Yamadera, mi segunda voz favorita del anime, adivinen la primera.

Mori: bosque

El barrio de Ōta se encuentra a una distancia aproximada de 22km de Nerima, si tomamos en cuenta que Ranma caminó hasta ahí son aproximadamente 4hr según google maps :B

* * *

Hola de nuevo! He aquí el capítulo 6, si lo sé, tal vez no sea muy esclarecedor, ni emocionante u_u, pero es la pauta para conocer qué fue lo paso antes de la partida de Ranma. Espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias a los que leen, agregan a sus favoritos, comentan y/o siguen la historia, me hacen muy feliz de verdad. **Znta** I could say, Akane is "broken"; **bustamantekayla** si aún estoy aprendiendo a manejar la narración :D gracias por comentar; **Haruri Saotome** Ranma es un hueso duro de roer, efectivamente no se dará por vencido tan fácil, pero hay que darle una buena sacudida; **Carol FVargas** si de a poco se va descubriendo el hilo negro, saludos :D ; **caro** hizo algo, pero indirectamente, saludos; **Lily cherry** hola gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, en cuanto a la pregunta no tardaran en estar juntos, pero será complicado, al menos en mi mente está complicado.

 **Revontuli.**


	7. Reminiscencia Parte I

_**Disclaimer.**_ _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 7 "Reminiscencia" Parte I**

.

 **"** **El pasado es lo que recuerdas, lo que imaginas recordar, lo que te convences en recordar, o lo que pretendes recordar. (Harold Pinter)"**

.

.

 _Intento ver el preciso instante en que todo acabó... el día, la hora, el minuto, el segundo exacto en el cual todo dejó de funcionar... quizás nunca ando del todo bien, pero me niego a creerlo. Escarbó en mi mente, siendo sincero no puedo ver ese momento, nunca lo vi…_

.

6 años 10 meses atrás…

Sábado 25 de Marzo

 _Estaba parado frente a un enorme escaparate lleno de colores y cosas llamativas; su postura lo delataba, buscaba algo eso era seguro, un obsequio, uno que no solo compensará su última trastada, no, este debía ser muy especial, se acercaba su cumpleaños, 19 cumpliría en unas cuantas semanas; si, era obvio, todo lo dejaba para el final, era algo típico en su carácter aún infantil, pero esta vez lo haría con tiempo y sin esperar, como en anteriores ocasiones, a que su madre lo ayudará comprando el regalo y salvando de esa forma su pellejo. Este regalo quería que fuese elegido por él mismo, buscaba algo único, especial, casi exclusivo, no por el costo, eso no, ella nunca había sido interesada, con un muñeco, un helado, cualquier bobería, ella sonreía como si él le estuviera regalando el mismo cielo y ese tipo de cosas eran las que más le gustaban de su marimacho. Así tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de nada alrededor…_

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con una espléndida sonrisa justo a un lado suyo.

—¡AAHHHH!, ¿qué demonios te pasa, Akane?... acaso eres bruta —gritó él mientras brincaba tan alto que parecía querer volar, esa pregunta lo tomó realmente por sorpresa.

—No tienes porque gritar así bobo, sólo te hacía una pregunta —respondió ella un poco molesta frunciendo los labios— mejor me voy, no quiero que me pegues tu terrible humor —dijo y empezó a marcharse.

—E-espera, no te vayas así... es que me asustaste —dijo él en tono tímido mientras la sujetaba por el brazo para retenerla.

Akane suspiro cansinamente. —No entiendo porqué siempre te pones así conmigo —dio un breve suspiro— me gritas, te enojas y luego haces como si nada hubiera pasado... esto es muy cansado, sabes —lo miró con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, sus ojos color bellota se veían muy cristalinos casi al punto de llorar.

—Exageras Akane —demérito las palabras dichas— tú y yo así somos, temperamentales... peleamos, pero nunca es en serio, además lo único importante es que s-somos… —dudó en continuar porque si decía lo que realmente pensaba no estaba muy seguro en cómo reaccionaría ella.

—¿Qué somos…? —invitó ella a continuar, su voz fue muy suave y en sus ojos se dibujó un rayo de esperanza, quizás por fin él se animaría a contarle sus sentimientos, quizás…

—S-somos... p-pues…—Ranma estaba a punto de estallar, tartamudeaba otra vez y estaba colorado hasta las orejas, sentía como si ya no tuviese más escapatoria que confesar sus sentimientos—. S-so-somos... a-a-amigos —fueron las palabras que salieron atropelladamente de sus labios.

—Amigos —dijo a media voz— ¿sólo eso somos? —preguntó aguantando las pequeñas lagrimas que se atiborraban en sus ojos—. "¡Qué estúpida!, no puede verme así" —se reprimía mentalmente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier parte.

—¡Sí, por su puesto!, eres mi amiga, mi compañera de entrenamiento, ¡ah! y mi compañera de clases —sonrió triunfante y bastante aliviado, agradeció a su "ingenio" de haberlo librado de confesar lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

—Ya no más... —soltó con un hilo de voz ocultando la mirada tras su flequillo.

—¿Qué dices...? —preguntó él con voz alarmada y pronto su mirada confiada se transformó en una de pánico real.

—Dije... ya no seremos compañeros de clases, recuerda, nos graduamos este martes, sólo son tres días más —le recordó de manera cortante— bueno me voy, quedé con Yuka y Sayuri en ir por una malteada —concluyó soltando su brazo de la mano de Ranma y desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sí, nos vemos en casa —alcanzó a decir él, y mientras Akane se alejaba por la calle una sensación extraña rodeo todo su ser, algo le disgustaba, y no sabía realmente que era—. Bueno, no puedo demorarme más —dijo olvidando esa sensación y entró en aquella gran tienda.

.

.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó desde la entrada.

—Ah, que bueno y ¿como está el doctor Tofu? —saludaba una sonriente Kasumi.

—¿Eh?... ¡ah, sí!, él está bien —se apuró a contestar recordando que esa había sido su excusa para salir tan temprano.

—Me alegro... la cena estará lista en un par de horas —concluyó Kasumi con su característica amabilidad y voz pacífica.

—Gracias —contestó él sintiéndose aliviado— y Akane ¿ya regresó? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

—Aun no, lo siento... pero llamo hace un rato y dijo que no llegaría a cenar porque se quedaría hasta tarde en casa de Yuka —contestó Kasumi mirando con real pena a su próximo cuñado.

—P-pero... no me dijo nada —pensó en voz alta recordando su encuentro de hace un par de horas.

—Fue de último momento, además cómo te lo diría, si tú saliste desde muy temprano —dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla.

—Sí, por supuesto... ¿quieres que vaya por ella más tarde? —indagó rogando internamente que Kasumi dijera que sí.

—No hará falta, me dijo que el padre de Yuka la traería a casa al igual que a Sayuri.

—Bueno, entonces estaré arriba por si necesitas algo —apuntó Ranma y después subió por las escaleras, de nuevo esa sensación molesta lo invadía lentamente.

.

 _La vio descender de un auto cuando ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, el conductor salió a prisa para despedirla, pero no era un hombre mayor, no, él era joven, alto, delgado y algo le disgustaba de ese tipo. Desde su lugar privilegiado, el tejado, escuchaba los tenues murmullos, su dulce risa rasgó la noche logrando erizarle cada vello de su cuerpo, y eso lo puso en alerta, aguzó el oído, la voz de aquel tipo sonaba ronca, casi seductora; apretó los puños y tragó fuerte, nadie podía estar cerca de ella, no sin él a su lado, y menos un insignificante tipo como ese y estaba por sorprenderlos, interrumpir su "feliz charla" cuando escuchó el motor del auto alejándose calle arriba, exhaló ruidosamente._

 _Sigiloso, se adentró por la ventana de la habitación de su prometida, acomodó la silla mirando hacia la puerta y se sentó a esperar; Akane le debía una explicación. Corrieron algunos minutos y él esperaba paciente en la penumbra, sus ojos fijos en la puerta, su torso ligeramente inclinado hacia enfrente y sus manos apoyadas sobre los muslos, todo en conjunto, le confería el aspecto de un depredador a la caza de su presa. Segundos después, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente..._

.

.

—No se suponía que te traería a casa el padre de Yuka —aseveró aquella voz en la oscuridad, potente, sin ningún tipo de inflexión.

 _Akane se tapó la boca acallando el grito que quería escapar furioso desde su garganta._

—¿… qué demonios haces en mi habitación?, y a qué viene todo esto —susurró con clara molestia en su temblorosa voz.

—Pregunté primero yo —reclamó molesto.

—Esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación —replicó ella aún más molesta tiñendo su rostro de un rojo intenso producto de la ira.

—¡Cómo sea!... ¿quién diablos era ese tipo? —continúo obcecado.

 _Akane bufó sonoramente; no había encendido la luz, pero adivinaba la intensa mirada que Ranma le regalaba, esos penetrantes ojos azules que podían atravesar su alma sin miramientos y ella no quería iniciar otra pelea, el día fue agotador._

—Es el primo de Yuka —contestó sólo para acabar con ese absurdo.

 _Ranma se levantó y caminó directo a su prometida; sintió como la respiración de ella se trastocaba con su cercanía pues estaba a centímetros de su rostro, percibía su cálido y suave aliento contra él y agradeció que las luces permanecieran apagadas, porque estaba seguro de que sus ojos lo estaban traicionando; la miraba con un creciente deseo, con una posesión que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos y lo hacía sentirse casi como un animal, respiró hondo y luego soltó pesadamente el aire contenido para poder continuar con su interrogatorio._

—Y... ¿por qué te trajo él y no el padre de Yuka? —siseó cerca del oído de Akane.

—B-bueno, p-por —tartamudeaba la chica, se alejó unos pasos porque estaba tan turbada por la cercanía de Ranma, que necesitaba alejarse; chocó contra la puerta y esta se cerró de golpe haciendo que diera un brinco por el susto, apretó los ojos fuertemente y tomó suficiente aire para responder—. El padre... el padre de Yuka aún no llegaba y se hacía más tarde... entonces su primo se ofreció a traernos... Sa-Sayuri aún estaba en el auto cuando me dejaron aquí —se justificó como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—Yo hubiese ido por ti —aseguró secamente, su voz sonaba peligrosamente grave.

—No era necesario, además... tú y yo sólo somos _amigos_ , no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo y se cuidarme sola —soltó al hilo conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta e inconscientemente saco a flote su conversación de esa tarde.

Ranma enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué demonios dices?... ¿qué no tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo?, pero si eres mi prometida —masculló con ronca voz, la furia recorría todo su rostro.

—¡AH!... Ahora sí soy tu prometida —protestó— eres un idiota, lárgate de mi habitación... ¡PERO YA! —gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡NO ME VOY... ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN MALDITA SEA! —gritó también él perdiendo los estribos.

—¡PUES SI NO TE VAS TÚ... ME LARGO YO! —respondió ella con una frustración creciente, tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharse a cualquier parte lejos de él.

—¡AH NO!, NO VOY A PERMITIRLO... YA TE LO DIJE, ¡ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN! —gritó colérico y dio una zancada larga llegando frente a la puerta impidiendo el intento de fuga; ella retrocedió hasta el centro de la habitación claramente desconcertada.

—¡¿Qué yo te debo una explicación?!, no me hagas reír, ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! —espetó ella con ímpetu y un odio creciente en su mirada.

—¡NO ME LLAMES IMBÉCIL, MARIMACHO FEA! —gritó él con más fuerza casi poniéndose de un color azulado.

.

 _Los Tendo y Saotome asomaban sus cabezas desde sus respectivas habitaciones, los gritos de la pareja eran insoportables y alguien debía parar semejante locura antes de que despertarán a medio vecindario, el encargado por descarte fue Soun Tendo…_

—Es su casa señor Tendo —decía sin más Genma excusándose detrás Nodoka.

—Pero si ahí también está su hijo, señor Saotome —replicó Soun y para su desgracia Genma se convirtió en panda dejándolo solo—. No es justo —lloriqueaba el hombre por su tan mala suerte.

—FENÓMENO —gritaba ella.

—PLANA —respondía él.

—P-Pueden dejar esta absurda pelea para mañana, y-ya es muy tarde y ...

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritaron al unísono. El señor Tendo que estaba parado tras la puerta, de la impresión de aquella _respuesta,_ trastabillo y cayó de sentón en el pasillo.

 _Y así continuaron por otra hora quizás más, los demás optaron por buscar alguna forma de tapar sus oídos y poder dormir; esas peleas eran tan rutinarias,_ _que más bien era raro que no tuviesen por lo menos una al día, pero no por eso dejaban de ser molestas, sobre todo cuando planeaban dormir tranquilamente…_

.

.

.

* * *

Jueves 30 de Marzo

—Oye Akane, ¿cuando te darán los resultados? —preguntó Ranma aburrido.

—Dijeron que llamarían hoy —contestó reservada.

—A lo mejor vieron una foto tuya, y decidieron no aceptarte —soltó con burla carcajeándose en el acto.

—Sí, puede ser…—respondió sin darse cuenta de la broma.

 _Ranma paró de reír y giró su rostro para verla._

—¿Estás bien Akane? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí... es sólo que, bueno, muchas cosas van a cambiar, ¿no lo crees? —dijo dudosa con la mirada perdida hacia el estanque.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó nervioso pues cuando Akane hablaba así, él se sentía tan vulnerable, tan absurdo.

—Bueno, tú y yo... —dudó pues no se sentía muy valiente en últimas fechas.

—Tú y yo ¿qué? —la curiosidad se apoderó de él.

—Pues… —sus enormes ojos marrones se posaron firmes y cristalinos en los de él; quería transmitirle todo a través de la mirada porque las palabras no salían tan fácil.

—D-dime, por favor... —sus palabras sonaron a suplica y realmente no importaba.

 _No podía siquiera parpadear, la mirada de Akane era hipnótica, irreal, tan magnética... tan así, que no se percató en que momento llegaron a juntarse tanto, podía oler su dulce aroma... aún no lograba descubrir cuál era, pero le encantaba, y estando tan cerca podía percibirlo mejor; su mano nerviosa buscaba el contacto con la de ella rozando apenas con sus dedos la suave piel, y su mirada estaba inmersa en los ojos de Akane._

—Y-yo... bueno, t-tú... —titubeaba Akane cuando su mano tocó finalmente la de Ranma, torpemente entrelazaron sus dedos y sus miradas permanecían fijas en la del otro; ella sentía que su corazón podía ser escuchado a kilómetros, palpitaba rápido, casi frenético...

 _Al fondo sonaba el teléfono y parecía que no lo escuchaban, parecía…_

—Suena el teléfono —susurró ella con suave voz y sin querer apartar sus ojos de los de su prometido.

—Deja que suene —respondió con una ronca voz, una que ni él mismo reconoció como suya.

—P-pero si... si son los resultados —dijo no muy convencida de levantarse y contestar.

—Llamarán más tarde —prosiguió él sin mucho interés en separarse.

Akane suspiró. —Lo siento —dijo mientras rompía el contacto visual y separaba su mano de su prometido; se levantó a prisa y pasó a un costado de Ranma, él le sujeto la muñeca…

—Date prisa —murmuró y después la soltó.

.

 _Escuchaba su voz lejana, agudizaba el oído para poder escuchar algo pero... todo sonaba como un murmullo, inhaló aire pesadamente, de nuevo esa sensación de malestar recorría su cuerpo; hasta hace un segundo se sentía como si flotara, sintiéndose ajeno a este mundo, pero estaba claro, sólo fue una ilusión..._

—"Ella tiene sueños y metas, lo sé bien... ¿sería muy egoísta si le dijera que no se fuera?, no puedo retenerla, tengo que dejarla ser... aunque eso me suponga no verla todos los días" —se lo pensaba serio, mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano que instantes atrás sostenía la de Akane—. ¿Eran ellos? —preguntó tan pronto la escuchó regresar, su timbre de voz sonaba molesto muy a su pesar.

—Sí —contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza también.

—¿Y? —inquirió sin mirarla, su cuerpo estaba en total tensión y su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Akane inspiró despacio. —Me esperan en una hora en la preparatoria Furinkan —dijo sentándose a un lado.

—Pero... ¿por qué ahí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente.

—Es que ahí llegará el resultado —apuntó reservada, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió hacia otro lado; un ligero rubor empezó a invadirle las mejillas.

—Humm... como sea, iré a entrenar —dijo mientras daba un salto hacia el patio desapareciendo de la vista de Akane.

.

.

 _Entrenaba duro llevando su cuerpo hasta su propio límite, quería librarse de esa creciente sensación... se sentía como un paria, no podía siquiera disimular su molestia por su pronta partida, no es como si ella se fuera a ir al otro lado del mundo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus estúpidas peleas, que saberla lejos, aunque solo fueran un par de kilómetros, se traducía en un sensación indescriptible, nunca antes se había sentido así, y tampoco sabía cómo actuar con ella, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, al fin de cuentas siempre fue impulsivo..._

—"Estará muy cerca, Nabiki siempre está en casa por las tardes, no veo por qué ella no" —pensaba mientras lanzaba una patada seguida de una lluvia de puños, aunque su técnica se veía bastante hosca y poco sincronizada.

—Ranma —llamaba una suave voz desde la entrada del Dojo.

 _Él estaba totalmente inmerso en su práctica y en sus revueltos razonamientos que no escuchó nada._

—Ranma —de nuevo lo llamaban subiendo un poco el tono... funcionó, el chico paró de golpe su entrenamiento y giró a la entrada.

—Dime Kasumi, ¿necesitas algo? —respondió con la voz agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Akane llamó y me pidió que los reuniera a todos, tiene algo importante que decirnos —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué podrá ser? —murmuraba para sí mismo y de nuevo ese sensación.

—¿Dijiste algo? —indagó Kasumi.

—No, nada... me daré un baño y bajo enseguida, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegará? —preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y se secaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla.

—En 30 minutos —contestó y se retiró del lugar.

.

 _Ranma se apresuró a bañarse y se vistió a toda prisa, surgió en él una necesidad primaria por verla ya mismo y se sentía nervioso, desde la tarde no se habían dirigido la palabra, y no supo cuando se fue a sus trámites... seguro de eso trataba, en el fondo desea que ella fuera aceptada, aunque eso significara su partida... todo era un lío, pero el tiempo apremiaba; bajó las escaleras con normalidad, faltarían quince minutos para su llegada, al menos así lo creía; pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Akane proveniente de la estancia; se escuchaban las voces de los demás, preguntaban, ella respondía, caminó hacia el lugar, pero algo lo hizo dudar, ese algo que siempre lo detenía, ese miedo... el miedo a lo desconocido, así que prefirió esperar en el pasillo, desde ese sitio escuchaba perfectamente todo._

—Apresúrate Akane, que no tengo toda la noche —decía Nabiki ansiosa.

—Sólo un momento más, quiero que Ranma este presente —respondió Akane y su voz se escuchaba un poquito nerviosa.

—A lo mejor tarda un poco más, se está bañando —apuntó Nodoka.

—Vamos Akane, no puedes dejarnos en el suspenso —habló Soun, su voz era una mezcla de emoción y nervios.

—B-bueno —titubeó Akane y luego suspiró hondo, tanto que Ranma pudo escucharlo claramente— por dónde empezar —habló bajito.

—Por el principio estaría bien, Akane —soltó con ironía Nabiki.

—Guarda silencio Nabiki —advirtió Soun a su hija. Ella se quejó, Ranma apostaba que Nabiki había puesto los ojos en blanco, conociéndola eso era seguro.

 _Akane los miraba y alternativamente miraba hacia el pasillo esperando ver a Ranma llegar, pero él no se aparecía, así que empezó su relato…_

—¿Recuerdan que durante noviembre fuí con Yuka a Kioto? —inició nerviosa.

 _Los presentes intercambiaron miradas y asintieron._

 _Ranma desde el pasillo trago saliva con dificultad, recordaba ese día y como ella se negó rotundamente a que las acompañase, alegando que se aburriría, que era cosa de chicas, ¿a qué había ido realmente?, se preguntaba bastante desconcertado._

—Bueno, esa ocasión Yuka y yo fuimos a conocer la Kyōto Daigaku... ya habíamos contemplado esa universidad, tienen un plan académico que me interesaba mucho y además había una gran posibilidad de obtener una beca, y pues finalmente fue la opción que elegí y fui aceptada —concluyó casi en murmullo.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó sorprendido Soun

—Hermanita te lo tenías muy bien escondido —soltó Nabiki.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Kasumi, Ranma escuchó como se ponía de pie, seguramente para felicitarla.

—¿Ranma lo sabe...? —preguntó Nodoka con preocupación en la voz.

—¡Oh vaya!... esto sí que será un problema, un problema de dimensiones apocalípticas —soltó con sorna Nabiki.

—Vamos Nabiki, no seas así, este debe ser un día feliz para Akane y para todos —concluyó Kasumi, Ranma casi podía adivinar la sonrisa franca de su próxima cuñada, muy distinta de la que seguramente esbozaba Nabiki.

 _Pronto todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, opinaban, preguntaban y hacían conjeturas sobre lo que pasaría..._

—¡Momento!... yo ya les había dicho que esa universidad estaba en mis opciones, es excelente, no sé por qué tanto alboroto —los interrumpió Akane con voz molesta.

—Bueno, bueno, y ¿por qué tan lejos?, no ibas a aplicar para la Tōkyō Daigaku —preguntó Nabiki con real interés.

—Pues si, lo quería hacer, pero sabía que obtener una beca ahí sería más difícil por la cantidad de alumnos que la solicitan —contestó Akane— y sé que no podría costearla, por eso lo hice y tuve suerte con la de Kioto —su voz sonaba acongojada.

—Akane... tontita, yo podía haberte apoyado económicamente con tus estudios, tengo algunos ahorros —dijo Nabiki.

—Sí y seguro terminaría debiéndote hasta mi alma... no gracias, además quiero hacerlo con mis propios medios, dan pocas becas, así que me siento privilegia y no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad —concluyó Akane con voz un poco más firme.

—Pero estarás muy lejos Akane querida y mi hijo… —decía una preocupada Nokoda cuando fue interrumpida por Ranma.

—Kioto no está taaan lejos —dijo con voz firme— una hora ¿cierto?

—Son cuatro horas en tren —respondió bajito Akane.

—Igual no son muchas —dijo él ya no tan seguro.

 _Los presentes los miraban alternativamente como si estuviesen viendo un partido de ping-pong, esperaban los gritos, los reclamos, pero no hubo nada, eso puso en alerta a todos._

—Y, ¿Cuándo inician las clases? —continuó Ranma ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Este lunes —respondió aún más bajito, tanto que Ranma dudo un momento lo que había escuchado.

—¿En tres días? —preguntó perplejo mirando profundamente a su prometida, seguro le estaba jugando una broma.

—De hecho me voy el sábado, tengo que concluir todos los trámites y buscar alojamiento... Yuka contactó con un casero que tiene unos departamentos para estudiantes, y tal vez me quedé ahí —lo dijo mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a nacer unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

—Oh... —soltó Ranma y fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, en su mente trataba de procesar cada palabra.

—¡Ejem!, creo que esta conversación no nos incube —dijo Nodoka al ver la expresión de Ranma.

—A mí sí me interesa —apuntó Nabiki divertida.

—Nodoka tiene razón, ellos tienen que hablar a S-O-L-A-S —dijo el señor Tendo enfatizando la última palabra.

—¡Jum! Que aburrido —exhaló Nabiki torciendo la boca.

Ranma miró fijo a la pequeña Tendo. —Acompáñame —pidió él con voz suave. Akane asintió, se levantó del cojín y siguió a su prometido

.

 _Ranma iba adelante, caminaba sin prisa, sus brazos se balanceaban a los costados y en ningún momento volteó hacia su prometida; Akane estaba a unos cuantos pasos, inconscientemente tronaba sus nudillos, su ojos estaban clavados en la espalda del chico mirando como se mecía su trenza negra, era casi hipnótico: se dirigían hacia el Dojo, el único lugar donde eran realmente ellos, ahí hablarían, lejos de todas esas miradas, murmuraciones o cualquier cosa que pudiese interrumpir "esa" conversación... llegaron al lugar, Ranma se colocó en un costado de la entrada permitiendo que Akane entrará primero, después entró él, deslizo la puerta dejándolos aislados del mundo externo._

 _Akane exhaló aire para darse valor._

—Y-yo, lo lamento —dijo con voz quebrada observando sus pies.

—¿Por qué? —soltó él mirando el piso del Dojo.

—Ahh... es, es una gran oportunidad, y-yo ya te lo había dicho... tienes que entender, es uno de mis sueños... ahh, como puedo ser tan torpe… —Akane hablaba atropelladamente y no lograba conectar ni una sola idea, estaba nerviosa en exceso.

—Espera un momento... ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? —interrumpió Ranma. Akane frunció el ceño y lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa.

—Pues... yo, te estoy dando una explicación —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—No la necesito —sentenció con voz calmada.

—¿Pero…? tú me la pediste —dijo acongojada.

—No, no lo hice —cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente.

—Claro que lo hiciste —murmuró ella.

—No... tú empezaste disculpándote y yo sólo te pregunte por qué lo hacías, no debes disculparte conmigo —dijo avanzando hacia ella.

Akane abrió muy grandes los ojos. —¿Qué...? lo dices en serio —preguntó levantado la cara para verlo bien, él estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sí —respondió dejándose caer en el suelo del Dojo, estiro las piernas y palmeó el piso para que Akane lo acompañara.

 _Akane dudó un instante, finalmente se apoyó sobre el hombro de Ranma y se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas, el silencio les rodeo instantáneamente, pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, se sentía bien, no hacían falta las palabras, sólo la cercanía del otro. Akane apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma, y él a su vez recargó la suya sobre la de ella, no hacía falta más contacto... era como si de esa forma pudiesen leer los pensamientos del otro._

 _._

 _Habrían pasado una hora, dos quizás, pero no tenían prisa por separarse, Akane movió un poco la cabeza y Ranma supuso que ya debía dolerle el cuello por la posición, se apartó un poco de ella y comenzó a hablar._

—¿Entonces te mudarás? —preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí... sería una locura viajar todos los días, ¿no te parece? —contestó inocentemente.

—"Más locura es que te marches _"_ —pensó Ranma mirándola de soslayo y no pudo evitar emitir un sonido entre quejido y suspiro—. Tienes razón, sería una completa locura —dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste, que no pasó desapercibida por Akane.

—Hey... no pongas esa cara, vendré sin falta todos los días feriados y estaré aquí en vacaciones —propuso sonriendo de forma esplendida.

—¡¿Cuál cara?! —preguntó él ignorando lo demás que ella había dicho—. " _T_ _anto se me nota"_ —pensaba mientras desviaba la vista en dirección al techo del Dojo intentando ocultar se creciente sonrojo.

—¡Escuchaste lo que dije! —habló ella con una molestia mal disimulada.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió mientras volvía a mirarla de soslayo.

—¡En serio!... presta atención que no lo volveré a repetir —aclaró firme— he dicho que estaré aquí todos los días feriados y en vacaciones, ¿entiendes? —sentenció cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

 _Akane soltó un suave bufido._

 _Ranma gateó para quedar frente a ella, su cara dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa y agradecía que Akane mantuviera los ojos cerrados, sólo así, se permitió observar su rostro a detalle, la forma de sus mejillas que estaban coloradas, su nariz respingada que exhala aire suavemente, sus largas pestañas, el contorno de sus pequeños labios que apretaba con fuerza, y sonrío ante tal escena, quería mirar más a fondo sus castaños ojos, nunca lo hacía, porque se sabía débil, esos ojos eran capaces de hacerle perder la razón con sólo mirarlo._

 _Akane se removió un poco ante el nuevo silencio, y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, frente a ella se encontraba Ranma mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer, y no pudo evitarlo, ella también sonrió._

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar —dijo sin perder el contacto visual.

—No exageres —contestó restándole importancia a las palabras dichas.

—Lo digo muy en serio... t-tú ¿me extrañaras? —preguntó sonrojándose hasta la médula.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo un poco... —dijo riendo nervioso.

—¡Jum! Eres imposible y un pesado —contestó ella fastidiada poniéndose de pie de un salto, caminó hacia la salida del Dojo dando sonoras zancadas.

—¡Hey, Akane!, es sólo una broma —soltó poniéndose de pie y comenzó a seguirla— tú sabes que lo haré... siempre lo hago —dijo lo último en voz muy baja que Akane se detuvo de golpe haciendo que él chocara contra su espalda.

 _El choque hizo que Akane saliera volando, Ranma rápidamente la atrapó para que no cayera al suelo; con una mano rodeaba su cintura y la otra mano apretaba fuerte el pecho de la chica…_

—¿Estás bien? —habló él a su oído susurrando suavemente.

 _Akane negó con la cabeza, no estaba bien... estaba más roja que una langosta y sentía que le salía humo de las orejas._

—E-e-eres un... un ¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó histérica notando que Ranma no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por retirar la mano de su pecho.

—P-pero... ¿qué te hice? —preguntó sorprendido—. _"Vaya tonta, todavía que me preocupo por ella, me insulta_ — pensó Ranma, hasta que "sintió" lo que realmente estaba apretando su mano, su cara se puso de mil colores y estúpidamente apretó un poco más el pecho de Akane— y-yo, yo no quería, perdón, perdón —se excusaba aún sin soltarla.

 _Akane estaba furiosa, se separó tan rápido como pudo y le plantó una sonora bofetada._

—Mañoso, eres un pervertido... ¡me largo a dormir! —escupió molesta girando sobre sus pies.

 _Ranma quedó en medio del pasillo sobándose la mejilla._

.

.

.

* * *

Viernes 31 de Marzo

 _Lo que menos quería en ese momento era levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho, tenía los ojos irritados por no dormir nada, bostezaba fuertemente cada tanto, y a esas horas era casi imposible conciliar el sueño, así que con el mayor dolor de su alma dormilona se levantó del suave futon, le dedicó una mirada de añoranza y salió al pasillo frotándose los ojos; eran las siete de la mañana, la hora en que Akane salía a correr, esta vez quería acompañarla, este era el último día que estaría en casa, así que haría lo posible por estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella._

 _Bajó las escaleras estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, y fue directo a la cocina para ver si su madre estaba ahí, nada, ni siquiera Kasumi estaba despierta, se encogió de hombros; caminó hacia la estancia, las puertas correderas aún estaban cerradas, seguro no había nadie despierto, miró el reloj de la pared... 7:15 y de Akane ni sus luces, abrió las puertas y se sentó cruzando las piernas y por un instante dejó su mente en blanco, el fresco viento de la mañana hizo que cerrará los ojos, el suave trinar de las aves lo arrulló, quedándose dormido en esa posición. Fue el sonido de unos ligeros pies lo que hicieron que despertará de golpe, estaba un tanto confundido, giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro y miró el reloj 7:40…_

—Demonios... —masculló dando un salto hacia el jardín y después a la barda de la casa Tendo. Corrió unas cuadras, siguió la ruta que Akane utilizaba regularmente, nada, avanzó más y no la divisaba—. Seguro ya regresó y yo aquí como idiota —murmuraba por lo bajo, giró sobre sus pies de vuelta a casa.

 _Caminaba normal, sin prisas, de nuevo muchos pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza, pedía lograr hilar algún plan, tal vez le invitaría un helado, tenía que disculparse por el malentendido de anoche, no quería que se fuera molesta con él._

.

.

 _Como todas las mañanas, la anciana Chiasa se levantaba muy temprano, regaba su jardín poniéndole especial ahínco a sus rosales, después barría su patio para que estuviese impecable, tomó un cubo con agua y un cucharon de madera con el que se ayudaba para regar la entrada de su casa... siempre tan concentrada en su labor, que nunca se percataba cuando alguien pasaba cerca y esa, como otras mañanas, Ranma pasaba por ahí y fue sorprendido con un poco de agua en la cara._

—Buenos días jovencita —saludaba la mujer con una enorme sonrisa al ver a la linda pelirroja empapada.

—Sí... cómo no, buenos días —contestó él con sarcasmo alejándose de la mujer—. Maldición, siempre es lo mismo con esa señora —farfulló molesto, su ceño fruncido se relajo un poco, pues no faltaba mucho para llegar y eso lo ponía de un mejor humor.

.

—Hijo, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así? —dijo muy preocupada Nodoka al ver a su hijo convertido en chica— de nuevo la anciana —afirmó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí mamá... no sé porqué nunca me ve, a lo mejor lo hace a propósito —dijo mientras se descalzaba— y... ¿Akane ya volvió? —preguntó ocultando su ruborizado rostro.

—¿Akane?... ella no se ha despertado todavía.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó y se levantó de un brinco— y yo que fui a buscarla —habló cabizbajo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Nodoka haciendo que Ranma saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh...?, ahora no, quiero bañarme primero —respondió Ranma mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de su madre.

 _Nodoka no pasó por alto el tono de voz de Ranma, se oía triste aunque intentará ocultarlo, ella apretó fuerte su mano y acercó su frente a la pelirroja._

—Todo estará bien, ella te ama, igual que tú a ella, además... el tiempo vuela y cuando menos lo esperes ella estará de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró en tono cómplice, se separó de su hijo y le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión.

—G-gracias —atinó en contestar poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello, apartó la vista de su madre y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Ya a solas, se dirigió hacia el baño, se sacó la ropa, tomo una toalla y se la arrojó al hombro, abrió la puerta que conducía al ofuro. Bañaba con parsimonia su cuerpo que aún era de mujer, enjuagó los restos de jabón con agua fría y se adentró en el agua, al contacto su cuerpo volvió a ser el mismo._

—Madre... ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?, ella no me ama, y yo bueno, no lo sé, es que ella e-es tan complicada... no la entiendo y creo que nunca lo haré —murmuraba entre dientes, después de veinte minutos salió del agua, tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

.

 _Estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, de su cuerpo desnudo aún resbalaba agua; él ponía especial atención en secar su cabello para volverlo a trenzar, estaba tan ensimismado en su labor hasta que sintió una pequeña ráfaga colarse por la puerta provocando que se le erizara la piel, giró completamente y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que parecían querer escapar de sus cuencas. Frente a él estaba Akane sólo medio cubierta por una toalla, la expresión de ella no era mejor que la suya, tenía la boca abierta formando una perfecta O y sus ojos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo, escudriñando cada recoveco del masculino cuerpo frente a ella._

—A-ka-ne, ¿q-qué haces a-aquí? —habló torpemente y no hacia lo mínimo por ocultar su desnudez, mucho menos despegaba los ojos de la chica.

—Ah... y-yo, b-bueno, pensé que no había nadie —se justificó poniéndose tan roja que sentía arder la cara.

—Ya veo... Akane Tendo, eres una pervertida —habló en tono divertido levantando una ceja.

—Y-yo... no, ¡no es verdad...! y tápate que te veo todo —gritó avergonzada, pero no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Ranma.

Él no había reparado en ese detalle y pronto un creciente sonrojo invadió todo su rostro. —¡ARGHHHHHH! no me veas —gritó mal enrollándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura— tengo que salir de aquí —dijo apresurándose a la salida.

—¡No!, la que se va soy yo —sentenció Akane dándose vuelta para salir.

—¡AAGHHHH! —gritó de nuevo Ranma todavía más fuerte.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —reclamó ella— ¡KYAAAHHHH! —gritó dándose cuenta de "su" situación— cierra los ojos —ordenó intentándose cubrir como podía con las manos y la toalla.

—Ya me voy —soltó Ranma corriendo a la salida, estaba sumamente rojo e intentaba no desviar la mirada del piso, paso al lado de Akane y le susurró— eres una pervertida —y corrió a toda velocidad, huyendo, pero fue alcanzado por una barra de jabón—. ¡OYE!, todavía de que me espías, me golpeas —dijo mientras agitaba los brazos.

—¡Tú eres el pervertido! Qué no sabes cerrar una puerta, tú tienes la culpa de todo —gritó escondida tras la puerta.

—¡JA! estás loca —giró sobre sus talones para largarse, pero resbaló con la barra de jabón cayéndose sobre su espalda.

—¡Ja, ja, jaaaa! —Akane empezó a carcajearse aún asomada por la puerta divisora.

—Tonta —siseó mientras de un salto se levantaba del piso totalmente avergonzado. Salió de ahí azotando la puerta y aún era posible escuchar la risa de Akane. Se alejó dando sonoros pisotones.

.

.

 _Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Ranma y Akane evitaban mirarse, hablar o quedarse solos por más de un minuto, cuando sus miradas llegaban a toparse, un calor inundaba sus rostros dejándolos totalmente sonrojados; Ranma no quería que el último día con Akane fuera así, todos sus "planes" se fueron por la borda, decidió que por esa única vez se tragaría su orgullo e iría a pedirle una disculpa, pero siempre que lo intentaba alguien lo interrumpía._

 _La tarde estaba por llegar a su fin y con ello su última oportunidad, era ahora o nunca._

 _Akane se dirigía a su habitación, llevaba un amasijo de cosas en los brazos, seguro preparaba su equipaje, iba totalmente distraída, Ranma la observaba por una pequeña abertura en la puerta de un armario. Ella se metió en su propia recamara y azotó la puerta con el pie; Ranma salió de su escondite y armándose de todo el valor que poseía se acercó a la puerta donde colgaba un patito de madera con el nombre de Akane. No había nadie cerca, era sin dudas su mejor oportunidad, levantó su mano dispuesto a golpear la puerta con los nudillos, cuando esta se abrió de a poco._

—A-Akane, y-yo … —de nuevo le fallaba la lengua, Akane lo observaba con clara sorpresa y de golpe se puso roja.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? —murmuró apartando sus ojos de Ranma.

—¿P-puedo hablar contigo? —dijo él tan bajo que Akane no entendió del todo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Emmm… yo, acompáñame —dijo y tomó su muñeca para sacarla del cuarto.

 _Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su habitación, deslizó la puerta sobre sus railes y se adentró sujetando todavía a Akane, y ella no ponía resistencia alguna, cerró la puerta y permaneció de espaldas por un momento, lentamente soltó a la chica que estaba parada atrás de él como una estatua._

—Siéntate, por favor —pidió él, su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Akane obedeció y se sentó sobre sus talones. —¿Te sientes bien? —indagó con real interés al ver el extraño comportamiento de Ranma.

—Eh... sí, claro —balbuceó— y-yo lo lamento —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, empezó a tronar sus nudillos de forma nerviosa sin apartar la miraba del piso.

—Oh... ¿qué lamentas? —preguntó curiosa inclinándose un poco hacia Ranma.

—Lo que paso en la mañana —contestó sin levantar la vista.

—Ah, eso... b-bien, yo también lo siento, estaba un poco irritada —confesó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó posando finalmente sus ojos en Akane.

—Hummm... no dormí bien, ni siquiera pude levantarme a correr y de verdad quería hacerlo, no sé si en Kioto pueda hacerlo tan seguido —se lamentaba mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

 _Ranma la observaba con detenimiento, la certeza de su pronta partida le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y se estremeció ante la simple idea._

—Akane... tengo algo para ti —lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Podía sentir la mirada de Akane siguiéndolo por la habitación. Se acuclillo frente a una cajonera y sacó un par de cosas que dejo caer sin importancia, lo que buscaba estaba al fondo donde sólo él podría encontrarlo. Se levantó triunfante con una sonrisa de lado—. Cierra los ojos —pidió cuando se encontraba frente a ella.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó de pronto nerviosa

—Hazlo, por favor —soltó serio— o tal vez me arrepienta —dijo poniéndose de un rojo brillante.

—Bueno —contestó en susurro y cerró los ojos.

Ranma se acercó un poco más, extendió su mano para tomar la de ella y giró la pequeña mano poniendo la palma arriba. —Tus manos son muy pequeñas para la fuerza que tienes —dijo bajito, Akane en reflejo apretó la mano formando un puño.

—No tientes a la suerte Saotome —dijo con fingido enfado.

—Shhhh... arruinas el momento —murmuró Ranma volviendo a abrir la palma de ella, en su otra mano tenía el regalo, lo ubicó muy despacio sobre la mano de Akane— cierra la mano —pidió suavemente, ella lo hizo y apretó el pequeño objeto que había en su palma.

Akane arrugó la frente. —¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

—S-sí —contestó un poco nervioso. Ella abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces batiendo sus largas pestañas, era un movimiento inocente pero que dejo embobado a Ranma—. E-era para tu cumpleaños, pero... creo que es mejor ahora —dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Akane lo miró fijamente y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. —Gracias —acercó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, la abrió y ahí estaba un pequeño guardapelo en forma de flor de cerezo— ¿le pusiste una foto? —preguntó mientras abría el interior del dije— Ranma... es, es... gracias —dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano unas lágrimas traicioneras.

—Pero... ¿por qué lloras? no te gusto, puedo cambiarlo. —Habló consternado.

—No, sólo que, es perfecto... tú ya sabes, soy una llorona —contestó hipando.

—Akane boba, ya me estabas asustando —dijo más aliviado.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? —pidió.

 _Ranma asintió con la cabeza, avanzó sobre sus rodillas hasta posicionarse detrás de ella, abrió el seguro de la cadena y rodeó el cuello de Akane, apartó ligeramente su cabello que desprendió ese aroma que tanto le gustaba e inevitablemente se ruborizó, abrochó el seguro y sus dedos rozaron el cuello de la chica haciéndola arquear la espalda._

 _El silencio se apoderó de la habitación... pero si te esforzabas lo suficiente, podías oírlo, fuerte, rítmico, acelerado, en momentos pausado y lento... sus latidos iban a la par, sus respiraciones igual; ella se viró lentamente hasta estar frente a él, inmediatamente sus miradas se conectaron y no se necesitaron palabras, sus brazos subían lentamente hasta alcanzar el cuello de su prometido y así rodearlo con las manos; él se inclinó un poco más, sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica... se acercaron cada vez más, sus alientos se mezclaban, y ambos miraban alternativamente sus ojos y labios, Ranma entreabrió la boca acercándose más a los labios de Akane, ella cerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla... centímetros, quizás milímetros era lo que los separaba de unirse por vez primera en un beso, en "EL BESO"…_

 _._

—Ranma, ¿has visto a Akane? —entró gritando Genma sin ningún cuidado, pero pronto se quedó de piedra ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

 _En un movimiento tan rápido los jóvenes se separaron quedando a poco más de un metro de distancia_.

—A-aquí estoy —murmuró Akane mirando al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba Genma.

—Ah, y-yo... bueno, humm, debí llamar antes —dijo Genma excusando su intromisión y dicho eso salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

—¡Estúpido viejo, vuelve aquí! —gritó furioso Ranma saliendo tras su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _La noche llegó, el resto de la tarde pasó en persecución por toda Nerima tras su padre, el viejo aún era rápido y Ranma estaba tan cansado que sólo quería llegar y dormir, ni siquiera hambre tenía y eso era raro, el casi beso lo tenía muy angustiado, no porqué no lo quisiera, sólo que, eran tantas cosas que le costaba poner su mente en orden, y no quería confundir a Akane, quizás ella no sentía lo mismo que él, quizás ella únicamente se dejó llevar por el momento…_

—Ya llegué —anunció desde la puerta mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Shhhh... no hagas ruido —susurraba una voz desde la penumbra, él ni siquiera se había percatado de que la casa estaba a oscuras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó susurrando también.

—Es una sorpresa para Akane, y si llegas gritando como loco lo vas a arruinar —de nuevo susurraba esa voz que reconoció como la de Nabiki—. Anda, ve con los demás, voy a ir por ella —sentenció mientras ascendía por la escalera en total silencio.

—Bien —contestó mientras se dirigía al comedor, al llegar no se veía casi nada, a penas se alcanzaba a distinguir alguna silueta, habían cerrado las puertas y nadie hablaba, era todo tan raro.

—Ya viene, estén preparados —dijo Nabiki que ya había regresado.

—Nabiki, ¿por qué esta todo a oscuras? —decía Akane entrando al lugar.

—1, 2, 3… —susurraba Nabiki.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron al unísono los presentes, mientras alguien encendía las luces.

 _Akane estaba realmente sorprendida, ahí estaba todo mundo; Ukyo, Ryoga, el doctor Tofu, algunos ex compañeros de escuela estaban presentes, Sayuri y Yuka corrieron a abrazarla. Akane tenía una enorme sonrisa que a ojos de Ranma la hacían ver mucho más hermosa, él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente; ella recibía abrazos de todos, algunos regalillos, palabras de ánimo y felicitaciones que hicieron que comenzara a botar pequeñas lágrimas de alegría._

 _Ranma se acercaba a paso lento abriéndose camino entre los presentes, su objetivo era llegar hasta Akane y estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Ukyo le llamaba, nada podía distraerlo... hasta que un tipo alto y delgado se cruzó por su camino y llegó antes con Akane…_

—Hola Akane, Yuka me contó que fuiste aceptada en Kyōdai, te felicito —decía el joven mientras hacía una reverencia a la aludida, Ranma reconoció esa voz, era el tipo de la otra noche, el primo de Yuka _._

—Muchas gracias, Kenji —sonrió Akane devolviendo la reverencia.

—Mañana llevaré a Yuka a Kioto, ¿quieres que te lleve también? —ofreció el chico, posando sus marrones ojos en Akane, ella automáticamente se sonrojo.

—No hará falta, yo mismo la llevaré —soltó un molesto Ranma que se hizo espacio entre el chico y su prometida. Kenji era más alto que Ranma, pero mucho más delgado que él, tenía una mirada profunda igual que su voz, su piel blanca contrastaba con su vestimenta en color negro.

Al escuchar y ver a Ranma, Kenji levantó una ceja ante la intromisión, sonrío de medio lado. —Tú debes ser Ranma, el _amigo_ de Akane —soltó con ironía.

—En realidad es MI prometida —señaló enfatizando la palabra "mi", y de pronto todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover ni un sólo músculo.

Kenji sonrió. —Bueno Akane, entonces te veremos allá —dijo dando por finalizada la "plática" e ignorando por completo a Ranma—. Yuka, ¿nos vamos? hay que madrugar —dijo mirando a su prima que asintió moviendo la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—Adiós Akane, te veré mañana en Kioto —dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a una Akane totalmente distraída—. Sayuri amiga, te veré en vacaciones, háblame seguido ¡¿sí?! —pidió la chica abrazando a Sayuri que lloraba y reía a la vez.

—Lo haré —dijo Sayuri mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—Buenas noches —se despidieron al unísono los primos, Kenji le dedicó una mirada lacónica y arrogante a Ranma que no hacía otra cosa que seguirlo con ojos furiosos.

—Akane, hasta mañana —dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

 _Ranma tenía ganas de moler a golpes a ese tipo y estaba por ir tras él pero fue detenido por Akane que apretaba su brazo, ni siquiera lo miraba... suspiró fastidiado y desistió en su empresa, se zafó del agarre de la chica, y la miró con una mezcla de frustración e incertidumbre._

 _._

 _._

 _La velada transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, sólo unos cuantos mala copa regados por doquier, entre ellos Soun y Genma. Ranma se ofreció a acompañar a Hiroshi y a Daisuke a sus respectivas casas que no estaban lejos, el doctor Tofu acompañó a Sayuri hasta la casa de la chica que estaba a una cuadra de su consultorio, Ryoga se quedaría en la casa Tendo al igual que Ukyo ya que ella vivía cerca de la zona comercial y estaba bastante ebria para irse sola._ _Akane se había retirado a su habitación apenas dio la media noche, se excusó, ya que quería dormir aunque fuera un poco, nadie objetó._

 _Mientras Ranma volvía a casa, tuvo la idea de ir a hablar con Akane, así que optó por saltar la barda, trepar al árbol que estaba cercano a la ventana de la chica, saltó y ya ahí golpeó levemente el vidrio, las luces estaban apagadas pero aún así insistió, nada, pasaron como unos veinte minutos y ni un ruido provenía de dentro de la habitación. Decepcionado, trepó al techo y permaneció ahí por espacio de una hora hasta que el frío comenzó a colarse entre sus ropas, bostezando entró en su habitación, dispuso el futon y simplemente se sacó la ropa quedando en ropa interior, el sueño rápidamente lo alcanzó, estaba tan cansado, molido y triste…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas**

Hola! creyeron que se desharían de mí, ni lo sueñen... :D es broma, lamento la demora, pero es que las ideas llegaban y se iban juntas para colmo y las ocupaciones no me dejaban, pero he aquí "finalmente" el capítulo 7, que cómo verán es una mirada al pasado, la dividí en dos partes, la segunda parte falta pulirla MUCHO, pero espero tenerla en breve...

Un millón de gracias a quienes me dejaron su review, me agrada mucho leerlos y me dan ánimos para continuar, aunque usted no lo crea y gracias también a quién lee la historia, la sigue y/o agrega a sus favoritos, gracias, gracias. Lamento no contestar reviews esta vez, pero prometo que la próxima no falló.

Saludos

 **Revontuli.**


	8. Reminiscencia Parte II y Divergencia

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Spoiler**_. Dos capítulos en uno.

.

 **Capítulo 7 "Reminiscencia" Parte II**

 **.**

 **"** **El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce. (Eduard Thomas)."**

.

.

 _No quiero despertar, si despierto todo será verdad, y no puedo, simplemente no lo deseo…_

.

Sábado 1 de Abril

—Ranma, despierta —le murmuraba Nodoka a su hijo por décima vez sacudiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Mmm, no quiero ir a la escuela mamá... diles que estoy enfermo —balbuceó volviéndose a cubrir la cara.

—Hijo, Akane se va en 20 minutos —dijo Nodoka con voz suave.

De un brinco Ranma se levantó del futon. —¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó ronco por tanto dormir.

—Apresúrate, tienes tiempo.

 _Nodoka se puso en pie; del cajón de ropa sacó una camisa china blanca y de otro cajón un pantalón negro y se los acercó a su hijo que aún permanecía parado en la misma posición._

—Vístete rápido, te esperamos —finalizó con una sonrisa.

 _Ranma se vistió tan rápido como pudo, estaba bastante adormilado que se fue de bruces cuando intento meterse el pantalón; sentado en el piso hizo lo mejor que pudo con la camisa china, se anudó un cinturón rojo de tela en la cintura y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al aseo para lavarse la cara e intentar despertar de una buena vez; allí, abrió el grifo de agua tibia y la dejó correr entre sus dedos, acunó sus manos y espero a que un tanto de agua se acumulara, inclinó el rostro y lo frotó con el agua, eso ayudó mucho; se miró al espejo, y curvó sus labios en un mal intento de sonrisa, respiró profundo y salió del lugar para reunirse con los demás._

 _Sobre el genkan estaba una maleta de gran tamaño con ruedas, otra mochila grande color camello y una más pequeña de color verde agua con flores rosadas; frunció el ceño involuntariamente, pues esa simple visión hizo que de nuevo se formara ese doloroso nudo en su garganta y que aquella sensación extraña volviera a hacerse presente._

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Nodoka que venía desde la cocina con un pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo amarillo.

—Sí —contestó mecánicamente.

—¡Ranma esta aquí, podemos irnos! —gritó Nodoka mientras se calzaba sus sandalias.

 _A su llamado apareció la familia Tendo, Genma y Ukyo, detrás de ella venía Akane platicando con Ryoga._

 _Ranma estiraba el cuello para intentar captar la mirada de Akane, pero e_ _ntre el tumulto de personas que se formó en la entrada, accidentalmente su padre chocó contra él, por lo que empezaron a discutir hasta que Nodoka amenazó sutilmente con su katana; los demás se apuraron a salir, Soun tomó la maleta grande de ruedas y la arrastró detrás suyo, Nabiki y Kasumi iban con él; Genma alcanzó a Nodoka y salieron juntos de la casa; Ukyo se colgó del brazo de Ranma y lo arrastró para salir junto a ella; Ryoga cargó la mochila color camello y Akane se colgó la pequeña en un hombro; y así, todos juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia la estación de trenes, decidieron ir a pie pues iban con tiempo de sobra._

 _._

 _Caminaban en grupos; pronto, los más jóvenes se separaron de los demás cuando mucho dos metros, Ranma veía de reojo a su prometida mientras ella le pedía a Ryoga que cuidará de P-chan a quién no veía desde hace bastantes semanas, Ryoga rió nervioso rascándose la cabeza y comprometiéndose a cuidar del cerdo mascota…_

—Sí, seguro lo hará, es cómo si se cuidará a él mismo... —soltó sarcástico Ranma.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ryoga— Akane, ten por seguro que lo cuidaré, sobre todo del bruto de Ranma —enunció con aire solemne.

—¡Ja!, ya lo creo P-chan... en ello te irá la vida —Ranma continuó molestando a Ryoga.

—Ya basta Ranma —siseó molesta Akane— Ryoga, te lo agradezco mucho... cuento contigo —dijo agradecida a su amigo, y él se tornó de un rojo brillante.

—Akane me despido, deseo que tengas un buen viaje, quizás algún día pueda visitarte —dijo de pronto Ryoga— me gustaría acompañarte hasta la estación, pero tengo una c-cita —continuó con un leve tartamudeo.

—Claro Ryoga, no te preocupes, por favor despídeme de Akari ¿si?, espero que en vacaciones pueda verlos —habló con una cálida sonrisa, extendió su mano y estrechó la de Ryoga con gran afecto.

—Toma Ranma, sirve de algo —dijo Ryoga entregándole la otra mochila de Akane.

Ranma la tomó y se la colgó al hombro. —Adiós P-chan, envíale mis saludos a Akari —bromeó mientras esquivaba un golpe de Ryoga que iba justo a su cara.

 _Akane rodó los ojos y jaló del otro brazo a Ranma para que siguieran caminando._

—¿Por qué siempre molestas a Ryoga? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, porque es un cerdo —soltó sarcástico.

 _Continuaron caminando en silencio, Ranma quería hablar con Akane a solas, pero Ukyo no se soltaba de su brazo; pronto llegaron a la zona comercial y fue en ese momento que Ukyo dejó a Ranma…_

—Akane, me gustaría seguir acompañándolos, pero es tiempo de que abra mi negocio... los sábados siempre son buenos para la venta —dijo sonriendo de manera franca, se acercó hasta Akane y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la chica correspondió al abrazo— visítame cuando quieras, ah y no te preocupes cuidaré bien de Ran-chan —soltó divertida, Akane se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.— Nos vemos Ranma —gritó Ukyo mientras corría en dirección a _Ucchan's_.

Akane suspiró ruidosamente y Ranma la miró confundido.

—¿Sabes?... yo se cuidarme solo. —dijo en tono serio, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Supongo... —contesto bajito evitando la mirada azul de Ranma.— Vamos, se hace tarde —dijo emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente.

.

.

—"Bueno... yo quiero decirte algo muy importante, algo que he sentido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es un sentimiento que me cuesta expresarlo, pues tú bien sabes que soy muy torpe con las palabras... nunca encuentro las adecuadas y cuando habló siempre digo alguna estupidez, y... yo, bueno lo diré de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta... me gustas Akane y tengo que decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre... Sí eso está bien, pero ahora como demonios se lo digo" —Ranma cavilaba mentalmente lanzándole furtivas miradas a su compañera; ella iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Llegaron a la estación de trenes, durante el trayecto no pudieron siquiera cruzar palabra; y Ranma estaba molesto, pues cada vez que lo intentaba su voz parecía no querer cooperar; además ella iba tan distraída que realmente nunca se percató de sus burdos intentos de entablar una conversación; dispuesto a no rendirse, lo intentaría de camino a Kioto, bueno, eso esperaba._

 _Cerca de los torniquetes, los Tendo y Saotome se agruparon alrededor de Akane._

—¡Buaahhh! mi pequeña se va —Soun lloriqueaba dejando brotar los ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos negros, abrazó fuertemente a su hija y ella correspondía el afecto murmurando palabras consoladoras al patriarca; cuando por fin se separó de su hija, Soun abrazó fuertemente a Genma.

—Diviértete Akane —dijo Nabiki y abrazó también a su hermana, después pellizco sus mejillas como cuando eran pequeñas. Akane sonrió conmovida pues Nabiki siempre era fría con todos.

—Akane, llama en cuando llegues por favor —pidió Kasumi mientras abrazaba a su hermana, se apartó un poco y sonrió tiernamente— eres igual a mamá, siempre fuerte y muy valiente.

Akane se mordió el labio. —Kasumi yo... yo te quiero tanto hermana —musitó volviendo a estrechar a su hermana en un abrazo y susurró algo al oído de Kasumi, ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió despacio.

 _Akane se acercó a Genma y rodeó al hombre con sus brazos, él respondió con unas leves palmadas en la espalda de la chica._

—Tío Genma, no se meta en problemas por favor —dijo divertida, al hombre le recorrió una enorme gota de sudor por la frente y no dijo ni pió.

—Akane querida —dijo Nodoka mientras envolvía en un cálido abrazo a la chica.

Akane no pudo evitar sollozar y apretó fuerte a la matriarca Saotome. Nodoka acariciaba la corta melena de Akane como si la arrullará. Ranma observaba la escena embelesado, se empezó a sentir muy extraño, ¿por qué se ponía así?, como si ella nunca fuera a volver... trago en seco, estaba tan ensimismado que ni cuenta se dio cuando su prometida se encontraba frente a él con un rostro indescifrable; un calor empezó a recorrer su espalda.

—Nos veremos pronto, Ranma.

—¿Qué? —balbuceo extrañado, no se suponía que iría hasta Kioto con ella.

—Ranma te prometo que en cuanto arregle todos los trámites y pendientes en la Universidad, vendré a visitarlos y entrenamos ¿sí? —dijo al hilo mientras parpadeaba lentamente.

—Espera un momento... yo dije que te llevaría hasta Kioto y lo haré —dijo un tanto molesto poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—No lo harás —respondió Akane en tono calmado— yo sé que detestas viajar en tren y no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir... aunque odie esos armatostes.

—No hace falta, Yuka me verá en la estación de Kioto, además, quién sabe a qué hora terminarías regresando a casa... y es todo. —Ultimó decidida.

—Pero yo...

—Escucha... vendré en cuanto pueda, no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi —dijo acercándose más, eliminando todo espacio entre ellos.

 _Ignorando a los presentes, Akane puso su mano sobre la mejilla del confundido Ranma y él no se apartó; recibió la caricia como un niño pequeño, Akane sonrió y haciendo uso de todo su valor, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de su prometido; él de a poco fue estrechando con sus brazos la espalda de la chica hasta apretarla suavemente contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de Akane y aspirando su aroma cerrando los ojos, guardándolo en lo profundo de su memoria, quedando ahí para siempre; ella pego su nariz contra el pecho de Ranma, era un contacto tan íntimo y especial que nadie más existía en ese momento._

.

—Ya es tiempo Akane —interrumpió Nodoka bastante apenada.

—Sí —contestó y se apartó de Ranma bastante turbada. Evitando la mirada de su prometido, se cargó al frente la pequeña mochila verde agua y en la espalda se colgó la color camello, con la mano izquierda tomó el asa de la maleta de ruedas, viró hacia su familia y sonrió de manera tímida— llamaré en cuanto llegue, los quiero mucho —dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

 _Para Ranma, todo el sonido desapareció a su alrededor._

 _La vio partir cargando a cuestas parte de su pequeño mundo, y se veía casi como una niña, al principio la vio caminar errática, pero conforme se adentraba más en la estación sus pasos se hicieron firmes, seguros, y él contenía el aliento, cada paso que ella daba él lo sentía como un fuerte aguijonazo en el pecho, su boca se abría queriendo gritarle que se detuviera, que no se fuera... pero se mordió la lengua; ella volteó una vez más y sus miradas hicieron contacto... la calidez de los ojos marrones de Akane, perdidos en el intenso azul cobalto de Ranma, y a través de sus ojos se decían más que con las palabras; los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y se movieron lentamente formando un "te amo"..._

 _Ranma sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe, probablemente sólo imaginó esas palabras._

—Akane… —dibujó con su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

 _Después de que Akane se marchara, el resto de la comitiva empezó a abandonar la estación de trenes; Kasumi consolaba a su padre, mientras que Nabiki se había adelantado para buscar la parada de buses, Genma avanzaba cerca de ellos; Nodoka había dado unos cuantos pasos a la salida cuando se percató que su hijo seguía adherido al piso, se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro._

—Vamos, hay que volver a casa —dijo con dulce voz.

 _Él ni siquiera se inmutó, permaneció así, sin mover un sólo músculo y con la vista fija en el punto donde ella se había mezclado con la multitud. Nodoka tomó la mano de su hijo e hizo que la viera._

—Ella va a estar bien, no debes preocuparte —habló intentando darle ánimos, él sonrió sin ganas y suspiró. Finalmente juntos abandonaron la estación.

.

.

 _Regresar a la casa Tendo sin Akane fue raro para todos. Nabiki se fue directo a su habitación en actitud aburrida, Kasumi y Nodoka fueron a preparar la comida, mientras que Genma y Soun intentaron comenzar una partida de shogi, pero Soun estaba tan distraído que después de algunos intentos decidieron dejarlo por la paz. Ranma se fue directo al Dojo, tenía la intención de entrenar un poco para distraerse, pero al final únicamente se tumbó de espaldas en la duela, concentrado en las grietas del techo._

—"Lo imaginé... estoy seguro, ella no... no lo dijo, ¿o sí?... sí, seguro lo imaginé... bueno yo quería decirle, pero… humm, ya no tiene importancia, algún día se lo diré". —Meditaba mientras cruzaba sus manos debajo de la cabeza.

 _Cerró los ojos y evocó su imagen, la vio sonriendo y pronunciaba fuerte y claro "te amo", Ranma sonrió de lado y caminó a su encuentro, tomó una de sus manos y la miró fijamente, "Akane yo también te …"._

—Ranma... ¿me escuchas?, ya está la comida —decía Kasumi sacando de su ensoñación al chico— te quedaste dormido, ¿qué soñabas?... estabas murmurando y sonriendo.

—¿Yo?, n-no, no lo recuerdo... tal vez lo imaginaste —contestó desviando la mirada.

 _Kasumi arrugó la frente y miró con inquietud a Ranma._

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido... ¡oh! tal vez es porque no has comido nada desde ayer —dijo con clara preocupación— me daré prisa, serviré ya mismo la comida no quiero que te vayas a desmayar —dijo y salió del Dojo.

.

 _La comida transcurrió en completa calma, una que otra mirada se desviaba en dirección a Ranma que sólo picoteaba la comida, Soun estaba en la misma situación y no era para menos, ya eran cerca de las 5 de tarde y se suponía que como mínimo Akane tendría ya 3 horas en Kioto y aun no llamaba, estaban preocupados pero nadie decía nada por temor a alterar más al señor Tendo._

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Ranma poniéndose en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—Pero casi no has probado bocado —habló Nodoka preocupada por su hijo.

—¿Eh?, mmm es que no tengo mucha hambre —contestó restándole importancia sacudiendo la mano.

—¿Seguro? —insistió su madre sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su timbre de voz.

—Sí, mamá —respondió con una media sonrisa y se retiró del lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos.

.

 _Su andar era normal hasta que paso justo al lado del maldito teléfono, se paró frente al aparato y lo observo con curiosidad "¿por qué no llamas?", "quizás este descompuesto" torció la boca, "seguro se le olvido" bufó hastiado; sus dedos rozaron la superficie plástica e inerte del teléfono y como si lo hubiese despertado de un largo y profundo sueño, timbró, una vez, y él ya tenía el auricular en el oído…_

—Bueno... —atendió con voz trémula.

 _—¡¿Ranma?!, ¡Hola!, me alegra que hayas respondido tú... lamento mucho llamar tan tarde, llegué hace poco más de 2 horas, hubo un pequeño accidente y…_

—¿Estás bien? —interrumpió en un grito ahogado.

 _—¿Eh...? si, yo... si por supuesto, el accidente fue en otro lugar e hizo que el tren esperará un poco más en la estación, por eso llegué más tarde a Kioto y luego tuve que esperar a Yuka como treinta minutos en la estación, aparte moría de hambre y fuimos a comer y el tiempo se nos fue volando, lo siento de verdad si los llegue a preocupar._ —concluyó Akane desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— … —Ranma había enmudecido, ¿por qué? ni siquiera él podía decirlo, quedó totalmente atolondrado al escuchar su voz y podía percibir la respiración agitada de Akane después de hablar a la velocidad que lo hizo.

 _—¿Ranma?_ _¿Sigues ahí?_

—Si, si... aquí estoy, entonces ya estás con Yuka ¿cierto?

 _—Sí, ya estamos juntas... tú ¿cómo estás?_ —preguntó con una voz sumamente dulce que hizo que a Ranma se le erizaran los vellos del brazo.

—Bi-bien, yo te extrr… estoy bien, tengo un poco de sueño, sólo eso —contestó poniéndose de un rojo escarlata.

— _Oh vaya, pues deberías de dormir, yo igual estoy agotada y … espera un momento…_ —la voz de Akane se hizo más tenue, lejana, Ranma alcanzaba a escuchar que hablaba con alguien más.

 _—...el casero dice que no podrá vernos hoy, que mañana estemos en el edificio a las diez de la mañana._ —Esa era la voz de Yuka, reflexionó Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo.

— _En serio... lo siento mucho Yuka, todo fue culpa mía, lo lamento de verdad._ —Akane sin lugar a dudas.

— _Ya les dije que no se preocupen, pueden quedarse en mi departamento hoy y mañana les acompaño con el casero._ —la voz era de un hombre, pero ¿de quién?

— _No queremos ser una molestia, ¿verdad Yuka?_

— _Es cierto primo, que tal si se molestan tus compañeros._

— _Llegan mañana en la tarde y ustedes solo estarán por esta noche, no se preocupen por eso._

— _¿Sí, Akane?, ya es tarde y para encontrar un sitio libre en sábado, lo veo complicado y no conocemos mucho Kioto._

— _Pues… no sé…_ —hubo un silencio prolongado— _bien, de acuerdo... además fue por mi culpa._

— _Pues andando, que el departamento queda a 30 minutos de aquí, está cerca de la Universidad._

 _._

 _Ranma escuchó atento toda la conversación, ahora no cabía duda, la otra persona que estaba con ellas, era el desagradable primo de Yuka, una palpitante vena empezó a apoderarse de su sien izquierda y ahora sólo escuchaba murmullos, nada coherente, inconscientemente apretaba la mandíbula y su mano libre formaba un duro puño…_

—A... Akane —soltó en un susurro— Akane —volvió a repetir pero ella seguía en aquella conversación, sin prestarle atención— Akanee —habló varios decibeles más alto arrastrando las letras— ¡AKANE! —terminó gritando al teléfono con una furia indescriptible haciendo que todos en la casa fueran a donde se encontraba. Lo miraban extrañados.

—¡Hablas con Akane! —dijo Soun feliz arrebatándole el auricular al chico.— ¡Akane hija mía!, ¿cómo estás? ¿llegaste bien? ¿contestaaa? —suplicaba el hombre al aparato.

— _¡Hola, papá!, estoy bien, cansada pero bien; sí llegue sana y salva, no te preocupes, sólo que ya no alcanzamos a ver al casero; y nos quedaremos este día en el departamento del primo de Yuka, ¿cómo están todos?_ —concluyó Akane resumiendo su travesía a su padre.

—Pero, ¿no será una molestia? —dijo serio Soun enarcando una ceja.

— _Es lo mismo que le dije, pero insiste en que no puede dejarnos a nuestra suerte, ¿Quieres hablar con él?_

—Sí, comunícame —resolvió Soun— escuchen todos, necesito silencio por favor retírense —ahora habló hacia sus hijas y los Saotome, lo dijo en un tono firme que no dio oportunidad de réplica alguna.

 _Ranma contenía su furia, estaba como un pasmarote, tanto que no opuso resistencia cuando su madre tiró de su brazo hasta la estancia y lo hizo sentarse. Nodoka lo observaba consternada, si bien ella conocía a la perfección el carácter volátil de su hijo, no dejaba de sorprenderse de la intensidad de sus emociones en cuanto de Akane trataban. Nodoka bien sabía el profundo amor que los chicos se tenían, sus ojos no mentían... pero por su orgullo ninguno lo aceptaba, y ahora con Akane lejos, su hijo parecía como si no encajara en ningún lugar, y viéndolo así, ella como madre se hizo la firme promesa de cuidar que su hijo no hiciera ninguna tontería, no permitiría que se llegará a comportar de forma tan irresponsable como su esposo, no señor, en ello le iría la vida; con ese fijo pensamiento, comenzó a dibujársele una encantadora sonrisa capaz de ablandar al más duro corazón. Ranma captó el semblante refrescante de su madre y de a poco empezó a relajar su postura, y volver a la realidad._

 _._

—Bien, escuchen todos, Akane está bien, el tren donde viajaba se quedó parado un largo rato en la estación de Ishiyamadera y por eso ya no llegó a tiempo a la entrevista con el casero, me dijo que Yuka la estuvo esperando y por eso ella tampoco se entrevistó con el hombre, sólo por este día se alojaran con el primo de Yuka, me ofrecí a pagar por las molestias, pero el chico se negó... mañana como a medio día, Akane nos llamará para contarnos como le fue. —Resumió el patriarca Tendo la conversación que tuvo con su hija.

—Me alegra que este bien, estaba bastante preocupada —habló Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa.

—Que suerte tiene Akane, mira que quedarse en casa de un chico tan apuesto como Kenji —soltó Nabiki mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano y suspiraba encantada.

—Fue muy amable de su parte, ese chico debe ser todo un caballero —dijo Nodoka juntando las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Ranma— pero... que dices, seguro el muy imbécil se quiere aprovechar de la tonta de Akane —gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto— ¡oh! ya me lo imagino... debe sentirse encantada de recibir atención de un estúpido como ese, pero me va a oír —refunfuñaba hablando tan bajo, que sólo él se entendía.

—No digas disparates, Akane no es ninguna tonta —soltó molesto Soun mirando fijamente a Ranma, el chico nunca lo había visto así y no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza.

—Bueno... y-yo lo siento, no debí decir eso, es sólo que… y-yo —habló nervioso mientras observaba detenidamente al piso.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso... que digo celoso, te estás muriendo de celos —apuntó burlona Nabiki señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—¡NO!, yo no estoy celoso —gritó casi como un demente— ¡me largo!, ustedes no entienden nada —finalizó saliendo en dirección a la calle, saltó hacia la barda pero no calculó bien la distancia y cayó directo al estanque.— ¡AHHH MALDITA SEA! —gritaba ahora en su forma femenina, volvió a saltar, esta vez sí llegó a la barda, saltó hacia la calle desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

.

.

.

* * *

Viernes 5 de Mayo

 _Había transcurrido un mes desde que Akane entró a la Universidad; las cosas de a poco iban tomado su curso normal, llamaba a casa por lo menos 3 veces a la semana y en todo ese tiempo no pudo visitarlos ni una sola vez, siempre estaba ocupada con las clases, investigaciones, conferencias y demás actividades escolares; además se unió a dos clubes deportivos a los que asistía por las tardes, y tenía pensado iniciar un curso intensivo de inglés para mejorar su pronunciación, pero por una u otra cosa, el plan nunca se concretaba pues las clases serían los fines de semana y ella aun guardaba la esperanza de visitarlos por lo menos dos veces en el mes. Normalmente con quien hablaba era con Kasumi o tía Nodoka, Ranma evitaba contestar pues el demonio de los celos aun rondaba por su cabeza, y se sentía frustrado no quería empezar una discusión a distancia y tampoco se animaba a ir hasta Kioto, la extrañaba y mucho pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo._

 _Al principio de la primera semana de mayo, Akane les informó que le sería imposible ir durante la Golden Week ya que tenía que realizar una investigación en equipo, eso fue el domingo y desde ese día no había vuelto a llamar._

 _El miércoles por la mañana Soun y Genma salieron temprano por un problema cerca de un templo donde un "supuesto" demonio estaba robando prendas íntimas y era día que aún no volvían. Nabiki no estaba en Tokio, se había marchado desde el lunes con un grupo de amigos a Okinawa a la isla Miyako-jima a vacacionar con motivo de la Golden Week. Los únicos que estaban en casa eran Kasumi, Nodoka y Ranma. El viernes, ya un poco tarde, Ranma despertó con un hambre monumental, iba bostezando en dirección a la cocina y se asomó al lugar, pero no había nadie…_

—Mmm... que raro, seguramente ya están desayunando —murmuró.

 _Fue al lugar, sobre la mesa baja estaba dispuesto el desayuno, pero únicamente para una persona, bajo los palillos estaba un trozo de papel; se sentó cruzando las piernas, tomo el papel y reconoció la escritura de su madre, leyó la nota. "Ranma querido. Fui con Kasumi a realizar las compras de la semana, después iremos a la junta vecinal, ¿recuerdas que ayer te lo mencione y te negaste a acompañarnos?, parece que habrá una comida después de la junta, si quieres puedes venir, empezará como a las tres, si no te es posible nos veríamos hasta la cena. El desayuno está frente a ti y la comida esta guardada en el refrigerador. Con cariño, mamá"._

—Jum —se oyó resoplar dejando la nota de lado y procedió a desayunar; los últimos días siempre eran así, se quedaba solo, entrenaba todo el día y únicamente los veía a la hora de la cena. Durante ese tiempo había logrado dominar casi en su totalidad una técnica llamada _Mizu no ryū no gihō*_ , que encontró en un viejo pergamino del maestro Happosai.

 _Al terminar se levantó perezosamente de la mesa, recogió los trastos y los llevó a la cocina, fue al cuarto de baño y cepillo sus dientes... una lluvia de bostezos lo acompañaron hasta su habitación dónde se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento y se fue directo al Dojo. El entrenamiento lo empezó tarde, otra vez, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que realmente no importaba a qué hora lo empezase, comenzó con unas ligeras katas y de a poco fueron en aumento; entrenaba con mucho ahincó, su técnica cada vez era mejor, mucho más pulida y certera, superando a su padre en muchos aspectos, por lo general entrenaba solo y Ryoga ni siquiera había vuelto a aparecerse por ahí desde que Akane se fue, así que no había nadie con quién confrontarse._

 _Dio la una de la tarde y él seguía entrenando…_

—Buenas tardes —gritó un hombre asomándose por la entrada de la casa, llegó hasta ahí porque el portón siempre estaba abierto.

 _Ranma escuchó al hombre y paró de entrenar, tomó la toalla que estaba en el piso y salió al encuentro con aquella persona._

—Hola —contestó Ranma extrañado ante el pequeño y regordete hombre.

—¿Usted es Ranma Saotome? —preguntó el hombre con una cándida sonrisa debajo del ralo bigote.

—Sí... ¿quién pregunta? —contestó con aire desconfiado pues nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto, aunque por su aspecto si intentaba algo seguro acabaría con él en un minuto.

—Pensé que exageraba al decirme que era muy desconfiado —murmuró el hombrecillo mientras le escurría una gota de sudor.

—¿Qué dijo? —indagó Ranma sumamente curioso

—¿Eh? nada, nada. ¡Ejem! —se aclaró la garganta— tengo un paquete para usted —dijo el hombre y sacó una pequeña cajita de su morral y lo extendió con ambas manos al muchacho.

Ranma miró el objeto con cierto recelo. —¿Quién te envía? —preguntó con voz fuerte y posando sus azules ojos en el hombre, este se encogió un tanto más.

—Bueno... y-yo soy del servició postal —respondió nervioso el hombre sin bajar las manos con la cajita.

—¡Ah! —exclamó— lo siento... aquí viene cada loco que hay que tener precaución —se excusó rascándose la nuca y tomando el paquete de manos del hombrecillo.

—Con su permiso —soltó el hombre casi huyendo. El chico bufó, otra vez se la había pasado la mano con un extraño.

.

 _Miraba curioso el pequeño paquete en tanto se dirigía de nuevo al Dojo a continuar con el entrenamiento, toda su atención estaba puesta en ello; entró al lugar y deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla completamente, en el aire había un olor distinto, muy familiar y añorado, su memoria olfativa no lo engañaba, era... era su aroma…_

—Deberías abrirlo —habló suavemente haciendo que Ranma levantará la vista muy despacio hasta posarla en el origen de aquella voz.— Anda, o ¿le tienes miedo a esa caja? —continuó hablando ante el extraño mutismo del chico

—A…

Ranma apenas y balbuceó quedando mudo de golpe. Caminó tan rápido que la toalla que llevaba al cuello se le resbaló cayendo al suelo como si nada, sus ojos fijos en la figura que se encontraba a unos pasos más de él. Su abrazo la tomó totalmente desprevenida, él la acercó contra su tórax, aprisionándola con sus fuertes manos a la altura de los omóplatos; los brazos de ella permanecían lánguidos a los costados estaba sorprendida en demasía, él quería más de ella y su abrazo se fue cerrando más hasta sentir como el pecho de ella se apretaba contra él. Poco a poco, Akane empezó a salir del trance que le provocó aquel abrazo, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Ranma entrelazando sus dedos por detrás, y apoyo su cabeza contra Ranma, escuchaba su corazón latiendo fuerte y rítmico... Akane suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ranma —susurró cerca de su oído poniéndose en pies de punta para lograrlo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna; parpadeó varias veces aún más sorprendida— hey, me escuchaste... ¿e-estás bien? —preguntó con clara preocupación.

 _Ranma asintió moviendo la cabeza en forma enérgica, aspiró profundamente y con una larga y sonora exhalación botó todo el aire de sus pulmones; de a poco empezó a regresar a la "realidad", su cuerpo tembló al descubrirse abrazando tan fuerte a Akane y como ella respondía a aquella muestra de afecto, su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo, le ardía la cara de vergüenza y quiso separarse de golpe, pero, no se sentía tan capaz; muy lentamente y costándole más de lo esperado, Ranma empezó a relajar el abrazo y separarse de ella._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó levantando la voz, realmente no quería hacerlo pero como siempre no pudo controlar el tono, otra cosa que agregar a su creciente vergüenza.

Akane cerró los ojos y se sobó con dos dedos la sien. —No es obvio, bobo —farfulló con clara molestia sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Eh...? no... no lo es… —contestó apenado.

 _En verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea, se había negado a hablar con ella por teléfono en todos esos días, así que no sabía cuáles eran sus planes._

—No lo puedo creer… —negó meneando la cabeza— abre esa maldita caja —siseó apretando los dientes mientras lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó tentado su suerte.

 _Los ojos de Akane parecían brasas ardiendo al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ranma trago en seco y en acto reflejo abrió rápidamente la caja rasgando el papel color azul que lo envolvía, retiró la tapa, abrió los ojos y la boca inconscientemente; dentro había una nota que sacó "notas otra vez" pensó, leyó el papel que en perfecta caligrafía tenía una frase que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños, bobo", reprimió una sonrisa entretenida, pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial; debajo de la nota había un costalito rojo, lo sacó tomándolo por el cordel dorado, colocó la nota nuevamente en la caja y se la extendió a Akane, ella la tomó sin perder detalle en la expresión curiosa de su prometido. Dentro del costalito había una figura de un muñeco rojo que no tenía ni brazos ni pies, con cara de hombrecillo regordete y por ojos, tenía dos círculos blancos, enarcó una ceja y puso la figurilla en la palma de su mano y esta se balanceo, pero no se caía, parecía como un trompo lento._

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Akane con una enorme sonrisa que la hacía lucir como una niña pequeña.

—S-sí, pero… ¿qué es esta cosa? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del muñeco que se balanceaba.

—¿Estás de broma...?, ¿cierto? —contestó ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba. Ranma negó con la cabeza.— Bien —suspiró— es un _daruma..._ es un amuleto que representa la perseverancia y el esfuerzo... y yo... yo, quería darte algo diferente por tu cumpleaños —finalizó sonrojándose por completo.

—Oh... —contestó en automático. Akane arrugó la frente ante la "flamante" respuesta de Ranma.

—Si no te gusta... devuélvemelo —masculló ella soltando la caja al piso y lanzándose sobre el amuleto. Caracterizado por sus rápidos reflejos, Ranma cerró la palma y levantó la mano por sobre su cabeza, mientras que Akane infantilmente trataba de alcanzar su mano dando brincos.

—Has perdido condición —dijo divertido al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de Akane por alcanzarlo.

—¡Cállate! —dijo dando un salto más alto y logrando atrapar el puño de Ranma, tiró bruscamente del brazo e intentaba abrir la palma que parecía una dura piedra.

—Date por vencida, además... me lo quedaré, es mi regalo ¿no? —habló con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Akane lo miró fijamente sin soltar el puño de Ranma. —¿Lo conservarás...?

—Por supuesto —contestó dedicándole una sonrisa capaz de detener el tiempo.

 _Akane expelió sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones y desistió en su empresa, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y de súbito se dejó caer en el piso del Dojo, cruzó las piernas y las medio cubrió hasta la mitad del muslo con la falda, apoyo sus manos detrás suyo inclinando la espalda en un ángulo de 135 grados y luego cerró suavemente los ojos._

—Estoy muy cansada —habló simplemente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Ranma la observó desde su altura e imitando su proceder, se sentó a un costado suyo, pero él apoyo sus codos sobre las piernas flexionadas.

—Somos dos —atinó en responder— gracias... por el regalo —dijo mirando el amuleto.

—Jum... no es nada —contestó restándole importancia— y dime, ¿por qué nunca quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

—¡Ah!... bueno y-yo... en realidad... no lo sé —contestó sintiéndose realmente mal— es decir... no sabría de qué hablar contigo —concluyó devolviéndole la misma mirada; muy en el fondo tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero sencillamente no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Vaya... no esperaba esa respuesta —musitó acercando sus rodillas al pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos— sabes... yo tampoco sabría que decirte —finalizó con un deje de tristeza.

 _No hubo replica por parte de Ranma, desde su perspectiva ellos se entendían mejor sin las palabras, sus silencios decían más de lo que otros pudieran llegaran a percibir, al menos así lo creía._

—¡Es verdad...! —gritó de pronto Akane— tía Nodoka me contó que estabas practicando una nueva técnica, ¿cómo la llevas? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—Oh, eso... b-bueno ya casi la domino —contestó poniéndose colorado— "así que mi madre habla sobre mí con Akane ¿qué otras cosas le habrá contado?" —pensó con una creciente ofuscación.

—¿Podrías mostrármela? —acotó con un tono de voz que denotaba mucha emoción— extraño verte entrenar —soltó sin darse cuenta lo que sus palabras provocaban en Ranma, él se había quedado de piedra.— Hey... ¿pero qué te pasa? estás más raro que de costumbre —apuntó mientras chascaba los dedos frente al rostro de Ranma, él tenía la mirada fija en un punto lejano al universo.— Si no quieres mostrármela, ¡no lo hagas! pero quita esa estúpida cara, que me pones nerviosa —finalizó muy molesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —pronunció espabilándose— no digas boberías... es sólo que aún no la domino del todo y no quiero hacer el ridículo —habló tropezando las palabras.– Quizás la próxima vez que vengas te lo muestre... ¿sí? —ofreció como tregua al ver la mirada de molestia mal contenida que ostentaba Akane.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó insegura.

—Por supuesto... ¿por quién me tomas?, Ranma Saotome nunca falta a una promesa —sentenció seguro sonando arrogante como siempre.

—Si tú lo dices... —comentó divertida— por cierto ¿has visto a P-chan?, lo extraño mucho —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—No he visto a ese cerdo mañoso... —contestó con palpable molestia.

—¿Cómo puede molestarte tanto un animalito como él?, es tan tierno —volvió a decir enalteciendo al cerdo mascota.

—¿Tierno...?, esa cosa horrible proveniente del infierno, estás completamente loca, parece que la escuela te está dejando más tonta que de costumbre —soltó punzante.

 _Akane abrió la boca._

—Eres un grandísimo IDIOTA... el rey de los idiotas, contigo nunca puedo hablar de nada sin que termines insultándome, y yo todavía de tonta viniendo a verte en tu estúpido cumpleaños... pero no lo vuelvo a hacer —palabreó bastante molesta al grado de ponerse roja de coraje, se levantó a toda prisa y fue al rincón donde había dejado su mochila, la tomó con suma fuerza y salió del Dojo dando sonoros pisotones.

.

 _Ranma no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos veían; hasta cierto punto gustaba el hacer enojar a Akane, pero según él, esta vez exageraba, bufó fastidiado y entorno los ojos hacia donde instantes atrás permanecía la mochila de Akane y vio con una risilla arrogante como ella había olvidado sus zapatos, no iría muy lejos. Se levantó del piso con la mayor calma del mundo, guardó el obsequio en la cajita y la dejó a un lado, tomó los zapatos rosa opaco y se dio el lujo de bostezar y estirar los brazos antes de ir en su búsqueda. Estaba caminando por el corredor que unía la casa con el Dojo, cuando percibió su voz, maldecía entre dientes pero era audible._

—No creo que llegues ni a la esquina sin zapatos —habló Ranma reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¡Claro que sí!... nada más los encuentro y me largo de aquí —siseó mientras sacaba todo el contenido de su mochila— pero, ¿dónde los puse? —murmuró mientras golpeaba insistentemente su labio inferior con el dedo índice.— ¡YA SÉ! —soltó de golpe dispuesta a ir al Dojo pero Ranma se interpuso en su camino— hazte a un lado —amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ranma alzó un hombro. —Como quieras... pero tal vez no te devuelva tus zapatos —dijo apartándose del camino para dirigirse a la estancia/comedor— tal vez sea buen chico y no los arroje al agua —dijo juguetón meciendo los zapatos ante la cara de incredulidad de Akane.

—Eres un… ¡argghhh! —lanzó en tono de guerra y de inmediato comenzó la caza.

 _Akane le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, Ranma por su parte esquivaba todo con suma agilidad y dio un salto hacia el jardín, sacó la lengua mofándose del poco tino de Akane, ella lo siguió aún más molesta, consiguió levantar una enorme roca y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, Ranma saltó esquivando la roca, pero al caer resbaló cayendo dentro del estanque._

—¡Ja! eso te pasa por idiota —recalcó Akane sin contener una risotada, pero pronto se quedó callada ante la escena; Ranma tenía la mano levantada por sobre el agua, donde aferraba los zapatos rosados... ella se mordió el labio sumamente apenada y se acercó al estanque, en tanto Ranma asomó la cabeza ya convertido en chica, Akane se acuclilló a su altura— lo siento mucho —se disculpó con un ligero rubor.

—Bueno... al menos no acertaste ningún golpe —acotó burlonamente— hey... pero fui buen chico —dijo mientras le tendía los zapatos a la chica. Akane lo aferró de la muñeca y tiró hacia ella para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

—Gracias —musitó Akane desviando la mirada.

—Como sea —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Akane consultó su reloj de mano. —Tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto...? —contestó en automático sin poder disimular la desilusión en su voz— es decir, no esperaras a que lleguen los demás —habló dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

—El caso es… —suspiró pesadamente y se balanceó sobre sus talones levemente— sólo vine a verte a t-ti —señaló con un ligero titubeó y giró el rostro en dirección a la casa.

 _Ranma fue presa de un sinfín de emociones, era claro que Akane y él tenían un vínculo muy especial que con los años se había vuelto más estrecho cuasi íntimo, recordó el día de su partida y las palabras que ella dibujo en sus labios, era el día que aún seguía pensando si sólo fue parte de su imaginación o en realidad paso…_

—Akane… —murmuró con su suave voz femenina— no era necesario…

Akane suspiró levemente. —¿De verdad piensas eso...? —preguntó ella interrumpiendo la retahíla de su prometido— en serio crees que puedo dejarlo pasar así, sin más, se nota que no me conoces... —acotó un tanto dolida y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas— tú eres importante para mí, siempre lo serás... creí que ya te había quedado claro —soltó amargamente enjugando con fuerza sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Tú... tú también eres importante para mí —respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Y ¿entonces? – habló con desespero.

Ranma la miró intentando leer su expresión, dejó escapar un suspiro. —Es muy difícil para mí verte partir... —concluyó en susurro.

—Ranma… —titubeó y sencillamente no supo más que decir, se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo, Ranma apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le correspondió rodeando su cintura— para mí también es difícil irme, pero, sé que todo valdrá la pena... además ya acomode mis horarios y podré venir cada fin de semana —mintió, pero desde su imaginario las cosas no podrían salir mal, él lo valía— pero ahora tengo que regresar, Yuka está de visita con sus padres, así que volveremos juntas —dijo separándose un poco para verle a los ojos, sonrió ante esa imagen, Ranma en sus dos formas le parecía el ser más bello del mundo, aunque estaba claro, no la aceptaría frente a él, ni frente a nadie, no por el momento.

—¿Estás segura...? ¿no te supondrá dificultades?

—No, aquí estaré sin falta —contestó separándose completamente— pero ahora tengo que irme, sino encontraremos el tren lleno —continuó mientras avanzaba hacia la casa, tenía que recoger su reguero de cosas que había dejado sobre el _genkan_.

 _Aquellas palabras lo dejaron con un sentimiento de calidez que lo dejó aturdido, Akane tenía ese poder sobre él; sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar sus ideas, aunque había una que lo perseguía desde ese día, eso que creyó ver, esas palabras que dibujaron sus labios, ese "te amo" que lo acompañaba en sus sueños y en sus ratos de soledad, tenía que preguntárselo, o sencillamente esperar, descartó la segunda opción, se lo preguntaría._

 _Su corazón palpitaba escandalosamente, al menos así se lo parecía, la fuerza y velocidad que le imprimía lo estaba dejando sordo, apretó sus manos, pequeñas en comparación a su forma masculina, avanzó más rápido y llegó a ella, la vio sentada en el genkan guardando sus pertenecías, los zapatos rosas estaban en posición para ser calzados, era ahora o nunca, estaba seguro, en cuanto ella atravesará esa puerta el valor lo abandonaría…_

—A-Akane… —habló despacio.

—Mmm —musitó ella continuando con su labor.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —acotó nervioso, el valor se le estaba escapando.

Akane giró el rostro para verlo. —Claro —contestó poniéndose en pie, prestándole toda la atención posible.

Exhaló fuerte. —¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste, cuando estábamos en la estación de trenes? —indagó hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Antes de que te perdiéramos de vista —se oyó a sí mismo carraspear— ¿dijiste... algo? —concluyó.

 _Ya estaba, había hecho la pregunta que tanto le atormentaba._

 _El rostro de Akane se tornó sorprendido con aquella cuestión, un estremecimiento recorrió sus piernas y de momento se sintió tambalear, busco un punto de apoyo en la pared; clavó sus ojos en los del chico e intentó descifrar la intención de sus palabras ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? acaso él... no, imposible estaba muy lejos…_

—Dije muchas cosas... ¿algún momento en específico? —arrojó tanteando el terreno.

—Ah... bueno p-pues —titubeó— "¿cómo le digo que creí ver que decía que me amaba?, ¿cómo?" —se lo pensaba— pues... la última vez que volteaste... yo, yo creí ver que decías algo... pero lo más seguro es que lo imagine —concluyó intentando restarle importancia.

—Oh, ¿entonces crees que dije algo? —indagó una vez más, la situación era inquieta.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sólo creí haberlo visto —contestó desanimado, más claro imposible, esas palabras únicamente le pertenecían a su imaginación.

Akane analizó el rostro de Ranma. —Ya veo... y ¿qué se supone dije, podrías decírmelo? —pidió con voz neutra intentando que su voz no la delatara del todo.

Un largo suspiro escapo de boca de Ranma. —Creí ver... que decías "adiós" —respondió con la mirada pérdida.

—Sí, tal vez lo dije —apuró en contestar— bien, ahora sí tengo que irme —dijo calzándose.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —propuso con la voz más normal que podía fingir.

—¿Eh...?, no es necesario —consultó su reloj— el padre de Yuka pasará por mí en 5 minutos y él nos llevará a la estación —finalizó colgándose la mochila a la espalda y salió del lugar.

—El padre de Yuka o "El primo de Yuka" —siseó molesto tras ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —contestó sorprendida— qué tiene que ver Kenji en ¿esto? —encaró a Ranma.

—Nada —contestó llanamente.

—¿Estás celoso? —indagó conteniendo la risa.

—¿Yo?... celoso de un tipo TAN insignificante como ese, ¡JA! no me hagas reír —contestó satírico.

—Humm, si tú lo dices —Akane se encogió de hombros— por cierto... si te interesa saber, no he visto a Kenji desde que iniciaron las clases —habló esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia— digo, sólo si te interesa. —Finalizó dándose media vuelta para salir de la casa.

 _Inconscientemente Ranma dibujo la sonrisa más grande que sus labios le permitían._

—¡No me interesa! —contestó a grito de voz.

 _Akane ni se inmutó, continuó su camino no sin antes levantar la mano derecha por sobre su hombro y elevar el dedo medio en respuesta a su prometido._

—Nos vemos en una semana, Ranma —gritó cruzando el portón y desapareciendo de la vista.

—Nos vemos... Akane —dijo en un suspiro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Akane cumplió con su promesa; todos los sábado por la mañana estaba en casa, y se marchaba el domingo al medio día, Ranma siempre la acompañaba a la estación; algunas veces, muy pocas, Yuka también visitaba a sus padres, pero le parecía una locura que Akane lo hiciera ceremoniosamente todas las semanas, no entendía como tenía tanta energía después de las agotadoras horas de clases y las actividades extras que tenía su amiga, aunque en el fondo sabía cuál era el principal motivo._

 _Los días corrieron rápido convirtiéndose en meses, así hasta que llegaron las vacaciones, en las cuales decidieron quedarse en casa. Esos días se terminaron tan rápido como llegaron, Akane retomó sus clases a principios de septiembre y continúo con sus visitas cada semana; todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, pero sólo lo parecía, en realidad ella se estaba esforzando de sobremanera, dormía poco, comía mal, ya no entrenaba y su condición física distaba mucho de ser lo que era antes, siempre estaba corta de tiempo._ _Cuando visitaba a su familia la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con sueño o dormitando en cualquier parte, Nodoka fue la primera en advertir sobre el estado de Akane y cada vez le insistía que descansará más, que cuidará de su salud, pero la chica siempre le restaba importancia al asunto. Cercano al final de octubre Nodoka tomo cartas en el asunto…_

.

.

.

* * *

Sábado 21 de Octubre.

 _Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados entorno a la mesa baja, Akane apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano mientras lo observaba, el chico hablaba animadamente sobre el último enfrentamiento "amistoso" que tuvo con Ryoga, el cual por supuesto ganó no sin un poco más de esfuerzo que en otras ocasiones…_

—Me parece que Ryoga ahora sí se está tomando su entrenamiento más en serio, por poco y me… —paró de hablar al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Akane. —Oye, Akane …

—Shhh... será mejor que la lleves a su habitación, se nota que está muy cansada —pidió Nodoka a su hijo, él asintió mecánicamente.

 _Ranma se acuclilló frente a ella, pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas de Akane y con la otra rodeo su espalda a la altura de las costillas, la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, la chica estaba demasiado liviana, mucho más de lo que recordaba; ella no sé despertó al contrario se acomodó en el pecho del chico provocandole_ _un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

 _Subió a la planta alta, la puerta de la habitación de Akane estaba entreabierta, así que con un leve puntapié se abrió de par en par, entró sin demorar más y la dejó caer suavemente, ella se hizo ovillo al contacto con la cama. Ranma la observó por unos instantes, ya lo había notado un mes atrás, Akane se veía más pálida que de costumbre, tenía ojeras que ahora eran mucho más notorias, perdió peso, eso era aún más obvio._

—Ranma… —susurro Nodoka desde el marco de la puerta— necesitamos hablar, ven por favor.

—Ya voy. —Contestó él, salió de la habitación y tomó el pomo para cerrar la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una mirada preocupada a su prometida, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al cerrar la puerta por completo.

.

 _Al llegar a la estancia, Ranma notó el semblante serio de su madre, una oleada de nervios recorrió cada fibra de su ser; Nodoka lo miró a los ojos y señalo uno de los cojines cercano a ella, él tomó asiento, la mujer expelió aire lentamente y fijo sus marrones ojos en su hijo y comenzó a hablar._

—Akane… —dudó un momento— ella está agotada, está rutina que lleva terminará por enfermarla, tiene que parar —habló firme

—¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta? —contestó exasperado y más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado— perdóname, es sólo que con ella… con ella siempre llevo las de perder —concluyó desviando la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Lo sé... pero antes que cualquier cosa, o deseo egoísta, debemos pensar en su salud, ¿coincides conmigo? —dijo tomando la barbilla del muchacho para que la mirase a los ojos.— Juntos lo haremos, hablaremos con ella y ya verás como todo saldrá bien —habló confiada, ese brillo en sus ojos lo denotaba por completo.

—¿Y si malinterpreta mis palabras? y si cree que no la quiero ver… —soltó sin darse cuenta de la desesperación en su voz.

Nodoka asintió despacio. —Es una posibilidad, pero ya veremos cómo solucionarlo —sentenció poniéndose en pie— prepararé la cena —dijo y se marchó.

.

 _La noche llegó y el viento frío del otoño atenazó cada músculo de su cuerpo, llevaba horas sentado en el tejado, intentando despejar sus ideas, se sabía egoísta, pues ya le había tomado afecto a su "nueva" rutina, no era ni mínimamente lo que deseaba, pero se conformaba con ello y saber que todo tenía que acabar por el bien de Akane, lo tenía en una encrucijada, su madre tenía razón, como tantas otras veces, tenía que hablar con ella._

 _Tomó una gran bocanada del inclemente viento y se deslizó sin distracciones hasta su objetivo, la ventana de Akane; golpeó suavemente el vidrio deseando no ser escuchado, pero ahí estaba ella, deslizando la ventana ante su visitante nocturno…_

—Ocurre algo Ranmaaa … —dijo mientras se le escapaba un largo bostezo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó inseguro, demasiado para su gusto.

Akane arrugó la frente, ante la cuestión. —S-sí, adelante —se limitó en contestar. Ranma se adentró, quedando estático frente a ella. —Dime, ¿pasa algo malo? —lo cuestionó en cuanto hubo cerrado la ventana, sus ojos lo miraban curiosos.

—Akane, iré con mi padre a entrenar a las montañas, hace bastante que no lo hacemos y quiero medirme con él —mintió en parte, su padre anteriormente lo había incitado a irse con él una temporada, pero él se negó rotundamente por Akane, pero aquello le daba la respuesta correcta a su dilema.

—Oh... no me lo habías dicho —apuntó sorprendida sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Si, bueno, es algo que veníamos planeado hace no mucho, pero me gustaría ir antes de que comience el invierno —apuntó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Ya veo, me parece una gran idea y yo…—no pudo continuar, un sollozo involuntario escapó de su garganta.— ¿Cuándo partirán? —carraspeó levemente.

—Mañana —respondió, ya habría tiempo para explicarle al viejo sus planes, estaba seguro que aceptaría— te lo iba a decir por la tarde, pero te quedaste dormida y no bajaste a la cena —se excusó de manera rápida.

—Por supuesto… deseo que tengas un buen viaje —dijo mientras esbozaba un intento de sonrisa— ¿cuándo volverás?... digo volverán —lanzó esperando una respuesta.

—Tal vez estemos un mes o dos —respondió tensándose ante la idea, dos meses sin verla ni un solo momento le parecía inpensable.

 _No hubo replica por parte de ella, su mirada estaba perdida en el limbo._

—Pero estaremos aquí para navidad, igual tú ¿cierto? —Ranma retomó la conversación, sabía que la navidad era la fecha favorita de Akane.

Akane levantó el rostro, posando sus ojos en Ranma. —Por supuesto —contestó formando una sonrisa cálida. Él devolvió el gesto, su pequeño momento se vio interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Akane, llevó sus manos al lugar y su cara se tornó de un rojo encendido.— Creo que tengo hambre —dijo avergonzada.— Iré a ver si hay comida.

—Eh... espera voy yo, le diré a mamá que te suba algo, debes seguir cansada —apuntó Ranma apurándose a la salida.

—No es necesario yo…

—Si es necesario... espera aquí —ordenó sin atisbo de réplica.

 _Avanzó a paso rápido, pronto llegó a la cocina en dónde aún estaba su madre y Kasumi, él entró con ímpetu y ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron un poco._

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —preguntó Nodoka con clara preocupación.

—Eh... nada malo, Akane despertó y tiene hambre, le dije que vendría a buscarle algo de comida, ¿podrías llevársela?, tengo que hablar con mi padre —enunció a velocidad rápida.

—Si, claro —contestó la matriarca. Entre ella y Kasumi prepararon algo ligero de comer para la chica.

—Yo lo llevaré —apuró a decir Kasumi tomando la bandeja con los alimentos.

—Gracias Kasumi —agradeció Ranma con una leve sonrisa mientras ella abandonaba la cocina.

.

—¿De qué hablaras con tu padre? —preguntó curiosa Nodoka.

—Sólo espera un momento —murmuró a su madre, ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente; a lo lejos aún se escuchaban los pasos de Kasumi, Ranma estaba quieto casi como un depredador al acecho, achico sus ojos al grado de parecerse a dos rendijas, Nodoka lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, me asus…

 _No continúo porque Ranma puso su dedo índice sobre su boca en señal de silencio._

—Ya no se escucha... bien mamá acabó de hablar con Akane y yo…

—Oh, pero lo haríamos juntos —interrumpió a su hijo sin darse cuenta.

—Deja que termine de decirte todo, por favor —pidió suavemente a su madre, ella asintió. Lanzó un largo suspiro antes de continuar.— Le dije que iría con mi padre a entrenar a las montañas durante los próximos dos meses, no se me ocurrió otra cosa... realmente no sabía que decirle sin que lo malinterpretara, ahora, te pido que busques la manera de hacer que no venga tan seguido, invéntale cualquier cosa, lo que sea, mañana mismo me iré con el viejo y volveremos a tiempo para cuando ella vacacione y así no sienta como obligación tener que venir todas las semanas, ¿lo harás? —pidió, lo último salió en forma de súplica.

 _Nodoka miró a su hijo con una mezcla de compresión y duda, era visible desde la Luna su desesperación por no dañar a su prometida._

—Lo haré, cuenta conmigo —afirmó quitándole un enorme peso de los hombros, él liberó aire sintiéndose menos miserable.

—Gracias —dijo y acarició la mejilla a su madre— ¿dónde está?

—En la estancia, jugando una partida de _shogi_ con Soun.

.

 _No había marcha atrás, su padre tenía que aceptar sí o sí._

 _En unas cuantas zancadas llegó al lugar en donde ambos patriarcas intentaban jugar, pero siempre terminaban alegando de todo, estaban concentrados en sus múltiples discusiones que no se dieron cuenta que Ranma estaba de pie frente a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos._

—Tenemos que hablar —ordenó a su padre con voz grave.

—Habla —respondió Genma sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Afuera —acotó sin un ápice de duda.

—No haga trampa, señor Tendo —advirtió Genma mientras salía detrás de su muchacho.

—No soy como usted, señor Saotome —se alcanzó a oír al hombre de bigote cuando padre e hijo se encontraban cerca del portón.

.

.

 _Cual ladrones, ambos hombres se refugiaron de la mirada de algunos curiosos detrás de unos arbustos, Ranma estaba decidido a no cruzar palabra alguna con su padre hasta cerciorarse de que realmente estaban solos, una vez comprobado botó aire pesadamente y prosiguió._

—Tenemos que entrenar en las montañas —sentenció firme.

—Ah, sí... ¿cuál es el motivo? —indagó Genma desafiante.

—Es obvio, necesito entrenar y tú necesitas enseñarme.

—Es por Akane —afirmó sin titubeos.

—¿Akane?... ella que tendría que ver en esto —dijo haciendo énfasis con los brazos extendidos.

—Puedes pensar que soy un bruto, o un ciego, da igual... pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, Akane se ve débil y cansada, si estás preocupado por su salud ¡díselo! y no huyas como un cobarde a esperar que las cosas se solucionen por arte de magia —replicó en un tono serio que Ranma nunca le había oído emplear.

—No es eso, es sólo que yo…

—¡Patrañas!, eres un cobarde y no recuerdo haber criado a uno —interrumpió molesto.

—Lo que menos quiero es discutir, ni contigo ni con nadie, así que te lo pregunto una vez más ¿irás conmigo a entrenar? o me largo SO-LO —habló elevando la voz por sobre el silencio que reinaba la noche.

Genma respiró cansinamente. —Iré —contestó— pero no tendré compasión alguna, el entrenamiento será el más duro de toda tu vida, ¿comprendes muchacho?... dejarás de ser un cobarde en muchos sentidos —acotó dándose media vuelta para marcharse perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—Es lo que más deseo... —contestó para él mismo, espero un par de minutos y emprendió el regresó.

.

.

.

* * *

Domingo 22 de Octubre.

 _La noche volvió a sentirse como el infierno, el sueño no se presentó ni un solo momento, agotado, abrumado e inseguro se levantó y se fue directo a la ducha, la cual tomó rápidamente, se vistió, tomó su mochila de viaje y descendió las escaleras, al pie de estás se encontraba su padre con semblante serio, junto a él estaba su madre con ese semblante dulce que hacía que las cosas parecieran mejores de lo eran... un poco más atrás estaba ella, con su rostro pálido adornado con una media sonrisa, él camino sin escalas hacia ella, la observó por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, poso su mano sobre el menudo hombro de la chica e iba a hablar, pero las palabras no salieron._

—Nos vemos en dos meses —habló Akane con voz chispeante apretando la mano de Ranma que tenía sobre su hombro.— Cuídate, cuídense ambos —continuó ante el mutismo de Ranma.

—Si, cuidaré a tu prometido, vámonos hijo —apuntó Genma haciendo ruborizar a ambos muchachos que de inmediato se soltaron.

—Entrenen duro y coman bien —pidió Nodoka limpiándose unas lagrimillas con su pañuelo de tela.

 _Ambos hombres asintieron, sus figuras atravesaban la ligera neblina matutina, el sol aun no lanzaba sus primeros rayos cuando abandonaron la casa Tendo; avanzaron unos cuantos metros con sus mochilas a cuestas cuando uno de ellos dio una última mirada a las figuras femeninas que los despedían desde el umbral. Él, fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos color bellota, sonrió ante ellos, alzó la mano y la meció al aire en señal de despedida._

.

.

 _Nodoka cumplió su promesa, de una forma que ni ella supo el cómo, logró convencerla, la chica retomó su rutina, llamaba a casa un par de veces durante la semana; en el transcurso de esos dos meses volvió a ser la misma que cuando se marchó, estaba animada, había vuelto a entrenar, un poco más ligero, pero lo hacía, ahora distaba mucho de la muchacha frágil de finales de octubre, su mayor motivación tenía nombre y apellido. Se acercaba el periodo invernal de vacaciones y con ello su inminente regresó, y un montón de sensaciones y emociones acompañaron sus últimos días en la escuela, contaba las horas, estaba ansiosa y emocionada por verle nuevamente._

.

.

.

* * *

Sábado 23 de Diciembre.

 _Estaba furioso con su padre, el cretino se la jugó nuevamente, pero encontraría una manera de cobrársela, ya vería cómo. Su insensatez hizo que retrasaran su regreso, el plan era estar en casa el jueves, pero no pudo ser. Según le informó su madre, Akane llegó desde el miércoles a primera hora y estaba totalmente recompuesta, volvía a ser la misma y él ansiaba verla con sus propios ojos; no faltaba mucho para llegar, un par de horas pero que a esas alturas se le antojaban eternas._

 _Sintió como si su corazón se fuese a escapar del pecho y maldecía sentirse así, vulnerable, nervioso, impaciente, ansioso hasta decir basta; llegar a Nerima le hizo sentir como si le quitasen un enorme peso de los hombros, ligero, empezó a avanzar más a prisa dejando a su padre varios metros atrás. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse más frío, pero no le dio importancia; unas gruesas gotas frías lo acompañaron durante el resto de camino mojando sus ropas y su, ahora, cabello color fuego._

 _Nodoka lo miró sorprendida, salió a su encuentro y estrecho el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, apartó el empapado flequillo y besó con ternura su frente, ella vio la necesidad primordial en el azul cobalto de aquellos ojos ansiosos, con una sonrisa señalo en dirección al Dojo, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dejó caer la pesada mochila y fue a su encuentro, ese que deseaba desde el primer segundo en que se marchó._

 _Silencioso entró al Dojo, olía a madera recién pulida mezclada con ese aroma que emanaba el cabello de Akane, ella estaba ahí, tumbada sobre su espalda con brazos y piernas extendidos, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, en momentos lento y profundo y en otros veloz y superficial, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados; llegó hasta ella sin que advirtiera su presencia, la observó desde su altura, su madre no había mentido, era nuevamente como antes, aunque para él lucía distinta, más encantadora, más madura, más hermosa. Embelesado ante tal visión se inclinó un poco más, su rostro quedó alineado al de ella, se dio permiso de analizarla mejor, tenía el flequillo despeinado por el sudor y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el entrenamiento._

 _Una gruesa gota de agua proveniente de su cabello rojo se estampó en la punta de la nariz de Akane, ella en acto reflejo apretó los ojos; una gota más se estrelló en su pómulo derecho y lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, la imagen que estaba sobre ella hizo que se le formará una sonrisa perfecta y un leve suspiró escapó de sus labios._

—Llegaste —dijo incorporándose, su cabello había crecido un poco, ahora lo llevaba a los hombros.

—Tú también —contestó acuclillándose a un costado.

—Y bien... ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó entusiasmada cruzando las piernas.

—Pesado, el viejo se ensaño conmigo, pero le di una buena paliza —contestó con suficiencia, arrancándole a Akane una risita cómplice.

—Si es para mantener la escuela de estilo libre, hay que sopórtalo —dijo dándole un punto a favor a su próximo suegro.

—Humm... puede ser, pero creo que ya he aprendido todo lo que él pueda saber, o crea saber —contestó, esta vez los dos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

 _El silencio abrazó al Dojo; esos instantes sirvieron para intercambiar miradas, unas que decían mucho, que lo decían todo._

—¿Sabes? —rompió el silencio— t-te extrañe mucho —habló en un susurro, en respuesta los ojos azules del chico se abrieron asombrados, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna.— Podrías pasarme esa botella —dijo Akane desviando sus propias palabras.

—¿Eh? si —contestó espabilándose— toma— extendió su mano con la botella.

 _Akane la tomó, desenroscó la tapa y acercó la boquilla a su boca, bebía el líquido cerrando los ojos suavemente, sus labios presionaban la boquilla y Ranma empezó a sentir un creciente deseo por ser la botella y beber de sus labios para siempre, estaba embelesado ante la imagen; una gota empezó a resbalar por el labio inferior de Akane, él la observó con la boca abierta y sintiéndose incapaz de mover músculo alguno._

—¡Uff! —jadeó satisfecha— la necesitaba —habló rompiendo la burbuja.— Oye, ayúdame... —pidió extendiendo una mano.

 _Se levantó tan rápido como un resorte, tomó su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la médula. Sus actos no los controlaba, aferró la mano de Akane temiendo que escapará, la acercó hasta él poniendo por detrás de su espalda sus manos enlazadas, de nuevo esa conexión especial atenazó sus miradas, avanzó más sabiéndose dueño del momento, con el pulgar de su otra mano recorrió el labio inferior de Akane llevándose consigo aquella gota, luego acarició suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano; bajo su tacto la piel de su prometida era seda pura, las mejillas de Akane se colorearon aún más rosadas, él acercó su rostro un poco más, la punta de su nariz hizo contacto con los labios de Akane, embriagándose con su cálido aliento, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Ranma, y él por su parte recorrió con sus dedos el cuello de la chica haciendo que esta liberará un gemido que fue música para sus oídos, sus dedos se encajaron en el cabello negro azulado de su prometida, y junto más su cuerpo, sintiendo los pechos de Akane y…_

 _Algo no iba bien, se sintió como un intruso, dimensionó su estado y condición "que estoy haciendo" se preguntó "qué le estoy obligando a hacer" se reprochó al recordar que estaba en su forma femenina. Era claro, él necesitaba de ella como respirar, pero quería ser un hombre completo para ella, y besarla convertido en una chica lo hacía sentirse miserable. Deshizo la unión sintiéndose avergonzado, furioso y muy culpable…_

—Yo... l-lo lamento... no puedo hacerlo… —balbuceó evitando mirar a Akane y salió del Dojo.

—Ran… Ranma —musitó entrecortadamente, sus piernas fallaron y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, no entendía que estaba pasando, lágrimas amargas se anegaron en sus ojos y no pudo controlar el llanto que irremediable se apoderaba de ella.

.

 _Apenas se alejó unos pasos y la escuchó sollozar apagadamente, su primer instinto fue volver y explicar sus motivos porque lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir, pero ganó su miedo, que tal si ella no lo entendía... no podía volver, tenía que poner distancia de por medio, necesitaba con urgencia aclarar sus ideas._

 _Vagó por la ciudad durante largas horas hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo, regresó a casa pasada la 1 de la mañana, todo estaba en completo silencio y tinieblas. Entró al aseo, puso el pestillo y se acercó al lavabo, unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, se veían iracundos, analizó aquella imagen en el espejo, ángulos suaves y femeninos coronados con un cabello rojo fuego, contuvo el aliento y estampó su puño contra el reflejo... unos hilos de sangre empezaron a recorrer sus nudillos hasta perderse entre sus finos dedos, gruñó molesto._

 _Con el pasar de los años se acostumbró a esa parte suya, poco o nada había hecho para revertir la maldición al grado de olvidarla por completo, pero ahora, todo se tornaba distinto y él, así como su nombre era Ranma Saotome, se liberaría de la maldición a cualquier costo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 "** **Divergencia"**

 **.**

 **"** **El que teme sufrir, sufre de temor. (Proverbio Chino)"**

.

.

 _Nunca había temido un amanecer hasta esa mañana, ese día donde todo lo que creí parte de mi realidad se evaporó, y únicamente lo vi como una espectadora más…_

.

Domingo 24 de Diciembre.

—Akane —llamó por tercera ocasión— ¡hey, Akane! —levantó una octava más su voz, abrió de golpe y sin permiso la puerta— ¿qué demonios te pasa?, te he llamado varias veces... Kasumi necesita que la acompañes al mercado, se le olvido comprar algunas cosas para la cena —mascullaba molesta Nabiki asomada a la habitación de su hermana menor— ¿me escuchaste? —soltó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Sí, ya te escuché! —gritó dando un salto de su cama, salió furiosa por la intromisión.

—¡Pero que genio! —lanzó Nabiki, aunque Akane ya estaba lejos para escuchar cualquier cosa.

.

.

 _Las hermanas Tendo, llevaban unas cuantas horas recorriendo la zona comercial, cada una llevaba un par de bolsas con las compras de último momento, Kasumi había advertido desde que salieron de casa, que Akane estaba sumamente distraída y no era para menos, desde la tarde anterior Ranma no se aparecía por la casa._

—Seguramente ya está en casa —empezó a hablar Kasumi.

—Eh, ¿dijiste algo? —contestó retraída.

—Ranma nunca se desaparece por tanto tiempo, lo más seguro es que ya volvió —concluyó la plática con una sonrisa conciliadora, Akane en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

.

 _Por vez primera, Kasumi erró en sus palabras, en casa no había señal alguna de Ranma y parecía que ni siquiera había pasado la noche en casa, Nodoka confirmó que no lo había visto desde el anterior día. Akane empezaba a mostrarse nerviosa muy a su pesar, y aunque todos intentaban darle un lógico sentido a la ausencia de Ranma, ella conocía el motivo real... "acaso le soy tan repulsiva, que ni siquiera se atreve a darme la cara" se reprimía mentalmente cada tanto, su día favorito se estaba convirtiendo en uno que no deseaba vivir._

 _La noche llegó tan fría y agónica, del muchacho aún no se sabía nada, y ahora, todos estaban muy preocupados. Akane junto a su padre y los Saotome, salieron un par de veces y recorrieron los posibles lugares a los cuales Ranma hubiese podido ir, nada; el frío empezó a calarle hasta los huesos a Akane y aunado a su creciente angustia, temblaba como nunca, sus dientes castañeaban y sus pies se empezaron a entumir, derrotada emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, más adelante se topó con tía Nodoka, ella tampoco tuvo suerte, no quedaba más que esperar a que volviera y que estuviese bien._

 _Ambas mujeres se reunieron en el portón con Soun y Genma, ellos tampoco tuvieron suerte. El grupo se adentró en el hogar, los patriarcas fueron directo a la estancia y Nodoka a la cocina por un poco de té, Akane se encaminó a su habitación, no tenía humor de nada. Paso cerca de la puerta corredera de la habitación de Ranma, posó su helada mano sobre ella y muy despacio la abrió; su rostro formó una mueca indescifrable, avanzó con pasos tímidos, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y llevó temerosa su mano en dirección al futon... él, yacía profundamente dormido que ni siquiera el tacto de la mano fría de Akane le despertó, por fin pudo respirar tranquila, él estaba ahí, pero…_

—Oye Ranma, despierta —demandó molesta, sacudiéndolo con mucha fuerza.

—Mmmhumm, no molestes —fue la respuesta que dio antes de volver a cubrirse.

—¿Molestar?... ¿qué demonios te pasa?, desapareces casi por dos días y … —no pudo continuar, un nudo doloroso se le formo en la garganta— tenemos que hablar —sentenció intentando serenarse un tanto.

—Mañana —fue su seca respuesta, en su voz no había rastro de sueño, pero seguía oculto tras las mantas.

—¿Cómo qué mañana? tenemos que hablar AHORA —soltó lo último en un grito de frustración.

—No... ya te dije, mañana, ahora déjame dormir en paz, quieres —respondió con voz ronca.

—Idiota —masculló saliendo de la habitación furiosa.

Apenas salió Akane de la habitación, Ranma giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta. —Lo lamento, Akane.

.

.

.

* * *

Lunes 25 de Diciembre.

—"No debería de preocuparme tanto... quizás sea para decirnos donde estuvo todo el día, sólo eso... sí eso debe ser" —meditaba Akane vistiéndose, la cena de navidad se había pospuesto para ese día, Akane se miraba al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

—Akane, ¿ya vienes? —habló Nabiki desde el pasillo.

—Si, ya salgo —contestó y fue al encuentro con su hermana.

—Y tú... ¿sabes qué es lo que quiere decirnos Ranma? —preguntó con real interés.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió Akane en tono apagado.

—Oh... ya veo, tal vez… —dudó en continuar, sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

—Tal vez... ¿qué? —ahora era Akane la que estaba interesada en las teorías de su hermana.

—Mmm —detuvo su andar— quizás haga formal su compromiso —acotó entretenida ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

—N-no digas eso —balbuceó— no creo que sea _eso_ —finalizó en tono melancólico.

—Si, tienes razón, él es muy cobarde para algo así —concluyó Nabiki dejando sola a Akane en el pasillo.

.

 _Su corazón le advertía, algo andaba mal, latía distinto, no era la emoción que sentía cuando lo veía, no, esta vez era diferente, latía con miedo y esa sensación le desagradaba en demasía. Llegó a la estancia, todos desayunaban alrededor de la mesa baja, y ahí estaba él, la mano que sostenía los palillos estaba vendada desde los dedos hasta la muñeca; los ojos de Akane delataron una angustia creciente, buscó los de él y cuando se toparon, buscó esa sensación de paz que le regalaban y que le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien, pero Ranma rehuyó su mirada, eso acrecentó su miedo._

 _El espacio que ella siempre ocupaba a su lado estaba vacío, pero dudó y se sentó junto a su padre en el lugar que siempre ocupaba el maestro Happosai._

—Y bien muchacho, ¿qué nos dirás?, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día? y ¿qué te paso en la mano? —habló Soun Tendo, su timbre de voz denotaba molestia.

Ranma se observó la mano sin ganas. —Ah... esto, un ligero corte, una tontería —contestó restándole importancia.

—Ya veo, por eso no está el espejo del baño —acotó Nabiki con ironía. Ranma se limitó a mirarla con fastidio.

—Bueno... eso no tiene importancia, dinos ¿qué ocurre Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi.

 _Ranma bajó su tazón y palillos, cerró los ojos y exhaló aire pesadamente._

—Iré a China —dijo sin más.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron al unísono los patriarcas levantándose de golpe de su sitio.

—Lo que oyen... hoy mismo me voy —habló sin ganas de entrar en detalles.

—Pero... ¿por qué tan pronto? acabas de volver de un duro entrenamiento —dijo Nodoka preocupada.

—Es algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo postergarlo más. —Dijo y continuó comiendo.

.

 _El ambiente estaba muy tenso, los patriarcas hablaban cosas que para ella perdieron todo sentido. Nodoka miraba extrañada a su hijo, Nabiki se limitó a seguir en lo suyo y Kasumi hablaba suave intentando calmar a su padre que lloraba a mares. Akane estaba con los ojos fijos en el tatami de la estancia, no pensaba en nada en concreto, su cuerpo se relajó involuntariamente, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, salió del lugar ante la mirada entrometida de los presentes, nadie habló, sólo la vieron alejarse. Ranma observó todo sin parpadear siquiera, dejó su cuenco y palillos sobre la mesa y abandono el lugar en busca de ella._

 _La encontró caminando de un lado a otro sobre la duela del Dojo; Akane intentaba encajar el rompecabezas que se le presentaba, y lo único que lograba era una creciente punzada en su sien derecha._

—Harás un hueco si sigues así —habló Ranma recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Ese es mí problema, ¿no te parece? —contestó sonando más ácida de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto qué quiera ir a China? —apuntó acercándose a una distancia prudente.

—No me molesta —respondió encarando su mirada, para jugar se necesitaban dos.

—¡ _Sí, claro!..._ te comportas como una niña estúpida, mira que salir corriendo —dijo Ranma perdiendo el poco tacto que poseía.

—En serio que eres un idiota —respondió agresiva.

—Mira quién lo dice —suavizó un poco más la voz.

Akane se dio vuelta y fijo su vista en el altar. —Te irás... por lo que paso…

 _Él tragó en seco, ese era el motivo pero no como ella creía._

—No…

—¿Entonces...?

—Tengo que hacerlo, ya espere demasiado —contestó acercándose a ella.

—¿Es realmente necesario? creí que ya lo habías aceptado y…

—¿Aceptar...? pero que tontería dices —interrumpió furioso las palabras Akane— crees que quiero vivir así —extendió los brazos haciendo énfasis a sus palabras— como un fenómeno.

—Pero... tú no eres un fenómeno —habló mirándolo con intensidad.

—Por favor, Akane... no me trates como si fuera idiota, tú siempre me lo recuerdas, soy un maldito fenómeno. —Dijo en tono condescendiente.

—Eso no es verdad... yo nunca lo he dicho en serio —se defendió, en realidad ella nunca había dimensionado sus palabras, muchas veces las decía sin sentirlas, pero mucho tiempo atrás ella había dejado de percibir su maldición como algo malo.

—Como sea, me iré y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedírmelo —decía mientras intentaba irse.

—Espera... —Akane lo tomó por la mano— si es lo que quieres —dudó un instante— yo iré contigo —sentenció con firme mirada.

Ranma sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies, ¿que se suponía que estaba haciendo?, llevarla con él se le antojaba impensable, su mente analizaba las opciones, pero su boca respondió antes.

—No.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. —¿Por qué no? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No es obvio —dijo soltándose del agarre— tú solamente me retrasarías y no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de ti —espetó enérgico cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuidarme...? ¿qué piensas que soy?, una delicada flor... no me subestimes, eso no te lo perdonaría —respondió ofuscada.

—Delicada nunca has sido, pero eres muy bruta y no mides el riesgo —continuó sin tacto alguno, en su mente siempre estaba ese día, en el Monte Fénix— serías como una carga —se mordió la lengua, esas no eran las palabras que quería decir, pero, parecieron tener un efecto.

—Una carga… —musitó bajito— ¿es así cómo ves? como una carga —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma negó enfáticamente. —No, no quise decir eso… es que esto debo hacerlo solo.

—Puedo ser de ayuda —ofreció, estaba claro, no se daría por vencida sin luchar.

—Ya dije que no, es que no puedes verlo…

 _Hubo un profundo silencio, pero este no se sentía bien, era agonizante, cruel y miserable. Akane empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, algo impensable en ella…_

—Yo iré contigo... por favor, no me dejes —suplicó entre sollozos— no me dejes sola... no podría estar sin ti. —Esas palabras dejaron mudo a Ranma, verla así, quebraba sus defensas y de momento se sintió flaquear en su decisión, avanzó a ella, tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirará a los ojos.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, tú vida está aquí… ¿entiendes? —presionó, tenía que hacerla entender de una buena vez.

—P-pero yo no puedo… —Akane hipaba y las palabras salían entrecortadas, no daba crédito a lo que decía su prometido, que no lo sentía, no lo veía, él era parte de su vida, era su vida.

—Vamos Akane, no puedes ponerte así —habló sarcástico— yo no dije nada cuando tu decidiste irte a Kioto, ¿no es así?, qué diferencia tendría lo mío con lo tuyo —reprochó molesto, era cierto, él había respetado la decisión de Akane de irse a estudiar lejos muy a su pesar, ¿por qué ella no aceptaba y respetaba su decisión?

—Oh, ya entiendo… —contestó, su voz sonaba apagada, se alejó tanto como pudo de él.— Vete —musitó apoyando su mano sobre la pared— ¡ya lárgate! —gritó con fuerza al ver que Ranma no se movía.

—Akane yo… —intentó acercarse.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —contestó furiosa— ¿acaso esperas que siga insistiendo?, ya me quedó claro… —mientras hablaba su voz se apagaba más.

—Bien, me voy —replicó secamente— Akane… yo volveré.

—No, no lo harás —dijo secando furiosamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— porque en cuando cruces esa puerta, nuestro compromiso... —titubeó un instante, realmente no estaba muy segura de lo que diría— nuestro compromiso se termina… estoy siendo clara.

—Akane... tú no puedes decir eso, ya te lo dije, volveré y yo…

—Ya te dije que NO, tú sigue tu camino, que yo seguiré el mío —sentenció hastiada— así que vete y no vuelvas —habló mirándolo con profundo rencor. Tomó rumbo hacia la salida, pero Ranma aferró su brazo fuertemente.

Bufó sonoramente. —No sé en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga... pero, volveré y tú y yo habláremos —respondió cegado por la furia, sus ojos se veían casi negros.

Akane apretó los labios. —Suéltame, me estas lastimando —siseó tironeando su brazo para zafarse— ¡suéltame! te odio Ranma Saotome y desearía nunca haberte conocido —esas palabras hicieron que Ranma la soltará; Akane siempre se molestaba con sus tonterías, pero esto se estaba tornando irreal, estaba demasiado enojada.— Eres un animal —dijo sobandose el brazo.

—No quise lastimarte...

—Muy tarde —murmuró, estaba dolida y no era por el brazo— si te vas a ir, hazlo de una buena vez —señalo la puerta.

—Si eso quieres… —articulo con desgano.

 _Sus ojos se unieron por última vez con los de Akane, pero aunque lo intento, esa conexión única ya no estaba, se había roto, ella bajó la mirada y poso su mano sobre el pecho, apretó algo y de un tirón rompió la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, extendió su mano, Ranma abrió la palma de su mano y ella dejó caer ahí el guardapelo._

—Pero…

—Adiós —fue la última palabra que ella le dirigió, abandonó el lugar dejándolo más solo que nunca.

.

.

 _Akane se había encerrado en su habitación, él fue directo a la suya y tomó su enorme mochila de viaje, en su mano aun aferraba el guardapelo pues tenía la intención de devolvérselo y de paso hacerla entender, no quería que quedará todo así, con enojo en ambas partes._

 _Y estaba frente a aquel patito de madera, acarició la superficie con la yema de su dedo índice, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese miedo que lo paralizaba por completo. Exhaló aire y desistió, bajó las escaleras y al pie de estas se encontraban sus padres, Nodoka limpiaba unas lágrimas rebeldes y Genma, Genma cargaba una mochila…_

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó extrañado.

—Contigo por supuesto... ingrato —respondió Genma ofendido.

—No lo harás —replicó sin ánimos de empezar otra pelea.

—¿Tú me lo impedirás? —acotó burlonamente— quisiera ver que lo intentaras, muchacho.

 _Ranma dejó caer su pesada mochila, se acercó decidido a su padre y lo agarró por la solapa de su ropa._

—Escúchame bien... necesito que te quedes aquí... no, no, te exijo que te quedes aquí —masculló enérgico— promételo, promete que cuidaras a Akane hasta que vuelva, por favor —pidió relajando el agarre— me aseguraré de que tú también tengas la cura.

—Hijo, yo…

—Dilo u olvidaré que eres mi padre —amenazó cerrando el agarre nuevamente.

Genma suspiró. —Lo haré.

—Ranma hijo, es necesario que te marches hoy, no podrías esperar un poco más —dijo Nodoka preocupada.

El chico negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que irme —se despidió de su madre en un abrazo.

.

.

 _Aquella tarde, cuando Ranma tomó rumbo a China, se juró a sí mismo que volvería como un hombre completo, en su ideal pretendía que aquella aventura, por decirlo de algún modo, no le tomaría más que un par de meses, nunca sospechó, ni por un segundo, que demoraría poco más de 6 años y que a su regresó estaría más maldito de lo que alguna vez lo fue, nadie podía prever aquello._

.

.

.

* * *

Época actual

 _Podía sentirla, aspiraba ese embriagante aroma que desprendía... otra vez era presa del miedo, la angustia se cernía sobre su mente y sus sueños, y ahí era su lugar favorito y ella su presa ideal, aquella que le fue arrebatada de su poder hace tantos años. Ella lo llama aun sin saberlo y estaba seguro, esta vez, nadie le impediría devorar hasta su último aliento…_

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Nota:**

* Técnica del dragón de agua - en realidad no pensé mucho como podría ser, tal vez más adelante la desarrolle.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Con ustedes el capítulo 7.2 y capítulo 8 (si, dos en uno, no podía separarlos u_u y es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes), nunca creí poder escribir tanto, espero no les parezca revuelto, cuéntenme que les pareció, me encantará leer sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, me siento muy agradecida.

 **Haruri Saotome** , hola gracias por comentar, sobre el primo es sólo un extra, nada importante, cuéntame que te pareció este capítulo; **bustamantekayla** si lo hice sufrir un poquito, a ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo; **Casaboom22** muchas gracias por leer, si también mi versión de Kuno me encanta; hola **Marys** espero que con esta entrega se aclaren tus dudas saludos y mil gracias por leer; **Carol FVargas** capítulo largo a la orden, espero te siga gustando la historia, saludos; **Afrika** me alegra saberlo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado; **SusyChantilly** te lo agradezco mucho, espero disfrutes este, saludos; **nancyriny** me encantan tus palabras y las agradezco de corazón, si Akane sufrirá parte por Ranma, pero habrá intervención de algo más; **SHOJORANKO** espero haber logrado impregnar las emociones correctas, y no haberme perdido en el limbo, agradezco una infinidad tus palabras (fangirl mode on); **Nagasagu** mil gracias aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

 **12-06-18**

 **Revontuli**


	9. Preludio

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 9 "Preludio"**

 **.**

 **"** **Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin: arbitrariamente uno elige el momento de la experiencia desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia adelante. (Graham Greene)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Podría sencillamente dejar de escapar, afrontar todo lo que venga y dejar que las cosas tomen su cauce natural._

 _Pretendí que ya lo había superado, pero sólo era un engaño, me engañe a mí misma…_

.

Actualidad…

.

 _"He vuelto por ti... y esta vez, nada ni nadie impedirá que acabe contigo…" retumbaba su cavernosa y fría voz proveniente de la perpetua oscuridad. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes ante el terror que le provocaba escuchar "esa" voz, su respiración empezó a hacerse más rápida y superficial; en un principio, sus piernas no respondían, pero su desesperación la hizo despegar los pies del suelo... corrió durante horas, pero no avanzaba, sólo giraba en círculos, su miedo y el cansancio la hizo caer de rodillas, pronto, lágrimas amargas surcaron sus mejillas, el final... su final estaba próximo, apretó los ojos muy fuerte esperando que aquella fría presencia acabará de una buena vez con su existencia, "me he dado por vencida…" sollozó con voz rota apoyando sus manos en el piso, "no, no…_

―¡NO! ―despertó gritando, su cabello y cuerpo estaban bañados en sudor y su respiración era agitada y muy superficial al grado de sentir que se ahogaba por la falta de aire. Apartó las sábanas como si estas fuesen las culpables de su turbación, apoyó los pies sobre la afelpada alfombra hundiendo los dedos, sintiendo la suavidad.― Sólo fue una pesadilla ―murmuró relajando de a poco su respiración, se puso en pie, el clima estaba bastante helado y lo sintió más por el sudor que había empapado su escasa ropa, se acercó al armario y de allí sacó una enorme sudadera que le cubrió hasta la mitad del muslo.

 _Sentía un miedo indecible, su boca y garganta estaban secas, se dirigió en completo silencio a la cocina por un poco de agua; no tenía idea de la hora, pero supuso que aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer, porque todo seguía en tinieblas y eso no mejoraba su consternación después de aquella pesadilla._

―¿Hay alguien aquí? ―preguntó nerviosa hacia la oscuridad en cuanto piso el último peldaño. No hubo respuesta, era obvio, exhaló aliviada.― Quien podría estar aquí ―se regañó entre dientes.

 _La madera del pasillo estaba tan fría y le estaba entumiendo los pies, se arrepintió de no llevar por lo menos unas calcetas, avanzó rápido y ya en la cocina tomó un vaso de la repisa, abrió la llave del grifo y lleno el vaso hasta la mitad. Sus ojos escudriñaban la penumbra mientras bebía agua. Estaba inquieta, mucho, movía su pie izquierdo nerviosamente, dejó el vaso en la tarja y salió del lugar._

 _Aún no se sentía lista para regresar a su habitación, mucho menos para intentar dormir; sus pasos la dirigían, sin atisbó de dudas, a "su lugar", el Dojo. Estaba frente a la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, la hizo correr sobre sus railes y el helado frío le hizo castañear los dientes, aun así, avanzó un tramo del pasillo techado y apoyo sus codos sobre el barandal para observar la nieve que recién había caído, "Yuki estará feliz" pensó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tan pronto esa idea la abandonó, su mente quedó en blanco total, emulando la escena que observaba a detalle._

 _Dejó de sentir frío y permaneció estática por un lapso de minutos hasta que su vista captó un movimiento cercano a la barda; en respuesta los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, su boca se entreabrió pero estaba completamente muda, retrocedió un par de pasos chocando contra el barandal contrario, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja, pero poco o nada le importó, el miedo se estaba apoderando de cada célula de su cuerpo y era imperioso poner distancia de por medio; pero como en su sueño, su cuerpo no respondía, sus piernas temblaron y dejaron de soportar su peso, cayó sentada como un ser inanimado; la presencia serpenteó en dirección suya, ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos deseando que aquello también fuera una pesadilla..._

.

—¡Tía _Kane_! —entró gritando en la habitación el pequeño Yuki— _despieta_ , hay mucha nieve —solicitó con voz emocionada dando un salto a la cama de la chica.

—Buenos días para ti también —contestó desperezándose— así que hay nieve —habló en tono cómplice a su sobrino.

—Sí, ¿puedo salir? —preguntó con una sonrisa encantada y ojos brillantes.

—Mmm —vocalizó— por supuesto, busca tu ropa de nieve y la de Kimi —apuró a contestar y el niño salió de la habitación así como llegó. Akane esbozó una sonrisa amorosa, le encantaba estar con sus sobrinos y verles felices. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, su sonrisa desapareció y una inquietud se apoderó de su mente.— No fue un sueño —murmuró por lo bajo, ella también había visto la nieve— pero… —miró su cuerpo, sólo vestía ropa interior y recordaba que en ese "sueño" se había puesto una sudadera; escudriño toda la habitación y no había rastro de la prenda, se acercó titubeante al armario y ahí colgada de una percha estaba la sudadera. De nuevo sentía esa punzada en la sien, hacía tanto que no la sentía, que fue presa del pánico, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al recibidor.

.

— _¿Hola?_ —después de unas cuantas timbradas respondía una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

—Kasumi… yo, ¿puedo ir a verte? —preguntó intentando sonar serena. Falló.

— _¿Qué pasó Akane?_ —preguntó angustiada— _¿estás bien?, ¿los niños están bien?_ —continuó ante el silencio de su hermana.

—Si, si... ellos están bien, es sólo que… no me siento bien —dijo finalmente.

— _Aquí los espero_ —concluyó Kasumi.

.

 _Akane consultó el reloj de pared y eran las 9 am, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para sus sobrinos, estaba tan distraída que no reparó en el vaso que se encontraba en la tarja. Los niños desayunaron ávidamente, ella por su parte no tenía apetito, pero se obligó a comer aunque fuera sólo un poco. Después de haber finalizado, armó una mochila con cosas de los niños y de ella, juntó los ingredientes que había comprado para la pasta y los metió en otra bolsa, salió de la cocina y se calzó unas largas botas de nieve, recorrió el pasillo que conducía hasta el portón y llamó a los niños…_

—¡Yuki!, ¡Kimi!, es hora de irnos —habló fuerte, ya que los niños estaban cerca del árbol junto al estanque. Yuki tomó la mano de su hermana y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

 _Los pequeños iban unos cuantos pasos adelante de Akane, tomados de la mano y brincando de vez en vez sobre montículos de nieve, ella intentaba concentrarse de lleno en ellos, pero la sensación de no recordar cómo había regresado a su cama la ponía mal, "Fue una pesadilla, pero ¿por qué?" repasaba mentalmente, hacía ya tanto que las pesadillas le habían dado tregua, pero hubo un detonante y ese era…_

—¡Ranma…! —escapó de su garganta en forma de exclamación y se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué es _Rama_? —preguntó curioso Yuki.

—Eh... ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó Akane saliendo de su turbación.

—¿Qué es _Rama_? —volvió a preguntar, sus ojos estaban expectantes.

—No es nadie —contestó llanamente poniéndose a la altura de su sobrino, esbozó una sonrisa y el niño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.

.

 _Kasumi ya los esperaba en la calle envuelta en una manta, se encontraba rodeada de la neblina propia de la nieve, se veía como una aparición, los años le habían conferido una belleza sin igual, casi perenne; su rostro sereno, siempre amable, adornado con esa sonrisa cálida que llenaba de paz el lugar donde se encontrara._

 _La mujer los divisó a pocos pasos, los niños iban adelante tomados de la mano, más atrás iba Akane, su andar seguro no estaba, en su lugar parecía una triste marioneta._

—Traje la comida —habló Akane llegando frente a su hermana y elevando la bolsa con los alimentos, intentaba sonar casual.

Kasumi sonrió a sus sobrinos y hermana. —Adentro niños, su tío les tiene una sorpresa —dijo a los pequeños, ellos obedecieron y entraron dando brincos.

 _Habiéndolas dejado solas, Kasumi suspiro triste y rodeo con sus brazos a su hermana. Akane no pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar muy bajito y correspondió el abrazo. Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Akane dejó de llorar, se apartó y sonrió ante el abultado vientre de su hermana._

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Akane desviando el seguro interrogatorio que le tenía preparado su hermana.

—Cansada, con hambre y sueño —enlistó— pero feliz, ya está fuera de peligro, ayer me lo confirmó el ginecólogo —finalizó esbozando aquella sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —suspiró aliviada— me alegro muchísimo —acotó rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su hermana.

—Sí, Tofu y yo estamos muy emocionados, sabes… —guardó silencio por un momento entornando sus ojos hacia la entrada— creí que no lo lograría —dijo en secreteo.

 _Akane miró melancólicamente a su hermana, tenía dos años que ella y Tofu habían contraído nupcias, y buscaban acrecentar la familia, pero por más que lo intentaban, no ocurría; Tofu contacto con un antiguo colega y amigo para asesorarse, le realizaron pruebas a ambos y descubrieron que Kasumi tenía una condición conocida como útero hostil, las posibilidades de concepción eran bajas, casi nulas. Después de someterse a tratamientos hormonales lograron estabilizar el pH uterino y finalmente cinco meses atrás, confirmaron su embarazo de aproximadamente dos meses. A pesar de que el ginecólogo le aseguraba a Kasumi que su embarazo iba bien, ella sentía temor y esperaba ya estar más adelantado el desarrollo de su bebé para sentirse tranquila, y ese momento ya había llegado._

—Yo sabía que sí —habló encarando la mirada cristalina de su hermana— tú siempre has sido fuerte y mereces todo lo bueno que la vida pueda darte… —paró de hablar porque sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda baja, llevó su mano al lugar y oprimió suavemente, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara— hay que entrar, hace mucho frío —habló en susurro. Kasumi asintió y las dos mujeres se adentraron al lugar.

.

 _Tofu esperaba a su esposa y cuñada en la entrada del consultorio, su semblante era serio y denotaba preocupación, al verlas intentó modular su expresión y el timbre de su voz._

—Hola, pequeña Akane —saludo a la chica como siempre lo hacía, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, Tofu —sonrió Akane.

 _Él se acercó a la muchacha y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo guiándola a la pequeña estancia anexa al consultorio. Kasumi fue por té para los tres, en tanto Tofu y Akane se sentaban frente a la barra en los bancos altos._

—Entonces... ¿te sientes mal? —indagó en tono neutro posando sus castaños ojos en ella.

—Yo… —titubeó— sólo tuve una mala noche —completó con la vista fija al piso.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Parecía real —acotó en voz muy baja mientras movía sus dedos sobre la superficie de la encimera.

—Algo ocurrió ayer, ¿algo que lo pudiera desencadenar? —continuó el doctor.

 _Akane suspiró profundamente, si, definitivamente ocurrió algo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, porque de hacerlo, sería real._

—No, quizás estoy estresada —finalmente respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

—¿Quieres que atienda a tus pacientes por unas semanas? —ofreció intentando liberar un poco la carga de la mujer.

—No —contestó firme— además, la señora Sato sólo confía en mí —acotó con una risilla encantada al recordar como la mujer se negó a ser atendida por Tofu después de que se casara con Kasumi.

—Oh... la señora Sato, tienes razón —rió nervioso— pero si necesitas ayuda, sabes que estoy para ti —apuntó decidido.

—Lo sé —dijo y por vez primera vio a los ojos a su cuñado y emitió un suspiro leve— necesito que revises mi espalda, creo que me lastime anoche mientras dormía.

—De acuerdo —se puso en pie y se dirigió al área de consulta y exploración; ya en el lugar, Akane se quitó el grueso suéter y levantó su blusa hasta la altura de las costillas, Tofu acomodó sus gafas y palpó el feo moratón que tenía Akane justo en medio de los hoyuelos en la espalda baja.— ¿Ocurrió anoche?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿está muy mal? —preguntó asustada, bajó su blusa y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Es una contusión fuerte, pero parece que tiene varios días, ¿con qué te lo pudiste hacer? —cuestionó tomando sitio a su lado.

—No lo sé —respondió y de pronto llegó a su mente aquel "sueño"— no, no puede ser —bisbiseo.

—Akane, ¿segura que realmente no pasó nada ayer? —cuestionó preocupado por la actitud de la chica.

—Bueno… —dudó, podría contarle y liberarse de esa creciente sensación de angustia— no, nada paso —al final mintió. Tofu la miró incrédulo, Akane se notaba ensimismada, el doctor estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Kasumi llamó.

—El té está listo, vengan tengo galletas de mantequilla —habló desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Sí, ya vamos —apuró en contestar Akane y salió al encuentro con su hermana dejando a su cuñado con la palabra en la boca.

 _El resto del día paso sin novedades, los niños Kuno jugaban en la nieve en compañía de Tofu haciendo monitos de nieve o intentos de ángeles. Por la tarde, Kasumi y Akane prepararon la pasta y un postre, comieron en santa paz, riendo con las locuras de Tofu que imitaba a Tatewaki y uso a Betty para fingir ser Nabiki, los niños estaban encantados con el espectáculo. Finalmente por esa noche, decidieron que todos se quedaran ahí, ya mañana volverían a la casa Tendo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Cuando se levantó por la mañana se sintió mareado, haber soñado con su pasado lo hacía sentirse miserable y enojado, había cosas que podía haber hecho diferente, pero lamentarse a esas alturas no lo resolvería, tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida cuanto antes, estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba aburrido, sacó ropa de su gran mochila, algo abrigador pues el frío estaba mortal y en esa casa se sentía peor que en las montañas de China._

 _Mientras se vestía a su mente llegó la imagen de Akane, aquel pequeñísimo momento que tuvieron frente al portón de madera, esa conexión que se formaba únicamente con mirarse, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y ese aroma, su aroma… se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados, reviviendo el momento hasta que…_

—Muchacho... el desayuno está listo —gritó la anciana con una voz enérgica, la cual sacó de sus tribulaciones a Ranma.

—Ya voy —contestó igual en un grito.

 _La mujer estaba ataviada con una gran cantidad de ropa para intentar mitigar un poco el frío._

—Este frío va a terminar por matarme —se lamentaba mientras sorbía el té.

—El clima está loco —comentó Ranma mientras se sentaba sobre un cojín.

La mujer asintió y fijo sus verdes ojos en él. —Y dime... ¿cuándo irás a pedirle disculpas a tu novia? —preguntó de pronto la mujer haciendo que Ranma casi se atragantará con un bocado de arroz.

—¡¿Qué?! —balbuceó tornándose rojo y golpeándose el pecho para pasar el bocado— ¿no sé de qué habla? —se apresuró a contestar haciendo un puchero.

La mujer lo miró perspicaz. —¡Ja! —rió irónicamente— soy vieja, no tonta, esas actitudes las conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees —dijo y volvió a sorber su té.

—No es mi novia —musitó jugueteando con el arroz— ella está casada —finalizó con un estremecimiento.

—Ya veo, y ¿no te lo dijo? —continuó la mujer que ya estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos del chico.

—No… no podría, es decir, no sabía dónde me encontraba —hablaba bajo, sumido en el sonido de sus propias palabras.

—¿Hace cuánto? —preguntó sentándose a un lado suyo.

Él en respuesta se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —caviló dolido— pasaron seis años y yo…

—¿Seis años? —interrumpió— ¿y nunca la buscaste? —indagó mirándolo fijamente. Ranma sólo negó.— Pedazo de bruto —masculló la mujer molesta— ahora entiendo porqué se casó con otro —puntualizó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No! —exclamó en un grito— ella no debía, ella es… mi prometida —concluyó entre dientes, visiblemente molesto.

—"Era" tu prometida, tonto, esperabas que aún lo fuera después de tanto tiempo —apuntó incrédula negando con la cabeza.

—Pues si… yo le dije que volvería y la muy traidora se casó con, con ese…

—¿Te molesta qué se casará? o ¿qué se casará con "ese"? —indagó curiosa.

 _La expresión de Ranma se desdibujo, abría la boca como si fuese un pez ahogándose._

—Me molesta que este casada con ese o con cualquier otro imbécil, porqué ella es mía —siseó agitado.

La mujer le estampó un cojín en la cara de Ranma. —Cuida esa bocota —advirtió— y ella no es tuya, es una persona no un objeto, pedazo de bruto —finalizó frunciendo la boca.

 _Ranma no tenía nada que decir, la mujer le había cerrado la boca._

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?... sufrir por los rincones —prosiguió irónica.

—No —dijo secamente.

—¿Se la quitaras a su marido? —dijo con un deje de emoción en la voz— eso sería muy emocionante —continuó juntando sus palmas, demasiado feliz para ocultarlo.

—¿Eh...?, eso no lo había pensado —habló bajito— además Akane no es así, nunca lo permitiría, ella es… ella es única —completó suspirando profundo.

—¿Akane?, así que ese es su nombre —acotó sonriente— ahora entiendo tu desconcierto de ayer, no tienes escapatoria chico, huiste y vienes a toparte con otra Akane, espero que sea lista igual que yo —finalizó soltando una sonora carcajada.

 _Ranma observó a la anciana por espacio de unos segundos y dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. La mujer finalmente dejó de reír y volvió a su expresión seria de momentos atrás._

—¿Y dónde vive? —reanudó la anciana.

Otro suspiro involuntario escapó de los labios de Ranma. —En Nerima.

—Oh... ya veo —esta vez la anciana dibujó una sonrisa sin que Ranma la notara siquiera.

.

.

 _Los días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, siendo ya miércoles, la nieve empezaba a desaparecer de a poco, unos cuantos montículos se amontonaban a la orilla de la calle. Todos los días Ranma armaba su equipaje y tenía la firme intención de ir a buscarla, apenas avanzaba un tanto y ese miedo paralizante se apoderaba de sus extremidades haciéndolo volver sobre sus pasos. La anciana lo observaba, sus tristes intentos la desesperaban mucho, en esos escasos cinco días, le había tomado un cariño especial a Ranma, de cierto modo eran algo parecidos, ella muy bien sabía lo que era perder al amor de su vida, su esposo Koichi había muerto en la Guerra del Pacifico cuando sólo tenían tres años de casados, y ella, seguía amándolo aún a pesar del tiempo; por eso sentía una gran curiosidad, algo debió ocurrirle a esa chica para que hubiese olvidado a su prometido y optado por casarse con otro, además los ánimos del muchacho le hacían ver que entre ellos existió un gran amor y ese tipo de sentimiento nunca se olvida._

 _Había elaborado un sencillo plan, el viernes visitaría a su hermana y obligaría al muchacho a que la acompañase, no habría falla, le haría salir de ese agujero que estaba cavando con su indecisión. Lo haría volver a Nerima._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¡Akane! —llamó Tofu sosteniendo el auricular contra su pecho.

—Dime —contestó ella amarrándose el cabello en una media coleta.

—Es la señora Sato, necesita hablar contigo —contestó el doctor y Akane asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenos días señora Sato —habló con cortesía a la mujer— mmhumm ya veo… si no hay problema, de acuerdo, la veo el lunes, sí, cuídese mucho… bien, gracias. Adiós —concluyó la llamada con la mujer.— Hoy saldré temprano —comunicó a Tofu, él la miraba atentamente.

—¿Por qué no vendrá?

—Su hermana vendrá de visita este fin de semana —contestó cruzándose de brazos— ¿necesitas ayuda con algún paciente? —preguntó pausadamente.

—No, yo también tendré la tarde libre, al menos que llegue alguna urgencia —dijo acomodándose los anteojos— ¿cómo va tu espalda?, aun te duele —continuó Tofu.

—Va mejor, el ungüento que me recetaste surtió efecto muy rápido, el hematoma ha desaparecido casi en su totalidad —respondió aliviada.

—Bien, ¿puedo revisarlo?

—Eh, si adelante —respondió. Akane se levantó la filipina y Tofu analizó el golpe.

—Sí, ya se ve mucho mejor, ¿tomaste los medicamentos para el dolor? —preguntó y después se dirigió a una gaveta.

—No, realmente no me dolía, sólo fue la punzada de ese día —se apresuró en contestar.

—Bien... ¿quieres té? —ofreció su cuñado.

—Creo que me vendría mejor un café —puntualizó estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

—¿Café? ¿no has podido dormir? —preguntó.

Akane bostezo antes de contestar. —Más bien necesito despejarme, tengo mucho sueño y aún es demasiado temprano —finalizó con una media sonrisa.— ¿A qué hora vuelve Kasumi? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Tofu dirigió su vista al reloj de pared del consultorio. —En un par de minutos —respondió con una palpable felicidad— ¿te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?

—Sí, ¿quieres que empiece con algo? —ofreció.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto

.

.

 _Akane ya no tuvo más pesadillas, los siguientes días fueron "normales", sólo que aún se sentía intranquila y todo eso, indudablemente, se lo atribuía a Ranma, ¿qué sentía por él? aún no podía definirlo, ¿le gustó verlo después de tanto? algo en su estómago, un hormigueo agradable, le advertía que sí, pero decidió dejar esas sensaciones de lado._

 _Pronto una semana pasó de aquel extraño encuentro, volvía a ser viernes y durante el fin de semana como lo hacía siempre al menos que cuidará de sus sobrinos, se dedicaría a su otra pasión, las artes marciales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Viernes…

—Muchacho, ven aquí —gritó la mujer en dirección al patio.

 _Ranma giró el cuello en hacia donde se hallaba la mujer, tomó la toalla que reposaba sobre una piedra y secó el sudor de la cara y cuello, había estado entrenando toda la mañana, bebió un poco de agua y se encaminó hasta la mujer._

—¿Si? —contestó con voz jadeante.

—Iré a visitar a mi hermana —le contó a Ranma. Él asintió.— Estaré un par de días en su casa, quizás una o dos semanas y…

—¿Quiere que cuide su casa? —preguntó interrumpiendo a la mujer.

—No…

—¿Quiere que me vaya? —volvió a irrumpir las palabras de la mujer.

La mujer achico los ojos y le dio un coscorrón a Ranma. —¡Puedes dejar de interrumpirme! —carraspeó la mujer.

—Eh… yo, si, lo siento, siga, por favor —replicó apenado.

—Gracias —soltó sarcástica— bien, te decía, iré con mi hermana y llevaré algunas cosas, por eso necesito que me acompañes, soy una anciana y no puedo cargar tanto —finalizó con voz compungida.

—Pero…

—Es que irás a buscar a tu novia... ¿por eso no puedes acompañarme? —dijo con ironía.

 _Ranma exhaló ruidosamente, la mujer sabía dónde atacar._

—Bien, la acompañaré —finalizó entrando a la pequeña casa.

—Trae tus cosas también —gritó cuando el chico se había adentrado en su habitación.

—¡SII! —contestó gritando igual. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, su plan empezaba bien.

.

.

 _Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de su hermana, la señora Akane Mori no abrió la boca ni una sola vez pues temía que su voz delatará su pequeño plan, además el chico pecaba de confiado, ni siquiera le había preguntado a dónde se dirigían y eso se ajustaba perfecto a su plan._

 _Ranma llevaba cargando su mochila y dos enormes bolsos de tela con las pertenencias de la mujer, se le ocurría que tal vez después de acompañarla hasta casa de su hermana, podría regresar a Nerima, y ya ahí, decidir qué hacer._

 _Llegaron a la parada de buses y Ranma iba en su nube que no se percató del destino del "armatoste", bien, mejor así…_

 _Su mente iba en otra parte, decidió sentarse del lado del pasillo y tomar una siesta, así sería más llevadero el viaje, mientras la anciana tomo el sitio de la ventana con una enorme sonrisa que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en su rostro._

 _._

—¡Despierta! —dijo la mujer codeando al muchacho— ya llegamos.

 _Ranma soltó un largo bostezo mientras se ponía en pie y bajaba del autobús, ayudo a la mujer a descender y volvió a tomar su carga._

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó una vez hubieron dejado la parada.

—Tomaremos un taxi —respondió.

—¿Queda lejos? yo podría cargarla, si quiere —ofreció, en verdad odiaba estar en los vehículos motores.

La mujer lo escudriño con sus ojos entrecerrados. —Acaso me llevaras sobre tu mochila —acotó divertida.

—¿Eh? bueno, creo que no —suspiró decaído.

.

 _El taxi se detuvo frente a un portón enorme de madera, a los costados de este, habían unos arbustos un tanto escuálidos por el invierno y con un poco de nieve aún a su alrededor, cuando se alejó el vehículo, Ranma empezó a sentir que conocía ese lugar, la calle, las casas, le eran muy familiares; sintió palpitar su corazón a prisa, su respiración iba cada vez más rápido, intentaba ponerle un nombre al lugar, buscaba un punto de referencia que confirmará sus sospechas._

 _El portón se fue abriendo lentamente, ¿en que momento la anciana había tocado la puerta?, ni siquiera se percató; y ahí estaba, frente a él, esa referencia que le estaba comprobando su ubicación._

—Hola Chiasa, ¿cómo has estado hermana? —habló la mujer.

—Hola Akane, pues bien... rogando por dejar de usar esta coso —saludo mientras levantaba su brazo mostrando su muñeca con un yeso.— Pero mírate... ¡qué bien acompañada estás!, ¿quién es el muchacho? —preguntó al ver al hombre parado junto a su hermana.

—Oh, sí... muy guapo, verdad, su nombre es Ranma —respondió con voz alegre.— Vamos, saluda no seas descortés —apuntó dándole un leve codazo.

—Estamos en Nerima… —Ranma susurró a media voz.

—Sí, ¿dónde más? —respondió Chiasa frunciendo el ceño.— Me parece que tu amigo está en otra parte —puntualizó.

—Tienes razón, es bastante distraído… y bien dejarás entrar a esta vieja, o seguimos hablando afuera —replicó la señora Mori con sarcasmo.

—No puedes culparme, mira que traer a un chico tan encantador, no todos los días hermana —concluyó haciéndose a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

—Bien, bien, tendrás de ese delicioso té… —paró de hablar al ver que Ranma no se movía ni un milímetro— vamos muchacho, mi hermana hace el mejor té de toda Nerima, no rechazaras a este par de viejas ¿cierto?

 _Ranma observó fijamente a la mujer, sus ojos la miraron suplicantes, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, ella sabía que intentaría posponer "ese" encuentro un par de días más, tener la cabeza fría y afrontar la "realidad", sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ahora… estaba ahí, tendría que enfrentarla, suspiró miedoso_

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —le reprochó frunciendo la cejas con angustia.

—Humm —se encogió de hombros— para qué me dieras algún pretexto, no, lo siento, búscala y habla con ella, tienes que cerrar esa historia y dejarla ir —concluyó en tono conciliador.

—No puedo —se escuchó musitar— no quiero dejarla ir, no así…

—¿Sin luchar? —interrumpió al hombre— esa es una batalla que no puedes ganar, pero intenta quedar en buenos términos con ella, tal vez puedan ser amigos.

—Amigos… no sé si pueda… —dijo lo último con voz queda.

—Vamos... piénsalo, tienes dos semanas… pero cuanto antes mejor —finalizó dándole un empujoncito para que entrase a la casa, él obedeció sin replicar.

.

 _Las hermanas se enfrascaron en una conversación que a oídos de Ranma carecía de sentido alguno, hablaban, reían, cuchicheaban, le lanzaban alguna que otra mirada ocasional hasta que la dueña de la casa alzó la voz por sobre la nube de pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Ranma…_

 _Él parpadeó un par de ocasiones al darse cuenta que Chiasa le miraba fijamente enarcando ambas cejas._

—¿Dijo algo? —atinó en preguntar el chico.

La mujer sonrió con simpatía. —Sí, pregunte si vivías en Nerima… —acotó mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

—Sí, hace unos años —respondió sin dar mucha información.

—Ya veo, con razón te me hacías conocido, ¿vivías cerca de aquí? —volvió a preguntar, la señora Mori también puso toda su atención a la respuesta de Ranma.

—Sí, muy cerca – dijo llanamente.

—Ah, hombre de pocas palabras —repuso la mujer.

—En el Dojo Tendo… —adiciono él, para no ser descortés.

—Oh... —dijeron al unísono las hermanas.

.

 _Las mujeres continuaron con lo suyo dejando por la paz a Ranma, él se limitó a comer mecánicamente; al cabo de un par de horas la señora Mori informó a su hermana que necesitaba descansar después de toda su travesía, Chiasa la llevó a la habitación que siempre ocupaba durante sus visitas y condujó a Ranma a un cuarto sencillo que se encontraba en la planta baja, él pudo constatar la diferencia de viviendas que era abismal, Chiasa poseía una modesta pero acogedora casa, tenía una mezcla entre el estilo tradicional japonés y gran parte del mobiliario de corte occidental, la mujer tenía un gusto sobrio y refinado, ¿por qué la señora Mori vivía en un lugar tan frío y solitario? fue una pregunta que asalto la mente de Ranma, sentía curiosidad pero no haría la descortesía de preguntar, ella debía tener sus motivos…_

—"¿Qué haré?" —se encontró de pronto meditando recostado sobre el tatami del cuarto que le fue asignado— bueno, ya estoy aquí, no puedo postergarlo más… —resopló sonoramente y muy despacio, casi imperceptible le llegó el sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

Sábado…

 _Chiasa y Akane se encontraban muy animadas preparando el desayuno, las dos mujeres hablaban hasta por los codos y reían sin tapujos, la señora Mori preparaba un salteado de verduras, en tanto Chiasa se daba a la tarea de preparar un omelette, tuvo la gran idea de lanzar al aire el platillo sosteniendo el sartén por el mango, el movimiento que hizo fue demasiado brusco y sintió de nuevo un dolor agudo justo en la muñeca que estaba enyesada…_

—¡AHH! —gritó soltando en el acto el sartén que fue a parar al suelo, su hermana dio un brinco de susto y giró rápidamente en dirección a su hermana.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo realmente preocupada al ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Chiasa.

—Me he lastimado… de nuevo —contestó con voz agitada.

—Tú y tus malabares al cocinar —le reprendió cariñosamente— tendremos que ir con el doctor —concluyó tomándola por el codo y conduciéndola fuera de la cocina. Cuando la dejó sentada sobre el sillón, se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente, dejó dispuesto el desayuno para Ranma y a un costado una nota explicándole lo sucedido.— Lista, vámonos —dijo en cuanto regresó de la cocina, tomó su bolso y el de su hermana, la ayudó a calzase y ella hizo lo propio, abandonaron el lugar para ir directo al consultorio.

.

.

 _Los sábados por la mañana, Tofu entrenaba un poco más arduamente, casi todas sus consultas eran entre semana y el sábado después de su entrenamiento, salía con Kasumi al parque, aunque el tiempo estaba un tanto frío y aún había nieve en algunos sitios, el parque no era opción, ese día, él tenía planeado llevarla a comer pastel de chocolate, por ese motivo cuando divisó al par de mujeres mayores que avanzaban en dirección suya, supo que ese día estaría en el consultorio hasta pasada la una o quizás las dos de la tarde…_

—¡Doctor Tofu! —exclamó Chiasa al ver al hombre que avanzaba hacia ellas.

—Señora Sato, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No —dijo compungida— me he vuelto a lastimar.

—Sí, la muy tontita pretendía hacer volar un huevo —habló la mujer que sostenía a Chiasa, ella respondió con un puchero típico de un infante.

Tofu esbozó una sonrisa cómplice a la mujer. —Bueno, pasen, ya mismo revisó su muñeca —dijo mientras les guiaba dentro del consultorio.

—No, la quiero a ella —musitó la mujer.

 _Tofu suspiro resignado, acomodó sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, se dirigió al teléfono y levantó el auricular, llamaría a su cuñada._

.

.

 _El desayuno lo había tomado un par de horas atrás, después de cepillar sus dientes, se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento, hace años que había cambiado el anterior de color amarillo suave por uno color blanco puro, inconscientemente, lo hizo porqué le recordaba al de Ranma, caminaba con sus pies desnudos directo hacia el Dojo, ya había descendido el último peldaño y daba la vuelta cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, giró sobre sus talones y atendió la llamada…_

—Dojo Tendo, buenos días —contestaba como siempre.

— _Akane, soy Tofu_ —respondió.

—Ah, hola Tofu, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó de pronto un poco confundida por la llamada.

— _Sí, bueno no... es la señora Sato, se lastimó esta mañana y bueno, sólo confía en ti…_ —dijo.

—Bien, salgo en un momento —concluyó dejando el auricular en la base, suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo a la planta alta.

.

.

.

* * *

 _La mañana era tan fresca, que decidió hacerse ovillo nuevamente, estaba por conciliar el sueño otra vez cuando el silencio completo lo sacó de su labor, se sentó con las piernas extendidas sobre el futon y agudizo el oído, nada, lo más seguro es que las ancianas aun durmieran profundamente, después de un par de minutos el sueño por fin lo abandono, inhaló aire pesadamente... ese día, buscaría a Akane._

 _Dispuso en orden el futon y las mantas, y las guardó en el armario destinado a ello, buscó entre sus pertenencias y extrajo una camisa china en tono azul marino con motivos negros que la cerraban, pantalones negros y su ropa interior junto a sus enceres de aseo, el día anterior Chiasa le mostró el lugar donde se encontraba la ducha y el ofuro, así que no vio problema en utilizarlo. Cuando finalizo de bañarse, tomó asiento en el sofá y espero por un plazo de cuarenta minutos, la casa permanecía aun en silencio, pero su estómago, no; se dirigió un tanto vacilante a la cocina por algo que comer, al llegar, sobre la encimera estaba el desayuno, se acercó y vio la nota…_

—Espero no sea muy grave —musitó después de leer el papel. Recalentó el desayuno y lo comió ahí mismo, deglutió despacio como nunca lo hacía, un nerviosismo se había instalado en la boca del estómago dificultándole pasar los alimentos.

.

 _Después de unos minutos de indecisión, soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo, fue a la habitación en donde tenía sus pertenencias, apresó el guardapelo entre sus dedos y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, salió de ahí y justo a la entrada había un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, escribió una nota para la señora Mori y la dejó justo al lado del teléfono, se calzó y se encaminó al Dojo._

.

.

.

* * *

—Tengo buenas noticias señora Sato —dijo Akane regresando a la sala de consulta.

—Me devuelves el alma al cuerpo, querida —respondió aliviada la mujer.

—Es una suerte que no se volviera a lastimar y no tenemos que poner otro yeso, le recetaré unos antiinflamatorios y mucho reposo, ¿o es que le gusta tener el yeso? —decía con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No lo digas ni de broma —contestó la mujer abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces no haga nada loco y descabellado, ¿cómo dijo que era? —preguntó golpeándose el labio inferior con el dedo índice— ¡ah ya!, hacer volar un huevo, eso déjelo para después, ¿de acuerdo? —concluyó.

 _Se puso de pie y condujo a la mujer hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba su hermana en compañía del Doctor Tofu._

—No moriré hermana —soltó Chiasa en broma.

—Oh, una lástima, no heredare tu hermosa casa —soltó replicando la broma. Tofu y Akane cruzaron miradas y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ya ves lo que provocas, ahora creerán que estamos locas —apuntó entre risas Chiasa.

—Hermana ¿no me presentaras a tu doctora favorita? —habló la señora Mori.

—Es verdad, que descortesía la mía, ella es la doctora Tendo —presentó la mujer.

—Mucho gusto señorita... lo siento doctora —decía la mujer exhibiendo una solemne reverencia.

—Akane… por favor —contestó la joven.

—Ah —se sorprendió— ¿mi hermana ya le ha hablado de mí? —preguntó curiosa.

—¡Eh...? no, no, sólo digo que me llame por mi nombre, Akane —respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Oh, que coincidencia, mi nombre también es Akane, Akane Mori —dijo finalmente la anciana, Akane Tendo alzó ambas cejas ante la novedad.

—Hola a todos... la comida ya está lista, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos? —interrumpió Kasumi asomada desde la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno, señoras, mi esposa cocina de maravilla, espero se queden —apuró a decir Tofu dirigiéndose al lado de su esposa.

.

 _Comían amenamente, casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Tofu bromeaba sobre como al fin le pidió una cita a su ahora esposa, las ancianas estaban encantadas. Entre tantas cosas que decían el tiempo se pasó volando, Kasumi estaba sirviendo más té a las mujeres cuando preguntó a Akane…_

—Te había querido preguntar desde hace unos días —empezó a hablar mientras colocaba la tetera sobre la mesa— ¿Cuándo reanudaras las clases en el Dojo?

Akane la miró pensativa en tanto recargaba un codo sobre la mesa y apoya su barbilla en el dorso de su mano. —La próxima semana —contestó animada.

—¿Tienen un Dojo? —curioseó la señora Mori, ahora empezaba a hilar algunas ideas.

—Sí, es de nuestro padre, pero Akane se encarga de él, es maestra en estilo libre —respondió orgullosa Kasumi.

—Sí hermana, ellas son hijas del señor Soun Tendo, un hombre muy respetable —acotó Chiasa uniéndose a la conversación.

—Agradezco mucho sus palabras —dijo la menor Tendo.

—Es verdad, ustedes deben conocer a… —estaba diciendo la señora Sato hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermana quien le dio un leve codazo para que se callara.

—Oh vaya, entonces son dueñas del famoso Dojo Tendo —continuó la señora Mori ante la mirada extrañada de las hijas de Soun.

—¿Famoso? —sonrío tímidamente Akane— quizás, algún día —respondió melancólica.

—Bajo su tutela, seguro en breve será muy famoso —acotó dando ánimos a la chica— vaya, sí que es un estuche de monerías, señorita Akane —continuó la señora Mori— y ¿su esposo también es maestro de estilo libre? ¿se hace cargo del Dojo? o ¿es doctor como tú, querida? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

—¡¿Esposo?! —respondió con una interrogación— no estoy casada —finalizó sonrojándose un poco.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó la anciana poniéndose en pie— disculpen mi atrevimiento —excusó sus acciones— pero se me hace muy extraño que siendo tan encantadora, no estés casada —continuó— pero un novio o pretendiente, ¿sí? —indago buscando un poco más de información, estaba segura que eso pondría de mejor humor a su testarudo huésped.

 _Akane la miró cohibida, sus mejillas y cara se tornaban cada vez más rojas._

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Ya basta hermana —susurró Chiasa— acaso quieres incomodar a mi doctora —continuó entre cuchicheos.— Disculpa a mi hermana, a veces es muy chismosa —agregó esta vez dirigiéndose a Akane, ella simplemente sonrió.

La señora Mori cayó en cuenta de su indiscreción. —Discúlpame querida, no era mi intensión molestar, sólo quería conocerte un poco más —acotó ofreciendo una reverencia.

—Ni lo mencione —ofreció Akane como respuesta.

—Ya es bastante tarde y la noche promete ser fría —empezó a hablar Chiasa— es mejor volver a casa.

—Si, andando —respondió— queridas niñas y apuesto caballero, ha sido un placer conocerlos, espero puedan visitarnos en casa de mi hermana, estaré con ella unas semanas —ofreció la señora Mori cuando ya se encontraban a la salida del consultorio.

—Es muy amable —respondió Tofu— seguro las visitaremos —adicionó mientras despedía al par de mujeres agitando la mano.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie?, ni él mismo lo sabía, ni lo sentía; había aporreado el monstruoso portón un par de ocasiones hasta que indudablemente dedujo que nadie estaba en casa, pero seguía ahí de pie, esperando, esperándola, por su mente cruzó la idea de saltar la barda, pero la osadía lo había abandonado desde que puso los pies de nuevo en Nerima, podría esperarla más, incluso hasta el anochecer o al alba, pero su estómago clamaba por comida, al final dio media vuelta y enfiló camino de vuelta a casa de Chiasa._

 _No tardó en cambiar de opinión, lo hizo realmente sin pensarlo o proponérselo; y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, el letrero del Ucchan's que le daba la bienvenida a su pasado, deslizó la puerta corrediza y se adentró en el establecimiento, el aroma del lugar impregno sus sentidos, cerró los ojos y se permitió un segundo volver a ser aquel muchacho indomable, libre, seguro; abrió muy lentamente los ojos y ese sensación se esfumó, sus ojos parpadearon unas cuantas veces, el lugar se veía distinto, con un toque moderno, más sobrio; analizaba el lugar con ojos curiosos hasta que una vocecilla lo sacó de su labor…_

—Buenas tardes, señor.

Ranma la observó serio, tanto así que la menuda chica retrocedió unos pasos. —Hola —respondió relajando la expresión.

—Hola —contestó cohibida.

—¿Se encuentra Ukyo? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿La señora Ukyo?, ¿quién la busca? —interrogó con cierta desconfianza dibujada en su rostro.

—Un amigo —respondió Ranma.

—¡Hatsu! —exclamó una voz firme proveniente de la habitación anexa— ¡¿cómo quieres que empiece a preparar los pedidos sino te vas por los ingredientes que fal… tan —murmuró al final cuando divisó la figura apostillada cerca de la entrada— no puede ser… eres tú, volviste —continuaba murmurando mientras avanzaba hacia él, hacia Ranma.

—U-chan… —y no pudo continuar.

 _Ukyo lo había aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Hatsu miraba extrañada la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, su siempre enérgica jefa parecía un conejito asustado buscando refugio en brazos de aquel extraño hombre, no podía evitar tener la boca abierta ante semejante escena._

—¿Cuándo… cuándo… —no hilaba ni una sola frase.

—Una semana —respondió, bien sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Una semana? —musitó empujándolo para separarse de él— ¡una semana y no pudiste venir a verme! —exclamó molesta— ¡Jum!, que novedad, lo desconsiderado no se te ha quitado ni un poco —finalizó dándole la espalda, sus ojos toparon con los de Hatsu— ¡niña sigues aquí!

—Ah, bueno y-yo… —balbuceaba la chica mientras veía alternativamente a su jefa y al hombre en la puerta.

—¿Tú...?, te estás tardando, anda ya, que vendrán por el pedido en un par de horas —finalizó mirando duramente a la chica, ella se le limito a asentir y salió corriendo del Ucchan's.

Ukyo suspiro pesadamente cuando su empleada salió. —¿Ya comiste? —habló aun dándole la espalda.

—No… pero no es necesario —dijo apenado.

—Humm, eso no te lo crees ni tú —dijo mientras le dedicó una mirada melancólica— siéntate, ahora te preparó un okonomiyaki —él asintió y tomó sitio frente a la plancha de cocina.

 _Cada vez que Ukyo cocinaba, dedicaba por completo toda su atención, lo hacía así, porqué cocinar para ella era catártico, le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, ponerlas en orden de cierto modo, y en ese momento lo vio como algo imperioso, frente a ella estaba al que durante muchos años considero el "amor de su vida", su prometido y amigo; y ahora, se había quedado muda y él tampoco lo hacía más sencillo, ¿por dónde empezar? repasaba mecánicamente…_

—¿Pollo o pulpo? —preguntó sin desatender su tarea.

—Pulpo —respondió encantado.

—¿Por qué seis años? —soltó cuando puso al fin el platillo frente a él.

—Fue muy difícil... —respondió clavando los ojos en el okonomiyaki, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—Bien... ¿por qué no me dijiste que te irías? —volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a preparar otro más.

—Realmente… no lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? vaya... Ranma, yo era tu prometida ¿lo recuerdas? —habló con reproche claro en su voz— pero sobre todo era tu amiga y veo que para ti, nunca fui ni remotamente importante —finalizó acercando el otro plato.

—Ukyo yo…

—¿Buscaste a Akane? —dijo de pronto con voz no denotaba ninguna emoción.

Ranma palideció al recordar aquel fortuito encuentro. —Bueno, la vi y y-yo…

—Ya volví señora Ukyo —irrumpió la joven empleada cargando unas grandes bolsas con ingredientes.

—Bien, bien, hay que empezar —decía mientras la chica cruzaba el local.— Ranma ¿puedes quedarte? necesitamos hablar algunas cosas, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada, ¿me esperarías? —preguntó.

—Puedo volver más tarde si quieres….

—¡NOO! —exclamó haciendo saltar de su sitio a la chica y a Ranma.— No puedo confiar en ti, que tal si desapareces de nuevo, no, espera en mi habitación —ordenó mientras señalaba el pasillo anexo donde él bien sabía estaban las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

—Pero…

—Sólo serán un par de horas, lo prometo —dijo suavizando su voz.

—De acuerdo —respondió y emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras.

Ukyo asió la mano de Ranma antes de que llegará al pasillo. —Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo —lo decía de corazón— anda, descansa un poco y hablamos. Ranma asintió.

.

 _Ranma se sentó sobre el tatami de la habitación de Ukyo, nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en el cómo hizo las cosas o si había dañado a alguien en el proceso, cuando tomó aquella decisión, sólo creyó necesario decirle a Akane, por su mente no cruzó la idea de decirle a Ukyo, no por qué no la estimará, la quería mucho, era su amiga y esperaba que pudieran retomar esa amistad._

—"¿Hablar?... eso dijo" —meditaba seriamente— espero no sea sobre seguir siendo prometidos —suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas al piso— porque aunque Akane este casada, yo no pienso casarme con nadie más —afirmó seguro antes de quedar dormido profundamente, arrullado por el sonido de su propia respiración.

.

.

.

* * *

—No puedo creer que seas tan perezoso —hablaba entre risillas Ukyo.

 _Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos, intentando enfocar la vista._

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó entre bostezos.

—Las ocho —contestó sentándose sobre sus talones. Ukyo vestía una yukata color camello y llevaba trenzado el cabello desde la nuca, tenía en sus ojos un brillo especial, sus pómulos eran más acentuados dejando atrás las facciones típicas de la adolescencia, era a todas luces una mujer encantadora.

—¿Tan tarde? —volvió a preguntar Ranma incorporándose por completo y cruzando las piernas en flor de loto.

—Más bien, tan temprano, ya es domingo —respondió con una sonrisa— estabas realmente cansado Ran-chan, dormiste mucho y ni siquiera pude despertarte.

—¿Domingo? pero… —balbuceo intentando darle coherencia a su estado.

—Sí, domingo… ahora si hay que hablar —dijo poniéndose seria de pronto.

—Y tú... ¿dónde dormiste? —preguntó alarmado.

—Aquí, ¿dónde más? —contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Conmigo…

—¡Hey! espera… antes que te hagas locas ideas en esa cabezota, sí, dormí aquí, en mi futon y tú, ahí tirado como un mueble —habló señalando el sitio en donde Ranma se encontraba— yo sólo te puse una manta, es todo —aclaró el punto.

—Ah, bien, yo, lo siento —dijo ruborizado.

—Sí, no tiene importancia —señaló meneando la mano.— Seguro querras desayunar antes de hablar, ¿cierto? —acotó poniéndose de pie. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

.

 _Desayunaron en completo silencio, sólo intercambiaban miradas inquisitivas de vez en vez, el silencio era ocupado por el choqué de los palillos sobre el tazón, o cuando sorbían el té, finalmente después de media hora de comer, Ukyo empezó a hablar._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo, lo lamento de verdad…

—Sí, eso ya me quedó claro, ¿pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste? —continuó modulando un poco su voz.

Ranma expelió aire lentamente. —Es obvio Ukyo, lo hice para liberarme de la maldición.

Ukyo le observaba con cautela, pero su lengua no pudo contenerse. —Me hiciste sufrir mucho —susurro.

—Nunca fue mi intención.

—Pero a ella... le rompiste el alma —continuó hablando entre susurros ignorando las palabras del chico.— Nunca antes había visto a alguien así, era otra persona, no era Akane, fue muy duro, su familia estaba devastada, y yo… —su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

—P-pero ¿de qué estás hablando Ukyo? —preguntó asustado al ver a su amiga así.

—¿Cómo? —dijo— habló de Akane y de cómo le hiciste daño —repuso enojada.

—Jumm, lo dudo... seguro no tardo nada en encontrar con quien consolarse —siseó fastidiado.

 _Si las miradas mataran, Ranma estaría tres metros bajo tierra con aquella mirada que Ukyo le estaba regalando._

—¿Qué estupidez dices? —casi gritó.

—Vamos Ukyo, ya lo sé, sé que Akane está casada con el idiota de Kuno —respondió más molesto.

—¿Casada...? ¿con Kuno?, vaya que si eres imbécil, Akane no está casada, ni con Kuno, ni con nadie, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? —decía con incredulidad palpable en su voz y con el ceño fruncido.

 _La incertidumbre se dibujó fielmente en el rostro de Ranma, abría la boca, pero no decía nada._

—Pero… pero yo los vi, viven juntos —dijo finalmente.

—Eso es imposible... porque Kuno es su cuñado, es el esposo de Nabiki, por si no te queda claro —repusó cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Lo... ¿lo dices en serio?, no me estás engañando —dijo eso con una emoción creciente en su voz, Ukyo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.— Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo…?

Ukyo suspiro. —Supongo que tiene sus motivos, dale tiempo.

—¿Tiempo…? eso no... ella me va a oír —advirtió poniéndose de pie tirando en el proceso el banco donde estaba sentado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —musitó ella con inquietud mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

 _En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa confiada... Akane y él tenía algo pendiente y él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerlo posible, ¿tiempo? de ese ya había desperdiciado mucho y no lo haría ni un momento más…_

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! me encanta estar por aquí de nuevo para traer el capítulo 9... sí, lo sé, tardó demasiado, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no espaciar tanto las publicaciones, sin más que agregar espero disfruten esta entrega y déjenme saber que les pareció, estoy encantada de leer sus reviews son como mi aliciente favorito para continuar con esta caótica historia...

* * *

Contestado reviews...

 **Carol FVargas** gracias a ti por leer, comentar y ser muy paciente, pero ya aquí nuevo capitulo :D

 **Haruri Saotome** me encanta saber que logre transmitir aunque sea un poco todas las sensaciones que quería plasmar, agradezco muchísimo tus palabras :D

 **BustamanteKayla** bueno, te digo, aquí hubo muchas victimas incidentales por supuesto, pero aquí un adelanto de una de las prometidas, cuéntame que te pareció este cap.

 **Caro** si, es verdad nuestro querido Ranma no es muy ducho con las palabras, pero va aprendiendo, saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

 **SHOJORANKO** si, la parte del guardapelo me costó bastante, tenía una idea previa, pero era mucho más cruda y no pude con ella, de nuevo mil gracias por leer esta loca historia :D

 **Casaboom22** es que a Ranma lo amas y lo odias todo a la vez, pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes, me cuentas qué te pareció.

 **Luis** concuerdo totalmente contigo, el tiempo es nuestro aliado o verdugo, pero siempre aprendemos algo de él. Cuéntame que te pareció esta entrega :D

 **Danny** tus palabras me alagan mucho :D pero vamos espero este capítulo también te guste, saludos.

 **Guest** me encantaría saber tu nombre para agradecerte con propiedad, aun así miles de gracias, intentaré (lo prometo) actualizar más seguido y cómo verás doña Akane Mori si esta haciendo de las suyas ;D

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** llegará el momento de tranquilidad lo prometo y sí, Ranma se fue por mucho tiempo, vamos a ver como soluciona su relación con Akane, saludos :D

De nuevo gracias por leer...

 **29-06-18**

 **Revontuli.**


	10. Inevitable

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 "Inevitable"**

 **.**

 **El encuentro entre dos personas es como el contacto entre dos sustancias químicas: si se produce una reacción las dos se transforman. (Carl Gustav Jung)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Cómo le pides a un río embravecido que detenga su cauce después de un monzón?, ¿cómo intentas calmar sus aguas si tienes miedo de ahogarte?, ¿cómo?..._

 _Puedes formular cuantas preguntas quieras… pero nada asegura que las respuestas sean lo que esperas escuchar…_

.

Domingo

—¡Aaachuu…!

—Oh cielos, parece que te resfriarás —decía Kasumi inclinándose en dirección a su hermana.

Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Espero que no, es horrible estar enferma, todo por este loco clima —replicó frotándose los brazos con las manos, ahuyentando el escalofrió que se había instalado en su piel.

Kasumi sonrió cerrando los ojos. —Que señora tan agradable la de ayer ¿cierto? —habló tomando asiento frente a Akane.

—Sí… me recuerda a la abuela, sólo que un "poquito" más escandalosa —dijo con un sonrisa divertida.

—Es verdad —concordó con su cálida sonrisa— por cierto ¿pasarás la noche aquí? —continúo hablando Kasumi.

—No, ya abuse mucho de su hospitalidad…

—Tú sabes que está es tu casa, Akane, sólo lo dije para acompañarte a traer algunas cosas tuyas de casa y que estés más cómoda.

Akane en respuesta esbozó una tímida sonrisa. —Gracias… pero iré a Tokio… —contestó pausadamente— Sayuri está de visita y quede con ella de vernos, la he extrañado muchísimo —dijo con visible ánimo dibujado en su rostro.

—Ah, que alegría, ¿cuánto tiempo estará aquí? —preguntó realmente interesada. Sayuri vivía en Estados Unidos desde un año atrás ya que estaba cursando una maestría en finanzas.

—Una semana, bueno tres días más, llegó desde el martes.

—Ya veo, dale mis saludos, por favor —pidió la mujer.

—Sí, lo haré —aseguró, luego consultó el reloj de su muñeca y eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana— ya debo irme, tengo que pasar a casa, bañarme y pediré un taxi para no llegar tarde a la reunión —finalizó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué no te bañas aquí? te puedo prestar ropa, y también hay algunas prendas tuyas, así no tienes que ir hasta casa —Kasumi propuso como solución.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor, así no pierdo tiempo —concluyó con una media sonrisa.

.

 _A las 9:15 de mañana, el taxi que había pedido Akane se estacionó frente al consultorio de su colega y cuñado, la chica se despidió de su hermana quien esperaba en la entrada del sitio, Akane le informó que lo más probable era que estaría hasta el martes en Tokio con Sayuri, no dejó instrucciones sobre sus pacientes puesto que la única consulta que tenía prevista era con la señora Sato y eso ya había pasado, por lo cual no tenía ningún pendiente._

—Llamaré en cuanto este con Sayuri —decía mientras abordaba el vehículo con una pequeña mochila al hombro que contenía sus posesiones, Kasumi asintió y vio perderse el auto calle adentro.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Escúchame, no puedes llegar e imponer tu voluntad! —habló casi gritando al ver que su testarudo amigo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—¡No voy a imponer nada! —exclamó en grave vibrato— ya te lo dije, sólo quiero hablar con ella —su voz sonaba a todo menos calmada, y Ukyo quien bien conocía su ímpetu, no iba a permitir que se fuera hecho una bestia.

—Sí, claro y yo soy una crédula, mira cómo te pones —siseó perdiendo la paciencia— lo único que lograrás es que ella se niegue por completo siquiera a verte —masculló enérgica.

—Ukyo —habló pausadamente— no soy tan animal como piensas, he madurado y puedo controlarme —habló seguro.

 _Ukyo relajó el agarre, pues lo tenía sometido a nivel de piso; ella se encontraba sentada sobre la espalda de Ranma apretándole fuertemente las muñecas y tobillos por detrás de su espalda, ayudada por sus fideos especiales de goma._

—¿Por qué no te creo? —acotó la cocinera con claro sarcasmo.

Ranma exhaló sonoramente. —Deberías —habló entre dientes— ¿puedes soltarme? prometo que me calmaré antes de buscarla ¿de acuerdo? —pidió modulando la voz, bien podría zafarse de sus ataduras en un simple movimiento, pero de hacerlo Ukyo podría salir lastimada y eso es lo que menos quería— vamos U-chan, se me están acalambrando los brazos y las piernas —continuó removiéndose un poco sobre su vientre.

 _Al final Ukyo cedió, corto los fideos con su enorme espátula y se puso en cuclillas frente al hombre._

—Nunca cambiarás ¿cierto? —acotó en un suspiro.

Ranma se incorporó, se sentó cruzando las piernas y sonrió triunfante. —He cambiado Ukyo, lo digo de verdad —habló solemnemente— y dime ¿qué has hecho en estos años? —preguntó interesado intentando desviar la conversación a un terreno mucho más seguro.

A Ukyo se le instaló un rubor intenso en las mejillas. —Y-yo pues… —comenzó titubeante— mi negocio va creciendo… de a poco, pero se está haciendo bastante popular, sobre todo con pedidos para fiestas... por eso contrate a Hatsu, es un poco torpe pero cocina de maravilla, aprende rápido y…

—¿Y Konatsu? —interrumpió Ranma.

—Ah… ¡ese ingrato!, hará más de un año que regresó con sus locas tías y no he sabido nada más de él —respondió poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a uno de los bancos altos.

—Parecía que le gustabas mucho —soltó como si nada.

—Oh… sí que lo sabía —sonrió entretenida— sabes… estuvimos saliendo… como novios y así durante dos años poco más, pero al final no resultó —finalizó encogiéndose en hombros.

—Vaya, lo siento…

—Pasó hace mucho —lo dijo mientras sacudía la mano enérgicamente, restándole importancia al asunto— además... ahora que regresaste… —cambió su tono de voz por una más melodiosa y seductora.

 _Ranma advirtió el cambió de actitud de la mujer y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojo intenso, tragó duro._

—Ukyo y-yo… n-no —balbuceaba y ni siquiera se le entendía palabra alguna.

Ukyo soltó una sonora carcajada. —Eres tan predecible —acotó aun entre risas ante la mirada confundida de Ranma— aún te pone nervioso que una mujer te hable así, pensé que ya serías experto… después de todo… —lo último lo dijo entre dientes.

 _Él la miró confundido y aliviado a la vez, para luego soltar el aire que contenía sin darse cuenta._

—Ah, por cierto —continuó Ukyo— nuestro compromiso… ya no puede continuar —lo dijo con fingido dolor posando la mano sobre su pecho— lo lamento mucho Ran-chan —finalizó conteniendo otra risilla.

 _En reflejo, Ranma enarcó una ceja, no le molestaba la idea de concluir ese compromiso, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tomando asiento frente a su amiga.

—Ah, chico curioso —apuntó divertida— pues verás y-yo… —suspiró con añoranza— bien, estoy saliendo con alguien... y sé que es él con quien quiero formar una familia —habló ilusionada, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo muy especial.

Ranma sonrió sinceramente. —Eso me alegra mucho U-chan —dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica— y ¿quién es?, ¿lo conozco?

Ukyo se puso en pie con visible emoción. —Sí, sí… es alguien que conoces —decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio.

—Y ¿bien? —habló invitándola a continuar.

Ukyo fijó la vista en el reloj de pared del Ucchan's y sonrió. —Ya lo verás… —contestó dejando a Ranma bastante confundido.

.

 _Minutos más tarde la puerta del Ucchans comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente, la diferencia de iluminación entre el interior y el exterior del local, hizo que la figura postrada en la entrada sólo se viera oscura, como una sombra, Ranma entrecerró los ojos para intentar distinguir a esa persona... pero antes de poder hacerlo una sombrilla roja fue lanzada en su dirección, él, en reflejo pateo con fuerza "el arma" en dirección de dónde provino y su dueño la volvió a tomar como si nada._

—Rogaba que te hubieses ahogado en las pozas malditas, pero sería pedirle mucho a la vida —habló con voz atronadora.

—¡¿Ryoga?! —exclamó sorprendido— ¿estás saliendo con… con él? —preguntó a Ukyo, ignorando olímpicamente al hombre de la puerta.

—¡OYE! te estoy hablando —gritó furioso avanzando a grandes zancadas al encuentro con su viejo "enemigo".

—Sí que tienes mal gusto U-chan —habló mientras esquivaba una patada del recién llegado.

Ukyo hizo una mueca de espanto. —¡NO!, no es él —comunicó entre el barullo que se estaba formando dentro del Ucchan's.— ¡Basta! van a destrozar mi negocio —pedía a gritos mientras blandía su espátula intentando asestarle un golpe a uno, a cualquiera, no importaba realmente, antes de que de verdad terminaran destrozando todo el lugar.

 _Ranma esquivaba con suma agilidad todos y cada uno de los intentos de golpes de Ryoga, él por su parte estaba furioso y lo único que lograba con esa actitud era desconcentrarse en demasía, tan así, que cualquier intento era burlado con facilidad, Ukyo era más lenta que los dos, por mucho, así que opto por recurrir a una solución más factible; lleno un balde de agua fría, que lanzó sin mirar a quién._

 _Los reflejos de Ranma eran sin duda superiores a los que poseía con anterioridad, cuando solamente era un muchacho, cuando percibió el agua que se dirigía en dirección suya, saltó quedando detrás del hombre de la pañoleta y así evitó ser tocado por el líquido. Ryoga, bueno, él no corrió con la misma suerte…_

 _Ukyo corrió en dirección a Ryoga convertido en cerdito negro y lo atrapó bajo el balde._

—Anda… vete ya, hablaremos después, mientras lo intentaré calmar ¿sí? —solicitó a su amigo.— Recuerda, prometiste ser paciente —sentenció mirándolo fijamente.

Ranma asintió cansinamente. —Vendré pronto —habló suavemente a Ukyo.— Hey fue un gusto verte nuevamente _P-chan_ —finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Su cerdo "enemigo" emitió sus característicos sonidos animales reprimidos por el balde, Ukyo optó por rodar los ojos, ese par jamás cambiaría._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ranma decidió cumplir su promesa, buscaría serenarse por completo primero, antes de buscar a Akane, su prometida, lo haría muy a su pesar y de todo el lío que se libraba en su cabeza, ahora que sabía que su querida marimacho no estaba casada se sentía un poco más ligero y su estado anímico tomó nuevos bríos; en su mente no veía problema alguno en retomar el compromiso que hace años habían pactado sus padres, ejercería, de ser necesario, su mal llamado "encanto Saotome" y vería la forma en que ella volviera a aceptarlo, y quizás por fin contarle acerca de todos sus sentimientos._

 _Camino directo a la casa de la señora Sato, la mañana era un poco más cálida lo cual lo ponía de mucho mejor humor, avanzaba con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, silbaba una melodía que había escuchado por ahí, se sentía "bien"; pronto estaba frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de la mujer, golpeó el portón con los nudillos de manera rítmica, imitando la tonada que silbaba momentos antes…_

 _Su sonrisa se borró por completo al ser recibido con un escobazo en la cabeza._

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas, muchacho cretino? —fueron las palabras de bienvenida de la señora Mori.

—¡Auch…! pero ¿por qué? —decía mientras se sobaba un creciente chichón en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? todavía lo preguntas —habló negando con la cabeza— adentro, te curaré esa cosa —ordenó haciéndose a un lado para que Ranma pasara.

 _La mujer miraba de reojo a su huésped mientras buscaba el pequeño botiquín en uno de los cajones de la sala, Ranma se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre la alfombra negra, de respaldo utilizaba el brazo del sofá; la anciana se acercó con un pequeño banquito para estar un poco más alta que el chico, se acomodó en el lugar, le paso el botiquín a Ranma y él lo sostuvo con ambas manos a la altura de la mujer, ella lo abrió dejando su contenido expuesto, tomó una torunda de algodón y la empapó con un desinfectante._

Ranma hizo una mueca, la cosa esa ardía. —Cuidado —pidió en resuello.

—Humm —fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—¿Estaba preocupada por mí? —preguntó en tono conciliador con ojos brillantes.

—No —respondió secamente.

Él, sin proponérselo soltó una risotada, la señora Mori lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados. —Creo que sí tiene mucho en común con Akane —continuó intenando calmar la risa sin mucho éxito.

—Ya veo… —murmuró tomando una pomada desinflamante del botiquín— es una mujer muy hermosa y amable —habló misteriosamente.

—Sí que lo es… —continuó él con clara ilusión— pero… ¿cómo? —dijo sorprendido al observar la extraña sonrisa que portaba la mujer. Es que acaso ellas se conocían.— U-usted… ¿la conoce? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Antes no, la conocí ayer… —dijo fijando sus ojos en el hombre— a ella y a su hermana Kasumi, muy linda también —continuó en tanto se ponía de pie para guardar todo en su lugar.

 _Ranma permaneció con la boca abierta por un lapso de instantes._

—¿Dónde? —atinó a preguntar.

—Es lo de menos, tengo mejores noticias, mucho mejores… —comunicó en tono cómplice.

 _La señora rehízo sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá, palmeo el sitio a su lado, Ranma obedeció como buen chico y tomó asiento; la miraba atento, su ojos le pedían continuar, la mujer esbozo una cálida sonrisa y procedió a contar la información que poseía, Ranma escuchaba atentamente y su rostro denotaba fascinación, pero conforme avanzaba el relato, se dio cuenta que los dos poseían la misma información, sólo un enorme detalle fue omitido por la señora Mori, el lugar donde todo había ocurrido_

.

—Jumm —se quejó— eso ya lo sabía —repusó cruzando los brazos sobre el torso.

—Ah, sí... y ¿cómo? —empezó a decir— es que tú… ya hablaste con ella —soltó emocionada.

—¿Eh? NO, no he podido encontrarla…

—Pues mira, yo sin buscarla la encontré, ¿será que estas huyendo todavía? —acotó con ironía.

—Eso no, yo sí la busque... fui a su casa y no estaba y después yo… bueno, fui con una amiga y ella fue quien me lo contó todo —enunció al hilo.

—¿Amiga? —entrecerró los ojos— y que más te dijo esa _amiga_ —interrogó acentuando la palabra amiga.

 _Ranma sujeto su barbilla meditando, finalmente se encogió en hombros._

—Nada más eso.

 _La anciana sonrió triunfante, al menos tenía un poco más de información acerca de la señorita Tendo._

—Oh...

—¿Oh?... ¿qué? —indagó Ranma ante la mirada astuta de la mujer.

—¿Te gustaría saber en dónde la encontré? —preguntó, en respuesta él asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones— pues verás… —comenzó espaciando cada palabra— la señorita Tendo… —botó aire despacio, haciendo que Ranma empezará a perder la paciencia, mientras la mujer se divertía a costa suya.

—Vamos... dígame dónde, por favor —pidió regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno… con esa sonrisa no podría negarte nada —acotó con voz cantarina— bien, debo decir que es sorprendente, un encanto de persona y es… la... doctora de mi hermana —finalizó con voz triunfal.

A Ranma se le dibujo en automático una sonrisa. —E-es… maravilloso —habló a media voz— es… increíble.

 _Para la señora Mori, no pasó desapercibido cada gesto y el tono de voz con el cual él se refería a ella._

—Podrías buscarla ahí, en el consultorio del doctor Tofu, es ahí donde trabaja —ofreció al muchacho— pero es domingo, quizás no esté ahí hoy —meditó mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

.

.

* * *

Lunes

 _Al día siguiente, Ranma se levantó muy temprano, sus anfitrionas ya se encontraban despiertas y muy activas; el invierno al fin parecía dar tregua, todo comenzaba a tomar diferentes formas poco a poquito. Desayuno apresuradamente, pues quería ir en busca de Akane, su Akane…_

—Vuelvo en la tarde —dijo mientras apuraba a calzarse y salir de casa.

—¡SI! —contestaron al unísono las mujeres.

—¿Será que tenga suerte? —preguntó Chiasa a su hermana.

—Deseo que sí —contestó en voz baja.

.

 _El primer lugar al que sus pasos lo llevaron fue a la casa Tendo; volvió a hacer lo propio, golpeó en un par de ocasiones el portón y nada, esta vez sí fue un poco más atrevido y saltó la barda, quizás Akane aun dormía y por eso no lo había escuchado. De momento sintió como si nunca se hubiera marchado del lugar, su memoria muscular lo guiaba, trepó el árbol cercano a la ventana de la mujer, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, tanto que sentía que podía tocarlo a través de su ropa, se acuclilló frente a la ventana y golpeó levemente el cristal... pero no hubo respuesta, además empezó a sentirse como un intrusó, puesto que no había ni el más mínimo ruido, ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo? una cosa era Akane, pero ¿y los demás? ¿a dónde irían tan temprano?_

 _De pronto una realidad poco analizada golpeó sus sentidos, sólo tenía conocimiento de la ubicación de las hermanas Tendo, de Soun Tendo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, y de sus padres… sus padres ¿dónde estaban? ¿estarían bien?, esas y otras preguntas empezaron a abrumar sus pensamientos, en verdad se había comportado como todo un cretino al no informar sobre su ubicación o su estado general; sabía bien que no podía esperar que todos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, pero no saber siquiera dónde se hallaban sus progenitores, lo puso en extremo nervioso y una creciente angustia se instaló en él, así que fue de nuevo a buscar a Ukyo, quizás ella le daría esa información que tanto necesitaba escuchar..._

—¡Hola U-chan! —saludo con su mejor sonrisa mientras ingresaba al lugar.

—Hola Ran-chan —respondió ella— ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó posando sus azulados ojos sobre el hombre.

—Bueno… s-sí —titubeó, acaso era demasiado obvio, sí que necesitaba algo, información.

La mujer sonrió. —¿Camarón o pulpo? —preguntó mientras encendía la plancha.

A Ranma de a poco se le abría la boca. —No, no… no es comida lo que necesito —apuró a contestar mientras Ukyo acercaba los ingredientes.

—Ah… ¿No?, entonces… —habló incierta frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre botó aire despacio. —Necesito que me digas algo —dijo sentándose frente a la plancha.

Ukyo dudó antes de responder. —¿Cómo qué? —finalmente dijo.

—¿Sabes en dónde están mis padres? —preguntó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Ah… pues, ellos se mudaron —contestó posando las manos en la cintura.

—¿Se mudaron? —musitó aturdido— ¿desde cuándo? —soltó esa pregunta en voz casi audible.

La mujer suspiró antes de seguir hablando. —Diez u once meses después de que te marcharas —finalizó escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿sabes a dónde? —volvió a preguntar.

—El por qué... no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, lo siento —se excusó mirándolo apenada— pero sí te puedo decir en donde viven —ofreció como respuesta.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró.

 _Ukyo sacó una libreta del cajón de una gaveta cercana y comenzó a pasar algunas páginas._

—Aquí esta… —soltó de pronto— Akane me dio la dirección hace unos años, ahora viven en Nakano muy cerca de la parada de autobuses —dijo leyendo aquella libreta.

—¿Es lejos? —sólo pudo preguntar eso, muchas dudas surgían en su mente, preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta.

—No, en el bus son como veinte minutos —contestó aun viendo la libreta.

—Bien… —titubeó mirando al piso— ¿por qué no puedes decirme el motivo por el cuál se fueron? —terminó preguntando pues la duda corroía cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ukyo expelió aire lentamente. —Ran-chan… —comenzó a hablar.

—Vamos U-chan, no puedes dejarme con esta duda —pidió con voz queda y mirada suplicante.

—Es que no sé muy bien cómo pasaron las cosas, sólo sé lo que Akane me contó, por lo que es mejor que le preguntes a ella, o a Kasumi —dio esa opción.

—¿Tan malo fue? —volvió a preguntar confundido, ¿por qué no simplemente le decía y ya? se preguntaba sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.— Fue… fue ¿por mí?

 _La cocinera no supo controlar su expresión pues con la mirada que se instaló en su rostro, Ranma no necesito escuchar la respuesta._

—Yo… de verdad quisiera, pero sería contarte cosas a medias, lo lamento mucho —se justificó la chica.

—Esta bien Ukyo… tengo que irme —empezó a decir poniéndose en pie.

—Ranma, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó situándose a un lado suyo.

Él se encogió en hombros. —Supongo… —contestó sin ánimos— por cierto ¿dónde está Ryoga? —preguntó desviando la conversación anterior.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos, bien se dio cuenta de la intención de Ranma de dejar el tema por la paz y suspiró antes de responder. —Fue a buscarte, así que conociéndolo te encontrará en un mes... si tiene suerte —finalizó con una sonrisa tenue.

—Tarado —contesto simplemente.— Ukyo… —murmuró— nada, olvídalo —habló rápido sin darle tiempo a la chica en contestar— te veré después.

—Sí. Cuídate…

.

.

 _Ranma creó una rutina que repitió por los siguientes dos días; se levantaba temprano, desayunaba con sus anfitrionas, caminaba directo a la casa Tendo, de nuevo nadie parecía habitar el lugar, después visitaba a Ukyo y hablaban sobre trivialidades, caía la tarde y regresaba a la casa de la señora Sato, aunque las mujeres insistían en que fuese a visitar el consultorio del doctor Tofu, él se mostraba reacio pues quería primero hablar con ella a solas y no ser cuestionado por nadie más._

 _Finalmente el tercer día, cambio su rutina, se levantó temprano pero esta vez a entrenar. Entreno hasta pasado el mediodía, después comió con las mujeres como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, se duchó y vistió, tomó rumbo a la calle cerca de las tres de la tarde, esta vez su destino, el consultorio de Tofu…_

.

.

.

* * *

—Este día sí que estuvo pesado.

—Es verdad, y dime ¿qué has pensado sobre tu posgrado? —preguntó Tofu.

Akane sonrío francamente. —Bien, lo estuve analizando y me he decidido por Medicina del deporte —finalizó juntando las palmas muy emocionada.

—Me parece perfecto pequeña Akane, y ¿dónde aplicaras? —indagó.

—En el Hospital Juntendo… haré la solicitud para ingresar al programa en agosto.

—Seguro lo aprobaran, eres muy brillante —acotó posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Eso espero… —contestó con voz nerviosa— pero... si me aceptan, ya no podré trabajar aquí —habló un tanto cabizbaja.

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes, Akane… lo importante es que alcances tus sueños, nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarte ¿de acuerdo? —dijo en tono fraterno.

—Lo sé… —contestó con voz suave, segundos más tarde miró la hora— ya es tarde, es mejor que ya me vaya, extraño dormir en mi cama —habló mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

 _En ese momento Kasumi se asomó al consultorio._

—La comida ya está lista, sino tienen más consultas vengan ya a comer —ofreció sonriente.

—Anda Akane come con nosotros, ¿sí? —solicitó el hombre.

Akane dudo un momento. —Bien, iré a cambiarme y bajo enseguida —apostilló saliendo del lugar.

.

.

 _Ranma llegó al consultorio de Tofu con prontitud, iba a entrar por la puerta principal, aquella que conducía a la sala de espera, pero ese algo que muchas veces lo impulsaba a hacer las cosas de distinta manera, lo guío a la parte trasera del inmueble, ahí donde estaba ese enorme árbol en donde hace tantos años había vigilado a Akane cuando ella se había lastimado en la clase de gimnasia._ _Trepó al árbol con sigilo, de momento no escuchaba nada, ni vio nada, avanzó por una rama más gruesa que mostraba otra parte del edificio y de pronto la vio... ahí estaba, abotonándose una blusa color gris claro frente a un espejo grande, él se quedó de piedra, ahí estaba... podría dar un salto a la cornisa cercana a esa ventana, pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando, está prendado al reflejo que le regalaba el espejo en donde ella se miraba._

 _Akane estaba totalmente concentrada en vestirse, se miraba al espejo sin realmente hacerlo, los últimos días había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo y en la visita de Sayuri que muy poco había pensado en Ranma; por eso, en el momento en que sus ojos captaron a través del espejo esa figura conocida y esos ojos azul intenso que la analizaban desde afuera, no podía creer que fuera real, ella le devolvió la mirada cargada de incertidumbre, "¿podría ser?", él ni siquiera se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, "seguro es mi imaginación" pensó. Se giró rápidamente para corroborar que esa escena únicamente estaba en su cabeza…_

.

 _Ella camino con mesura, un pie tras otro, hasta la ventana, sus castaños ojos no perdían de vista el sitio aquel, abrió muy despacio la ventana dejando entrar un brisa ligera._

—Sólo fue mi imaginación —murmuró despacio, finalmente asomó la cabeza completamente por la ventana y miró hacia ambos lados, hacia el suelo y no había nadie, un suspiró involuntario escapó de su pecho.

— _[Tú sabes que él no es real]_ —oyó susurrarle al oído esa espantosa voz, aquella que la hacía sentirse siempre vulnerable.— _[Sí lo fuera, él sólo volvió para lastimarte de nuevo, recuerda cuánto daño te hizo]_ —continuaba susurrando aquella fría y cavernosa voz, Akane empezó a escuchar una especie de pitido que la aislaba de todo el sonido del exterior y por el cual solamente lograba escuchará a esa maldita voz.

—No, él no sería capaz… —le respondió a la voz, aunque el temblor de su vocecilla parecía divertirle a su interlocutor.

— _[Vamos Akane, tú sabes que sí, lo hizo una vez, lo hará las veces que le plazca, recuerda lo mucho que lo odiabas… o es que de nuevo eres esa tonta enamorada]_ —susurro con ironía.

—Cállate… —le contestó ella con claro disgusto— el único que no es real… eres tú… déjame en paz —bisbiseó en tono firme con una voz que sonó mucho más grave. Escuchó aquella risa sardónica evaporarse poco antes de dejar de escuchar ese pitido ensordecedor y después, todo parecía estar "normal".

 _Akane recogió sus pertenencias a toda prisa, las metió en su mochila y salió de la habitación, al llegar al comedor donde la esperaban su hermana y cuñado, en seguida supo que no podía estar ni un momento más en el lugar…_

—No me quedaré, lo siento —se excusó antes de que Kasumi empezará a servirle de comer.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionaron al unísono el matrimonio Ono.

—Pues… ya es muy tarde, no quiero estar a estas horas en la calle —dio como respuesta.

—Akane… —empezó a hablar Tofu.

—¿Sí? —contestó intentando mantenerse firme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ofreció realmente preocupado.

—No es necesario… mañana nos vemos —dijo y salió a prisa sin dar tiempo a réplica alguna.

.

.

.

* * *

—Es un estúpido… —hablaba entre dientes.— Él es el único culpable, ¿para qué volvió? —continuó preguntándose, estaba tan enfrascada en sus propias palabras que no notó que había alguien recargado en la pared del consultorio de Tofu.

—Volví porqué lo prometí —habló despacio.

 _Akane se quedó inmóvil por espacio de segundos, sus brazos colgaban laxos a los costados, permaneció así, discerniendo si aquello que escuchó era real o sólo imaginario, finalmente se decantó por su imaginación, negó con la cabeza tan sutilmente que él no lo vio. Ella reanudó su camino, no le dio mayor importancia a esa voz y menos a esas palabras._

—Akane, ¿podemos hablar? —pidió un poco más alto cuando vio que la chica ni siquiera lo miro.

—Akane, necesito hablar contigo —insistió caminando detrás de ella, Akane por su parte miraba fijo hacia adelante, lentamente comprendió que él estaba ahí, que no era su imaginación.

—Vamos Akane, quiero hablar —continuó acercándose un tanto más— ¡puedes por lo menos mirarme cuando te estoy hablando! —dijo elevando la voz, aunque rápidamente se cubrió la boca— lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

.

 _Pero Akane ni se inmutó, siguió su camino, Ranma continuaba siguiéndola cada vez a menor distancia ¿qué tan difícil era para ella contestarle aunque fuera con una mala palabra? o mandarlo a volar por el cielo de Nerima, no, esa no era la Akane que él conocía y eso fue algo que lo trastocó por completo…_

 _Se detuvo a pocos pasos de alcanzarla, exhaló e inhaló aire ruidosamente._

—¡AKANE!—gritó a voz de cuello— ¡no iré a ninguna maldita parte, hasta que tú y yo hablemos! —sentenció parado a media calle, algunos curiosos se quedaron pasmados ante tal grito y miraban entre curiosos y espantados a aquel hombre de ropas chinas, pero a él, poco le importaba esa situación— sé que me estás escuchando y sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente —continuó con voz profunda, pero Akane seguía caminando, sólo que un poco más despacio.

 _Ranma bufó antes de volver a gritar como un completo desquiciado._

—¡MALDICIÓN, AKANE TENDO! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SIGAS SIENDO TAN INFANTIL! —vociferó a los cuatro vientos.

.

 _Y algo cedió, su muralla fue desquebrajándose, sus pies no podían continuar, quedó plantada al suelo en medio de la calle, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, su mente, menos, buscaban una salida pero no la había; abrió la boca, quería gritar tan fuerte como se lo permitieran sus pulmones y garganta, pero su voz parecía haberse extinguido por completo y ahí estaba de nuevo, vulnerable y temerosa, y se odiaba y lo odiaba a él por hacerla sentir así, y casi como si la hubiese invocado, ahí estaba, escuchó a esa horrenda voz que le susurraba de nuevo…_

— _[Es tan divertido escuchar cómo te humilla frente a todas esas personas]_ —susurraba con diversión en cada palabra— _[Te quedarás ahí parada como una estúpida mientras él se burla de ti, vaya tonta…]_

 _Akane tenía la mirada pérdida, esa voz sabía dónde atacar, siempre lo supo, también odiaba con todo su ser a esa voz, bajó la mirada y apretó muy fuerte los puños y los ojos; un leve estremecimiento recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, giró sobre sus talones y en unas cuantas zancadas estaba parada frente a su tormento, lo aferró de la muñeca y lo condujó hasta un callejón vacío, Ranma estaba en completo shock, ni siquiera la vio venir._

 _Akane respiraba agitadamente, siempre viendo al piso, soltó la muñeca de Ranma y en un rápido movimiento lo acorraló entre su antebrazo y la pared justo a la altura del cuello del hombre._

—Puedo… necesito… quiero... —enlistó despacio cada palabra— ¿qué pretendes? —habló bastante molesta con furia inyectada en los ojos.

—Lo que oíste... hablar…—contestó jadeante, Akane estaba aplastando bastante fuerte su cuello.

—Escucha… —suspiró con enojo contenido— sólo lo diré una vez... yo no PUEDO, ni NECESITO, mucho menos QUIERO hablar contigo... de nada, ¿entendiste? —masculló amenazante con una mirada que a todas luces no parecía ser la de Akane, era esa misma mirada fría y cruel, tan vacía.

—Akanee… —se esforzaba en hablar.

—Ahora... déjame en paz, no me sigas, aléjate de mí, si no quieres que…

—Si no quiero ¿qué harás? —balbuceó entre carraspeos.

 _Akane lo miró desafiante y logró aguantar esa mirada azulada que le hacía perder la cordura._

—No querrás saberlo —sentenció dejándolo libre.

 _Ranma en reflejo se masajeó el cuello y tosió un poco, Akane era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que él recordaba._

 _La pequeña mujer le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia y dio media vuelta saliendo de aquel callejón. Ranma aún estaba perplejo, ¿qué había sido todo aquello?, permaneció por espacio de segundos hilando los sucesos, pero cada vez, entendía menos, avanzó saliendo de aquella callejuela y la divisó a unos pocos metros…_

—¡No me rindo tan fácil Akane! —espetó en voz alta.

 _Akane a la distancia lo escuchó claramente, la furia que la había invadido momentos antes se había esfumado como siempre, como tantas veces en el pasado, suspiró ya más tranquila y sin proponérselo levantó el brazo por sobre su cabeza y elevó su dedo medio en respuesta a Ranma._

—Contigo nunca me rendiré, Akane... haré lo que sea —musitó confiado para si mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Suspiraba como siempre, y se sentía más sola que nunca, atravesó el pasillo con los hombros encorvados, llegó a la cocina y se preparó una sopa de vegetales y fideos; su comida no era la gran cosa, pero había dominado algunos platillos que sabían bastante bien, además no era como si fuese a ser chef o abrir un restaurante; avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta la estancia comedor, degustó su sopa y un té de valeriana porqué sabía que esa noche le costaría conciliar el sueño._

 _Y así fue, normalmente su hora de dormir oscilaba entre las 9:30 y 10 de la noche, ya eran cercanas las diez y del sueño ni sus luces, optó por hacer algo que hacía bastante no realizaba, en la planta alta había un pequeño armario empotrado a la pared, en donde guardaban cosas de gran valor sentimental, álbum de fotos, libros, recetarios, algunas chuches y cintas de vídeo; apresó entre los dedos un pesado álbum color crema con las orillas amarillentas por el paso de los años, se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a hojearlo con parsimonia, le dedicaba unos instantes más a las fotografías en donde su madre aparecía, sonreía y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, estrellándose contra las páginas del álbum…_

—No hay un solo día en cual no te extrañe mamá, me haces mucha falta… —inspiró dolorosamente— sobre todo ahora, en este instante —balbuceaba entre sollozos.

 _Y ese no era su plan, ella sólo quería recordar buenos momentos y ahora estaba ahí, llorando, enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y cerró de golpe el álbum, se incorporó para guardarlo nuevamente, pero no entraba, estaba forzando su entrada en el pequeño hueco de donde lo había sacado, hasta que vio al fondo un objeto que se había deslizado ocupando el espacio del álbum, estiró su mano y sacó un videocasete, en un costado tenía una fecha escrita junio de hace 9 años, arrugó el entrecejo_

—¿Qué ocurrió en esa fecha? —musitó guardando por fin el álbum.

 _Bajó a la estancia; afortunadamente aun conservaban el reproductor de cintas, ella esperaba que aun anduviera bien, se colocó sobre sus rodillas, batalló un poco con tanto cable y por fin pudo encender el reproductor, tomó el mando del televisor y presionó la opción de vídeo. Primero empezaron unas imágenes un poco distorsionadas, era lógico, esa cinta llevaba años guardada, después logró distinguir el estanque del jardín y momentos más tarde salía de ahí Genma convertido en panda, una risilla escapó de su boca, el tío Genma emitía sus gruñidos animalescos mientras avanzaba a la casa._

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —se preguntó de pronto, miraba totalmente divertida esas grabaciones, sus ojos estaban expectantes pues no recordaba muchos de esos momentos, había de todo, segundos sin coherencia, cosas sin sentido, hasta que una escena se le hizo sumamente familiar…

.

 _Era el Dojo el escenario perfecto, siempre lo sintió así, aún lo sentía así... ahí estaba ella sentada sobre sus talones, en frente suyo estaba Ranma en la misma posición, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos un poco escondidas entre las piernas y la falda; Akane miraba la escena con la boca entreabierta, recordaba muy bien ese momento. Ranma se inclinó hacia ella para besarla... Akane nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva y lo vio dudar, segundos después ella abrió los ojos y él empezó a justificarse diciéndole que "eso debía hacerse sólo con alguien que quieras"_ …"

—Idiota —masculló molesta apagando el televisor y azotando el mando muy lejos, lo demás lo recordaba muy bien y no le hacía falta revivirlo otra vez— nunca me quiso y ahora quiere "hablar" como si nada, es… es un estúpido —exhaló intentando serenarse.

.

 _A las 11:30 aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, frustrada, salió de la cama y tomó un baño caliente intentando relajar sus músculos y apaciguar sus ideas. De vuelta en su habitación, al entrar escuchó un titilar en la ventana, dejó escapar un quejido de miedo, odiaba con todo su ser sentirse presa de "ese" sentimiento, de nuevo escuchó ese sonido; las luces estaban apagadas en toda la casa y eso la hacía menos agradable, muy despacio se acercó a la ventana y descorrió lentamente una de las cortinas._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sus ojos parecían brillar como las estrellas rodeadas por un fondo tan azul, que estremecía de sólo mirarlo._

—¿Puedo pasar? —habló con ronca voz, haciendo que el cuerpo de Akane reaccionará ante tal sonido, logrando impregnarla de un nerviosismo grato.

 _Ella abrió la ventana permitiéndole pasar... a partir de ese momento ya no había marcha atrás, quizás nunca la hubo._

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.— No me lo digas, ya se la respuesta…

—Bien, sí ya la sabes… hablemos —sentenció serio enfrentándose a los castaños ojos de Akane.

Ella resopló. —Ya te dije que no —contestó de la misma manera y le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo te digo que SI.

—¿Para qué? no hay nada que decir… —espetó firme, pero evitó sus ojos, aún así, lo podía ver claramente pues había luna llena.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó con incredulidad clara en su timbre de voz.

—Es que eres sordo…

 _Él negó con la cabeza y ambos guardaron silencio._

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que tú y el idiota de Kuno eran… eran… ESO? —preguntó enfadado, quebrando el silencio.

 _Akane abrió la boca totalmente incrédula, entendió a la perfección a que se refería con "eso"._

—Eres imbécil o ¿qué?... contéstame ¿en qué momento yo insinué "eso"? —siseó entre dientes.

—Vamos Akane, tú siempre me has considerado un ¿qué?... imbécil ¿cierto?... pues estabas muy cariñosa y familiar con él, ¿qué se suponía que pensará? ¿eh? —replicó elevando la voz.

—¡JA! Pues que esperabas, él es parte de MI FAMILIA —respondió enfatizando las últimas palabras.— Además... lo que tú pienses o creas me tiene sin cuidado —respondió subiendo la voz también.

 _La incertidumbre se instaló en el rostro de Ranma._

—No lo entiendo…

—¿Qué cosa? —atacó con voz aguda.— Acaso esperabas que después de tantos años todo siguiera igual… que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, que olvidara… todo —lo último lo dijo casi en murmullo.

—No esperaba eso, pero tampoco esperaba que te comportarás… así…

—Así… ¿cómo? —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—C-como… si me odiaras —respondió entristecido ocultando su mirada.

Akane suspiró hondamente. —Te odiaba… demasiado —confesó ante la mirada atónita del chico— pero ahora ya no significas nada para mí —mintió, quizás sólo así desistiría en acosarla.

—Lo hice por ti… por nosotros…

—Ya no mientas, por favor —suplicó con voz queda— no tiene caso... sé realmente el motivo de tu partida —finalizó conteniendo un sollozo.

 _Ranma frunció el ceño visiblemente contrariado._

—No… no sé de qué hablas —bisbiseó.

 _Ella cerró los ojos, recordar la forma en cómo se enteró del motivo real, quebraba su templanza, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste._

—Tú nunca me amaste… tú la amabas a ella… hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo, me lo debías…

—¿Amarla...? pero ¿de quién hablas? —interrumpió sorprendido, ¿de quién se supone que estaba hablando?

—P-pues de… —le costaba horrores pronunciar siquiera su nombre— de… de S...Sham…poo —y algo se quebró, todos sus defensas se fueron al demonio; se llevó la mano a la boca intentando no romper en llanto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus piernas no soportaron la presión y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡NO…!, eso… no fue así… Akane, las cosas no pasaron así…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó entre llantos— dime... ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó con voz rota.— Yo… yo creí... creí que podría con esto… pero no… no puedo verte, duele mucho, me… siento que me falta el aire... tú te fuiste y yo… yo te amaba, te amo tanto… y ahora vuelves como si nada... dime, ¿qué hago para que me dejes sola?... dime ¿qué hacer? y lo hago —hablaba tan bajo que Ranma poco o casi nada lograba entender.

.

 _Ella arrugaba la alfombra, que estaba cercana a la cama, con las manos, tan fuertemente que sus puños estaban casi blancos de la presión ejercida, lloraba tan desamparadamente, que verla así le partía el alma, se sintió de nuevo como un malnacido... siempre lograba lastimarla aun sin proponérselo; su cuerpo también estaba exhausto, tal es así que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas respirando trabajosamente y de a poco avanzó a gatas hasta situarse a un costado de la chica, con mano temblorosa intentó tocar su hombro._

 _Akane estaba tan inconsolable, que el tacto familiar de aquella mano la hizo estremecer y contraerse en un espasmo agónico, Ranma en respuesta apartó la mano, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos intentar consolarla de algún modo; se acomodó en el suelo utilizando como respaldo un costado del escritorio, cruzó las piernas y se inclinó sobre su estomago, sujetó por los hombros a Akane, pasó su brazo por detrás de las rodillas de la chica y en un movimiento la situó sobre su regazo, la abrazó con ambos brazos contra su tórax; ella se aferró a él con ambas manos apretando la camisa y acercó sus rodillas al pecho en posición fetal._

 _Ranma aspiró profundamente el cabello de la mujer que tenía en brazos y comenzó a mecerla como si fuese un bebé…_

 _._

 _Había pasado una hora desde que Akane había dejado de llorar, ahora, estaba profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Ranma, pero el inclemente frío la hacía tiritar de vez en vez; muy lentamente Ranma se incorporó sobre sus rodillas con ella en brazos para recostarla en su cama, la deposito tan suavemente, que Akane apenas y se movió, cuando iba a levantarse, ella se aferró más fuerte a la camisa…_

—No te vayas —habló suave con los ojos cerrados claramente dormida.

—Nunca más… —respondió cerca de sus labios.

 _Ranma se acomodó en la cama, apretó suavemente el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo y murmuró, una y otra vez, su respuesta hasta quedar dormido junto a la mujer que siempre querría... esas palabras eran una promesa que cumpliría con su vida si fuera necesario…_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Desde las sombras, su lugar predilecto, oscuro, igual que su misma esencia; observaba esa escena como si de una película se tratase, su espantosa sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada lágrima que Akane dejaba escapar, estaba seguro, esta vez mandaría a Ranma al mismo infierno… pero se equivocó, ahí estaba ese estúpido mocoso, consolándola, prometiendo, amándola en silencio…_

 _Su sonrisa desapareció por completo y en su lugar se formó una mueca de odio, repulsión y un creciente asco... nadie, mucho menos alguien tan insignificante como Ranma, lograría arrebatarle a su presa…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! Al fin hemos llegado al capítulo 10. Ya se reencontraron y no fue precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, fue más bien agridulce, el camino es difícil y complejo, pero bueno, díganme que les pareció esta entrega, estaré ansiosa y encantada de leer sus reviews.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** , tarde un poco más de lo planeado, pero ya está aquí, disfrútalo :D

 **Haruri Saotome** , sí, nuestro trenzudo querido lo tendrá difícil, más no imposible… espero que este capítulo también te agrade.

 **bustamantekayla** , sip la esperanza es lo último que muere y Ranma lo sabrá muy bien, tarde más de lo que esperaba en actualizar, el tiempo me comió, pero al fin nuevo capítulo.

 **Afrika** , gracias me halaga mucho que te haya encantado :3 cuéntame que te pareció este capítulo.

 **Any-Chan** , agradezco infinitamente tus palabras, sobre lo que le paso a Akane aún falta para ella lo cuente, mientras espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

 **nancyriny** , me encanta que la historia te esté gustando, sobre Akane he de decirte que si sufre no por mucho tiempo (más o menos), pero son varios causantes y logra superarlos, no daré muchos detalles sino me autospoileo XD

 **guest** , Ukyo this time behaved like a true friend, that's why she revealed that information. About Ranma, there was a reason why I was in China for so long, I can only advance that, thanks for your review. My apologize I use google translator

 **lila** , *grito de emoción, tú review me ha hecho el día :D uff hay ocasiones que siento que me quedó corta con los sentimientos o acciones que quiero plasmar con letras, gracias por tus palabras las apreció mucho. Sobre Akane, NO, ella jamás intentaría el suicidio, lamento si di a entender eso, sólo diré que fueron "cosas" externas las que modificaron su carácter, por uno un poco más sombrío, pero hay esperanza… en tanto disfruta este capítulo.

 **guest 2** , aquí el capítulo 10, espero te agrade.

 **nancyricoleon** , gracias, cruzó los dedos para que este capítulo te guste :D

 **Elisa** , un gracias se quedaría corto, aun así GRACIAS por leer y comentar esta historia :3

 **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo** , gracias por tus palabras, tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero verán la luz (espero) una vez terminé con esta historia, en tanto espero este capítulo sea de tu gusto.

Sin más nos leemos la próxima y de nuevo millones de gracias por leer -

 **13-07-18**

 **Revontuli.**


	11. Años Luz

**_Disclaimer_** _. Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Nota:** /Lo que esta escrito entre las diagonales, pertenece al mundo de los sueños/_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 "Años Luz"**

 **.**

 **Te escucho respirar tan lejos de aquí. Siento tu toque tan cerca y real. Te escucho llorar tan lejos de aquí. Saboreo tus lágrimas como si estuvieras junto a mí. (The Sacrament-HIM)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si dijera que no soñaba contigo algunas noches… que el timbre de tu voz, ese sonido extraño que produces al respirar, la forma en que caminas y esa pequeña arruga que se formaba alrededor de tus ojos cuando reías con ganas… no me hacían falta, que no deseaba con todo mí ser volver a verlas aunque fuera una vez más, sería una completa mentirosa…_

 _Es real o no lo es, sólo el tiempo lo dirá…_

 _._

/"Y me encontraba aquí de nuevo, caminando entre la hierba crecida en este prado… ¡¿verde?!… humm… ahora es distinto, por mucho... hay color, uno muy sutil, similar a las mañanas cuando los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar cada rincón de la calle esparciendo de a poco la bruma matutina.

Esta vez mis piernas andan despacio, permitiéndome disfrutar cada instante, los dedos de mis pies se hunden en la esponjosa tierra y es una sensación muy agradable, casi como si flotara… puedo percibir el olor de la tierra húmeda, del pasto, un olor que puedo asociar con la libertad… sí, eso es, me siento libre, pero… no sé el motivo.

Avanzo más, reconozco de antaño este sitio, mi refugio, el lugar que habita en mis sueños, porque se que esto no es más que un sueño… y ahí está, imperturbable, erguido, majestuoso, tan tranquilo… que no puedo evitar sonreír con sólo mirarlo, acelero el paso necesito la paz que me da mi querido sauce…

No hay sonido alguno que perturbe esta paz, quizás por eso este es mi lugar favorito, alejado del mundo; sentada en las faldas del árbol mis manos recorren las rugosas raíces que sobresalen del suelo, hay líneas que reconozco con los ojos cerrados… abro los ojos de golpe, esta sensación es distinta, algo que reconozco, pero, no es inerte… siento la calidez que emana, poco a poco aprisiona mis dedos suavemente entre los suyos, viro la cabeza lentamente y ahí está, sentado a mi lado, ¿en qué momento llego?... permanece con los ojos cerrados, su rostro es tan calmo que no me atrevo siquiera a soltar aire que sin percatarme he estado conteniendo, no quisiera despertarlo…

―Es muy tranquilo aquí ―empieza a decir con una voz tan apacible.

―Lo es… ―respondí sin apartar mis ojos de él― ¿qué haces aquí? ―no puedo evitar preguntar.

―Tú me quieres aquí ―contesta con los ojos cerrados todavía.

―Sí, pero…―dudé un instante― tú… ¿quieres estar aquí… conmigo? ―finalice en murmullo. Él asiente moviendo la cabeza suavemente, una sonrisa se adueña de mi rostro.― Bien… entonces… no te vayas ―musite.

Él abre sus ojos y me mira tan intensamente que siento como mi respiración se estremece, él lo percibe y sonríe. ―Nunca más…"/

.

.

.

* * *

Viernes

 _Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente, al principio le costó enfocar el lugar en donde se encontraba, parpadeó varias veces pues sentía los ojos bastante irritados; en su mano, aun podía sentir la tibiez de su sueño, se sentía tan real... se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y un suspiro ocupo el silencio de su habitación, se encontraba sola…_

―Sólo fue un sueño... ―habló bajito, su timbre de voz denotaba decepción.

 _Salió de la cama, extendió las mantas pulcramente y acomodó las almohadas, pero... una de ellas tenía un perfume distinto, la acercó un poco más a su nariz e inhaló profundamente el aroma que emanaba, este era muy similar al petricor, mezclado con hierba y madera, apartó la almohada y un ligero rubor se empezó a hacer presente en sus pálidas mejillas…_

―Será posible… ―musitó con vocecilla nerviosa.

 _Rápidamente se sacó la ropa de dormir, tomó una blusa azul cielo y un pantalón gris humo que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, se vistió y salió de su habitación. Caminó en dirección a la habitación que solía ocupar él, deslizó la puerta gradualmente hasta abrirla en su totalidad, su cara dibujó una mueca de desilusión, ahí no había nadie, eso era obvio, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, ese cuarto hace bastante tiempo lo empezaron a ocupar de "bodega"._

.

 _Anduvo por el pasillo despacio, pensando y sintiéndose confundida, recordaba algunas cosas, una discusión que a duras penas lograba entender el cómo empezó, lágrimas… muchas de ellas, seguido de un sentimiento inmenso de vacío y luego... todo fue silencio, no recordaba claramente como había llegado hasta su cama, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa punzada en su sien… tal vez todo había sido un sueño o una pesadilla, incluyendo la visita nocturna de Ranma, pero ese olor, sí, era innegable, pertenecía al hombre, pero ¿cómo llegó hasta ahí? se preguntaba._

 _Perezosamente llegó a las escaleras, las bajó casi contando los escalones deslizando su mano por el pasamano, estaba muy enfrascada en sus tribulaciones que no lo vio…_

.

―Hola ―Ranma saludó tímido apoyado contra la pared del pasillo que conducía a la estancia, el sonido de su voz rompió el perfecto silencio de la casa Tendo.

Akane presionó fuerte el barandal evitando así perder la verticalidad, sus ojos y boca se abrieron desmesuradamente y sólo alcanzó a balbucear. ―R...Ranma…

―Preparé el desayuno, espero tengas hambre ―apuró en decir con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índice.

 _Akane por su parte no dijo ni una palabra más, su mente libraba una batalla silenciosa; al final, asintió ligeramente, terminó de bajar los restantes escalones y avanzó hasta estar a poca distancia de Ranma, él se hizo a un lado para escoltarla en dirección al comedor._

 _En la mesa baja estaban dispuestos los alimentos, en el centro de la misma se encontraba un gran platón con un platillo que Akane no reconoció, había sopa de fideos chinos con col y arroz frito y té, todo en conjunto desprendía un aroma muy agradable y bastante apetecible, la mujer tomo lugar a la mesa sentándose sobre sus talones, Ranma por su parte se colocó en el lado opuesto, enfrentándose a la mirada de desconfianza que ostentaba Akane._

―Buen provecho ―dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando que en ambos se instalará un leve sonrojo. Comenzaron a comer en completo silencio; Ranma lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a su acompañante, ella sólo se había limitado en comer el arroz frito y sorber té.

Akane miró fijamente el desconocido platillo e hizo una mueca. ―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó señalándolo con los palillos.

―Ah... bueno se llaman won ton, pruébalos… te encantarán ―contestó con emoción palpable en su voz.

 _Akane torció la boca, se encogió en hombros y finalmente extendió el brazo y tomó uno entre los palillos, lo miró curiosa antes de por fin comerlo, masticó despacio el bocado y emitió un sonido de satisfacción._

―Es realmente bueno ―finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

Ranma asintió con el cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, bastante satisfecho de su labor. ―Pruébalos con la sopa, así… ―dijo mientras sumergía cuatro won ton en la sopa de fideos chinos y procedía a comerlos― es un platillo muy popular en China ―continuó cuando por fin paso bocado― me enseño a prepararlo… ―paró de hablar cuando Akane le dirigió una extraña mirada.

―Cocinaste… ―empezó a hablar en bajos decibles, ocupando de a poco el silencio― ¿por qué aun le tienes miedo a mi comida? ―preguntó curiosa mientras adicionaba unos cuantos won ton en su sopa y dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

―¿Eh…? no, no fue ese el motivo… es… una ofrenda de paz… por lo de anoche ―puntualizó desviando la mirada hacia el tatami.

―Oh, ya veo…

―Lamento haberme comportado así… contigo, fui un tonto ―empezó a disculparse interrumpiendo las palabras de la muchacha― le prometí a Ukyo ser paciente y… ―y se mordió la lengua, su paciencia siempre había sido nula y sus justificaciones estaban sonando más a pretextos que a una sincera disculpa.

 _Akane le observaba bastante confundida, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?. Ni en mil años Ranma le pediría disculpas de algo que ni ella misma recordaba claramente, "su relación" por llamarla de alguna forma, siempre estuvo plagada de malos entendidos, eso era lo común, pero ahora se disculpaba, o eso pretendía…_

 _Algo en su interior le hacía sentir que esa situación era surreal, por un momento caviló en su entorno, había mucha paz y silencio, tanto como si de un sueño tratará…_

 _Akane mordió su labio inferior, dejó los palillos sobre el tazón de sopa y se puso en pie mecánicamente, casi como una marioneta, camino directo en dirección a las puertas correderas que ya estaban abiertas de par en par y que conducían al patio donde se encontraba el estanque._

 _Ranma desde hacía un buen rato que había dejado de hablar y la miraba extrañado, Akane se comportaba como si él de pronto hubiese desaparecido. La vio descender hasta el patio, con los pies descalzos caminó sobre la poca hierba, iba despacio, pero su andar era decidido, le recordó mucho a aquel día en el cual se volvieron a ver._

 _Akane llegó hasta la orilla que delimitaba el estanque, dejó escapar un suspiro e inhaló lento y profundo el aire matutino, después metió la punta de los dedos del pie izquierdo y sintió el frío proveniente del agua, en respuesta la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizó, pero aun así termino por meter ambos pies en el líquido y caminó sobre el lecho del estanque hasta quedar justo en el centro. Movía los dedos de los pies, sintiendo como se filtraba el agua entre ellos, con sus manos arrugó un tanto las perneras del pantalón hasta dejarlo justo arriba de las rodillas, y permaneció ahí de pie, con los ojos cerrados suavemente, sintiendo todo con su piel, musitando suavemente su mantra._

 _Ranma la había seguido muy de cerca, su boca se abrió lentamente al presenciar lo que Akane hacía, ¿por qué? ¿qué era todo aquello?, no salía de su asombro, parecía como si la mujer estuviera en trance…_

.

―Akane… ―habló tan bajo, que parecía que sólo movía los labios― Akane… ¿e-estás bien? ―interrogó un poco más alto llegando justo al borde del estanque.

―Umm… ―murmuró abriendo los ojos despacio, parpadeó lentamente, ahora estaba segura, ese no era un sueño, miró a Ranma por sobre su hombro― sí, ahora estoy bien… ―dijo rehaciendo sus pasos entre el agua hasta llegar a la orilla.

Ranma no salía de la impresión, fue realmente una escena bastante rara, aun para él. ―Dame tu mano… ―dijo extendiendo la suya.

 _Akane dudó, pero al final estrecho su pequeña mano en la de Ranma y sintió nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, quiso apartarla rápidamente, pero él cerró sus fuertes dedos alrededor de ella, impidiendo todo intento de fuga._

 _Una vez fuera del estanque, Akane intentó de nuevo soltarse de Ranma, pero él no se lo permitía, ella lo miró con una creciente frustración dibujada en su rostro; esa profunda mirada de Ranma que de antaño la dejaba totalmente desarmada y que ahora parecía querer peguntar algo, pero, de sus labios no salió palabra alguna; él dejó escapar fuertemente el aire de su cuerpo provocando que el flequillo de Akane se removiera ligeramente._

 _Muy despacio, Ranma se inclinó un tanto más y en un movimiento digno del artista marcial que era, levantó en brazos a Akane…_

―Oye… ¿q-qué estás haciendo?... ¡bájame! ―empezó a replicar removiéndose entre los brazos del hombre― puedo caminar sola... ―habló entre dientes.

Ranma sonrío de medio lado, esa sí era la Akane que él recordaba. ―No te bajaré ―contestó secamente sin siquiera mirarla.

―Pero… pero...

―Tus pies están empapados, el clima no es precisamente "cálido"… ¿es qué quieres enfermarte? ―enunció mientras se hacía camino de vuelta. Al llegar al borde de la casa, se acuclilló y depositó a Akane sobre la duela del pasillo.

 _Ranma se sacó la camisa china de color azul oscuro y quedando sólo en camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus torneados brazos, pectorales y abdomen que se marcaban a través de la prenda interior; Akane no podía apartar los ojos de aquella "revelación", Ranma siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, pero ahora siendo ya todo un hombre era tan distinto, que por más que lo intentaba, no podía y no quería mirar en otra dirección._

 _Él, apoyo una rodilla contra la enorme piedra que hacía las veces de escalón, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, Akane rápidamente giró el rostro al sentirse "descubierta", sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo escarlata tan intenso que era imposible de ocultar. Ranma suspiró, la menor Tendo siempre le había parecido difícil de descifrar; suavemente tomó uno de los pies de Akane que colgaban hacia el suelo y lo puso sobre su pierna flexionada, ella al contacto se puso bastante rígida y apretó fuertemente las manos en puño sobre sus muslos…_

―¿Q-qué haces…? ―balbuceó intentando zafar su pie de entre las manos de Ranma.

―Es obvio, no te parece… voy a secar tus pies ―contestó sujetando más firmemente la extremidad por el tobillo.

―Bueno… pues puedo hacerlo sola ―replicó cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

―Sí, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo… así que deja ya de moverte ―puntualizó envolviendo el pie de la mujer entre la camisa, secándolo lentamente, luego afianzó el otro pie y esta vez Akane no opuso resistencia; él permaneció con la cabeza agachada, concentrado en su labor.

 _Akane estaba de mil colores, el simple tacto de Ranma la ponía tan nerviosa, que temía empezar a temblar, sacó aire intentando relajarse._

―Gracias… ―dijo relajando la postura y dejándose hacer, él en respuesta ladeo la cabeza.

 _La mano de la chica empezó a levantarse despacio como si obedeciera a un impulso primario, lo hacía para intentar tocar el cabello del azabache, deslizar entre sus dedos las oscuras hebras, y a unos centímetros de casi lograrlo, Ranma levantó la cabeza, Akane rápido hizo el ademán de colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja._

―Listo – habló tranquilo, pero sin soltarla― Akane… ―dudó en seguir, pero la curiosidad lo mataba― ¿qué… qué fue todo eso? ―logró preguntar, en su anguloso rostro se reflejaba un ápice de creciente angustia.

Akane botó aire ruidosamente. ―Es… es algo así como un hábito… me sirve para aclarar algunas ideas ―respondió cohibida desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte.

―Pero…

―No tiene importancia, sólo es algo… mejor olvídalo ―acotó intentando nuevamente zafar sus pies del agarre de Ranma.

Él suspiro cansinamente, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, no de nuevo. ―Sé que no confías en mí… pero… pero de ahora en adelante… yo… pues… ―hablaba entrecortadamente, y odiaba hacerlo, en el momento que más necesitaba de su voz esta parecía siempre dejarlo a su suerte― e-estaré c-con-contigo… ―"siempre" era como realmente quería terminar la frase, pero al final su voz se apagó por completo.

Ella enfrentó la mirada compungida de Ranma y habló. ―Dime algo, ¿puede ser? ―pidió a media voz.

―Sí, adelante…

―Eras tú… ―caviló un momento antes de continuar― es decir, ¿tú estabas en ese árbol… ―retorció nerviosamente sus manos, de sólo recordar que aquello parecía ser sólo una alucinación― …en el consultorio de Tofu? ―finalmente concluyó su pregunta.

―Eh… yo, bueno… p-pues

―Anda… dime, por favor ―urgió ante el creciente titubeo del hombre.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada de profunda disculpa antes de poder forma la palabra. ―Si…

―¿Sí?... y entonces… ¿por qué desapareciste? ―preguntó contrariada.

―Y-yo… no quería que malinterpretaras las cosas…

―¿Qué cosas?... ¡El que me estuvieras espiando!... ―no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

―NO, esa no era mi intención… ―se justificó.― Sólo pasó…

―Y por eso huiste… ―agregó― bien… ya veo ―dijo lo último entre dientes.― Anoche… ―reanudó su interrogatorio al cabo de unos instantes de reserva― ¿estuviste afuera de mi habitación todo el tiempo?

―Pues… no… esperé en la calle y luego vi una luz encendida…

―Y se te hizo fácil meterte en mi casa ―apuntó sarcástica.

Ranma expelió aire despacito antes de responder. ―Te lo dije Akane... lo dije y lo repito, no me rendiría tan fácil… no sin… ―y de nuevo, adiós palabras, se mordía internamente la mejilla e inconscientemente sus manos aferraron un poco más los pies de la chica, los cuales aún se encontraban sobre su rodilla envueltos en la camisa china.

―No sin… ¿qué? ―cuestionó con suave voz, acercando más su rostro y torso en dirección a Ranma.

―No s-sin… ―habló quebrando sus palabras, era malo con ellas y más cuando iban dirigidas a Akane.

.

.

 _Y dejó de intentar hablar e hizo caso a sus instintos; su cuerpo respondía ante la mujer frente a él, sus manos clamaban más contacto, uno mucho más íntimo, muy despacio sus dedos comenzaron a hacer un sinuoso camino por la piel de Akane, empezando por sus tobillos, ascendieron hundiéndose lentamente en la sedosa piel de su "siempre prometida", viajando curiosos, memorizando cada milímetro de ella, cada fracción que entraba en contacto con las yemas de sus dedos, subió más acariciando ahora el contorno de sus firmes pantorrillas, descubriéndola de una forma distinta, más profunda._

 _Akane lo observaba atónita, intentaba contener la respiración ya que la sentía en creciente descompás y porque sabía que de su boca podría escapar "ese" gemido que estaba naciendo desde su vientre bajo y que hacía que cada rincón de su cuerpo hormigueara; los dedos de sus manos intentaban hundirse entre la madera del pasillo. Respiraba entrecortadamente sin poder evitarlo, le urgía gritarle que parará con aquello que estaba haciendo, pero no podía, ni mucho menos quería, por vez primera, agradeció no emitir palabra alguna, su cuerpo pedía mucho más._

 _Ranma siguió su camino de descubrimiento, estaba encandilado con las sensaciones que se estaban produciendo entre ambos, Akane no intentaba zafarse y él no pretendía parar. Sus fuertes manos llegaron hasta las rodillas y se toparon con las arrugadas perneras, realmente no importó. Empezó a incorporarse más apoyándose ligeramente sobre los muslos de Akane._

 _¿Qué la impulsó? ¿realmente importaba?…_

 _Había mantenido en todo momento las piernas muy juntas durante la "exploración" del hombre frente a ella, pero al sentir más la cercanía del cuerpo de Ranma y obedeciendo a ese impulso que va contra toda lógica, sus piernas comenzaron a abrirse ligeramente, quería aprisionar el cuerpo del hombre entre ellas. Él aceptó la invitación, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la duela, y se acercó más, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Akane, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos... que empezaban a mimetizarse._

 _Ella abandonó su intento de hundir los dedos en la madera y comenzó un camino que nació desde las manos de Ranma, deslizándose libremente por los fuertes antebrazos, llegando a los marcados hombros, todo en dirección hacia la espalda masculina, y se aferró a esta como si su vida le fuera en ello. Él por su parte sostuvo su peso con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, empezó a trazar un camino por debajo de la blusa de Akane, siguiendo la hendidura de la columna vertebral, hasta situar su mano entre los omóplatos de la chica._

 _Muy despacio, casi como si el tiempo fuera en sentido contrario, sus cuerpos empezaron a volcarse hacia la horizontalidad sobre el pasillo, Akane envolvió con sus piernas la cadera del artista marcial juntándolo todavía más a ella; la cadera de Ranma se meció instintivamente al sentiste abrigado por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Akane..._

 _Respiraban el aliento del otro, superficial y tibio, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, Ranma podía ver las casi microscópicas pequitas en la nariz de Akane, y ella a su vez estaba inmersa en ese azul intenso similar a la noche, bordeado por unas pestañas tan negras, que eran simplemente magnéticas. Tan mágico, casi irreal…_

.

.

.

* * *

―¡Akane! ¡Akane! ―exclamaba una voz desde la entrada principal― ¿dónde estás? ―gritó con aguda voz una mujer, rompiendo esa burbuja de "felicidad".

Sus marrones ojos se ensancharon al percibir aquel sonido. ―Kasumi... ―musitó entre dientes, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su actual "posición". Con una creciente vergüenza, se soltó de Ranma y recuperándose de aquella locura que estaba por hacer, lo empujó por el pecho lanzándolo al jardín.

 _Ahí, tirado sobre su espalda, desechado como un mueble viejo, Ranma no lograba entender ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?, se sentía igual a si lo hubiesen expulsado del "paraíso", se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para protestar, pues él estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera había escuchado nada._

―Akane… p-pero ¿qué te pasa? ―masculló "levemente" molesto. La vio ponerse en pie y acomodar sus ropas y cabello, en ningún momento pareció haberle escuchado y ni siquiera lo miraba.

.

 _Akane respiró profundo intentando serenarse, aunque su rostro ruborizado denotaba todo lo contrario._

―Ya voy Kasumi ―gritó en respuesta e iba al encuentro con su hermana, pero era tarde, Kasumi ya estaba ahí, su cara era de completa ansiedad.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con voz compungida a unos cuantos pasos de llegar.

―Sí ―Akane contestó mecánicamente y asintió con la cabeza también― ¿por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó extrañada.

Kasumi cobijó a su hermana menor entre sus brazos apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica. ―Estaba tan preocupada por ti... ayer… ayer estabas muy rara y hoy cuando no llegaste a trabajar... yo... pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo ―soltó lo último en un sollozo apagado.

Akane se mordió el labio para no sollozar como su hermana. ―Kasumi, no era mi intención preocuparte, nunca lo ha sido... ―murmuró y la abrazó por los hombros.― ¿Llegaste sola? ―preguntó apartándose un poco.

Kasumi se incorporó en su altura y sin soltar a Akane por los hombros, emitió un suspiro de alivio. ―No, Tofu viene conmigo… está afuera pagando el taxi, yo… necesitaba ver que estuvieras bien.

―Hubieras llamado…

―No es lo mismo ―respondió rápidamente.

―¡Kasumi! ―gritó Tofu desde el _genkan._

―Aquí querido, Akane está conmigo ―respondió la aludida con un timbre de voz más relajado.

―Pequeña Akane, me alegro que estés bien… ―apuntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo― seguro se te pegaron las sábanas, ¿cierto? ―preguntó al llegar frente a ambas mujeres.

―¡Humm! algo así ―mintió con sonrisa fingida.

Tofu le regalo una sincera sonrisa como respuesta. ―Te lo dije cariño ―habló a Kasumi― Akane nos buscaría si algo le pasa…rá… ―y su mirada quedó prendada sobre el personaje que yacía aun tirado en el patio.― ¡¿Ranma?! ―exclamó bajando la piedra de escalón y situándose a poca distancia del muchacho.

―Hola… doctor Tofu ―saludó desde el suelo sintiendo una enorme pena por la "situación" en la que se encontraba.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste? ―preguntó contrariado; a la persona que menos se imaginaría ver ahí, era a él.

―Y-yo… ¿e-estoy de visita? ―respondió torpemente.

―Bien… ―asintió― espera, ¿lo estás preguntando? ―replicó relajándose sólo un poco.

―No, yo…

―Sólo paso a saludar… ―intervinó Akane desde el pasillo con voz neutra.

―Ranma ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? ―interrumpió Kasumi haciéndose camino hasta él

―Dos semanas…

―Y… ¿por qué no nos has visitado? ―preguntó la mujer como si nada.

―Y-yo, iba a hacerlo…

―Ah... Querías ver primero a Akane… eso es tan lindo ―acotó la mujer poniéndose sobre sus rodillas frente al muchacho.

Ranma se puso rojo hasta la médula. ―Sí… NO…

―Dices que llegaste hace dos semanas ¿cierto? ―habló de nuevo Tofu, liberando al chico de su creciente frustración al hablar. Ranma asintió con la cabeza. El doctor masajeó su barbilla mientras meditaba.― Akane, necesito hablar contigo ―urgió a la chica que permanecía inmóvil en el pasillo.

―Sí, vayamos a preparar té ―respondió encaminándose por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás.

―Ahora vuelvo cariño ―dijo Tofu ayudándola a incorporarse. Esta asintió con una bella sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Akane apresuró el paso en dirección a la cocina, todavía sentía sobre su cuerpo el calor que emanaba el de Ranma, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? no quería ni imaginárselo, ¿cómo llegó a tanto?, siempre fue endeble ante él y eso no le gustaba. Tenía que ser más firme, aunque muy en el fondo no deseaba otra cosa que estar con él en todos los sentidos…_

 _Tofu iba a una distancia prudente, conocía tan bien a Akane y saber que el muchacho ya se encontraba en Tokio cuando ella empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, le aclaraba muchos puntos e hilaba todos los cabos sueltos…_

 _Akane encendió la hornilla de la estufa, reguló su potencia hasta la más baja, así se aseguraba que el agua tardaría en calentarse._

―Ya sé lo que dirás… ―empezó a hablar dándole la espalda a Tofu.

―Tan predecible soy… entonces dime, ¿qué voy a decir? ―replicó con un ápice de diversión en la voz.

―Vamos Tofu, no juegues… ―resopló mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, él sonreía con amabilidad― bien... dirás "por qué no dijiste que Ranma había vuelto", "tienes que contarnos todo", "deberías confiar en nosotros" ―contestó intentando imitar el tono de voz de Tofu.

―Vaya, sí que debo de sonar como un padre sobreprotector… con una voz realmente rara ―mencionó enarcando una ceja para después soltar una carcajada.

―No estoy para bromas ―sentenció con un mal simulado enfado.

―No bromeo Akane, pero es verdad, debiste contarnos... recuerda que no es por controlar tu vida… sencillamente es para estar preparados por si vuelve a ocurrir…

―Lo sé y lo siento, de verdad… es sólo que creí que él no volvería, incluso le aseguré a Tatewaki que no lo creía capaz de hacerlo, pero me equivoque…

―¡ _Tachi_ lo sabía!, creí que yo era tu cuñado favorito. ―Interrumpió en falso todo indignado…

Akane soltó una suave risilla. ―Lo eres... fue el día en que Ranma regresó… tuve la grandiosa "idea" de invitarlo y no sé realmente que estaba haciendo… sólo paso ―musitó lo último, desde siempre era lo mismo con él, de algún modo que no lograba entender siempre lo quería cerca.

―Y entonces _Tachi_ lo vio, espero no hayan discutido… ―empezó a decir, hasta que ató un cabo más― no me digas que Nabiki también estaba presente.

―NO ―negó espantada― ella estaba arriba con los niños… pero me temo que algo sospechó…

―¿Piensa que Ranma estuvo aquí? ―preguntó acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

―No lo creo… ella "siente" que yo le estaba ocultando algo, algo que no podía definir… pero Tatewaki me ayudó bastante, espero que siga guardando el secreto ―replicó acongojada.

―Es un buen hombre, seguro dará su mejor esfuerzo, pero… Nabiki es muy astuta, será mejor que también lo sepa y así evitar algún conflicto, recuerda su advertencia. ―Puntualizó serio.

―Sí, lo se, sé que es importante que ella lo sepa, pero no todavía… además no creo que cumpla con esa "amenaza" ―habló dudando.

―Bien, si esa es tú decisión, la respeto… y ahora dime ¿qué harás?

Akane suspiró escasamente. ―¿Con Ranma?... no sé… ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿Quieres que le pida que se vaya? ―ofreció.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―No será necesario…

 _Tofu esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora, se acercó a Akane y la tomó por los hombros._

―¿Quieres que se quede aquí… contigo? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane empezó a mover nerviosamente el pie antes de responder. ―Sí… ―habló despacio― pero no del modo que te imaginas ―alegó rápidamente.

―Yo no imagino nada Akane, si esa es tu decisión, te apoyo ―agregó calmando un poquito a la chica.

―¿Crees que es lo correcto? ―preguntó, buscaba una mínima fisura en su decisión, algo por pequeñísimo que fuera que le hiciera sentir que eso era el más grande error, porque por dentro lo sentía como algo natural, inherente a ella misma.

―Puede ser... es correcto si así lo sientes, el tiempo es sabio pequeña Akane… además puede ayudar con el Dojo, supongo que aprendió nuevas técnicas en China ―señaló.

―Sí… esa es una buena idea… ¡una grandiosa idea! ―respaldó más animada. Tofu tenía razón, sólo el tiempo le daría la respuesta, además necesitaba cerrar ese círculo con Ranma, sólo así podría dejarlo ir.― Además hay un dicho que reza ―continúo Akane― "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más" ―recitó al dedillo.

―Piensas que Ranma es tu enemigo…

―No… pero al menos tendré la certeza de que cuando lo vea dentro de la casa, no es porque se coló como un vil ladrón… ¿no crees? ―puntualizó con ironía.

Tofu soltó una sonora carcajada ante la mirada decidida de Akane. ―Tienes razón en eso, así lo tendrás bien vigilado.

―Sí… ―respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al darse cuenta de su respuesta― espera… no… así no, eso no…

―Ya, ya... volvamos, si no pronto vendrán a buscarnos ―dijo y apagó el fuego― ¿té rojo o verde? ―preguntó cantarinamente.

―Rojo, por supuesto…

.

.

.

* * *

―Ven, hablemos adentro, aún está fresco el clima ―invitó Kasumi.

―Eh… sí, adelántate, por favor ―pidió Ranma aun desde el suelo, pues tenía un "gran" problema, uno muy vergonzoso, y esperaba que esa hoguera que se había instalado en su cuerpo se extinguiera de inmediato.

Kasumi lo miró extrañada, pero finalmente aceptó. ―Sí, no tardes ―dijo e hizo el camino de vuelta.

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, Ranma al fin ingresó a la estancia totalmente ruborizado cerrándose la camisa que había recuperado del piso, tomó asiento en la esquina subsiguiente a donde se hallaba Kasumi._

―Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo… después de tanto ―dijo rompiendo el silencio.

―A mí también, es bueno verte y saber que estás bien, eso es lo importante ―concordó Kasumi con su siempre amable voz.

―El doctor Tofu y tú ¿se casaron? ―preguntó lo obvio.

―Sí, hace dos años… y pronto seremos padres ―dijo claramente feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre.

―Oh, eso es…

―Maravilloso, verdad ―interrumpió desbordada de felicidad.

 _Ranma asintió, Kasumi siempre le había agradado mucho, era una persona fácil de querer._

―Me hubiese encantado estar en su boda.

―Fue un día muy lindo… cálido para ser invierno ―rememoró con una sonrisa.

―Kasumi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Claro.

Él resopló despacio armándose de todo el valor que poseía. ―¿Por qué se fueron mis padres? ―dijo más bajo de lo que deseaba.

Kasumi le dedicó una mirada melancólica antes de responder. ―Algunos meses después de tu partida… mi padre les pidió que se marcharan ―mintió, pues no sabía que tanto quería Akane que se supiera del pasado…― y como su compromiso estaba disuelto, ellos aceptaron… aunque… ―se arrepintió de seguir hablando.

―Aunque… ¿qué? ―insistió ante esa "insignificante" palabra.

 _Kasumi se encaró frente al hombre y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, su rostro ostentaba una sonrisa triste._

―Tía Nodoka aseguró que en cuanto tú regresaras de China, volverían… e intentarían arreglar las cosas… y así tú y Akane decidirían si se casaban o no ―apuntó cabizbaja― pero ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, que esa promesa… realmente ya no importa ―puntualizó con voz tranquila, aunque sus suaves facciones diferían en demasía con sus palabras.

―Sí importa Kasumi… desearía no haberme ido nunca, lo digo enserio, pero sería estúpido lamentarse a estas alturas ―acordó más para sí mismo.

―Cada decisión que tomamos tiene sus consecuencias Ranma, sean buenas o malas… ―musitó recordando― pero si decides quedarte… podrías hacerlo con Tofu y conmigo, tenemos una habitación, aunque tal vez prefieras estar con tu madre… ¿ya has ido a verla? ―dijo al hilo restableciendo un poco de su tranquilo humor.

―Aun no…

―Es verdad, que torpe soy… cómo irías si no sabes la dirección ―apuntó con una sonrisa.

―Oh, pero si la sé, Ukyo me la dio.

―Eso es maravilloso, debes buscarla, te extraña mucho.

―¿Has hablado con ella? ―preguntó expectante, después de las palabras de Ukyo algo le hacía pensar que sus padres y la familia Tendo se habían distanciado por completo.

―Por supuesto, hablamos casi todas las semanas, es algo complicado que la visite… por mi embarazo, pero antes lo hacíamos por lo menos una vez al mes ―respondió mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su barriga.

―¿Y mi padre? ―cuestionó al notar que nada habían hablado de él.

―Ah… tío Genma está de viaje con papá, fueron a entrenar a unos nuevos discípulos, no recuerdo bien el nombre de la montaña a la que irían, pero esta en los límites de Osaka y Kioto.*

―Entonces el viejo aún está en forma ―sonrió al recordar a su padre, vaya que si llegó a extrañar a Genma.

―Así es… parece que rejuvenecieron ―acotó con una suave risilla― encontraron un patrocinador, de ahí provienen los nuevos discípulos, necesitan a unos grandes maestros. ―Finalizó melancólica.

.

 _Después todo permaneció en silencio, la comida que estaba sobre la mesa baja, desde hacía un largo rato estaba fría, Tofu y Akane aún seguían en la cocina hablando de quién sabe qué, aunque no se necesitaba ser muy astuto para suponer que el tópico principal era Ranma, así que ir a la cocina estaba completamente descartado._

 _De pronto se hizo presente la imagen de la extraña actitud de Akane en el estanque, y a Ranma le pareció oportuno intentar averiguar algo de voz de Kasumi, ya que Akane estaba renuente a decir palabra alguna, esperaba no cometer una indiscreción al preguntar, aun así lo hizo…_

―Kasumi ―dijo a media voz, casi en secreto.

―¿Si?

―Hace un rato… Akane hizo algo… extraño…

―¿Qué cosa? ―irrumpió bastante preocupada.

 _¿Cómo poner en palabras, todo lo que había visto sin preocupar de más a Kasumi?, se cuestionó de pronto Ranma._

―Bien, estábamos hablando... y de pronto… amm… ella se levantó y fue directo al estanque y…

―Se metió ahí. ―Completó en murmullo.

―Sí, pero… ―la incertidumbre lo asalto, ¿acaso Akane ya lo había hecho antes?

―Cuando Akane… ―soltó un suspiró― cuando ella no puede distinguir claramente si una "situación" es real, o la está soñando, hace eso… experimenta con sus sentidos, no sé fía tanto del oído o el olfato, lo hace sobre todo con el tacto, siente el frío del agua, la brisa fresca del viento, la calidez de los rayos del sol... eso le permite discernir si es real o no lo es ―puntualizó con un exhalación, esas no eran buenas señales…

―No lo entiendo… ella no hacía antes… eso ―masculló confundido, no recordaba haberla visto hacer algo semejante cuando vivían todos bajo el mismo techo.

―No lo hacía… eso vino después…―"de tu partida" quería decir, pero tal vez él podría malinterpretarlo.

―Ella… esta…

―¿Enferma? ¿perdió la razón? Ibas a preguntar eso ―intervino de forma un tanto ofuscada, muy distinta a la Kasumi de siempre.

Ranma negó despacio con la cabeza. ―Nunca lo pensaría… es sólo qué no lo entiendo ―habló con voz rota esquivando los ojos castaños de la mujer.

―Es difícil de explicar… hay momentos que ni yo misma lo entiendo a pesar de que estuve siempre a su lado ―dijo con voz queda― pero eso fue hace mucho, Akane poco a poco recuperó su esencia y volvió a ser la misma chica fuerte y llena de sueños… aunque hay momentos que necesita recordarlo… ―replicó con un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

―Lo siento Kasumi… no debí…

.

.

―¿No debiste qué, Ranma? ―preguntó Tofu nada más entrando en la estancia-comedor, llevaba consigo el termo con el té, más atrás iba Akane con las tazas.

―Estaba preguntando por tía Nodoka, pero no recordé la dirección y comencé a llorar… lo siento, mis hormonas me ponen bastante sensible ―Kasumi se apresuró en contestar, no quería entrar en detalles sobre su reciente conversación.

―Oh Kasumi, no te preocupes yo tengo la dirección en la agenda que está cerca del teléfono ―dijo Akane tomando asiento y acercando las tazas.

―Ah, me alegro… ―respondió dando por finalizado ese tema.

―¿Dónde te estas quedando? ―preguntó Tofu a Ranma.

―Pues… ahora estoy en casa de la señora Sato, estuve una semana en casa de la señora Mori ―respondió mirando a Akane.

―Ah, es tu paciente ¿cierto Akane? ―intervino Kasumi recordando a aquellas mujeres. Akane asintió con la cabeza.― Son unas encantadoras personas.

―Sí, han sido muy amables conmigo…

―Pero son mujeres mayores, no deberías de abusar de su hospitalidad ―le reprendió Kasumi.

―Eh… no… yo no

―Cariño, Ranma es un buen huésped, seguro no causa molestias ―acotó el doctor.

―Lo dudo… – habló Akane retadoramente, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió después de ver a los ojos a Kasumi. Ranma estaba cada vez más incómodo, siendo el objeto de la conversación.

―Akane, no seas así… además le he ofrecido alojarse con Tofu y conmigo ―dijo contenta.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamaron al unísono Akane y Tofu.

―No he aceptado… ―se excusó Ranma antes de que alguien opinará cualquier cosa.

―Ni aceptaras ―impuso Akane en firme voz.

Tofu y Kasumi intercambiaron miradas curiosas. ―No veo porqué suponga un problema ―decía Tofu en tanto sorbía un poco de té.

―Lo dices enserio Tofu… tú y mi hermana viven en una nube… es que no recuerdan que tendrán a un bebé en menos de dos meses ―casi gritó Akane, que era todo aquello.

―Ya, ya… y que solución das pequeña Akane ―guió Tofu la conversación al punto que buscaba, porque parecía que Akane no tomaría la iniciativa.

―Puede quedarse aquí… ―musitó la aludida, tan bajo, que pareciera que no quería ser escuchada por nadie. Ranma no salía de su asombro, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, en realidad estaba mudo por completo y sentía sus mejillas arder.

 _Kasumi miró a Akane que parecía muy decidida a pesar de su burdo timbre de voz, luego observó a detalle a su esposo y vio ese brillo que portaba cuando las cosas salían como él las planeaba, y cayó en cuenta, ese era un plan, pero ¿de quién?_

―Hummm no sé Akane… no sé si sea lo correcto. ―Habló Kasumi al fin.

―¿Por qué no lo sería, cariño? Ranma es un caballero y sabrá comportarse, ¿cierto? ―preguntó a Ranma.

 _Ranma no dejaba de mirar a Akane… se sentía cohibido, era ella el motivo por el cual había regresado y ahora todo se tornaba real, estaba tontamente distraído, tan así que no escuchó ninguna de las palabras que Tofu le dirigía, hasta que este empezó a agitar su mano frente al rostro del artista marcial._

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó confundido.

―¡Ja!, lo ves… es bastante despistado, no creo que se le ocurra hacer nada "indecente", ¿cierto Ranma? ―adicionó bastante entretenido.

―¡TOFU! ―exclamaron al mismo tiempolas hermanas bastante abochornadas ante tales palabras… Ranma por su parte quería que la tierra se partiera en dos y lo mandará muy lejos.

.

Tofu se enderezó en su lugar. ―Hablando en serio Ranma, puedes quedarte con nosotros, espacio hay… pero podrías quedarte aquí y ayudar con el Dojo, seguro tienes muchas nuevas técnicas ―apuntó decidido.

―Sí Ranma, puedes dar clases en el Dojo ―completo Kasumi entusiasmada.

―Tú… tú estás de acuerdo con eso… Akane ―preguntó por fin Ranma tímidamente.

 _Akane sostuvo la cristalina mirada del azabache, dudó un momento, si decía que "sí" ya no habría marcha atrás._

―Ya lo dije, puedes quedarte aquí… y trabajar en el Dojo… así podrías pagar tu estancia... si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo problema ―apuntó como si nada mostrándose firme, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un lío enorme.

―¿Pagar…

―Oh… es que creías que sería gratis… pensé que ya eras todo un hombre ―respondió Akane en tono marcado en el sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos.

―Akane… ―susurró Kasumi entre dientes.

―¿Qué?... ―siseó a su hermana― tómalo o déjalo ―apostilló firme sin posibilidad de réplica.

 _Esto le parecía más a… ¿un reto? Sí, eso era y él nunca podría negarse a uno, una sonrisa confiada comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro._

―Lo tomó… ―contestó sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

―Podrías quedarte en la que era mi habitación ―sugirió Kasumi.

―Ahí no… es muy pequeño ―negó Akane, esa habitación estaba muy cerca de la suya y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse― puedes tomar la habitación que ocupabas antes ―propuso.― Sólo que… bueno hay mucho que hacer.

―Es verdad ―concedió Kasumi― pues hay que dejarlo habitable ―anunció poniéndose en pie.

―Puedo limpiarlo yo…

―Venga, yo te ayudaré Ranma… Kasumi tu descansa, por la mañana estabas muy alterada y necesitas reposo, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Tofu a su mujer.

―Pero…

―Pero nada ―respondió con dulzura― Akane vigila que esta linda mujer descanse, por favor ―pidió, Akane asintió.

.

.

 _Durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, Ranma y Tofu se dedicaron a limpiar, acomodar y sacar el mar de cosas que se habían acumulado por poco menos de 5 años, separaron cosas para donar, tirar y para guardar en los armarios, muchas de las cosas, sino es que todas, que ahí se guardaban eran pertenecientes a Nabiki, que las olvidó sin más…_

 _Tofu y Ranma mantuvieron un mutismo selectivo, sólo hablaban del presente, de cosas sin importancia real, nada del pasado… desde un principio el hombre de gafas supo que no era a él a quién deseaba contarle sobre su travesía y los años pasados en China, así es que ni siquiera lo intentó._

 _Al cabo de un par de horas las hermanas salieron a comprar comida ya preparada, cuando regresaron llamaron a los hombres a comer._

 _Finalmente a las casi seis de la tarde concluyeron la limpieza del cuarto…_

 _._

―Parecía que Nabiki coleccionaba cosas ―apuntó divertido Tofu.

―Pues no se llevó nada cuando se mudó a la mansión Kuno ―anexo Kasumi con una media sonrisa.― Amor, ya es tarde, debemos volver ―dijo a su esposo.

―Sí cariño… ―concordó― pequeña Akane, te veré el lunes en el consultorio y llama si necesitas cualquier cosa, por lo que sea ―pidió serio.

―Lo haré… – esta vez sí lo dijo en verdad, lo que menos quería era vivir de nuevo esa pesadilla, por alguna razón se sentía confiada y estaba agradecida de que en todo el día no había vuelto a escuchar a _esa_ voz.

―Ranma ¿irás a casa de la señora Sato a recoger tus cosas?

―Sí…

―Pues andando.

.

.

 _Las tres figuras dejaron la casa Tendo, se hicieron compañía hasta el lugar donde se separaban sus caminos. Pronto Ranma siguió el suyo dejando al matrimonio Ono varias calles atrás._

 _Arribó a la casa de la anciana ya cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo, aporreó la puerta y en minutos la señora Mori estaba abriéndola, su cara mostraba una preocupación genuina. Dentro de la casa, ntercambiaron palabras y a través de ellas, la mujer y su hermana supieron a grandes rasgos las buenas nuevas, sólo lo esencial. Lo acompañaron a recoger sus pertenencias. Él prometió visitarlas en cuanto acomodará todo el asunto con su nuevo "trabajo", les agradeció su cálida hospitalidad y se despidió dejando a aquellas mujeres sumamente emocionadas como un par de chiquillas._

 _._

 _Tofu y Kasumi llegaron a su vivienda tomados de la mano, Kasumi se miraba pensativa y un tanto ausente…_

―Ocurre algo, cariño ―habló él, trayendo de vuelta a su esposa.

―Esto… ¿es una buena idea…? ellos... ¿crees que este bien todo esto…?

Tofu acarició el mentón de Kasumi e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. ―Akane necesita cerrar todos sus ciclos… y Ranma es uno que no había o no quería cerrar… esta es su oportunidad… puede ser completamente libre y nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarla… ―le dijo intentando confortarla― ¿qué si es buena idea? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá ―puntualizó conciliador.

―Bien… ―suspiró un tanto más relajada.― Te amo tanto, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir más segura.

―También te amo Kasumi ―dijo y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su mujer― está fresco, es mejor entrar.

.

.

.

* * *

Una semana y días después…

 _Ese día comenzó como todos los demás, levantarse, recoger y guardar el futon, Ranma cruzando los dedos para no encontrarla en la ducha… otra vez, preparar el desayuno como todos los martes, jueves y fines de semana, según lo acordado, ese día era jueves, así que la ducha tendría que esperar, primero estaba el desayuno._

 _._

 _Su trote matutino siempre estaba presente, regresa en punto de las 7:30 am ni un minuto más tarde, al descalzarse los tenis, se dio cuenta que no había ruido aun, esa es buena señal, podía tomar un baño sin ser interrumpida… A veces se pregunta si él tenía un radar para cuando ella se está bañando o es pura mala suerte. Hoy tocaba día pesado, viajaría a Tokio para comenzar con los trámites para el ingreso al Hospital Juntendo, pero antes, tenía una consulta inamovible a las 10 de la mañana y la cita en el hospital era las 3 de la tarde._

 _Se sumergió muy despacio en el ofuro, y un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, permaneció en ella por espacio de media hora._

―Mmm, a esto le llamo vida… es una lástima, tengo tanta hambre, sino me quedaría aquí por siempre ―se lamentó saliendo del lugar. Se encaminó a su habitación, por suerte no hubo encuentros "accidentales". Se vistió de forma casual con una falda en color beige que llegaba a sus rodillas y una blusa negra ajustada de manga hasta el codo; para su entrevista en el hospital usaría un traje sastre en color azul acero, que tenía esperando en el consultorio de Tofu.

―¡Akane, el desayuno está listo! ―clamó Ranma desde la planta inferior.

―¡Ya bajo! ―respondió, se miró otra vez al espejo y salió de su habitación.

.

 _No podía evitar ese maldito hormigueo en las piernas cuando lo veía sentado a la mesa, intentando siempre ser amable, servicial y en creciente grado insistente, eso era algo que le chocaba de cierto modo, uno que ni ella misma entendía. Los últimos días Ranma siempre intentaba lo mismo, poner en la mesa el pasado, lo intentaba con mucho esmero, pero Akane prefería evitar ese tema a toda costa, realmente no le interesaba conocer el pasado, ella prefería el presente y quizás el futuro, así que rogaba internamente que esa mañana no lo intentara otra vez…_

―Buenos días ―saludó ella sentándose en torno a la mesa.

―Hola ―respondió menos formal que Akane.― Buen provecho ―continuó disponiéndose a devorar el desayuno.

.

 _Al cabo de media hora y ya habiendo concluido el desayuno, Ranma lo intento de nuevo…_

―Akane…

―¿Sí? ―respondió antes de beber té.

Botó aire nervioso. ―Me gustaría aclarar ese asunto… sobre Shampoo ―empezó a balbucear.

Akane dejó con parsimonia la taza en la mesa baja. ―No… ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, lo que haya pasado en China… no me interesa, tú pasado es… sólo tuyo, no tienes porque decirme nada ―puntualizó en firme tono y mirada resuelta.

―Pero quiero hacerlo ―espetó decidido, Akane era terca, pero él no se rendía NUNCA.

―No y es definitivo.

 _Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, Ranma dirigió su cuerpo hacia adelante._

―Y, entonces ¿por qué me quieres aquí? ―masculló regalándole _esa_ mirada intimidante.

―¡Oh vamos!, sólo quise ser amable… supones que te quiero aquí por… ¿por un interés romántico? ―completó en pregunta, bastante alterada.

―¡¿No?!

―Por supuesto que NO, es más si quieres puedes irte… ¡Jum! Vaya engreído que eres…

―¡Ah, sí…! y dime Akane… ese día, ahí ―señaló extendiendo enfáticamente el brazo en dirección al pasillo― ¿qué se supone que fue?... ¿amabilidad?

Akane se puso de mil colores al recordar ese día. ―Idiota… tú… tú empezaste…

―¡Ja! ―soltó una risotada.― Sí, es verdad, pero TÚ no te quedas atrás… te estaba gustando… lo sé…

Akane abrió la boca desmesuradamente. ―¿Gustando?... oh mira, Ranma Saotome el hombre que conoce a la perfección a TODAS las mujeres…

―A todas las mujeres no… ―negó irrumpiendo las palabras― sólo a ti, Akane.

Ante esas palabras la menor Tendo sintió una extraña sensación instalándosele en la boca del estómago. ―Eso… lo que dices no tiene sentido, y lo sabes… fue sólo un error ―habló a media voz.

– ¿Un error...?

Akane asintió. ―Hagamos algo, ¿sí? ―él asintió sin emitir sonido alguno.― Tú no volverás a insistir en contarme lo que ocurrió en China…

―Pero…

―Déjame terminar, por favor ―pidió ante la interrupción. Ranma se enderezó un poco ante la petición― bien, como te decía… tú pasado es sólo tuyo, no tienes porqué decirme nada, porque seré sincera… no me interesa, así como a ti no debería interesarte el mío…

―Pero aun no pregunto nada ―volvió a interrumpir.

Akane le regalo una sonrisa amarga. ―Ukyo también es mi amiga… no suele ocultarme nada, así que por ella ya no obtendrás más información… y deja ya de interrumpirme, o me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir… ―se detuvo un poco para analizar la expresión de Ranma, este apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y sobre su palma izquierda posó su barbilla― bien... ―suspiró antes de proseguir― podemos intentar… ―y los ojos de Ranma parecían brillar, su mano derecha se deslizó casi imperceptiblemente por la mesa hasta estar a escasos milímetros de la mano de Akane― intentar ser amigos ―propuso decidida.

 _Su mandíbula casi golpeaba el piso..._

―¿Amigos? ―reafirmo en pregunta, quizás no había escuchado del todo bien.

―Sí, en realidad tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos… desde que nos conocimos, estuvimos bajo el estigma de un compromiso que no consentimos… y que no deseábamos, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de conocernos como personas y ser realmente amigos, ¿no te parece? ―apuntó confiada, esa era una buena forma de mantener las cosas en paz y comenzar de cero, ese era el ideal armónico de Akane, al menos así lo quería creer.

 _Ese definitivamente no era lo que la Ranma querría ni en un millón años. Sus dedos torpemente buscaron la mano de Akane llegando a rozar apenas la punta de sus uñas._

―Akane... ―empezó con ronca voz― p-podemos… podríamos i...

.

.

―¿Hay alguien en casa? ―hablaron desde el _genkan._

 _Akane al escuchar ese timbre de voz, mutó su rostro conciliador en uno serio, incluso su piel se tornó un tanto más pálida, se levantó y salió del lugar sin hablar siquiera. Ranma se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no es como si la fuera decir tan fácilmente, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y Akane simplemente lo dejó ahí, sin más._

 _Pronto empezó a escuchar como cuchicheaban, ante esto su curiosidad pudo más, se encaminó por el pasillo para escuchar mejor, pero se mantuvo a resguardo…_

―Niña, se supone que entrenaríamos el domingo, pero parece que ya no te importa.

―Claro que me importa, es sólo que…

―Estas distraída, acaso... ¿lo has vuelto a escuchar?

Akane resopló. ―Lo escuché, pero fue hace dos semanas…

―¿Y no me buscaste…? pensé que ya habíamos superado esa brecha.

―No lo he vuelto a escuchar…

―Hummm, qué voy a hacer contigo niña tonta… tú bien sabes que no escucharlo, no significa que no esté presente, acechando.

―Lo sé, nunca se me olvida…

 _De pronto la persona que hablaba con Akane, llevó su dedo índice a la boca, pidiéndole silencio. Por espacio de segundos, que a la chica le parecieron eternos, aguardo en silencio._

―¿Quién está contigo Akane? ―preguntó en estado de alerta.

―Nadie… ―mintió intentando sonar muy segura, aunque a su interlocutor no le podía engañar.

―Sal de ahí, o es que disfrutas espiar ―habló enérgica en dirección al pasillo.

.

.

 _Ranma al sentirse descubierto no le quedó de otra que salir y enfrentar a quien sea que estaba con Akane. Pero nunca, ni volviendo a nacer hubiera imaginado quién era esa persona._

―Debí suponerlo… sólo alguien como tú dejaría bruta a esta niña. ―Masculló molesta

―¿Usted?... ¿qué demonios hace aquí? ―preguntó acelerado.

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero ahorraré mis palabras… futuro yerno, o debo decir querido yerno ―apuntó irónica.

―¡Ja! Usted bien lo sabe… nunca, ni en esta, ni en otra vida, vieja momia ―respondió de la misma forma.

Cologne soltó una estrepitosa carcajada. ―Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi nieta? ―interrogó secamente.

 _Ranma le dedicó una mirada indescifrable a Akane, ella permaneció tranquila sólo parpadeaba mecánicamente._

―No tengo porqué contestarle ―habló fiero, a la única que le diría todo, sería a Akane… a nadie más.

―Claro que lo harás… o es que quieres conocer todo mi poder ―amenazó.

―Adelante, puedo enfrentarla cuando quiera ―ambos personajes se observaban retadoramente haciendo presente su aura de batalla, ninguno cedería ante el otro, eso era claro.

―Díselo Ranma, ella necesita saberlo ―le urgió al hombre, él no daba crédito, su rostro se transformó ante el creciente desconcierto.

―Pero…

―Abuela, por favor vaya a la estancia, Ranma irá en un momento ―le pidió a la anciana, ignorando por completo los alegatos del artista marcial.

―La conversación será a solas muchacho ―gritó alejándose por el pasillo.

.

―Vieja bruja ―masculló fastidiado― no voy a hablar con ella Akane ―dijo decidido posando sus manos sobre la cadera.

―Sí lo harás… a ella si le interesa saber de su nieta.

Ranma estaba renuente, pero en algo tenía razón Akane, había que aclarar todo con esa mujer. ―Bien, pero es porqué tú me lo pides…

―Sí así lo quieres ver… bien, ahora ve y cuéntale todo.

―Quiero que tú también escuches esto, no tienes por qué irte…

―Ya te lo dije… no me interesa saber nada… además tengo una consulta y después estaré en Tokio hasta tarde, así que no… no me quedaré ―finalizó. Tomó sus zapatos y se calzó, agarró su bolso y salió de casa, dejando en el umbral a Ranma y él, ni siquiera pudo hablar más.

.

.

 _Esa conversación le aterraba, no por Cologne, sino por qué rompería el pacto con Shampoo, pero ella tenía que ponerse en su lugar, además muchas veces la amazona expresó sus deseos de buscar y contarle todo a su abuela…_

―Usted quiere saber sobre su nieta… pero antes explíquese, ¿cuál es su relación con MI prometida? ―empezó a hablar en cuanto llegó a la estancia.

―¿Tu prometida?... tengo entendido que ese compromiso ya no existe ―contestó astuta.

―Eso no es de su incumbencia…

Cologne soltó una risa seca. ―Bien, te diré… ella es mi discípula ―respondió sin entrar en detalles.

―Pero, ¿de qué? ―continuó preguntado, sentándose en el tatami.

―Preguntaste mi relación con Akane, bueno ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora te corresponde a ti ―replicó con sarcasmo.

―¿Por qué supone que yo sé en dónde está Shampoo?

―Pensé que eras más listo… ¿quieres jugar con mi paciencia? ―siseó enfadada.

Ranma resopló. ―Sigue en China, cerca de la frontera con Rusia… no sé en qué lugar con exactitud… pero está bien, al menos es lo que supe hace unos meses ―relató en tono monótono.

―Entonces abandonaste a mi nieta ―acusó en tono grave.

―No, usted sabe que entre Shampoo y yo nunca existió absolutamente nada ―bufó perdiendo la paciencia.

―Humm y ¿cuál es tú explicación a esto? ―cuestionó en tanto hurgaba entre las mangas de su túnica. Finalmente extrajo un trozo de papel bastante maltratado, como si lo hubiesen doblado y desdoblado muchísimas veces, lo sostuvo frente a ella por espacio de segundos antes de extenderle el papel al muchacho.

 _Ranma recibió aquel papel con desconcierto, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer el escrito, su ceño se frunció en automático, aquella era una carta de Shampoo dirigida a su bisabuela._

―Está en chino ―repuso intentando devolver la carta.

Cologne negó moviendo la cabeza. ―Se bien que entendiste todo lo que estaba escrito, no me quieras ver la cara ―sentenció con rencor en la mirada.

―Entonces fue usted quién le dijo esa mentira a Akane ―siseó bastante enojado.

―Ella buscaba la verdad, y yo se la dije…

―Esa no era la verdad, usted bruja… ―interrumpió a la amazona.

―Para mí y para Shampoo, esa es la verdad ―habló firme.

―Todo lo que dice ahí, son mentiras… las cosas no pasaron así ―se decantó por decir la verdad, no tenía razón de ser seguir peleando por algo que ya había pasado.

―Pues cuéntamelo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ―le presionó en seguir. Cologne había esperado mucho ese día, tanto como nunca antes, necesitaba con apremio saber que había ocurrido con su bisnieta, aunque eso le hacía sentir como una mujer débil, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba con vida.

.

.

 _Ranma suspiró cansinamente, esa iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde, una tarde que lo llevaría de vuelta a ese pasado que únicamente quería compartir con Akane, ya vería la forma en como más adelante ella también pudiera y quisiera escuchar su historia…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará…

* * *

Nota:

El lugar que use de referencia es la montaña Ponpon, que se encuentra ubicado en Kawakubo, Takatsuki, Prefectura de Osaka.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo feliz dando señales de vida. Con ustedes "redoble de tambor" el capítulo 11 yeiii, tenía pensado publicarlo el viernes, pero mmm cuestiones de inspiración y correcciones… pero no me di por vencida, espero que les guste mucho, tanto como a mí escribirlo… por cierto ¿qué les pareció ese _micro_ acercamiento?, yo quería publicarlo en cuanto lo terminé de escribir a la voz de ya, pero no llevaba ni siquiera la mitad u_u. Coméntenme que les pareció esta entrega, estaré feliz de leerlos :D

 **Carol FVargas** ; no mueras… por fin actualización, disfrútala.

 **Haruri Saotome** ; no sufras, este capítulo está más lindo, en cuanto a Akane todavía falta un poquito (o muchote) más para conocer todos los detalles, mientras espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Any-Chan** ; no puedo dar muchos detalles sino me spoileo sola, pero es algo que no pertenece al plano de los vivos, sólo diré eso…

 **Guest 1** ; gracias, gracias de verdad, apreció mucho tus palabras, deseo mucho que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado.

 **Lila** ; hola, hola, es un honor tenerte por aquí, te repito tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos y las agradezco un montón. En este capítulo se resolvieron dos dudas, bueno una a medias (los papás de Ranma), recompensa mmm espero que sí (bueno sí), mientras disfruta este capítulo y saludos hasta Argentina :D

 **Nancy Gabriela Saucedo** ; tarde u_u lo siento mucho, _espero_ que la espera valga la pena y te encante este capítulo :D

 **bustamantekayla** ; el trenzudo nunca dejará a Akane, no después de todo… espero te guste este capítulo.

 **itzeldesaotome** ; que bien que estés de vuelta! Las dudas se irán resolviendo de a poco, pero todas tienen una razón de ser, pero mientras ¿qué te pareció esta entrega?

 **Guest 2** ; me halagan mucho tus palabras, sí continuaré hasta que esta aventura tenga un final así me llevé toda la vida, (exageró un poco :D) gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **GabyCo** : hola y bienvenida muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, aquí el capítulo 11, ojala te guste, saludos.

Agradezco un montón que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, gracias infinitas, los leo pronto -

PD. Ya saben lo que se viene ¿cierto? El volver al pasado del trenzudo, ¿alguien tiene curiosidad de saber si se liberó de la maldición? :B Así que lo más seguro (aún estoy 50/50) estará dividido en dos partes, si logró concentrar todo en uno lo haré y sino pues esperen la parte I y II. Eso sería todo desde este lado de la pantalla…

 **28-07-18**

 **Revontuli.**


	12. Retrospectiva Parte I Imprevisible

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Retrospectiva Parte I "Imprevisible"**

 **.**

 **"La vida es un juego con probabilidades terribles; si fuera una apuesta no intervendrías en ella. (Tom Stoppard)"**

.

.

 _Una sola decisión cambia el resto de nuestras vidas, un segundo basta para transformar todo aquello que creías conocer... lo que creías ser, se esfuma ante tus ojos._

.

6 años atrás…

Lunes 25 de Diciembre

 _Dio un último vistazo a la fachada de la casa Tendo, observó el lugar memorizando cada recoveco de su estructura, hasta la más mínima grieta se guardó entre sus recuerdos; su mirada instintivamente buscó por última vez la ventana de la habitación de Akane, al fin tomó aire y comenzó su camino._

 _Por su mente pasaba casi como una película muda todos los acontecimientos desde que su padre y él volvieron de entrenar en la montaña, el casi beso con Akane en Dojo, su infructuoso día buscando a Ryoga para ir juntos a China, y esa desastrosa "conversación" con su prometida, parecía que todo le estaba saliendo mal…_

 _Detuvo sus pasos y por una fracción de minuto supuso que todo eso era un error… tal vez no lo estaba pensando con claridad, que estaba siendo impulsivo de nuevo, la duda subsistió, botó aire muy lentamente y dio media vuelta, empezó el retorno de nuevo hacia el Dojo, había avanzado muy poco hasta que chocó en seco contra algo o alguien._

―¡Fíjate… pedazo de idiota! ―masculló entre dientes mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía sus ropajes llenos de polvo y tallarines.

―¡Fíjate tú…! ah Mousse, nunca deberías salir sin tus lentes ―respondió levantándose de un salto del suelo.

―Pues tú no deberías estar corriendo como loco, Saotome ―replicó ajustando sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

.

 _Ranma lo observó por un par de instantes y una idea empezó a germinarse en su mente, una idea que se afianzaba firme como la hierba mala, una idea no muy buena… pero él como iba a saberlo en ese momento, para él esa idea era perfecta._

―Mousse… ―empezó a hablar en tanto se colgaba la mochila al hombro― ¿tienes algo que hacer?

―Algunos trabajamos, Saotome ―le contestó de mala gana.

―¿Incluso hoy? Vaya… la paga debe ser muy buena. ―Contestó Ranma sarcástico, bien sabía que al pato lo trataban como a un esclavo― sólo serán unos minutos… ―completó mudando su voz a una más tranquila y conciliadora.

 _Mousse lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, pero ese gesto quedó totalmente desapercibido para su contraparte pues nada se veía a través del grueso cristal de los anteojos._

―Bien ―señaló de mala gana. Recogió del piso la caja que contenía los fideos que yacían regados en todas direcciones.

.

 _Los chicos se encaminaron en dirección a un terreno baldío en un punto intermedio entre la zona comercial y la zona residencial del lugar. Ranma botó su carga cerca de un gran árbol que por las fechas estaba totalmente deshojado, tomó lugar a unos centímetros de este, Mousse imitó el accionar de su contraparte._

―Adelante ―habló Mousse uniendo sus manos baja su blanca túnica, la tarde empezaba a refrescar anunciando una segura nevada, la primera de la temporada.

―Seré directo… este día partiré rumbo a China y…

―Ohhh, eso es maravilloso… te deseo un buen viaje ―interrumpió Mousse bastante emocionado ante tales noticias.

―Cállate y déjame hablar… pato ―escupió lo último en tono burlón.

―Mira tú…

―Ya, ya… la cosa es… tú podrías venir conmigo y así buscar la poza del hombre ahogado ―propuso con total seguridad.

Mousse sopesó la propuesta, no emitía ningún sonido, pero se rascaba la barbilla lentamente. ―Aunque tu propuesta suene tentadora… no me interesa. ―Respondió secamente, guardando sus manos nuevamente.

Ranma frunció el ceño ¿cómo demonios no le interesaba?. ―Es que te gusta ser un pato… nunca pensé que fueras tan mediocre ―masculló exasperado levantando la voz.

Mousse le dedicó una sonrisa extraña y meneó la cabeza muy despacio. ―Ah Saotome… mis razones van más allá de algo tan banal ―replicó orgulloso.

Ante esas palabras, Ranma no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. ―¿A qué te refieres? ―quiso saber, ahora él estaba muy intrigado ante tal respuesta, _¿qué no lo más importante era ser normal?_ se lo pensaba muy en serio.

 _El chico pato sacó sus manos de entre las mangas y las apoyó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, inclinó el torso hacia su interlocutor de manera amenazadora._

―No iré a ningún lado… no sin Shampoo ―sentenció claro y fuerte.

 _Ranma le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y su boca se contorsiono en una mueca de disgusto._

―Aparte de ciego… ESTÚPIDO ―lanzó furioso agarrándolo con fuerza de la túnica, ahora era él quien se mostraba amenazante.

 _Mousse le propinó un manotazo obligándole a soltarlo y se percató por primera vez en el vendaje que cubría toda la mano derecha de Ranma._

―Me das pena Saotome… tú nunca entenderías, nunca conocerás lo que se siente amar de verdad…

―¡JA! y me dirás que tú sí, esas son BOBERÍAS y más cuando ella ni siquiera repara en tu miserable existencia ―interrumpió colérico Mousse, _¿amar?_ oh vaya que él sí sabía, lo sentía, por eso iba a buscar su libertad, ser libre de la maldición.

―Bueno. Por lo menos yo sí tengo el valor de decir lo que siento… no como otros, que son simples cobardes ―acusó a Ranma señalándolo con el dedo.

―Dices boberías… de que sirve tanto supuesto _"amor"_ si no eres nadie para ella… si eres sólo un fenómeno, me das pena ―habló a media voz, sus palabras no iban dirigidas a Mousse, por supuesto que no, sino a él mismo y eso le provocó un estremecimiento espantoso.

―Algún día seré digno de merecer el amor de Shampoo… pero yéndome, jamás lo conseguiría. Me quedo, aunque eso signifique permanecer siempre con esta maldición ―puntualizó― así que Saotome… te deseo suerte ―finalizó.

 _Él hombre de melena larga tomó su contenedor y se dispuso a abandonar el sitio._

.

 _Ranma lo observó con detenimiento mientras se alejaba del terreno baldío, ¿es qué era tan difícil entender?, un "No", no era concluyente, se levantó del suelo, volvió a colgarse su mochila y fue tras Mousse._

―Anda Mousse… sólo serán unos meses, seguro cuando Shampoo sepa que ya eres normal no tendrá problema en aceptarte como prometido… ―hablaba al azar, en ese momento diría cualquier cosa con tal de convencerlo, pero Mousse era un tipo testarudo.

―No, es NO Saotome, es que no entiendes… ―masculló visiblemente irritado― además… para qué quieres que vaya contigo… ¿umm? acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo solo.

―¡Claro que lo soy! es más no te pediría nada… sino es porqué…

―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber, así que detuvo su andar y espero la respuesta de Ranma.

―Pues… ―exhaló aire abruptamente― tú hablas chino ―respondió de mala gana, resaltando lo obvio.

 _Mousse levantó sus anteojos y los puso sobre su cabeza, se sobó con fastidio el puente de la nariz por espacio de segundos._

―Así que tu supuesto interés en que me cure… es sólo por conveniencia.

―No te lo pediría si no fuera de vital importancia… no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo semejante a cuando mi padre me llevó a China y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada. ―Respondió irritado cruzándose de brazos.

―Humm, pues sigue sin interesarme… consíguete a otro incauto que te sirva de intérprete ―contestó sin cambiar el tono calmado de su voz.

Ranma lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Sí… tienes razón, tal vez se lo pida a Shampoo… ella nunca me negaría nada ―arrojó con desprecio, ni en un millón de años cumpliría con esa amenaza, pero esa era su mejor jugada.

Mousse se acercó amenazadoramente hasta Ranma. ―Ni se te ocurra…

―Entonces acompáñame, será poco tiempo lo prometo ―replicó esperanzado.

―No, y tampoco le dirás a Shampoo… tal vez después de que te vayas, ella vea realmente lo poco que vales y decida darme una oportunidad ―manifestó confiado, sí, en el imaginario del chico pato esa era una posibilidad, una que a cada momento tomaba más realidad.

Ranma desistió, todo su cuerpo lo expresó soltando aire pesadamente y relajando la postura. ―Si eso crees… allá tú y suerte con esa batalla… aunque dudo que tengas posibilidad alguna, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo… pero, como quieras ―observó con ironía encogiéndose en hombros.

.

.

 _No muy lejos de ahí… sólo a unos cuantos pasos, Shampoo se dirigía camino al Dojo Tendo, entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquetito de galletas envuelto en una tela con motivos navideños; ella y su abuela no solían festejar la navidad, pero eso no impedía su insulsa necedad de obsequiarle algo al que durante muchos años ha considerado su prometido y el único hombre que ha amado de verdad, su rostro portaba una sonrisa alegre y entusiasta que le conferían un aire encantador, iba muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que a sus oídos llegó el sonido de aquella voz que le hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos, se encaminó a escondidas al lugar de dónde provenía._

 _Ahí, escondida en cuclillas_ _tras un poste de luz, agudizaba el oído, su expresión era de completo asombro ante aquella conversación que ya no era privada. A su mente llegó la brillante conclusión… sí Ranma le pedía ayuda, seguro que ella se la daría y si no lo hacía... bueno, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, porque al fin de cuentas él era su prometido y nada ni nadie, mucho menos Mousse, podrían impedírselo. Por lo tanto ya no vio necesario ir al Dojo Tendo, se levantó de un salto dejando en el suelo su obsequio totalmente en el olvido y se fue corriendo de vuelta al Nekohanten._

 _Entró al lugar bastante feliz para controlarse, ese día habían optado por mantener el lugar cerrado, sólo habían mandado a Mousse a entregar pedidos que se habían solicitado desde el día anterior, así que el lugar estaba solo y callado._

―¡ABUELA! ―gritó a todo pulmón, claro lo que le permitía su agitado pecho después de haber llegado corriendo. Pero no hubo respuesta, la amazona camino lentamente hasta la cocina del café, ahí no había nadie. Su abuela no le había dicho que saldría, se encogió en hombros restándole importancia al asunto, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

.

 _Llegó a su habitación con prontitud, de su armario sacó su mochila de viaje, empezó a sacar una multitud de prendas para el invierno, pues sabía que en China el clima era mucho más mordaz que en Japón. Sacaba cuanta ropa pudiese necesitar hasta que de pronto se topó con el que sería su vestido de novia el Qun Gua* que había comprado en su cumpleaños número 19, una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en sus labios…_

 _Para Shampoo no había mejor señal que esa, era su oportunidad y nadie impediría su cometido. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y esperó paciente la llegada de su abuela…_

 _._

 _Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde su paciencia se había esfumado por completo; su abuela no había dado señal alguna y aunado a que Ranma aún no se había presentado en busca de su ayuda, estaba por completo estresada y nerviosa._

 _Bufó aburrida y se decantó por bajar para comer algo, pues con las prisas ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente alimentarse._

―Abuela… ―volvió a musitar, pero estaba claro que su bisabuela todavía no volvía. Encendió la estufa y calentó un tanto de ramen que había preparado por la mañana.

―¡Hola! ―gritaron desde la entrada.

 _Al escuchar ese llamado, la chica salió al encuentro de aquella persona, pero su rostro se transformó en una mueca de repugnancia al ver al dueño de aquella voz._

―Ah… eres tú ―habló en tono sibilante.

―Sí querida Shampoo ―respondió feliz― ¿estabas esperándome? ―preguntó ilusionado llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la amazona.

―¡Ja! no seas tonto… yo esperarte a ti ―le dedicó una mirada fiera― tengo mejores cosas que hacer ―respondió dándose media vuelta, en el proceso golpeó en la cara al muchacho con su larga melena haciendo que él trastabillara y chocara contra una mesa, Shampoo le dedico una mirada de molestia― eres muy torpe ―agregó en tono de burla.

Desde el suelo Mousse dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero. ―Y el mono seco ¿dónde está? ―preguntó incorporándose.

―Abuela no está, y no me dijo nada ―respondió en un grito desde la cocina.

―Entonces ¿puedo tomar un descanso? ―inquirió ante la respuesta de su amada chica, todo el día de ayer y parte de la mañana de este, se lo había pasado haciendo entregas casi por toda Nerima y en verdad estaba profundamente agotado.

―Haz lo que quieras… ―le respondió de mala gana saliendo de la cocina, en sus manos llevaba un tazón humeante con el ramen que había recalentado, se sentó en una de las mesas de comensales y empezó a comer en silencio.

 _Mousse seguía de pie mirándola de soslayo, ¿por qué le era tan difícil ser amable aunque fuera sólo un poquito? ¿en verdad le era tan desagradable? meditaba triste._

―Si necesitas algo… lo que sea ¿me llamarás? ―continuó a media voz.

―No necesito nada… y menos de ti… ahora largo que no me dejas comer tranquila ―contestó irritada. Ante esto el chico pato tomó rumbo a su habitación sin decir una palabra más.

.

 _Al cabo de una hora Shampoo estaba como un energúmeno, caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos firmemente cruzados bajo su pecho y un puchero en los labios, su bisabuela no llegaba, Ranma aún no la buscaba y tampoco nada podía preguntarle a Mousse sin que sospechará de sus planes._

 _Después de unos minutos de "reflexión", la chica subió a su habitación, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y de la cajonera extrajo un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, se apoyó en la planicie del mueble y empezó a redactar una carta, una, que iba dirigida a su abuela, en ella exponía una verdad que Shampoo imaginó que en breve se cumpliría, firmó la misiva y la dobló con sumo cuidado._

 _Se dirigió a los aposentos de la anciana amazona y escondido entre unos viejos libros dejó el papel que a simple vista podía ser insignificante y que bien sabía Shampoo, Mousse no lo encontraría._

 _Se colgó la mochila a los hombros y bajó al restaurante, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por unos momentos, jamás creyó irse así, ella pensaba salir de ahí convertida en la señora de Saotome, pero esa era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, así que espantó esos sentimientos de debilidad y abandonó el lugar._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Su brillante plan desde hacía horas, se había ido al demonio; viajaría solo, eso estaba más que claro, su objetivo era llegar hasta Gotō en la prefectura de Nagasaki en al menos 15 días, podría ser en menor tiempo, si y sólo si, viajará en tren o en avión, pero ni loco se subiría en una de esas cosas, así que llegaría a pie, además de que únicamente llevaba consigo alrededor de 20,000 yenes que sólo pensaba en utilizarlos para su comida._

 _La noche lo alcanzó en un punto cercano a Hino, realmente había avanzado muy poco y su estómago clamaba alimento desde mucho rato atrás. Así que optó por tomar un descanso y una porción de alimento, se decidió por un lugar medio boscoso que estaba alejado de las casas, armó su tienda de acampar y encendió su pequeña estufa. Su comida consistió en un ramen instantáneo que le supo a todo, menos a comida… había elegido mal y no sólo la comida._

 _Recogió sus enceres y se adentró en la tienda, el sueño tardó en llegar y fue bastante superflúo…_

.

.

 _Había recorrido un buen tramo en dirección a la estación de trenes, cuando una realidad le golpeó bruscamente, ¿qué dirección tomó?... lo más fácil era, por supuesto, el aeropuerto así llegaría en unas cuantas horas a China… pero ¿si optó en viajar en tren? ¿cuál dirección tomó? se sentía confundida, eso no lo había previsto… así que decidió que el azar le diera la respuesta, lanzó su moneda de la suerte, una que era tan antigua como su misma tribu…_

―Ser en tren… ―murmuró y se adentró en la estación de Oizumi-gakuen.

 _Mientras viajaba en dirección desconocida, la chica amazona imaginaba su prometedor futuro al lado de Ranma, estaba extasiada hasta decir basta, lo denotaba su sonrisa y ojos brillantes, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz que provenía del altoparlante del tren le hizo volver a la realidad. Anunciaban que pararían el convoy por un pequeño desperfecto y los invitaban a transbordar a otro que los esperaba en la siguiente estación, lo demás que dijo ya no le importó a la amazona, finalmente optó por que ese sería su destino, ya mañana retomaría el camino en busca de su àirén._

 _Camino despacio en dirección a las máquinas dispensadoras de golosinas, compró unas tantas y una bebida caliente de durazno, el frío estaba cada vez más denso por lo cual no pudo evitar castañear los dientes en cuanto estuvo fuera de la estación. Caminó sin rumbo definido, había gente pero no tanta, necesitaba encontrar pronto un lugar donde dormir._

 _En poco tiempo y acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias, había llegado cerca de la estación Mogusaen, decidió buscar un lugar para pernoctar cerca de esa estación y ya mañana continuaría con su travesía. Estaba por llegar al lugar que le habían indicado cuando pidió informes sobre un hostal cercano, cuando sus rojizos orbes captaron un fulgor como de una fogata o símil, pues parecía ver un globo de papel entre los árboles aunque diminuto por la distancia, algo en su interior le alertó ¿podría ser? y desistió de ir al sitio, camino directo hacia la zona boscosa._

 _._

 _Muchas veces su abuela le había dicho que su curiosidad podría ponerla en aprietos algún día, pero esta vez agradecía tenerla, el lugar estaba en silencio, al menos de ruidos humanos, cerca de un claro y a resguardo detrás de unas rocas enormes, estaba montada una casa de acampar, anduvo sigilosa similar a su forma maldita, dejó su carga y procedió a abrir el cierre de la casita, no sin un poco de temor…, sus ojos brillaron como rubíes, ahí estaba él… profundamente dormido, se adentró por completo en el lugar dejando afuera sus pertenencias; él dormía de costado por lo que la amazona se acomodó detrás suyo abrazándolo hasta quedar dormida plácidamente junto a su querido Ranma._

.

.

.

* * *

―Akane… ―hablaba entre suspiros dolorosos, aún profusamente dormido. Al cabo de unos minutos y alejándose de sus sueños paulatinamente, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo, por un instante creyó estar en la casa Tendo, su imaginación voló tan rápido pensando qué quien estaba con él, era su prometida.― Akane ―volvió a decir en voz muy baja girando sobre su costado hasta estar frente a ella, se apartó de un brinco, su expresión era de completo desconcierto.― S-Shampoo… ¿qué haces aquí? ―acotó espantado ¿cómo demonios llegó ahí?

―Buen día _àirén_ ―respondió adormilada bostezando despacio.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. ―¿Cómo me encontraste? ―preguntó al azar.

La chica se incorporó reposando su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y sonrió ensoñadoramente. ―Con mi amor ―respondió intentado tocar al muchacho.

El chico no salía de su estupefacción. ―Tú… tú estás ¡LOCA! ―escupió agresivo.

Shampoo se incorporó por completo sentándose sobre sus talones. ―¿Loca?... ―respondió en pregunta― sí… por ti _àirén_ ―habló segura.

―No digas estupideces, niña tonta ―farfulló saliendo del lugar.

La amazona salió detrás de él. ―Mi amor no ser estúpido ―vociferó dolida con un puchero de niña.

―Pues no lo veo de otra forma…

―Ya _àirén_ … ―habló mediadora avanzando hacia él― podemos ir ya a China ―continuó logrando afianzar una de las manos de Ranma

Él apartó la mano con molestia. ―¿¡QUÉ!?... ¡qué tontería dices!… yo no iré a China ―mintió intentando salir de ese lío.

La amazona entrecerró los ojos. ―Shampoo no ser tonta… ayer escuchar conversación entre _àirén_ y pato tonto… y decidir ir contigo ―respondió resuelta.

―Yo no te lo pedí…

―No ser necesario… Shampoo estar donde _àirén_ y nadie impedírselo ―puntualizó interrumpiendo a Ranma y cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Acaso has perdido la razón? NO QUIERO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO ―alegó sonando más agresivo de lo que quería.

Shampoo soltó un suspiro triste y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar un mar de lágrimas. ―¿Por qué ser tan cruel conmigo? ―preguntó entre sollozos.

Ranma se sintió incómodo y bastante culpable, odiaba ver llorar a las personas y más si él era el causante. ―Por favor… no llores ¿sí?... ―medio balbuceó― vamos Shampoo… no me gusta verte así… ―habló tomándola por los hombros.

La chica amazona lo observó a través de sus acuosos ojos. ―Te amo tanto… iré a donde vayas ―murmuró uniendo sus manos en tono de súplica.

 _Él tragó en seco, ¿por qué últimamente todo le salía mal? se preguntaba y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Akane llorando de la misma forma que Shampoo, se le ocurrió la idea de decirle las mismas palabras, rogando que surtiera el mismo efecto._

―Escúchame bien Shampoo… este viaje lo tengo que hacer solo, tú únicamente me retrasarías…

―Shampoo también querer curarse ―replicó segura irrumpiendo las palabras del chico.

―Sí, pero… ―titubeó― tengo que ir solo… ―balbuceó, en realidad sus argumentos ya no eran válidos ante las palabras de la amazona.

―¿Por qué? acaso temer a chica violenta…

―NO…

―Entonces no ser problema que Shampoo vaya ―afirmó en voz y con la cabeza.

―Entiende Shampoo… no quiero que vengas conmigo ―habló sin ganas, Shampoo era necia.

―Yo poder servirte de traductora ―ofreció, estaba segura que esa oferta no la rechazaría.

 _Ranma bufó exasperado, claramente la lengua natal de Shampoo le sería de vital apoyo, sus argumentos se fueron lejos, muy lejos y su inalterable postura se vio endeble._

―Bien… ―medio masculló.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó por completo. ―¡Yeiii! ―gritó dando saltitos de felicidad― Shampoo ser muy feliz, verás como tú también serlo… yo te alimentaré y cuidaré…

―HEY, espera… si acepte es sólo porque hablas chino y porque tú también buscas la cura… nada más, así que ni se ocurra hacer algún truco extraño… ¿de acuerdo? ―sentenció sin un ápice de broma, tenía que dejar las cosas muy claras con la amazona.

 _Shampoo iba a replicar, pero no lo vio necesario, ya habría tiempo de sobra para conquistar el indomable corazón de su àirén, por vez primera la balanza se inclinaba a su favor y no iba a precipitar las cosas._

―Como digas _àirén_ ―respondió con voz neutra levantando un hombro.

―Deja de llamarme así… ―masculló entre dientes.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y los labios. ―Ser necesario _àirén_ ―habló con una voz sumamente aguda. Ranma achicó la mirada en forma de advertencia hacia la amazona― de acuerdo… Ranma ―finalizó constándole mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

Ranma suspiró cansinamente. ―Pues andando…

―¿Hacia dónde ir? ―preguntó levantando su mochila.

―Hasta la prefectura de Nagasaki y de ahí a la isla de Gotō, estando ahí pues… ya veremos como cruzar hasta China ―resumió su mal planeado itinerario.

―No ser mejor ir en avión… ser más rápido ―habló curiosa ante las palabras del chico.

―No ―respondió sin ganas― además… pues yo…

―Tú no tener dinero… ¿cierto? ―interrumpió.

Ranma se puso rojo hasta las orejas, la chica había dado en el clavo. ―No mucho, además aborrezco esos armatostes ―farfulló casi en un grito.

―Oh… ―atinó en decir― pero poder viajar en tren hasta Nagasaki, yo tener dinero… no ser mucho pero servir ―ofreció a su eterno amor.

―No…

Shampoo se cruzó de brazos. ―No querer mi ayuda ―reclamó molesta.

―Eso no es… yo

La amazona levantó una ceja ante la sorpresa. ―Ah, ya ver, no insistir… pues andando... Ranma ―concluyó, entendió claramente el desagrado del chico por viajar en cualquier vehículo motor.

.

.

.

* * *

Enero

 _El tiempo siempre ha sido relativo; para aquellos que quieren que corra veloz , parece andar en sentido contrario… para los que esperan que fluya lento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se ha terminado un mes hasta un año… y para los que no esperan nada o creen no esperar nada, el tiempo fluctúa dependiendo de su humor. Para Ranma el tiempo fue desalmado, y ya habiendo pasado más de 20 días aún faltaba mucho para llegar a Nagasaki._

 _Siendo ya 18 de enero se encontraban en la prefectura de Yamaguchi, no había nevado aún, pero la temperatura descendió varios grados, aletargando su cuerpo y ganas, eso significó un retraso más en su itinerario, el ánimo de Ranma estaba cada vez más por el suelo y se comportaba más arisco con la mujer amazona, su mísero presupuesto estaba por agotarse, al igual que su paciencia._

―Debemos buscar lugar para dormir ―interrumpió la amazona los meditaciones de Ranma.

―Mmm… ¿dijiste algo? ―habló en tono plano con su vista fija en la completa nada, mientras avanzaban por el sendero.

Shampoo botó aire con exasperación. ―¿Es qué no oyes? tú siempre ignorarme…

―Puedes volver… ―habló entre dientes.

―¡Ushh! Shampoo no volver… buscar lugar donde dormir, hacer frío y yo necesitar un baño caliente ―habló rápido tropezando las palabras más de lo normal.

 _Ranma detuvo su caminar y expelió aire formándose un montículo de vaho alrededor de sus labios._

―Ya no tenemos dinero… no quiero desperdiciar lo poco que me queda ―habló con voz ronca, desde días atrás tenía un creciente malestar en la garganta y el cuerpo.

―Shampoo tener… ya haberlo dicho antes ―prosiguió enfrentándose a la mirada azul de Ranma.

―Sí quieres puedes ir tú… yo acamparé ―respondió reanudando el camino dejando atrás a su acompañante.

 _La amazona estaba llegando a un punto de desesperación tal, que su cara lo decía todo, apretó fuertemente sus frías manos formando un puño y dio un salto largo y alto quedando frente al muchacho_

―¿Por qué comportarte como un idiota con Shampoo? ―le recriminó clavándole fuertemente su dedo índice en el pecho― Shampoo intentar ser de ayuda y tú ser miserable… y cretino ―habló con voz que tiritaba entre el frío y una mezcla de nervios impropios de la acérrima guerrera.

Él, empezó a sobarse compulsivamente las cienes y apretó los ojos mientras respondía. ―Shampoo… ya habíamos hablado de esto…

―¡SI!, tú querer que Shampoo se vaya… ―decía mientras desviaba su llorosa mirada hacia sus pies― pero no me iré ―finalizó con voz queda.

Ranma suspiró sin ganas. ―Bien… ―respondió ya más calmado.

 _A ese punto Ranma estaba agotado del viaje, de discutir por cualquier nimiedad con la amazona, del creciente dolor de cabeza y garganta que le achacaban, de las extrañas punzadas en su mano derecha y sí, también anhelaba darse un buen baño._

.

.

 _Encontraron un lugar, por llamarlo de alguna forma; el sitio estaba apuntalado cerca de la montaña, en un lugar poco accesible al público pero justo para su nulo presupuesto, así que no podían quejarse de nada._

 _La encargada de registrarlos, era una mujer entrada en años de aspecto amable y voz casi audible, les informó que lamentablemente sólo contaba con una habitación equipada disponible, pero si era menester de los viajeros, podría proporcionarles unas habitaciones un poco más asequibles pero menos habitables, pues tales no contaban con calefacción y la temperatura iba en descenso constante._

 _Después de otra discusión sin sentido, los muchachos optaron por tomar la habitación equipada, pero solicitándole encarecidamente a la mujer que le facilitará un futon individual para el hombre, la mujer no vio problema alguno y les pidió que esperasen un momento en lo que preparaba la habitación._

La habitación esta lista ―habló la mujer mientras regresaba y se colocaba detrás del recibidor.

―Ser maravilloso… ―contestó veloz Shampoo― ¿dónde estar ducha? ―preguntó ilusionada.

La mujer sonrió, la chica le parecía bastante inocente. ―La habitación cuenta con una, señorita ―respondió de forma cordial.

Shampoo se sonrojó visiblemente ante la obviedad. ―Ser muy amable… ―dijo y se apresuró hacia la habitación. Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa llana a la mujer y una reverencia breve.

.

 _Cuando Ranma por fin llegó a la habitación, se fue directo a preparar el futon donde habría de pasar la noche, el lugar contaba con una pequeña cama individual que iba a ser ocupada por la amazona, por lo demás sólo había un armario, Shampoo por su parte su dirigió con presteza a la ducha, permaneció ahí por espacio de 20 minutos…_

La amazona salió envuelta en una toalla y aun desprendiendo vapor de su cuerpo. ―Shampoo necesitar tanto, ahora ser feliz ―acotó sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras secaba su larga cabellera.

―Al menos alguien es feliz… ―masculló él poniéndose en pie, caminó con pereza en dirección a la ducha, Shampoo sólo atinó en suspirar, al menos por esa noche decidió no apelar en nada, sólo quería dormir…

.

 _Ranma entró a la ducha asegurándose de cerrarla a plomo, no quería que la amazona lo importunara. El espejo aún estaba lleno de vaho, limpió una parte de este con la mano, aquella mano que aún permanecía vendada… desde que había dejado Nerima sólo en dos ocasiones había cambiado su vendaje y la última vez había sido varios días atrás, así que de a poco fue sacando la venda..._

 _Un nauseabundo olor empezó a hacerse más notorio conforme la piel quedaba al descubierto, las múltiples cortadas no estaban sanando bien, la piel de su mano tenía un tono rojizo y lucía bastante hinchada en comparación a su mano izquierda, había una herida entre el dedo índice y medio que no recordaba estuviera tan profunda y era la que presentaba peor aspecto, uno casi amoratado. Al cabo de unos minutos de inspección somera de sus cortes, intentó cerrar la mano en puño y un dolor punzante se apoderó de toda su extremidad. Maldijo entre dientes y se sintió como un estúpido, nunca antes había descuidado tanto una herida; al final le restó importancia pues sabía que de alguna u otra forma su cuerpo sanaba bastante rápido._

 _._

 _._

 _Una semana después se encontraban en la prefectura de Nagasaki, cada vez iban más lento, con sólo 1000 yenes de la amazona, estaban quebrados y estando ya tan cerca de la isla de Gotō, Ranma sugirió que la mejor y única forma, dadas las circunstancias, sería cruzar el mar de China nadando…_

―Estar loco… Shampoo no poder nadar tanto convertida en gato ―farfulló ante la _genial_ idea de Ranma.

Él se cruzó de brazos. ―Y ¿cuál es tú propuesta? no tenemos dinero…

―Trabajar ―respondió antes de que siguiera con sus pretextos.

―¿Trabajar?... ¿en dónde y de qué? ―respondió con preguntas.

Shampoo sonrió. ―Ahí… solicitar meseras ―acotó mientras señalaba un cartel afuera de un comedor.

―No…

―Sí, ser respuesta, trabajar un tiempo y después viajar a China ―respondió animada, agarró por la muñeca a Ranma y se encaminó con él a la playa, estando frente al mar, él botó aire muy despacio― anda Ranma, convertirte en chica ―apuró al muchacho.

―De acuerdo…

.

 _Por una vez durante su trayecto, la suerte estuvo de su lado, consiguieron el empleo y trabajaron por un período de tiempo corto, la paga no era tan extraordinaria, pero se compensaba con las propinas generosas que dejaban para las "chicas"._

 _Un domingo por la tarde Shampoo iba de vuelta hasta el lugar donde estaban acampando, habían decidido que era mejor de esa forma así podían ahorrar la mayoría del dinero que ganaban. La chica llevaba consigo la comida, la cena y el desayuno del siguiente día, cuando su mirada carmesí se topó con un cartel, sorprendida, lo arrancó del poste con una sonrisa felina._

.

―Shampoo estar aquí… ―anunció a todo pulmón en dirección al pequeño campamento.

Ranma salió de su lugar entre bostezos, la amazona había notado que su semblante dejaba mucho que desear, se veía pálido y más delgado; el chico había preferido mantenerse como chica hasta que estuvieran en China, pues pocas ganas le quedaban de estar cambiando a cada momento.

―Muero de hambre… ―lo dijo de dientes para afuera porque de reciente fecha su siempre apetito voraz se había desvanecido por completo.

Shampoo sonrió, supuso que esa era buena señal, esperaba que por lo menos esa vez el chico comiera toda su ración de comida. ―Shampoo tener grandes noticias ―comentó mientras le extendía un contenedor desechable con takoyakis.

Ranma rápidamente se metió uno en la boca. ―Ah, sí… ¿Cuáles? ―preguntó en tanto deglutía el bocado.

Ella hurgó entre sus bolsillos y finalmente sacó un papel doblado en cuatro. ―Mira.

El chico desdobló aquel papel que era una propaganda y lo leyó atentamente. ¿Miércoles? ―preguntó con la vista fija en la hoja.

―Sí, y ya no tener que viajar a Gotō… ferry salir de Hirado por año nuevo chino… y estar con descuento ―apuntó sumamente feliz.

―Suena bien ―respondió a secas.

―Más que bien… ser oportunidad única y llegar en tres días a China.

―Shampoo… ―empezó a hablar un tanto nervioso― t-tú sabes, no me gusta viajar en esas cosas…

―Shampoo saber… y conocer un remedio para miedo de Ranma ―apostilló ante las palabras del muchacho.

―Espero no sea uno de tus trucos raros.

―Eso ofender a Shampoo ―recriminó con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Ranma torció la boca. ―Lo siento ―terminó disculpándose, hasta ese momento la amazona se había comportado como habían pactado en un principio, así que su desconfianza estaba de más.

―Yo perdonar… entonces trabajar hasta mañana y comprar pases. ―Acotó feliz, por fin estarían camino a China y las cosas pintaban mejor, lejos de Japón su panorama era alentador.

―Bien… iré a dormir un rato más ―finalizó la conversación en tono cansino. Se adentró de nuevo en su tienda y dejó sola a la amazona, ella volvió a suspirar involuntariamente al ver que Ranma había vuelto a dejar más de la mitad de su ración.

.

 _El miércoles por la madrugada, abrigados hasta la nariz, Ranma y Shampoo esperaban en el puerto para poder abordar el ferry que los llevaría hasta el puerto de Shanghái, el chico tenía un marcado tic en la pierna derecha, algo que la amazona jamás le había visto antes…_

―Tranquilo, remedio de Shampoo hacer efecto rápido ―habló sacando al artista marcial de su nerviosismo.

―¿Segura? ―preguntó intentando mantener la compostura.

―Sí… andando. ―Habló con una clara confianza.

.

 _La travesía por el mar de China fue relativamente tranquila, similar a andar por las nubes, eso fue lo que Ranma escuchó decir a una mujer mayor, él estaba aletargado, ese era el efecto del remedio de Shampoo, lo hacía sentirse como si flotará y ayudó bastante a controlar su desmedido miedo a viajar, dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual no sintió mareos o algo parecido; la amazona procuraba que comiera a sus horas y vigilaba constantemente el efecto de su remedio._

 _En la noche del segundo día de viaje, la chica se decantó por suprimir la dosis puesto que llegarían a China alrededor de las 3 de tarde del siguiente día y el efecto residual del remedio duraría hasta el mediodía del viernes, y así Ranma recobraría su estado normal justo a tiempo._

 _._

 _Ranma despertó alrededor de las 11 de la mañana del viernes, su estado adormilado estaba casi evaporado, pero había algo que le hacía sentirse extraño, no eran mareos, ni el nerviosismo por el viaje, era algo diferente, sentía que la piel le hervía, tenía un creciente y profundo dolor situado en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo y había partes que ni siquiera sentía._

―Shampoo… ―habló en murmullo, su voz sonaba seca y rota― S-Shampoo… ―Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

Febrero

 _Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan sola, desesperada, y en creciente medida, temerosa, como en ese momento, su cabeza estaba en completo lío, estaba segura que su remedio no le había afectado, no podía afectarle, pero había algo que le hacía sentir que si lo había hecho…_

 _Habían llegado a puerto mucho antes y estaban bajando a tierra firme a Ranma, él estaba cubierto por una manta térmica, su cuerpo se movía en espasmos escalofriantes, Shampoo iba detrás de los paramédicos llevando a cuestas su equipaje y el de Ranma, un miembro de la tripulación ayudó a la amazona con la carga sin ella chistar, estaba completamente ida y retorcía sus manos nerviosamente…_

―Señorita, señorita... ¿me escucha? ―habló un hombre suavemente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la amazona.

Shampoo se puso en actitud defensiva. ―¿Qué quiere? ―farfulló dedicándole una mirada retadora.

―¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿usted acompaña al joven? ―preguntó pausadamente.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―espetó aun desconfiada, pero su voz estaba un poco más relajada.

―Puede venir con él en la ambulancia ―ofreció el paramédico. La amazona lo miró agradecida y asintió, pronto partieron en dirección al hospital.

.

.

 _Mientras su cuerpo luchaba por despertar y regresar al mundo de los vivos, su mente en cambio, prefería ese mundo onírico del cual era participe y creador, se conformaba con estar ahí, solo, sin nadie que perturbara su estado de observador._ _E_ _l sueño se repetía, la veía sentada en una banca en un parque de Nerima, ataviada en un vestido blanco que le confería un aspecto sublime e irreal, su postura no permitía verle el rostro, pero Ranma sabía que era ella, aunque siempre prefería permanecer alejado; una de tantas veces decidido salir de su "escondite", avanzó hacia ella con pasos inciertos y llegó a su espalda, tomó con su temblorosa mano el desnudo y blanco hombro de la chica, la sensación que le transmitió su piel era de un frío similar al hielo y ante sus ojos se desmoronó por completo el cuerpo de Akane._

 _Eso basto para que decidiera abandonar su estado, sus ojos de a poco se abrían con pesadez, la blanca y brillante luz nublaba su visión haciendo que apretara los ojos cada tanto, no había sonido alguno, no al menos uno que pudiera distinguir, un murmullo lejano lo trajo por completo de vuelta al mundo._

 _La distinguió en el pasillo, un hombre que vestía una bata blanca y portaba unas gafas hablaba con ella, la chica asentía mansamente con la cabeza. La boca del chico estaba entreabierta e intentaba en vano liberar su voz._

―S-Sham…poo ―pudo musitar al cabo de varios intentos, pero su voz era casi nula, y su cuerpo clamaba dormir otra vez.

.

 _Por fin su estado de alerta cobró más terreno, no sentía igual de cansado su cuerpo y sus párpados se abrieron con mayor facilidad, las blancas luces estaban ausentes y el sonido era más claro sin llegar a ser abrumador, cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir el lugar._

 _En un sofá, acurrucada y cubierta con una manta estaba Shampoo. Un quejido quedo escapo de su garganta en lugar de su voz, la chica amazona se removió un poco, Ranma logró carraspear un poco más fuerte haciendo que la mujer despertara por completo._

―¿Ranma? ―preguntó bajito sentándose al borde del sofá.

―¿Dónde… dónde... ―intentaba hablar.

―Estar en hospital… tú haber estado muy grave ―respondió ante las preguntas no formuladas.

―¿Por qué? ―logró decir tan lento, pero más audible.

―Una infección… Shampoo creer que tú morir ―habló con voz quebrada situándose a un costado de la cama, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo.

 _Él estaba aturdido, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía._

―¿Qué día es? ―volvió a preguntar al cabo de un tiempo.

―Ser sábado…

―Humm… al menos sólo fue un día ―interrumpió un poco más calmado.

 _Shampoo camino hasta la puerta, en un costado estaba el interruptor de luz, presionó el botón y una brillante luz rodeo la habitación haciendo que Ranma cerrará los ojos, la chica suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar._

―Pasar una semana… tú no querer despertar ―murmuró compungida.

En su rostro se dibujó el desconcierto de su mente, _¿una semana?_ realmente estaba confundido. ―No entiendo ―balbuceó.

―Mañana doctor explicar mejor… intenta descansar ―pidió con voz suave y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición junto a la puerta.

Ranma la miró con detenimiento, Shampoo se veía ojerosa, pálida y desprolija. ―Tú ¿estás bien? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Ahora, sí… ―respondió formándosele un nudo en la garganta, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

―De acuerdo… vuelve a dormir ―puntualizó con un ligero bostezo. La chica asintió y volvió a dejar el cuarto en tinieblas.

.

.

 _Según las palabras del médico, Ranma tuvo un cuadro de sepsis derivado de la herida infectada de su mano derecha, entró en un estado de inconsciencia por la fiebre que presentaba, recibió primeros auxilios dentro del ferry, al llegar al puerto fue llevado de emergencia al Hospital Ruidong, ahí durante varios días su cuerpo fue tratado por antibióticos que frenaran el avance de la infección, afortunadamente el tratamiento surtió el efecto deseado._

 _En cuanto a las heridas de su mano, todas fueron curadas, sólo una necesito cirugía ya que presentaba daño en la hipodermis, durante el procedimiento descubrieron que no había daño en ningún nervio periférico, pero sí en el tendón cercano al dedo índice, por lo que necesitaría una nueva cirugía. Ranma recibió las noticias como si de alguien más se tratara, oía sin realmente hacerlo, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La cirugía de tendón estaba programada en un lapso no mayor a dos semanas._

 _._

 _Shampoo estaba más que consiente de que no podía solventar la cirugía, el poco dinero que lograron juntar, se había agotado con todos los gastos que se iban sumando, la chica había vendido unas alhajas que por alguna razón llevó con ella, sus opciones se acababan. Un día sin más remedio, sacó de su equipaje el objeto de mayor valor que poseía, su Qun Gua, tal vez no le darían ni la mitad de su valor original, pero a esas alturas, a la amazona poco le importaba._

 _Los siguientes días corrieron lento, la cirugía de Ranma estaba programada para el sábado y apenas era lunes, Shampoo se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitándolo pues el chico tenía un humor pésimo y no era por demás, pero en ocasiones ella no soportaba tanto; ese día caminaba sin prisas, disfrutando sólo un poco de la ciudad que estaba abarrotada pues aún seguían los festejos del año nuevo chino._

 _Su mirada quedó prendada en un espectáculo de acróbatas chinos, llegó hasta adelante, se posiciono frente al escenario para observar dicho evento…_

―¿Hay algún voluntario? ―preguntó de pronto un hombre que vestía con un _hanfu_ blanco con detalles en verde seco. La multitud empezó a murmurar, las acrobacias eran bastante complejas para el vulgo.― Anímense, tenemos un premio de 3000 yuanes, para un valiente entre el público ―continuó animando el hombre.

―Yo… ―gritó la amazona situándose de un salto sobre el escenario, no se lo pensó dos veces, cualquier ingreso era bueno y la oportunidad no la iba a despreciar.

―Maravilloso señorita ―comentó el hombre― pero no será sencillo ―continuó con un deje de regodeo.

―No espero menos…

.

 _El espectáculo fue un rotundo éxito, la amazona dio muestra de su gran agilidad y disciplina y como no se trataba de un combate, no sufrió ninguna molestia, por el contrario, eso le ayudó a ponerse de un humor mucho más relajado. Finalmente el hombre entregó el premio ante la multitud eufórica, que después de la muestra comenzó a diseminarse para continuar con los festejos. La amazona se preparaba para partir del lugar, cuando el presentador detuvo su paso._

―Eso fue muy impresionante… ―habló con un tono de voz indescifrable.

Shampoo lo miró con desconfianza. ―Gracias ―respondió simplemente.

―¿Dónde has entrenado? ―preguntó sin tacto alguno.

―Gané el premio limpiamente ―espetó del mismo modo la chica.

―No me mal interpretes… ―se excusó rápidamente― es sólo que… alguien como tú sería maravillosa en nuestro espectáculo ―finalizó.

―Humm, no estoy interesada ―respondió emprendiendo la marcha.

―La paga es buena…

―Cómo va a serlo, si están dando el espectáculo gratis ―interrumpió al hombre.

―Únicamente fue hoy para darnos a conocer, pero te aseguro… es dinero seguro y eres muy talentosa.

 _Shampoo dudaba, pero era una gran oportunidad, nada perdía con intentarlo._

―Si acepto… ¿puedo irme cuando quiera? ―preguntó sin más rodeos.

―Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra ―contestó con una sonrisa franca.

―Bien…

―De acuerdo, mañana te espero a las 7 de la mañana… ―dijo y se alejó dejando sola a Shampoo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _La cirugía de tendón salió bien y la recuperación de Ranma iba viento en popa, la amazona logró solventar parte del coste con su nuevo "empleo" el cual era totalmente desconocido por el artista marcial, él por su parte sólo se la pasaba comiendo y durmiendo, al menos ya había recuperado su apetito característico._

 _Shampoo ya no se sentía incómoda ante Ranma, por lo que ya no rehuía de su compañía y él tampoco estaba tan arisco con ella, pero aún continuaba retraído, siempre se veía triste y deprimente, ese estado se intensificó cuando el médico le dijo que tenía que tomar terapia de rehabilitación para volver al estado normal de su mano o lo más cercano a lo que era. Los chicos recibieron la noticia como un balde agua fría, eso implicaba más gastos y su estadía en Shanghái sería por tiempo aún no definido._

 _._

 _Shampoo por su parte propuso a su empleador montar un espectáculo en donde ella demostrará sus habilidades combativas, quizás eso ayudaría a acarrear a más espectadores. La exhibición fue un rotundo éxito, inclusive se presentaron solicitudes de combatientes, tanto hombres como mujeres, que querían enfrentarse a la amazona, ella en un principio se mostró renuente pero al conocer los beneficios económicos de tal empresa, se decantó por acceder._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Domingo 18 de Marzo

 _Era un día muy frío, la temperatura había descendido bastante más en comparación al pronóstico dado y la exhibición de esa mañana estaba totalmente abarrotada, la amazona se había vuelto bastante popular y a pesar de que la temporada turística había finalizado, las entradas se habían vendido por completo, aunque sería en un lugar abierto con posibilidad de fisgonear sin pagar. Su oponente era una chica que según el señor Huang era muy fuerte y ágil y se rumoreaba pertenecía a una tribu nómada de Mongolia compuesta por guerreros muy poderosos, pero eso no impresionaba a la chica._

 _._

 _._

 _Shampoo estaba exhausta, la diminuta mujer con quien peleaba era muy veloz, pero ella había logrado mayor desempeño en el encuentro, consiguiendo asestarle varios golpes con sus chuís en piernas y espalda, a la batalla se le vislumbraba el final y la amazona estaba confiada. Después de varios minutos logró mandar lejos las tonfas de la chica, luego de que esta consiguiera propinarle un duro golpe en el estómago de la amazona, despertando la furia de la guerrera. El combate finalmente concluyó con la victoria de Shampoo._

 _La turba no cabía de la emoción, había sido un combate digno de la guerrera amazona, ella sonreía triunfal, sabía que la remuneración iba a ser sustanciosa._

 _Hacía reverencia a los presentes mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, alzó ambas manos sujetando sus chuís en señal de victoria, bajó los brazos dispuesta a marcharse cuando lo distinguió en la lejanía, no podía equivocarse, no con él… soltó sus armas que golpearon el ring produciendo un sonido hueco, bajó de un salto y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud que se apartaba a su paso expectantes ante la actitud de la chica, la felicitaban o eso intentaban, pero ella tenía un objetivo fijado…_

.

.

―¿Mousse? ―musitó a poca distancia del chico que se encontraba de espaldas.

Él enderezó la postura al escuchar esa voz. ―¿Shampoo? ―replicó con voz trémula aun dándole la espalda, giró despacio sobre sus pies hasta estar de frente a la chica.

 _Por un momento Shampoo quedó pegada al piso, tenía la boca entreabierta y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo acuoso, algo en su interior se agitó y un creciente burbujeo se instauró en su estómago, avanzó veloz hasta él reduciendo la distancia, de un salto aferró con piernas y brazos el cuerpo de Mousse._

 _Mousse quedó petrificado en el lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus manos que yacían casi inertes cobraron vida tomando por la cintura a la amazona apretándola por completo a él, sumiéndose así en un estado de completa calma._

 _Shampoo se abrazó más a él, llegando a sentir la calidez corporal y el potente y rítmico latido del corazón de Mousse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la chica dejó de sentirse sola, en ese momento se sintió protegida y amada, algo que jamás creyó necesitar y menos de alguien como él._

 _El chico pato inspiró profundo el aroma del cabello y piel de la amazona._

―Yo también te extrañe mucho, S-Shampoo ―endulzó el oído de la chica provocando en ella un escalofrío.

 _Y la burbuja se rompió, la amazona se apartó de golpe como si su sólo tacto le produjera un malestar indecible._

―¡YO NO TE EXTRAÑE! ―farfulló a gritos, bastante contrariada de su propio comportamiento.

―P-pero, pero… y entonces, ¿por qué me abrazaste? ―quiso saber, por un breve instante se había sentido el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

―¿Eh?... pues yo… ―frunció el ceño, ni ella misma sabía el por qué― yo… ¿tú que haces aquí? ―preguntó irritada saliéndose por la tangente.

 _Mousse se sorprendió ante la pregunta, puso sus anteojos sobre la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratado de reunir la paciencia necesaria para responder, aunque era obvia la respuesta para él, muchas veces Shampoo parecía no querer darse cuenta._

―Vine por ti… ―respondió fijando sus verdes ojos en una completa desconocida.

Shampoo rodó los ojos. ―Acá estoy… pato tonto ―replicó sujetándolo por la manga del suéter, sin percatarse en sus labios se formó una sonrisa encantada.

El hombre ajusto sus gafas y pudo observar a detalle el golpeado y sucio rostro de la amazona. ―Tuve suerte en encontrarte… estaba por marcharme, cuando tu apareciste ―habló acariciando el rostro de la mujer.

―Mousse…

―¡Shampoo! ―gritó un hombre a la distancia haciendo que la chica se apartara abruptamente de la mano de Mousse.

Soltó un suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada al señor Huang. ―Ahora regreso… no te vayas a mover de aquí ―sentenció otorgándole una mirada de advertencia a Mousse. Él iba a replicar pero fue lento, Shampoo ya se había alejado.

.

 _Ese fue el último día que Shampoo trabajo para el señor Huang, aunque el hombre insistió, ella le recordó la condición por la cual había aceptado y haciendo honor a su palabra, el hombre se despidió de la amazona._

 _Shampoo se había enfundado su suéter, pues el frío no amainaba, guardó sus ganancias en un bolsillo interno del mismo y sus pertenecías en general en un bolso mediano. En su mente sólo rondaba la imagen del reencuentro con Mousse, un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y una sensación de tranquilidad rodeó su faz, supuso que era por la cercanía de alguien conocido y que por fin ya no estaría tan sola._

―Vayamos a mi casa ―soltó sin más al muchacho, él estaba completamente absorto leyendo la propaganda de la exhibición que había tenido lugar hace unas horas.― Anda… que tengo hambre ―urgió ante el poco caso que le prestaba.

Mousse iba a comentar algo, pero se abstuvo. ―Si… ―respondió tomando el bolso de entre las manos de ella.

 _El lugar que rentaba Shampoo estaba muy cerca del Hospital Ruidong, la pieza era bastante sencilla ubicada en un quinto piso, el cuarto de baño se encontraba cerca de la entrada, tenía una pequeña cocineta, un sofá-cama que estaba cerca de la única ventana del lugar, una mesa y dos sillas completaban el mobiliario del departamento._

 _Shampoo se sacó las botas, le quitó el bolso a Mousse e ingresó al lugar, dejando este y el suéter sobre el sofá, Mousse la siguió y escudriño el lugar un tanto pasmado, ¿cómo podía vivir en un sitio así?, él mismo se sentía ahogar en tan diminuto espacio y ¿dónde se suponía que estaba él?, esa pregunta estaba ganando espacio entre sus pensamientos…_

―¿Y Saotome? ―preguntó, estaba de pie en medio del lugar y por algún motivo el tono de voz que empleo hizo estremecer a la amazona.

―Ahora no está… ―respondió a media voz, se encontraba de espaldas mientras encendía la hornilla eléctrica.

Mousse botó aire ruidosamente y su cuerpo adoptó un aire hosco. ―¿Te dejó sola… aquí? ―masculló molesto, no podía siquiera imaginarse que tan ruin debía de ser Ranma para dejarla en un sitio así, Shampoo negó con la cabeza― entonces ¿dónde se supone que está?

 _Finalmente la amazona lo encaró, pero en su rostro no había la irritación típica que mostraba cuando él se atrevía a cuestionarla._

―Él… él está en el hospital ―murmuró apenas audiblemente. Y Mousse pudo descifrar esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, era tristeza lo que emanaban sus ojos carmesí.

―P-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿tú estás bien? ―lanzó las preguntas mientras caminaba hasta ella. Shampoo inhaló aire pesadamente, recordar esos momentos no le gustaba, pero al final lo hizo y le contó todo a Mousse, todo lo que ella consideraba relevante.

.

 _Minutos después de finalizado el relato, Shampoo permaneció ensimismada, Mousse la miraba fijo a través de sus gruesas gafas, y una parte de él sentía que todo lo que le había pasado a Ranma se lo tenía merecido, pero estaba otro lado, una profunda lástima, realmente no podía o no quería inclinarse por un sentimiento. Bebió su té, que para ese momento estaba tibio y como si el líquido lo hubiese regresado a la realidad, suspiró, lo que estaba a punto de preguntar le causaba un gran malestar…_

―¿Es cierto... lo que decía la carta? ―preguntó, logrando sacar de su nube a la amazona.

Ella lo miró con cara de incertidumbre. ―¿Cuál carta? ―acotó confundida.

Mousse soltó una especie de sonido cargado de ironía. ―La que dejaste a la anciana.

―Oh… ―Shampoo levantó una ceja, con tantas cosas que traía en la cabeza _ese_ pequeño detalle se le había olvidado por completo.

―Ya lo recuerdas… ¿todo es verdad? ―prosiguió. Sí todas esas palabras fueran reales… sí, definitivamente se alegraría de todas las desgracias de Ranma.

―Tú que crees… ―contestó molesta, dando un fuerte golpe con la palma sobre la mesa.

 _Más suspiros._

―Él sólo te utilizó, no creí que fuera capaz de semejante bajeza…

―¡ÉL NO ME UTILIZÓ! ―gritó con voz quebrada.

―Y ¿entonces?

―Yo lo busque… ya estás contento ―masculló entre dientes, por algún motivo desconocido decir esas palabras liberaron el alma de la amazona.

Mousse comprendió todo, Shampoo de alguna forma los había escuchado y urdió un plan. ―Y le mentiste a tu abuela… y tampoco me dijiste nada…

―No mentí… cuando Ranma se recuperé y vayamos a Jusenkyo… todo eso va a ser real ―aseguró no muy confiada, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

―Sabes… la chica Tendo también lo sabe ―continuó hablando, restándole importancia a las palabras dichas.

Shampoo abrió los ojos muy grande. ―¿Qué? ¿desde cuándo? ―balbuceó yéndosele todo el color de la piel.

―Lo que escuchas... fue hace una semana, lo supimos al mismo tiempo… deduzco que el compromiso entre ellos… se acabó ―dijo, esperando ver la reacción de la chica.

―Ella… ¿no dijo nada?

―No… sólo se fue…

―Seguramente estaba llorando ―interrumpió en tono burlón, Shampoo hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver la expresión de Akane, pero se conformaba con que ya lo supiera.

 _Mousse torció la boca, nunca le gustaba esa parte de Shampoo, aquella que era negra y cínica._

―Pues no, ella agradeció a tu abuela que le contara la _verdad_ y salió del ahí… intenté hablar con ella pero me dijo que tenía prisa, tampoco insistí mucho, tenía que resolver mis propios asuntos ―remembró ese día con voz apagada.

―Realmente no me importa lo que ella piense o haga, al menos sabe que Ranma es sólo mío y que será mi esposo ―esta vez sí hablaba confiada, con Akane fuera del juego era seguro que Ranma la tomaría como mujer.

―Entonces… ―empezó a hablar Mousse tan bajito, que Shampoo se acercó un tanto más para escuchar mejor― creo que mi presencia está de más, será mejor que me vaya ―se puso en pie, tomó su abrigo y camino a la salida, era todo, finalmente ese día había llegado, el momento de decirle adiós para siempre a la amazona.

 _Shampoo se paró de la silla de golpe haciendo que esta cayera estrepitosamente._

―Pero… ¿a dónde irás? ―formuló con un gran desconcierto.

―A donde sea… qué más da ―respondió levantando un hombro, intentaba sonar despreocupado, pero falló.

―No… ―balbuceó― podrías… podrías venir conmigo, con nosotros a Jusenkyo ―hablaba y realmente lo que decía no obedecía a ninguna lógica, lo mejor era dejarlo ir y ya, pero no podía, ni quería.

―No lo creo… deseo que seas feliz ―murmuró más para si mismo mientras su mano aferraba el picaporte con fuerza.

―Espera… ―avanzó hasta tomar la manga de Mousse― yo… yo te necesito ―susurró despacio.

Mousse se puso rígido ante esas palabras, _yo también te necesito,_ fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, pero no lo dijo. ―¿Para qué? ―susurró la pregunta.

―No quiero estar sola… ya no ―habló entre sollozos pegándose a la espalda de él.

 _Nada en el mundo podía dolerle más a Mousse, que oír llorar a Shampoo. Rodeo el cuerpo de la mujer con sus cálidos brazos y entre ellos se formó una promesa, una muy profunda y silenciosa._

.

.

.

* * *

Lunes 19 de Marzo

 _Era la tercera vez durante la mañana que la enfermera preguntaba lo mismo, y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma "no necesito nada". Ranma estaba de un humor insoportable, nunca en sus casi 20 años había estado postrado en cama por tanto tiempo, se sentía como un león enjaulado y la "excesiva" gentileza de la enfermera lo sacaba de quicio sin querer._

 _Ese día, fue informado que pronto sería dado de alta y que el inicio de la rehabilitación estaba prevista para mayo, eso era algo que no le entusiasmaba para nada…_

―Su novia no ha venido ―afirmó sin más la enfermera.

―No es mi novia… ―siseó entre dientes sin mirarla siquiera.

―Me disculpo, no es mi intención molestar ―se excusó la mujer saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

 _Ranma hizo una mueca de fastidio y tomó el mando del televisor, cambiaba de canal cada segundo, pues no entendía ni una sola palabra, hasta que se topó con un canal de noticias internacionales, eso captó de inmediato su atención, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. La noticia que transmitían hablaba sobre una nevada atípica en la región de Kioto, el fenómeno comenzó cercano al medio día del domingo y aún continuaba alcanzando una altura de entre los 25 y 50 centímetros en algunas zonas, informaban también sobre la desaparición de una persona joven cerca del bosque de bambú de Arashiyama, las autoridades no esclarecían si se trataba de una mujer o un hombre…_

―Akane… ―musitó despacio evocando los sueños que había tenido, ese frío que rodeaba el cuerpo de Akane, y un aguijonazo de angustia cimbró su corazón.― "No… ella no podría ser, no era ella _"_ ―se decía a sí mismo, la mayor parte del tiempo evita pensar en ella porque cuando lo hacía, entraba en él una sensación de desespero y aunado a su estado físico actual se sentía impotente en todos los sentidos, por eso prefería no hacerlo, pero algo dentro suyo no dejaba de inquietarle.

.

.

.

* * *

―No es necesario que me acompañes, ya te dije que regreso en una hora.

―Lo prometí, no te voy a dejar sola…

Shampoo se detuvo de golpe. ―No me refería exactamente a _esto_ …

Mousse se encogió en hombros. ―Cómo sea, yo voy contigo a cualquier parte, inclusive si es para ver a Saotome, de paso se entera que voy con ustedes a Jusenkyo y…

―Ushh ya entendí ―acordó y reanudó la marcha.

.

 _Entrar al hospital siempre ponía nerviosa a Shampoo, no sabía cuál sería el estado de ánimo en turno del artista marcial, era una montaña rusa de emociones, pero ese día al estar cerca Mousse, se sentía capaz de soportar todo._

 _Cuando llegaron a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación asignada a Ranma, Shampoo tomó del brazo a Mousse y lo acorraló en un pasillo anexo…_

―S-Shampoo… ―balbuceó tornándose su piel de un rojo fuego, tenía a la chica a escasos centímetros y el único aire que respiraba era el que emanaba la presencia de Shampoo.

―Quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decir… ―habló en secreteo― ni una palabra sobre la carta o Akane… ¿de acuerdo? ―advirtió.

Mousse frunció el ceño. ―¿Por qué? ―logró preguntar recobrando la cordura.

―Tú sólo hazlo… ―respondió secamente― él no está bien, sí lo sabe, no sé cómo reaccionaría ―terminó justificando su decisión.

―Bien… pero es necesario avisarle a su madre sobre su estado ―apuntó seguro.

La amazona respiró profundo. ―Antes ya lo he intentado… sobre todo porque no teníamos dinero, se lo propuse y él se negó rotundamente, incluso me dijo que vendiera su equipo de campamento, no lo hice ―respondió cabizbaja.

Él meditó por espacio de segundos. ―Esto no me gusta… la verdad siempre sale a la luz y…

―¿Y crees que no lo sé?, no soy estúpida… ―exclamó elevando la voz tanto que una enfermera los mandó callar, los jóvenes hicieron ademán de disculpa ante la severa mirada de la mujer― pero no es el momento, él tiene que recuperarse ―acotó en murmullo.

―Pues vayamos a verlo ―habló el chico dando por terminada esa discusión.

.

.

 _Shampoo empujó suavemente la puerta del cuarto, Ranma se encontraba sentado casi a la orilla de la cama, miraba en dirección a la pared, tenía una expresión extraña, su ceño estaba arrugado y su boca entreabierta. La chica viró la mirada hasta el mismo punto y comprendió la expresión del chico._

―¿Cuándo ocurrir? ―preguntó con la vista fija al televisor.

―Ayer y parte de esta mañana ―respondió sin ninguna variación en la voz.

―Ser muy extraño… invierno acabarse. ―Apuntó la chica algo desconcertada. Ranma exhaló aire con desgano, apagó el televisor y volvió a recostarse.

―Sí, es extraño… ―concordó con un quejido.

―¿Cómo sentirte hoy?

Ranma se encogió en hombros. ―Como siempre… aburrido, ¿y tú?

―Bien… ―dijo con cautela― ¡ah! tener sorpresa. ―Ranma hizo una mueca de recelo mientras Shampoo salía al pasillo, para luego regresar tomando por la manga a Mousse.

―¿Mousse? P-pero… pero ¿qué haces aquí? ―farfulló perplejo.

―Tienes mala memoria Saotome, creo haberte dicho que estaría donde estuviese Shampoo… ¿lo recuerdas? ―manifestó seguro.

Ranma intentó descifrar el trasfondo de esas palabras así como la postura del chico pato, pero se veía confiado. ―Vaya… te tardaste mucho, no te parece ―contestó en tono de suficiencia.

―Quizás, pero… ―empezó a decir fijando su mirada en Shampoo― ya la encontré y créeme, nunca me apartaré de su lado, así tenga que pasar sobre _cualquiera_ ―reafirmó con voz grave.

 _Shampoo escuchaba atenta el intercambio de palabras, cuando Mousse pronunció estas últimas mirándola, un hormigueo recorrió sus piernas y pudo advertir un calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas._

―Te felicitó ―concluyó Ranma esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.― Ah, Shampoo, el doctor me dijo que en unos días me dará de alta ―cambió de tema.

―Oh eso ser maravilloso ―concordó la joven.

―Si, pero…

―Eso no ser problema, yo decirlo antes ―interrumpió a Ranma, Shampoo sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Mousse por su parte relleno esos silencios, claro estaba que hablaban sobre dinero, de ser necesario él vería la forma de también ayudar.

―Gracias…

.

.

.

* * *

Agosto

 _Los días pronto se volvieron semanas y luego meses, Shampoo y Mousse rentaron un local e hicieron un segundo Nekohanten, que sí bien no era conocido si dejaba ganancias para solventar sus gastos y empezar a hacer un ahorro. Por su parte Ranma era el encargado de llevar pedidos a lugares cercanos._

 _Después de casi cuatro meses de rehabilitación, Ranma no veía mejora alguna o no quería verla; desde su visión esos meses habían sido pérdida de tiempo y dinero, dinero que no poseía, así que unilateralmente optó por dejar de asistir, urdió un plan, le diría a Shampoo y a Mousse que el terapeuta le había dado de alta y si por algún motivo intentaban averiguar la verdad, él ya habría tomado distancia de por medio._

―Ya llegué ―entonó cerrando tras de si, la puerta del local.

―¡Qué bien!, ya íbamos a cenar sin ti, bueno yo quería, pero Shampoo quería esperar ―contestó Mousse desde la cocina.

―Y ¿dónde está? ―preguntó llegando al lugar.

―Fue a entregar el último pedido, anda siéntate no debe tardar mucho ―ordenó.

 _Y así fue, la amazona no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver, se sentaron a comer en silencio, las pocas palabras que llegaban a cruzar eran entre Shampoo y Mousse, al final cuando Mousse se disponía a recoger los trastos, Ranma empezó a hablar._

―Ya no voy a ir al hospital para la rehabilitación…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué? ―exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

―Si bueno, la terapia ya termino. ―Ofreció sonando bastante convencido.

―¿En serio? recuerdo que el terapeuta dijo que serían por lo menos dos meses más ―inquirió Mousse.

―Ser cierto, ¿tú querer engañar? ―apuntó confundida Shampoo.

―No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ―respondió en falso tono de indignación― al final esto es bueno para todos, ¿no creen? ―dejó la pregunta en el aire ante la mirada desconfiada de los chicos― como sea, estoy cansado… tomaré un baño y partimos a Jusenkyo cuanto antes ―finalizó y salió a toda prisa.

 _Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida, al salir se vistió con su ropa interior y estaba por colocarse nuevamente la ortesis de mano, pero optó por no hacerlo y la desecho, para él, ese capítulo estaba concluido._

.

 _Dos días después, los chicos abandonaron la ciudad de Shanghái._

.

.

.

* * *

 _El plan general era avanzar lo más que se pudiera durante los días finales del verano y todo el otoño, iban a paso muy lento, en promedio dedicaban entre 8 y 10 horas en camino, el resto del día lo dividían para comer y dormir. A mediados de septiembre la temporada de lluvia los detuvo en un punto cercano a Zhoukou, esto frustraba más a Ranma, pero no había otro remedio a menos que quisiera viajar en autobús, pero eso estaba lejos de discusión._

 _._

Diciembre

 _Los días siguieron su cauce, la llegada del invierno era inminente y lo acordado era parar durante esos meses, sino morirían congelados en el camino. Shampoo consiguió un trabajo de mesera en un pequeño comedor ubicado dentro de una posada cercana a la zona turística de Xi'an, en ese mismo lugar Ranma y Mousse trabajaban también, uno encargado de la limpieza y el otro encargado del almacén._

 _Se hospedaban en el mismo lugar en el área de empleados, Shampoo compartía habitación con la cocinera del lugar, Ranma y Mousse compartían alojamiento._

 _Durante esos meses, Mousse observó como Ranma muy pocas veces utilizaba su mano derecha y cuando lo llegaba a hacer, un temblor ligero sacudía su mano, haciendo siempre que la apretara en puño y desaparecía enfurecido del lugar. Una tarde cuando la posada estaba en completa soledad, Mousse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida, Shampoo y la cocinera habían acompañado a la dueña del lugar a realizar unas diligencias simples, así que sólo estaban él y Ranma._

 _._

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―preguntó curioso al acercarse a la cocina.

―Comida… ―respondió mientras continuaba con su labor.

―Ah… y ¿qué es? ―se acercó invadiendo por completo el espacio personal de Mousse.

―Fideos…

―No, no, esa cosa… la masa ―interrumpió señalando la bola de masa sobre la encimera.

―Ah, es masa para won ton, ¿sabes qué son? ―preguntó, Ranma negó con la cabeza― bien te mostraré ―dijo y procedió a prepararlo, Mousse estaba muy concentrado y una idea invadió su mente― ¿quieres intentar?

Ranma hizo una mueca con la boca. ―No…

―Anda, no es difícil ―le ánimo.

―Si lo puedes hacer tú, no será difícil para mí ―soltó divertido.

 _Imitó el proceder de Mousse, sólo que él se limitaba a usar solamente la mano izquierda y le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo._

―Para que quede más delgada debes utilizar las dos manos ―señaló Mousse desde un costado de la encimera simulando el movimiento del rodillo sobre la pasta. Ranma sujetó el rodillo con ambas manos y comenzó a extenderla, pero no por mucho, pues el temblor en su mano se hizo presente y muy marcado.

―Esto es una estupidez… ―gritó lanzando el rodillo contra la pared, salió de la cocina sin mirar a Mousse.

.

 _Quería gritar y romper todo a su alrededor, pero se contuvo, la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre; su primer impulsó fue marcharse, así que recogió todas sus cosas y las metió como fuera dentro de su mochila, sentía que estar ahí, sólo retrasaba su principal objetivo y no perdería más el tiempo, pero únicamente eran excusas, estaba frustrado y se negaba aceptarlo._

 _Salió a prisa sin fijarse en nada…_

―Al final si eres un cobarde, como lo suponía.

―¡Jum! Mira quien lo dice ―se detuvó y respondió sin darse la vuelta.

―Sabes… entre más te niegues en utilizar esa mano, más difícil será la recuperación.

―A ti... ¿qué más te da? ―masculló entre dientes.

―No debería importarme, en eso tienes razón, sería más fácil derrotarte y así Shampoo se casaría conmigo…

―Mejor para ti…

―Sí… eso es lo mejor ―concordó Mousse en voz baja― tal vez quieras llevarte esto.

 _Ranma dio la vuelta, entre los dedos del chico pendía una cadena y en esta se balanceaba el guardapelo de Akane, en ese momento quedó estático y el recuerdo de ese día volvió a hacerse presente y una furia incontenible se apoderó de él, en tres zancadas llegó hasta Mousse._

―¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? ―siseó, sus ojos eran furia en estado animal.

Mousse botó aire lentamente. ―Estaba en el suelo, agradece que no lo tirará a la basura después de todo está roto ―respondió desafiante. Ranma tomó el bamboleante guardapelo con la mano izquierda e iba a asestarle un golpe en la cara a Mousse con la derecha, pero él lo detuvo sujetándolo por la muñeca― lo ves, ni siquiera eres ágil…

―Puedo romperte todos los huesos utilizando nada más mi mano izquierda ―habló retador.

Mousse apretó un poco más la muñeca de Ranma y el temblor se hizo más notorio. ―Puedo ayudarte con esto, mi padre era sanador en la aldea ―ofreció mientras observaba el movimiento.

 _Ranma zafó su mano y frunció el ceño._

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―indagó curioso, realmente no sabía nada del pasado de Mousse.

―Claro que sí, sólo que lleva tiempo… ―respondió― nunca te dieron el alta ¿cierto? ―Mousse ahora entendía perfecto la premura de su partida de Shanghái.

―Eso ya no importa… ―respondió restándole importancia, para Ranma las cosas empezaban a verse mejor.

.

 _El "tratamiento" de Mousse consistía en ejercer presión sobre distintos puntos en la mano, muñeca y antebrazo, similar a la acupuntura, además aplicaba un ungüento que Shampoo había preparado y se ayudaba de este para realizar las flexiones en los dedos de Ranma. Aunque parecía sencillo, cuando Ranma lo intentaba por su cuenta no lograba flexionar sus dedos de la misma forma sin sentir molestia, así que optó por ejercitar su mano aprendiendo a preparar los won ton que tanto se le dificultaban, practicó hasta que domino por completo la técnica._

 _Para finales de febrero, cuando la nieve acumulada empezaba a derretirse alrededor, los chicos emprendieron de nuevo la travesía._

.

.

.

* * *

Jueves 21 de Marzo

 _Habían llegado a la provincia de Qinghai ese día por la tarde, estaban a no más de dos días de distancia de Sanjiangyuan y por lo tanto de las pozas de Jusenkyo, acamparon en un bosque porque la noche prometía ser extremadamente fría. Normalmente Shampoo ocupaba su propia tienda y los chicos compartían la de Ranma, pero esa noche la amazona irrumpió en la casita…_

―¡Hey Shampoo! ¿qué haces? ―vocifero Ranma en cuanto la amazona entró.

―Shampoo dormir aquí ―resopló.

Ranma frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. ―Eso no es parte del trato…

―¡Ushh! ¡Cállate Ranma!, hacer mucho frío y no querer dormir sola ―masculló volviéndose para cerrar la entrada.

―¡Ah, no! ni se te ocurra querer dormir conmigo ―respondió agitando los brazos.

―No importar, yo dormir con Mousse ―contestó y se escabulló dentro del saco de dormir del chico pato. Ambos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta― ¡buenas noches! ―finalizó y se aferró al cuerpo de Mousse rodeándolo con piernas y brazos.

―S-Shampoo… estas helada ―musitó bajito Mousse mientras toda su cara adquiría un tono rojo brillante.

―Cállate y déjame dormir… ―masculló hundiendo la nariz en la espalda de Mousse.

.

 _Hace no mucho tiempo Ranma lo había percibido, el trato entre Mousse y Shampoo era cada vez más estrecho, íntimo, los había visto hablarse en confidencia y ella siempre se veía radiante a su lado, tal vez, los únicos que no se daban cuenta de aquel cambio, eran ellos mismos._

 _La "relación" entre Ranma y Shampoo, distaba mucho de ser lo que algún día llego a ser, fue imperceptible y sin que ninguno lo notara se había formado un abismo que cada día se hacía más y más profundo._

.

.

.

Sábado 23 de Marzo

 _Más de un año había transcurrido desde que Ranma salió del Dojo Tendo, parecía como si todo lo que había vivido en ese lapso de tiempo le hubiese pasado a alguien más, el temblor en su mano iba desapareciendo de a poco y Mousse aseguraba que se desvanecería por completo en un periodo breve._

 _Así que esa mañana, cuando a lo lejos divisaron las montañas de la reserva de Sanjiangyuan, sabía que estaba a pocos pasos de las ansiadas pozas de Jusenkyo. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír, su travesía estaba por concluir, se libraría por fin de la maldición y regresaría a casa… a Akane._

 _Imperceptiblemente aceleró el paso, más rápido, cada vez más, de pronto se encontraba corriendo; no sentía el peso de la mochila, mucho menos el viento frío que aun persistía sobre todo a esa altitud, su cabello se enredaba con la brisa y sus mejillas sumamente coloradas le conferían un aire infantil._

 _Mousse y Shampoo hicieron lo propio, lo seguían a poca distancia, pero no la suficiente para permitirles apreciar mucho mejor el panorama, ya que había algo que era diferente, crudamente distinto._

―¡Saotome! ¡Espera! ―exclamó Mousse al ver que Ranma desaparecía detrás de las montañas.― Es un…

―Mejor corre… ―invitó la amazona regalándole esa sonrisa que derretía a Mousse por completo, él sólo asintió con una boba expresión.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Iba en una nube esponjosa, al menos así se sentía mientras corría para alcanzar a sus compañeros, pronto la silueta de Shampoo se perdió al igual que Ranma, aceleró el paso, no quería quedarse atrás, iba muy rápido y totalmente distraído que por poco hace que Ranma cayera por el acantilado al chocar contra su espalda, sino es por la intervención de la amazona, ese par estaría en el fondo del lugar…_

―P-pero… pero ¿qué demonios paso aquí? ―apenas pudo articular las palabras, se asomó un poco más aferrándose con toda su fuerza a la orilla del acantilado, limpió a conciencia sus gafas con la manga― ¿nos equivocamos de lugar? ―murmuró la pregunta, Shampoo que se encontraba en medio de los chicos negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.― Esto… esto está mal.

―Hay que bajar… alguien saber algo ―propuso Shampoo mostrándose serena, aunque su vibrato de voz sonaba desalentado. Los chicos se pusieron en pie, pero Ranma permanecía en la misma posición, apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas con la mirada pérdida en la nada.

―Anda Saotome, busquemos al guía ―habló Mousse. Ranma se levantó del suelo con parsimonia y empezó a andar de forma autómata.

.

.

 _Shampoo y Mousse murmuraban en chino sobre la escena que era por demás desalentadora, más atrás Ranma estaba totalmente desconcertado, intentaba en vano responder a la incógnita ¿qué había pasado?_

 _Mousse recordaba claramente el camino hacia la casa del guía de Jusenkyo, así que no demoraron demasiado, la tarde caía cuando llegaron a la cima de Jusendo, el chico pato soltó aire lentamente intentando juntar el valor necesario para llamar a la puerta…_

― _¡Pom, pom, pom!_ ―tres golpes fuertes y contundentes hicieron que Mousse y Shampoo brincaran del susto― ¡Abran! ¡Necesito… necesitamos RESPUESTAS! ―vociferó Ranma tan fuerte que su voz resonó en un eco profundo.

 _Estaba por aporrear de nuevo la puerta, cuando esta se abrió despacio._

―No es cortés llamar de esa forma, honorables huéspedes ―habló firme ante los importunos visitantes.

―Yo te conozco… eres Plum ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Ranma, al ver a la persona que abría la puerta.

―Así es ―confirmó la joven chica de largas trenzas mientras los analizaba a detalle― ¿desean pasar? ―les invitó haciéndose a un lado.

 _Los chicos se adentraron en la casa, la cual permanecía en completo silencio, tomaron asiento en la mesa que se encontraba frente al enorme ventanal por el cual se podía observar el vasto lugar y el atardecer que estaba llegando a su fin._

 _Plum volvió con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera…_

―¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? ―preguntó curiosa mientras servía el té.

 _Después de un incómodo intercambio de miradas, Ranma empezó a hablar._

―¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

―Oh… ―suspiró la chica y tomó asiento frente a Ranma― hace dos años, el río subterráneo que alimentaba a las pozas fue secándose rápidamente…

―¿Fueron los del Monte Fénix? ―indagó Mousse.

Plum negó enfáticamente. ―Ellos también intentaron buscar una solución, pero no había marcha atrás, Jusenkyo estaba condenado a desaparecer y finalmente las pozas se secaron por completo en cuestión de semanas… lamento mucho que tuvieran que viajar tanto para recibir estas noticias ―finalizó bastante apenada ante el mutismo que se había situado en sus huéspedes.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas:**

* El Qun Gua, Kwa o Cheongsam es el vestido de novia tradicional de China, consta de un traje de dos piezas en color rojo y lleva bordados dragones, ave fénix y flores.

* * *

Finalmente capítulo 12… Hola de nuevo, vaya que me retrasé más de lo previsto (mucho más), mil disculpas y sí, esta es la primera parte, cruzó los dedos para no demorarme tanto en el siguiente capítulo. Entre otras cosas espero que les guste el capítulo, coméntenme que les pareció.

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, me encanta leerlos :D

 **Haruri Saotome** ; hola, tiempo al tiempo, Cologne está "pagando" una deuda "moral" por llamarlo de algún modo, pero eso será revelado más adelante, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **anymary79** ; me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también :D

 **guest** ; you hit in the point, Akane is afraid of the past, especially of hers.

 **Shojoranko** ; *sniff, lo siento no pude ponerlo todo en uno, el esqueleto del siguiente capítulo ya va tomando forma, así que voy por buen camino :D, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

 **Carol FVargas** ; la actualización tardo muuuucho más de lo previsto mil disculpas, pero ahí la llevó, lento pero seguro, espero el cap sea de tu agrado.

 **guest 2** ; ¿otro encuentro? SÍ, pero aún falta / mientras espero te haya gustado esta entrega.

 **caro** ; no puedo revelar mucho, pero una maldición no es, en cuanto a lo otro, sí aún son inmaduros sobre todo en su trato mutuo, pero habrá evolución, lo prometo.

 **Lenna0813** ; lo bueno es que volviste, lo agradezco un montón y para saber lo que le pasó a Akane aún falta, espero no decepcionar :B

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** ; no puedo negar ni confirmar nada, pero todo tiene una explicación, mientras espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Lila** ; lamento mucho no poder solucionar tus dudas, por ahora. En cuanto a Cologne esta vez no pinta como una bruja, más bien está intentando reivindicarse, por lo pronto espero que te guste este capítulo y saludos hasta Argentina :3

 **SARITANIMELOVE** ; hola, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic y lamento mucho la demora, y espero que este capítulo te guste también, saludos.

 **Lizeth** ; hola, agradezco tus palabras mucho, pues te digo la historia sí que la voy a terminar (espero no tardar mucho), ojalá que esta actualización te guste :D

 **Daniela** ; lo sé, el tiempo se me fue de las manos, sólo espero que la _espera_ haya valido la pena, saludos.

Los leo pronto, ojalá que sea en este mismo mes :P

 **07-09-2018**

 **Revontuli.**


	13. Retrospectiva Parte II Disociación

**_Disclaimer_** _. Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo 13 Retrospectiva Parte II "Disociación"**

 **.**

 **"El tiempo transcurre con rapidez cuando uno se escucha a sí mismo. (Robert Fisher)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Separarse para encontrarse… ¿quién lo diría?_

.

.

 _Aquellas palabras parecían no tener sentido alguno, era vivir en una pesadilla, una auténtica pesadilla. Ranma mantenía la vista fija en Plum, intentaba formular las preguntas exactas, mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de la chica…_

―¿Hay alguna forma de…

Plum negó rápidamente. ―Aquí ya no ―puntualizó― pero hay un mapa… en él se habla sobre un lugar con características similares a Jusenkyo y…

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó exaltado Ranma levantándose del asiento y apoyándose con fuerza sobre la mesa.

―Mi padre y otros guías, se han dado a la tarea de buscarlo durante este tiempo, realmente no es fácil de encontrar.

―¿Por qué? ―se aventuró en preguntar Mousse.

―Bueno... es que está perdido, inclusive hay quienes aseguran que no es más que una simple leyenda, nadie en Qinghai lo ha visto antes ―respondió Plum.

―Entonces lugar… ¿puede no existir? ―indagó Shampoo.

―Es una posibilidad…

―Esto no puede estar pasando… ―masculló Ranma dejándose caer como peso muerto sobre la silla.

―Y… ¿por qué suponen que existe ese mapa? es decir... nadie lo ha visto, ¿de donde sacaron esa información? ―apuntó Mousse arrugando el ceño, él también estaba bastante contrariado.

―Dentro de la montaña Jusendo, justo en medio de las efigies del dragón y el fénix, hay un grabado que data de hace más de 3000 años, ahí señala la posible ubicación de ese mapa…

―¿Y aun así no lo han encontrado? ―atajó Ranma bruscamente.

Plum suspiró fugazmente. ―La cosa es… ―titubeó antes de continuar― ese grabado señala varios lugares por toda China y parte de la India, es por eso que los guías, incluyendo a mi padre, han ido en busca de esos sitios…

―Y ¿entonces? ―habló despacio Shampoo.

―En muchos se han topado con pared, parece que eran solo señuelos…

―Esto es… ¡es una maldita pesadilla! ―vociferó Ranma interrumpiendo de golpe a Plum.

―No pierda la calma honorable huésped ―intentó conciliar Plum.

Ranma la miró con una mezcla de molestia y confusión. ―C-cómo… ¿cómo demonios me pides eso…

―Ranma… ―masculló entre dientes Mousse.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―respondió siseando― ¡Es que no te das cuenta! ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ―gritoneó poniéndose rojo de la ira― tanto para nada… ―finalizó dejando caer los hombros totalmente derrotado.

 _Nadie tenía palabras de aliento, era verdad, su horrenda travesía había sido por nada._

 _Plum espero unos minutos hasta que los viajeros se tranquilizaran un poco antes de seguir hablando._

―Como les decía, algunas pistas han sido infructuosas… pero hace un año, más o menos, un guía que viajó hasta la India encontró una parte del mapa…

―¿Una parte...? ―preguntó con tiendo Ranma, no quería ilusionarse sin motivo.

Plum sonrío y asintió levemente. ―Así es, hasta ahora han encontrado siete partes, el guía líder, el señor Chen, escribió hace unos meses y él cree que son diez partes en total, por lo que sólo faltarían tres de encontrar ―apuntó segura.

―Pues que esperamos, hay que ayudarlos ―propuso de pronto Mousse.

―¡SÍ! ―concordaron al mismo tiempo Shampoo y Ranma.

―Bueno… eso es complicado ―murmuró Plum golpeándose ligeramente la barbilla con el dedo.

―¿Por qué? ―habló extrañado Ranma.

―Pues aún faltan alrededor de treinta sitios que señala el grabado… y pues a pesar de que se pueden consultar, yo no sé realmente que lugares ya fueron inspeccionados, intentarlo sería como correr en círculos… es mejor esperar ―puntualizó la chica.

―¿Esperar? ¿Cuánto? ―preguntó Shampoo, en respuesta Plum se encogió en hombros pues ella tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea.

―Algunos meses, quizás un año más… lamento mucho que las noticias no sean tan buenas. ―Concluyó bajando la voz.

―¡Qué dices...! tal vez no es lo que quería oír, pero... esto supone que aún hay esperanza ―exclamó muy fuerte asustando un poco a la chica por su cambio de actitud tan radical― sí, todavía puedo… podemos librarnos de esta maldición ―atajó Ranma mucho más entusiasta. Al final, parecía que no todo estaba perdido.

.

.

 _Alrededor de un mes más tarde, el primer guía regresó, ese guía era quién poseía una de las siete partes del mapa, en específico la encontrada en la India. Su llegada causó un revuelo total, pues Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse, querían ver con sus propios ojos y de ser posible, tocar aquel pedazo de papel para saber que sí era real, pero el guía se negó en rotundo, era imperioso mantenerlo a resguardo ya que era de un material sumamente frágil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Una pequeña vitrina situada en un salón especial, era el mudo testigo de aquella escena, todos los días sin falta era visitada por Ranma, quien comprobaba que no hubiese desaparecido, aunque pareciera exagerado se había convertido en su celoso protector. Conforme los meses siguientes llegaron más piezas se adherían al mapa, el chico intentaba en vano descifrarlo, muy aparte de que estaba escrito en chino, las partes centrales eran las ausentes en aquel rompecabezas, dificultando su entendimiento._

 _El padre de Plum, quien era el encargado de localizar los sitios de la zona noreste de China volvió a Jusenkyo en el mes de noviembre, su búsqueda, al igual que la de otros dos guías, no rindió fruto alguno, y con la inminente entrada del invierno poco podía hacer en ese sitio, por ese motivo volvió a casa._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

Domingo 15 de Marzo

 _El invierno estaba por terminar y un año más había pasado lentamente, los viajeros ya no hablaban de los días transcurridos, pues para esas fechas una sola mención del tiempo distado, cernía sobre todos una nube negra de nostalgia y frustración, así que era mejor no sacarlo a flote. El temblor en la mano de Ranma era ya cosa del pasado, pero aún mantenía su terapia que ya podía hacer por cuenta propia. Shampoo había tomado bajo su tutela a Plum para entrenarla, la chica estaba encantada y muy dispuesta a aprender todo de la amazona. Mousse y Ranma entrenaban todo lo que podían mientras mataban el tiempo._

 _Para ese día, solamente faltaba una pieza del mapa y un solo guía por volver; ese guía se encontraba en Hainan, que de entre todos los sitios marcados en el grabado, era el área más pequeña pero la que más sitios marcaba, doce en total, por esa razón su ausencia era siempre motivo de reuniones, había quienes apuntaban que sería mejor mandar a un equipo de apoyo pues aún no habían recibido noticias del guía desde su partida hace casi dos años, otros preferían esperar, al final, todo se quedaba en palabras, muchos guías ya habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar la última pieza, pero nunca lo externaron._

.

.

―¡Hoy estas más lento que de costumbre! ―Ranma se mofaba ruidosamente luego de asestarle una patada justo en medio de la espada.

―¡Auch! ―fue lo único que pudo responder tirado de bruces.

―Mousse… esto se está haciendo aburrido, deberías de mejorar de una buena vez, así no eres rival para nadie. ―Habló parado frente al chico pato.

―¡Jum! sólo me distraje un segundo… ―se justificó girándose hasta quedar sobre su espalda, claramente su mente estaba en otro lado.

Ranma se sentó a un costado suyo. ―Deberías de dejar de mirarla tanto… ¿por qué no la invitas a caminar o algo así? ―habló en cuchicheos con una mirada traviesa.

Mousse se incorporó hasta estar sentado, su expresión corporal era dubitativa. ―Aun debo vencerte… sólo hasta ese instante, yo…

.

 _Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas de pronto, un murmullo creciente lo distrajo de lo que intentaba decir y lo mismo le paso a Ranma, el desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de los muchachos que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido que cada vez se hacía más nítido. Shampoo y Plum los alcanzaron a poca distancia, ellas también habían parado el entrenamiento ante el creciente ruido. Los cuatro caminaron en perfecto silencio, una que otra mirada su cruzaba entre ellos._

 _Llegaron al límite del lugar, a sus pies se extendía las pozas secas y más allá un grupo de personas, entre estos los guías que ya se encontraban agrupados en la "entrada" de Jusenkyo. Una rápida mirada entre los chicos fue suficiente para precipitarse al encuentro con el nutrido grupo._

 _Ranma se hizo camino entre las personas, detrás de él iban los demás, llegó hasta el frente y encontró al padre de Plum._

―¿Qué está pasando? ―interrogó, él realmente no veía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

―Ah, honorable huésped… un chiquillo ha venido con noticia importante, decir que guía Kinnii ha vuelto, ser grandiosas noticias ―respondió bastante entusiasmado.

―Ya veo… y ¿dónde está? ―respondió mientras alargaba el cuello buscando al recién llegado.

―No saber…

―¿C-cómo…?

―Sí bueno, niño decir haberlo visto en aldea cercana, pero… nadie más saber nada.

Ranma bufó exasperado. ―No sería mejor ir a buscarlo, digo, para no estar esperando aquí como idiotas ―articuló sarcásticamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

 _El guía estaba por responder pero pronto el alboroto se hizo mayor impidiéndoles seguir hablando._

 _A lo lejos, apenas perceptible, un flacucho hombrecillo caminaba despacio, llevaba a cuestas una enorme mochila y arrastraba pesadamente una espada, Ranma no lo había asociado a nadie en específico, supuso que era un forastero que quizás estaba perdido o algo similar._

―Oye Ranma ―habló en voz baja Mousse.

―¿Eh?

―¿No te recuerda a alguien ese hombre? ―continuo el chico de gafas

 _Ranma lo observó con más detalle intentando recordar en dónde antes lo había visto, de pronto su cara se transformó en una mueca de desagrado._

―Es… es ese loco guía, ¿el que los había secuestrado…? agghh, ojala se quedará siempre en su forma maldita ―mascullaba con desgano.

―Eso sería bueno… ¡oh!

―¿Oh? ¿qué?

―Es obvio Saotome ―Mousse tomó una pausa antes de continuar― ese tipo es el último guía que faltaba, lo cual quiere decir…

―Entonces…

Mousse asintió despacio. ―Sí, la última parte del mapa está en su poder. ―Concluyó señalando al hombrecillo que estaba cada vez más cerca.

 _Ranma hilo todos los puntos, ese era el guía llamado Kinnii del cuál nadie había tenido noticias y estaba de vuelta… con el último eslabón en su poder._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los guías se habían encerrado en el salón especial, nadie ajeno a "La Sociedad de Conservación de Jusenkyo" podía escuchar el coloquio que se llevaba a cabo. Después de la llegada de Kinnii y que este volviera a su estado normal, acordaron reunirse para juntar y analizar el mapa, de eso ya habían pasado más de doce horas y parecía que la junta nunca tendría final, varias horas atrás el sol se había ocultado y los chicos permanecían de pie afuera del lugar, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta._

―Honorables huéspedes, es mejor esperar en casa… ―habló Plum, pero en realidad nadie la escucho― bien, traje té para dar un poco de calor ―continuó dejando sobre una roca el termo y las tazas― también hay mantas, no querrán resfriarse.

Shampoo sonrió escasamente. ―Gracias Plum, ahora ve a dormir, mañana seguiremos entrenando ―habló firme.

―De acuerdo ―asintió y se retiró echándoles un último vistazo.

.

.

 _La noche sobre Jusenkyo era mágica, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado permitiendo vislumbrar las estrellas y la Luna en cuarto creciente; el té que Plum había llevado se enfrió sin siquiera ser probado, para esas horas el frío viento estaba ya calándoles hasta los huesos, Mousse y Shampoo se habían envuelto en una manta cada uno; Ranma por su parte, seguía ahí, sin mover ni un músculo sólo miraba el firmamento y la puerta alternadamente, por lo que la amazona colocó sobre los hombros del chico la manta, a esas alturas lo que menos quería era un insoportable Ranma enfermo._

.

 _El tiempo pasó a cuenta gotas, Shampoo se había quedado dormida sentada cerca de unas rocas y ceñida en los brazos de Mousse que no tardó mucho en acompañarla. Ranma se encontraba sentado frente a ellos envuelto por completo en la manta, sólo asomaban sus ojos que aún permanecían fijos en la puerta._

 _Un suspiro frío escapó de su pecho formando una mota de vapor y muy despacio sus párpados cayeron pesadamente, el sueño se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y sus ojos al final se cerraron por completo… segundos después, el alba fue interrumpida por un chirrido de puerta._

―Ustedes, ¿qué hacer ahí…?

―¿Dónde estoy? ―balbuceó Ranma muy exaltado dando un salto al escuchar esas palabras.

El padre de Plum lo miró con desconcierto. ―Jusenkyo, honorable huésped ―le recordó al chico.

―¿Eh? ―respondió aun adormilado― ¿qué hora es?

El guía observó el horizonte. ―Alrededor de las siete ―apuntó señalando la incipiente salida del sol.

―Bien… debo dormir un poco más ―masculló entre bostezos dispuesto a dejarse caer en el mismo sitio, para ese momento Mousse y Shampoo ya se habían despertado y observaron el soñoliento y deplorable semblante de Ranma; apoyándose entre los dos, lo llevaron hasta la casa que compartían.

.

 _Ranma estaba tan agotado que durmió hasta bien entrada la tarde. Sus párpados se debatían por continuar durmiendo o espabilarse para alimentar su hambriento estómago, al final, un día entero sin comer ganó la contienda._

 _Llegó bostezando hasta lo que parecía ser una fiesta al aire libre, la gente estaba muy animada y sus estruendosas risas flotaban en el ambiente, una larga mesa, abundante en comida, se extendía frente a él, el intenso y agradable aroma le hicieron salivar al instante, se apresuró y tomó cuanto platillo estaba frente suyo, devorando todo sin ningún recato._

―¡Ah! parece que disfrutas mi banquete… niño. ―Ranma tragó duro el bocado ante la recia voz, no se había dado cuenta que ya nadie hablaba, todo mundo lo observaba con curiosidad.― Por mí no te detengas, ya he comido suficiente ―concluyó Kinnii con una voz un ápice más amable, justo antes de soltar una carcajada.

―Ven Ranma, sentarte con nosotros ―se apresuró a decir Shampoo sacando a Ranma del poco disimulado escrutinio de la gente, lo condujo hasta una mesa apartada donde esperaba Mousse.

―¿Qué están celebrando? ―preguntó en voz baja al chico de gafas.

Mousse frunció el ceño. ―¿L-lo dices en serio? ―respondió confundido. Ante esa pregunta Ranma asintió mansamente, Mousse resopló antes de proseguir y negó por lo bajo _¿_ _donde se suponía que tenía la cabeza Saotome?_.― Descifraron el mapa, mañana mismo partimos al lugar…

 _Mousse y Shampoo intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa ante el mutismo de Ranma._

―Oye, ¿estar bien? ―murmuró la amazona, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La expresión de Ranma era inequívoca, estaba en shock, Mousse agitó la mano frente a su rostro en un vano intento para que cobrara conciencia.

―Ranma…

―S-s-seremos… ¿seremos normales? ―habló casi audiblemente luego de unos instantes. Shampoo asintió repetidamente.

 _En el rostro del artista marcial se formó una enorme sonrisa, para luego convertirse en una estruendosa carcajada que rápidamente envolvió todo el lugar._

―¡Silencio Saotome! ―reprendió Mousse luego de que todas las miradas se fijaran en ellos.

―¡Lo siento mucho! ―rápidamente se aplacó y se disculpó agitando ambas manos frente al pecho, los presentes intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a lo suyo.― ¿Y dónde se supone que esta? ―habló en voz sumamente baja.

―Esta en la provincia de Guilin ―acotó emocionada Plum quien había llegado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

―Oh… ¿está cerca? ―volvió a murmurar Ranma.

 _Los tres muchachos chinos intercambiaron miradas de soslayo._

―No realmente, estar muy al sur de China ―respondió Shampoo.

Ranma botó aire despacio. ―Bueno... eso es lo de menos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Antes de la salida del Sol, la comitiva encabezada por el guía Kinnii partió de Jusenkyo con dirección a Guilin, el grupo consistía de siete personas, incluidos Plum y su padre._

 _._

 _._

 _Su avance era constante pero no veloz, aunque no importaba, la meta era su recompensa, aun si pasará más tiempo, el resultado sería el mismo, sería libre…_

 _Durante ese período y de ahí en más, siempre que podía, Ranma escribía, Mousse fue quien lo sugirió, sobre todo como un ejercicio para su mano, escribir se volvió en una forma de desahogo, escribía en ocasiones dos veces en un mes, otras hasta cinco veces en una semana; resumía su viaje, lo importante, lo estúpido, todo, pero sus palabras siempre iban dirigidas a ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Martes 30 de Junio

 _El Sol caía a plomo sobre sus cabezas, era sofocante y no había una sola nube en el cielo que les brindará un poco de sombra, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar a que llegará la tarde y refrescará aunque fuera un poco para poder continuar el viaje._

 _Ese día habían llegado a Hechi, por lo que estaban a pocos kilómetros de Guilin, dos días cuando mucho, pero las ansias lo quemaban mucho más que el Sol mismo, pero sería paciente, casi podía palpar la recompensa…_

―¿Algún día piensas enviar esas cartas? ―masculló Mousse dejándose caer a un lado de Ranma.

Él rápidamente guardó su carta. ―¿De que hablas…?

―Olvídalo… ―bufó mientras se abanicaba el rostro con la mano― por cierto, si algún día lo haces, asegúrate de mejorar tu horrenda caligrafía… ya no debería temblarte tanto la mano para seguir escribiendo tan mal ―finalizó recargando la espalda contra el árbol que les brindaba sombra.

―Idiota… ya no tiembla mi mano ―habló haciendo ademanes con las manos.― Además… no esta tan fea…

Mousse arqueó una ceja e iba a replicar, pero optó por dejarlo pasar. ―¿Nervioso Saotome?

Ranma botó aire ruidosamente. ―No… ansioso tal vez ―respondió a la vez que cruzaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza― hay veces que siento que es sólo un sueño… ―la última palabra sonó a un murmullo lejano.

Mousse ajustó sus anteojos, él también se sentía así, como en un sueño. ―Pronto lo sabremos…

―¡Vengan ya, la comida estar lista! ―gritó Shampoo a lo lejos.

Mousse se levantó rápido al escuchar el llamado de su querida amazona. ―Termina de escribir y nos alcanzas ―finalizó dejando a solas a Ranma.

 _Ranma sacó el arrugado papel de debajo suyo, lo extendió sobre su pierna izquierda y esbozó un intento de sonrisa._

―Sólo unos días más Akane…

.

.

.

* * *

Jueves 2 de Julio

 _Entraron por la noche a la enigmática ciudad de Guilin, la vista que los recibió fue el lago Shan Hu en el cual se reflejaban las pagodas Ri Ta y Yue Ta…_

―Ser hermoso lugar ―apuntó emocionada Shampoo.

―Sí, es bonito…

―¿Sólo bonito? Parecer un sueño. ―Continuaba demasiado feliz, colgándose instintivamente del brazo de Mousse.

―Un sueño ―musitó Ranma apenas audiblemente, por un momento empezó a dudar de la realidad que sus ojos percibían.

―¡Andando niños! ―vociferó Kinnii, tan potentemente, que evaporó todo atisbo de duda, era la realidad y punto, los tres giraron en dirección al guía.

―Bueno, con hombre tan gritón no parecer sueño ―habló entre dientes la amazona mientras avanzaban hacia los guías y la joven Plum.

.

 _Esa noche se hospedaron en un modesto hotel, durante todo el trayecto habían acampado en las zonas boscosas, pero la decisión no estaba orientada hacia la comodidad o descanso, el objetivo primordial era trazar un plan. El mapa señalaba una zona a unos 60 km más al sur de donde se encontraban, en la región de Yangshuo, en concreto Yueliang Shan*, después sólo garabatos borroneados, números y un símbolo que parecía el amago de la Luna._

 _Los tres guías estaban en torno a una mesa, mientras los muchachos estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, no tenían "permitido" inmiscuirse en la planeación de los guías, al transcurrir un par de horas, los mayores empezaron a asentir con la cabeza, lo cual era señal de que ya habían terminado._

―Muy bien, supongo que tienen dudas… es hora de externarlas ―habló Kinnii haciendo crujir su cuello para liberar la tensión, durante toda la travesía se había negado en rotundo a hablar del tema y ellos tampoco habían insistido mucho.

 _Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, querían preguntar, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso._

―¿Ser igual...? ―empezó a murmurar Shampoo demasiado bajito y con la vista fija al suelo.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―cuestionó Kinnii desperezándose.

 _La amazona carraspeó un poco bajo la atenta mirada de todos._

―¿Lugar ser igual a Jusenkyo?

―No ―respondió llanamente.

Ranma frunció la boca. ―Entonces no hay pozas encantadas ―masculló visiblemente molesto.

―No.

―Pero… ―y no pudo continuar, de pronto sentía nuevamente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y ni una sola palabra salía de su boca.

―Únicamente es una poza… más bien, un manantial llamado Yuèliàng de yǎnlèi…

―¿Yue… qué?

―Significar lágrimas de la Luna ―acotó Shampoo.

―El nombre es lo de menos, ese lugar está bien oculto, es lógico suponer que no querían que cayera en manos irresponsables ―dijo lo último con un deje de superioridad.― La única oportunidad que tenemos para encontrarlo es en un par de días cuando sea Luna llena, ahí se nos revelará el camino ―concluyó con un tono muy sombrío en la voz.

―Bueno, honorables huéspedes… ―sonrío el padre de Plum― es mejor dormir ya, mañana esperar grandioso día. Hija, llevar contigo a la joven Shampoo, no ser horas para seguir despierta ―ordenó a la chica.

―Bien… ¡buenas noches a todos! ―habló muy emocionada, era ella quien más disfrutaba de esa "aventura".

―Lo mismo hacer ustedes jóvenes ―masculló entre bostezos― mañana ser día muy importante y necesitar mucha energía ―finalizó abriendo de par en par la puerta para que Ranma y Mousse se fueran, finalmente salieron sin emitir sonido alguno.

.

.

―¿Mousse?

―Uhmm, ¿qué quieres? ―respondió con desgano

―Y si… y si sólo es un espejismo, y si todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo… y si no hay cura…

―Y si mejor te callas… estoy cansado, tú también, sólo es cuestión de días… se paciente.

―He tenido mucha paciencia…

Mousse suspiro quedamente. ―Si no hay cura… lo mejor es volver.

―¿Volver? sólo así…

―Sí… Akane lo entenderá... supongo.

―Ha pasado tanto… no sé… ―suspiró, siempre que pensaba en el tiempo, el maldito tiempo, un malestar se instalaba en todo su ser y le impedía pensar con claridad.

―No crees que sería peor no volver ―Mousse se adelantó a sus pensamientos― ¿no extrañas tu vida, a tu familia, a ella?

―Por supuesto… pero… sí sólo volviera así, haberme marchado no habría valido la pena en absoluto.

―Pues ese era un posible riesgo y lo tomaste, ahora toca afrontar lo que venga.

―Jum… estúpido pato. ―Murmuró un tanto más relajado.

―Estúpido afeminado… ya cállate y déjame dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

Viernes 3 de Julio

 _No tardaron mucho en encontrar el Yueliang Shan, la colina era impresionante y visible a varios kilómetros a distancia, acamparon muy cerca de la misma, ahora sólo quedaba esperar al día en que habría Luna llena._

.

Domingo 5 de Julio

 _Estaban terminando de dar un último recorrido de reconocimiento en torno a la colina, hasta ese momento no habían dado con ningún cuerpo de agua, lo cual era extraño, tampoco había cuevas o desniveles visibles en donde se pudiera hallar el manantial. El guía líder Chen les había explicado que de acuerdo al escrito, el lugar sería revelado cuando la luz de la Luna atravesará el hueco de la colina, nuevamente, sólo quedaba esperar…_

 _._

 _._

 _Pero esperar no estaba dentro de sus vocabularios, ya lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo y la paciencia se les había esfumado por completo, empezaron a parloteaban si cesar y no había forma de callarlos, ninguno podía entender cómo mágicamente aparecería el manantial, estaban tan enfrascados en sus dimes y diretes que no se percataban de lo que empezaba a ocurrir._

 _El cielo estaba despejado, detrás de sus espaldas se empezaba a erguir la Luna, su brillo y cercanía eran inusuales. Plum quien había dimitido de aquella discusión, se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la colina, con una ramita trazaba círculos en la tierra en actitud bastante aburrida, cuando, poco a poco la luz de la Luna comenzó a iluminar el sitio haciendo que se formaran largas sombras, cuando el satélite alcanzó el centro de Yueliang Shan, el lugar fue develado ante los ojos de la chica…_

.

―¡Apareció! ―llegó gritando y corriendo, no cabía de la emoción.

 _Aunque fue ignorada por completo._

―Escuchen, el Yuèliàng de yǎnlèi ha aparecido… ―nada, ese grupo seguía gritoneándose, Plum aspiró profundamente.― ¡PAREN YA! ―gritó fuerte y claro logrando el efecto deseado, todos posaron la mirada en la menuda muchachita.― Gracias… ―prosiguió esbozando una sonrisa indescifrable― el manantial ya apareció, si ya terminaron de discutir podríamos ir ahora mismo ―habló con suma calma ante el estupefacto semblante de todos.

―¡¿QUÉ!? ―fue la palabra coreada por los presentes, de súbito se precipitaron hacia todas partes, Plum puso los ojos en blanco, parecían un grupo de gallinas corriendo sin sentido alguno.

―¿Dónde está? ―finalmente preguntó Kinnii, él había sido el único que no actuó como loco.

―Por aquí señor… ―respondió Plum en un tono demasiado cortés y condescendiente.

 _La chica avanzó a paso firme y seguro, sin prisas, detrás suyo iba todo el grupo en una actitud bastante dócil; por dentro Plum contenía la risa que quería escapar, pero se contuvo sino arruinaría su actitud reservada, esas personas eran imposibles e infantiles, incluyendo a su propio padre. Los condujo por entre la maleza, estaban ya a una distancia aproximada de 10 metros lejos de Yueliang Shan cuando un brillante resplandor les recibió, era una pequeña gruta que había pasado por completo desapercibida para todos, estaba rodeada de mucho follaje y perfectamente camuflada, Plum viró la cabeza y observó las miradas de completo asombro, sonrió y cedió el paso a los malditos de Jusenkyo._

 _._

 _Era real… Ranma pellizco el brazo de Mousse para estar realmente seguro, en respuesta recibió un coscorrón fuerte, era real y doloroso; se adentraron cosa de 7-10 metros más en la gruta, el resplandor los guiaba, aunque extrañamente era más tenue en comparación con el que se exhibía en el exterior, la humedad y el sonido acuoso de la cueva los envolvió en un mundo paralelo fantástico… no intercambiaban palabras, no era necesario._

 _Delimitado por dolomita, se encontraba el manantial, su cristalina agua permitía ver el fondo del mismo, un destellante azul que desplegaba un aura magnética, profunda y difusa, que nublaba su mente y realmente no entendía el porqué de esas sensaciones, se posicionó sobre sus rodillas y atenazó la punta de una dolomita con toda la mano como punto de apoyo, quería tocar el líquido con sus dedos y estaba a milímetros de hacerlo…_

―¡ALTO! ―vociferó Kinnii, ese gritó reventó la burbuja en la que imperceptiblemente estaban sumergidos todos trayéndolos de golpe a la realidad.― No sabemos cómo funciona esta agua… ―los miraba con semblante adusto.

Ranma se dejó caer sobre su trasero. ―¿Cómo? ―su ceño se frunció involuntariamente.

―El mapa tiene unas anotaciones, pero están borrosas, lo poco que se entiende es que lo describen como un purificante… ―apuntó el guía Chen― cuando se celebró la reunión de "La Sociedad de Conservación de Jusenkyo" ―sólo decir esa nombre le henchía el pecho de orgullo, lo denotaba por completo su semblante― se decidió que Kinnii sería quien tanteara la efectividad del manantial… si en él no funciona, no tendría caso que ustedes se arriesgaran, podría transmutar su maldición en algo mucho peor ―concluyó sin ápice de duda.

―Y ¿por qué él? ―atacó Ranma― puedo hacerlo yo… o Mousse ―continuo señalando al chico pato.

―Claro que puedes hacerlo… sólo sí no te importa ser mujer para siempre, porque esa es una posible consecuencia ―replicó Kinnii con su grave voz.

El chico apretó fuertemente los labios. ―¡JA!, no quieras verme la cara… acaso a ti no te importaría quedar en con tu forma maldita ―continuó sin realmente creer en las palabras de Chen, mucho menos en las de Kinnii.

 _Kinnii avanzó amenazante hasta Ranma, y a un palmo de distancia dijo._

―No… ―su mirada en contraste con su actitud fiera, se veía tranquila y segura, eso provocó una conmoción en Ranma.

 _Acto seguido y sin dar pie a más quejas, giró sobre sus pies y se lanzó de clavado al manantial, este produjo una efervescencia arrebatadora y sus cristalinas aguas se transformaron en un lechoso líquido que les impedía ver lo que ocurría con el guía…_

 _Cada cual con su maraña de pensamientos observaban atónitos el "espectáculo", ya habían transcurrido 7 minutos y aún no había señal de Kinnii…_

.

―¿Y si se ahogó? ―masculló Mousse.

―No decir tonterías… ―respondió ofuscada Shampoo.

―Lo siento… es que ya tardó demasiado y…

―¡Miren! ―gritó Plum señalando al manantial.

 _El agua volvía a ser cristalina y ante los atentos ojos de todos, Kinnii asomó la cabeza del líquido con su apariencia normal. El hombre nadó hasta el límite más cercano, una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a la dolomita para poder salir, Ranma le tendió la mano, Kinnii dudó por un momento para finalmente sujetar el brazo del chico._

 _Ranma lo observaba con mucha curiosidad…_

―¿Funcionó? ―murmuró en pregunta, con la mirada expectante a pesar de la obviedad.

Kinnii hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. ―Por supuesto ―respondió.

.

 _Los chicos tuvieron la misma idea, estaban por lanzarse al mismo tiempo al manantial…_

―¡Esperen! ―habló fuerte y le impidió el paso a Ranma utilizando su brazo.

―¡Lo sabía! ustedes sólo buscaban su beneficio ―farfulló agitado Ranma, dispuesto a pelear de ser necesario.

―Son chicos estúpidos e impulsivos, sólo puede entrar uno a la vez al manantial ―contestó el hombre ante las acusaciones.

 _Hubo un momento de silencio e intercambió inquisitivo de miradas entre Mousse y Shampoo y unas cuantas hacia Ranma._

―Buscar cura ser tu idea, entrar primero tú Ranma ―dijo Shampoo con voz segura.

 _Ranma asintió suavemente, camino hasta la orilla del manantial, el final estaba frente a él, tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar._

―No debe existir duda alguna. ―Habló con voz neutra el guía.

 _Ranma miró de reojo a Kinnii, para luego posar sus ojos en las cristalinas aguas._

―No la hay…

.

.

.

* * *

Lunes 6 de Julio

 _La noche había llegado y calor no daba tregua alguna, ya habían avanzado nuevamente hasta la provincia de Guilin y estaban alojados en el mismo sitio pues era barato._

 _Ranma giraba de un lado a otro sobre el cutre colchón ante el sofocante calor, no entendía como Mousse dormía como si nada, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su insomnio no se debía para nada al clima, era esa sensación de cercanía, pronto volvería a Japón._

 _El insomnio pudo más, se levantó de mala gana y se fue directo a la ducha, se despojó de las pocas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, abrió la llave que regulaba el agua fría… le encantaba esa sensación tan refrescante sobre su acalorado cuerpo, pero gustaba mucho más el ver como su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, un hombre entero... al menos así lo parecía._

.

.

 _Recorrieron el camino juntos hasta la mitad del trayecto, pero llegando a Chongqing cada grupo partió en distintas direcciones; los guías tomaron rumbo a Jusenkyo, y en un principio Plum los instó en volver con ellos, pero no podían, pues tenían un largo camino por recorrer, al final Shampoo prometió volver para continuar con su entrenamiento._

 _Mientras Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse tomaron rumbo a Shanghái…_

.

.

.

* * *

Septiembre

 _Las lluvias ya habían comenzado nuevamente, aún les faltaba más de medio camino por delante, pero esta vez el clima no sería un impedimento para continuar…_

 _._

 _La lluvia que lo rodeaba era tan ligera, casi como una brizna, mojaba apenas la coronilla de su cabeza, esa sensación era única e indescriptible; Ranma se había rezagado unos cuantos pasos, más adelante Shampoo y Mousse hablaban de cualquier cosa, y se les veía bastante animados. Pronto tendrían que montar su campamento puesto que la tarde estaba empezando a ceder._

 _Sus ojos viajaban entre el cielo encapotado y la incipiente hierbecilla._ _Detuvo sus pasos frente a un objeto totalmente discorde con su entorno, blanco, suave y pequeño…_

―¿Una pluma? ―murmuró en pregunta posicionando la pequeña plumita frente a sus ojos, fijó la vista hacia las alturas, ni un ave se veía en rededor, su ceño se frunció― ¿de dónde habrá salido?

 _Avanzó un poco más aprisa hasta lograr alcanzar a sus compañeros, estando a punto de llegar, algo volvió a llamar su atención._

―Espera un momento Mousse…

―¿Y ahora qué? ―farfulló irritado al ser interrumpido de su intensa conversación con la amazona.

 _De entre la larga y oscura melena de Mousse resaltaba otra plumita, Ranma la tomó con cuidado y la colocó en el centro de su palma para ser observada por los tres._

―Ser… ¿ser una pluma? ―musitó Shampoo totalmente extrañada.

―Eso parece ―respondió Ranma.

―¿Cómo va a ser una pluma? ―masculló Mousse arrebatándole la pequeña cosa.

―Sí que estás ciego, es claramente una pluma, la cuestión es…

―¿De dónde venir? ―completó Shampoo.

 _Todos levantaron la cabeza y empezaron a buscar en los alrededores con la mirada, no había ni siquiera animales cerca, el viento era moderado y no arrastraba nada._

―Haber otra aquí ―dijo Shampoo tomando otra pluma del cabello de Mousse.

―Aquí hay otra más…

―Otra

―Una más

―Otr…

―¡Deténganse! ―gritó Mousse fuera de sí― ¿Acaso se están burlando de mí? ―siseó entre dientes, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba violentamente.

―Perdón… ―habló bajito Shampoo logrando que Mousse se relajara un poco, siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él.

―¿Pero qué significan estas plumas? ―murmuró Ranma en pregunta.

―¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? ―masculló Mousse― tal vez… tal vez en donde acampamos anoche había algún nido…

―¡Claro! sobre todo porque estaba dentro de la tienda ―respondió sarcástico.

―¡Bien! entonces… ¿cuál es tu teoría Saotome?

―Bueno, yo creo que te estas convirtiendo en pato.

―No jugar con eso Ranma.

―¡¿Qué?!... cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa, eres un im _cua_

―¿Mousse?

― _¡Cua! ¡cua! ¡cua!_

―¡Oye! No ser gracioso ―farfulló molesta Shampoo.

― _¡Cua! ¡cua! ¡cua!_ ―volvió a graznar, rápidamente cubrió su boca mientras que su rostro adquiría el color del papel.

―¡Demonios Mousse esto ya no es divertido! ―vociferó Ranma, Mousse negó violentamente con la cabeza, no estaba bromeando.

―Mousse… ―musitó la amazona levantando las gafas del chico para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, las orbes verdes de Mousse mostraban un pánico nunca antes visto por la chica logrando que a ella se le formará un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

―Bien… ―vaciló Ranma― hay que buscar un sitio… ―tomó la mochila de Mousse, porque él estaba en estado catatónico― anda Shampoo, trae a Mousse ―ordenó intentando mantener la calma.

 _Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos…_

.

.

 _Y ocurrió… cuando Shampoo iba a tomar la mano de Mousse, este "desapareció" entre sus ropajes._

―¡MOUSSE! ―ese gritó aterrado hizo que Ranma se girará de prisa, la amazona se encontraba de rodillas revolviendo como loca la ropa frente a ella, Ranma se acercó con cautela, de entre las múltiples capas de ropa, la chica sacó a Mousse convertido en pato.

―Pero qué demonios significa esto… ―soltó Ranma dejando caer su equipaje.

―Mousse…

 _Ranma apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, seguramente habría una explicación, eso esperaba._

―Trae a Mousse, me pareció ver una cabaña no muy lejos ―habló firme, con una voz que ni el mismo se conocía.

 _Shampoo asintió, tomó en brazos al pato e hizo una bola con los ropajes de este, empezó a caminar detrás de Ranma. La lluvia se hizo cada vez más intensa logrando empaparlos por completo, caminaron más a prisa entre el cada vez más denso follaje, a unos metros más se alcanzaba a ver la pequeña cabaña…_

―Ranma… ―murmuró la amazona con los ojos fijos en la espalda de su compañero― Ranma, tú…

―Lo sé… ―respondió con aquella voz que creía jamás volver a escuchar, desde unos instantes atrás lo había sentido, era distinto, su cuerpo volvía a ser el de una mujer.

.

 _Llegaron a la cabaña sin intercambiar más palabras, Ranma aporreó la maltrecha puerta, pero era claro, nadie habitaba el lugar, empujó la puerta bruscamente, tanto que por poco se cae de sus goznes, arrojó sin mucho cuidado la mochila de Mousse y se apresuró a sacar de la suya su estufilla de viaje._

 _Shampoo ingresó vacilante al lugar, temblaba y no era por el frío, estaba muy nerviosa, dejó caer la ropa de Mousse y su mochila, ni por un segundo apartó sus manos del chico pato. Despacio se sentó sobre sus talones, acunando contra su pecho a Mousse que graznaba tan bajito que sólo ella podía escucharlo, observó como Ranma recolectaba agua de lluvia en una olla y la colocaba sobre la flama._

 _Esperaron en silencio hasta que el líquido se calentó, Ranma fijó los ojos en los de Shampoo y ella dejo a Mousse en el suelo, Ranma vertió justo la mitad del agua._

 _El cuerpecillo del pato se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver a su forma humana, la amazona ahogó una exclamación y se abalanzó a la espalda de Mousse abrazándolo muy fuerte sin importarle en lo más mínimo la desnudez del chico, logrando provocar en él un creciente bochorno._

.

Ranma observó la escena y por fin exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. ―Menos mal… ―murmuró y vertió sobre sí mismo el resto del agua, volviendo a su forma natural.

―Shampoo no entender nada. ―Comentó ya más repuesta.

―Nunca antes… ―tembló esas palabras― nunca antes había sido así, sólo... sólo me convertía en pato y ya ―decía Mousse mientras se vestía― ¿tú no lo sentiste diferente?

―Sí ―confirmó― sentí un burbujeo en la piel y después ya era una chica, pero… ―dudó rascándose la nuca, algo no encajaba del todo, pero ¿qué era?

―Shampoo seguir siendo humana ―agregó la amazona, los chicos no habían reparado en eso y las palabras dichas les hicieron caer en cuenta, Shampoo era la única que no había cambiado.

―Es verdad, pero... ¿por qué?, era el mismo manantial… a no ser... tal vez no funcione en hombres… entonces Kinnii este en la misma situación ―externó Ranma, aunque seguía sin entender cómo en días anteriores se habían mojado y nada pasaba.

―Podría ser… ―empezó a murmurar Mousse― podría ser sólo sea temporal.

La cara de Ranma se desencajó por completo, no creyó tener que vivir de nuevo en ese cuerpo. ―Tendremos que averiguarlo ―resolvió sin ápice de duda.

.

 _Se levantó del mojado piso y tomó rumbo hacia la inclemente lluvia, observó por instantes la cortina que se formaba con el agua y suspiró antes de salir por completo de la cabaña._

 _Estuvo parado en medio de la lluvia y su cuerpo no cambiaba, espero mucho más y todo seguía igual, a su experimento se unieron Shampoo y Mousse y nada paso._

 _Los siguientes días continuaron con sus indagaciones, hasta no estar completamente seguros de que era lo estaba pasando, decidieron no seguir avanzando, después de varios días, las pruebas no arrojaron nada concluyente, sus formas malditas aparecían aleatoriamente, Shampoo era la única que seguía sin cambiar._

 _._

 _._

 _La decisión fue unánime, volverían a Jusenkyo para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y de paso comprobar si Kinnii presentaba la misma situación._

 _Volver a Japón se veía cada vez más distante…_

.

.

.

* * *

Lunes 9 de Noviembre

 _Plum había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano todos los días aun cuando el Sol no despuntaba, empezaba con unos ejercicios simples de estiramiento, para después comenzar a entrenar con mucho ahínco, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo sola; su padre se había ofrecido a servirle de compañero, pero era pésimo y bastante lento, la chica extrañaba mucho a su Maestra._

 _Aún era otoño, pero a la altitud que se encontraba, ya se sentía el invierno, la fría neblina, persistente en esos días, aún no se despejaba del todo cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a los viajeros, al principio dudó en que fuesen ellos realmente, pero conforme se acercaban al lugar en el que ella se encontraba, no cabía la menor duda, eran ellos, luego de instantes de vacilación no pudo contener la emoción y fue corriendo a su encuentro._

―¡Honorables huéspedes! ¡Maestra! ―saludó a los chicos ofreciéndoles una reverencia― me alegra mucho verlos, aunque no creía que fuera tan pronto ―concluyó contrariada.

―Plum ¿en dónde se encuentra Kinnii? ―arrojó Ranma sin preámbulos.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo. ―En su casa… ―apenas y dijo las palabras, Ranma salió corriendo, Mousse se encogió en hombros, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la amazona y fue detrás del chico dejando a solas a las muchachas.― ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ―murmuró Plum en cuanto Mousse había desaparecido de la vista.

Shampoo apretó los labios y suspiró despacio antes de aventurarse a preguntar. ―¿Has notado algo extraño en Kinni?

―¿Extraño? ¿cómo qué?

―Pues… que haya vuelto a su forma maldita.

Plum observó el semblante sombrío de Shampoo. ―No ―negó también con la cabeza― ustedes… ¿ustedes si?

―Yo no, pero ellos sí, algunas veces…

.

.

―¡Ranma!... ¡Idiota!, por lo menos sabes en dónde está su casa… ―gritó tan fuerte que su voz hizo eco en rededor.

―¡Aahhh! ―exclamó en respuesta logrando el mismo efecto, un profundo eco― ¿por qué no se la preguntaste a Plum antes de seguirme?

―¡Ja! ahora tengo yo la culpa…

 _Ranma bufó exasperado, el viaje de vuelta a Jusenkyo lo había dejado harto a tal punto que ni él mismo se soportaba._

―Bien, supongo que tenemos que volver y preguntárselo…

―¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo?

 _Ranma y Mousse viraron el cuello al punto de origen de aquella voz._

―¡Usted! ―dijo Ranma y llegó hasta el hombre en unas cuantas zancadas.

―¡Jum! ¿qué hacen aquí? ―inquirió el señor Chen envuelto en una manta.

―¿Dónde está Kinnii?

―¿Kinnii? ¿por qué lo buscan?

―Que más le da, necesitamos verlo…

 _El señor Chen estaba por replicar, alrededor de ellos ya se había reunido un pequeño grupo de curiosos…_

―Aquí estoy. ―Respondió Kinnii mientras se hacía camino entre las personas.

.

.

 _"_ _La Sociedad de Conservación de Jusenkyo" volvió a reunirse a petición urgente del guía líder Chen, pero esta vez también eran participes los chicos._

 _Durante el coloquio Kinnii expresó no haber vuelto a sufrir la transformación aun siendo expuesto en repetidas ocasiones al agua fría, eso tiró por la borda la teoría de que sólo los hombres recaían en la maldición._

 _El padre de Plum sugirió que posiblemente los caracteres borrosos señalaban esa peculiaridad, otro guía insinuó que quizás los muchachos en realidad no estaban muy seguros de deshacerse de la maldición y que por tal motivo la purificación del manantial había sido inefectiva, pero esa insinuación no fue bien recibida por ellos._

 _Surgieron muchas teorías pero ninguna satisfacía a nadie, parecía que sólo daban vueltas en círculos._

 _Un guía, que no había intervenido hasta el momento, empezó a intercambiar cuchicheos con el padre de Plum, este escuchaba atento y una escena en particular regresó a su mente…_

―¡Lo había olvidado! ―gritó de pronto dando un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, logrando que cada persona en la sala mirará en su dirección.

―¿Hay algo que quieras compartir? ―intervino el señor Chen en tono despectivo.

―¡Sí! grandes noticias.

―Te escuchamos…

 _El hombre asintió y comenzó su relato._

―Algunos años atrás, un hombre había llegado a Jusenkyo luego de haberse extraviado en las montañas, sediento, se acercó hasta una de las pozas para saciar su necesidad, debido a lo deplorable de su estado, cayó en el Tontsūnīchuan**, un aldeano llamado Wong lo encontró, creyendo que sólo se trataba de un chiquillo extraviado lo llevó hasta su casa y su esposa lo alimentó. Por días estuvieron buscando a los padres del "niño" y nunca dieron con alguien que siquiera lo reconociera…

―Ve al punto ―intervino de mala gana el guía Chen frunciendo los labios.

―Sí, sí... ellos decidieron darle un hogar, desconociendo por completo cual era la verdadera identidad del pequeño. El "niño" no tardó mucho en descubrir que podía volver a su forma natural al contacto con el agua caliente y que volvía a ser niño con el agua fría, no entendía el porqué, pero como se sentía tan solo, prefirió ocultar su identidad, vivió con ellos durante casi 3 años como si fuera su hijo. Cercano al aniversario del día en que Wong encontró al niño, su esposa cayó enferma de gravedad y lamentablemente falleció, nunca supo, ni mucho menos sospecho del secreto de su "pequeño".

» El hombre se sintió como un desgraciado, había logrado engañar a esa buena mujer y ella se había ido sin saber la verdad. Días más tarde resolvió revelar su secreto al hombre que consideraba un padre, no rondaré mucho en detalles, pero Wong quería tanto a su "hijo" que poco le importó que fuera un hombre casi de su misma edad, pero el "chico" ya no quería permanecer en ese cuerpo maldito, no después de todo. Y así fue, Wong lo llevó hasta el Nannichuan para revertir la maldición… ―el guía paró de hablar de pronto y expelió aire ruidosamente.

―¿Y? ¿qué más? ―inquirió impaciente Ranma.

―Ah, sí claro ―balbuceó― pues aquello no salió como esperaban, el hombre sí cambió, pero ahora era una mezcla de ambas maldiciones, tenía el cuerpo de un niño de no más de 10 años, pero su rostro y piel, eran de un hombre adulto, al contacto con agua caliente volvía a ser el mismo hombre triste, Wong le hizo saber que no le importaba la forma que tuviera, tanto él como su fallecida esposa le tenían mucho afecto. Pero el hombre se negó a escuchar las palabras de Wong, tenía que librarse de la maldición así le llevará la vida entera. ―Finalizó con un tono sombrío muy impropio del siempre bonachón guía, lo último que dijo a Ranma le sonó bastante familiar, el mismo se había prometido que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser normal otra vez.

―No entiendo la finalidad de tu relato... sí, es muy triste, pero no responde a la disyuntiva que nos concierne ahora ―atajó sarcástico Chen.

―Es que aún no termino…

―¿Hay más? sé breve por favor.

El padre de Plum se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió su relato. ―En distintos lados se hablaba sobre un Maestro, un hombre que se encontraba en el autoexilio, se dice que él conoce una técnica milenaria que ayuda a separar el cuerpo de todo aquello que lo aquejara, incluyendo maldiciones, no se sabía a ciencia cierta de que iba esa técnica, o si en verdad funcionaba, sólo eran conjeturas, pero esa fue una llama de esperanza y la tomaron, padre e hijo se embarcaron en la búsqueda de aquel Maestro… hace más de seis años.

―¡Seis años! y… lo logró, ¿ya no está maldito?

―No se sabe, nadie los ha visto desde entonces.

―En verdad que tú relato no sirvió de nada…

―Es lo que tú crees, pero Wong era un amigo cercano de Lee ―señaló al guía con quien estaba conversando minutos atrás― y le habló de la posible ubicación del lugar, sólo es cuestión de buscarlo y ver si existe ese tal Maestro ―finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Físicamente estaba preparado para lo que fuera, mentalmente, eso era otra cosa; una parte de él estaba dispuesto a volver a Japón aun estando maldito, la otra parte lo veía como algo impensable. En esa expedición sólo iban cinco personas, los otros guías se mostraron renuentes, esa historia tenía muchos huecos y no pensaban arriesgarse por un espejismo, pero para los chicos esa era su última posibilidad y la tomarían aunque pareciera inverosímil._

 _Les tomó cerca de un mes reunir todo lo necesario para esa travesía._

.

Jueves 7 de Enero

 _El objetivo era no parar hasta dar con el lugar, las nevadas los retrasaron un par de días, su plan era llegar ahí antes de finalizar el año, pero no podían arriesgarse a quedar bajo un alud de nieve, esperaron, no quedaba de otra y una vez las nevadas pararon, reemprendieron la búsqueda._

 _._

 _De entre el manto blanco que cubría toda la región, asomaban pequeños vestigios de la rojiza piedra del Gran Cañón de Wensu ubicado en Xinjiang que de acuerdo a las coordenadas proporcionadas por el guía Lee, ese era el lugar donde vivía el Maestro, llegaron al lugar cerca del mediodía._

―No creo que alguien pueda vivir en un lugar así ―aventuró a decir Mousse ante el desolado panorama.

 _La nieve crujía bajo sus pisadas y ese era el único sonido prevaleciente en todo el lugar, en realidad parecía que era un lugar olvidado, los cinco pares de ojos buscaban algún indicio de vida en el sitio, pero ante ellos no se presentaba nada._

 _Lograron adentrarse más, siempre cuidando de no separarse demasiado; conforme avanzaban, el frío se hacía más denso y empezaban a temblar, escapando el poco calor de sus cuerpos._

 _El ascenso por la formación rocosa parecía ir en espiral, pero ninguno se había percatado en ello, en el ambiente reinaba una atmósfera extraña, el frío los estaba dejando en un estado de semiinconsciencia, sólo continuaban por pura inercia._

―Ranma, tener que parar… no poder respirar ―musitó Shampoo mientras parpadeaba pesadamente.

―Un poco más… sólo un poco más ―respondió Ranma entre dientes, su voz sonaba tan lejana que apenas la amazona pudo escucharla.

 _Un suspiro quedo salió de labios de la chica._

―Por favor…

―Aguanta Shampoo ―murmuró Ranma y giró un poco el cuello para verla, la chica se encontraba apoyada con ambas manos sobre la fría roca, Mousse le ayudaba con sus pertenencias, mientras acariciaba su espalda, él tampoco presentaba mejor aspecto; muchos pasos atrás iban Plum y su padre, aunque el hombre ya casi se encontraba avanzando a gatas.

 _Ranma exhaló muy lento y se dispuso a ir en ayuda del guía, Mousse se haría cargo de Shampoo._

 _Estando a poquísimos pasos de ellos, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse como si fuera de plomo, sintió como su pecho se apretaba y se le dificultaba respirar, cayó de rodillas y la inconsciencia se apoderó de él y de sus compañeros._

.

.

―Vaya… son más duros que una piedra ―alcanzó a oír una voz, que poco a poco se hacía más nítida.

―¿Ser algún truco de magia?

Una risilla inundo el lugar. ―Algo así, este lugar está protegido de esa forma, es para evitar intrusos, pero ustedes avanzaron mucho.

―¿Intrusos?

―Sí, el Maestro es muy selectivo con quienes pueden ingresar a este lugar.

―Y ¿dónde está? ―preguntó Mousse.

―Se encuentra meditando, el invierno es su temporada predilecta para hacerlo.

―Lo podemos ver…

―No por ahora, pero quizás venga en un par de días, a lo mejor y acepta verlos.

 _Ranma ya había despertado por completo, pero decidió permanecer estático y en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación._

―¿Desean más té?... por cierto parece que a su amigo le afecto mucho la protección.

―Ranma está agotado… no lo dice, pero todos lo vemos ―respondió Mousse.

―Estoy despierto desde hace un rato ―murmuró Ranma de mala gana aun cobijado por la manta y dándoles la espalda.

―Muy bien, parece que ya ha despertado ―anunció restándole importancia al tono de voz que empleó― ¿Quieres comer?

 _Ranma giró sobre su costado, ahí frente suyo, estaban sus compañeros en un estado de remanente somnolencia, abrigados con mantas mirándolo fijamente, se veían totalmente maltrechos, el que había preguntado era un chico de no más de 18 años._

―Sí, por favor ―respondió incorporándose, para luego cruzar las piernas.

.

 _El muchacho apuro en servirle los alimentos y el té, Ranma bebió y comió muy despacio, su estado de alerta aún no se aclaraba por completo, sentía la boca pastosa y los párpados pesados, pero se obligó a comer, eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo._

 _Después de terminar y ya más despejados todos, comenzaron a relatar el motivo de su "visita", el chico que se presentó como Chóngshēng, resolvió su mayor duda, era verdad, el "Maestro" del relato existía y era su Maestro._

 _Como la única solución era esperar, Chóngshēng les invitó a vivir en su pequeña casa, su habitación la cedió a Plum y Shampoo, en tanto ellos permanecerían en la sala._

 _._

 _Transcurrieron dos semanas más, por la radio se había anunciado una tormenta de nieve y ellos requerían provisiones para hacerle frente, Ranma y Chóngshēng fueron al pueblo cercano a comprarlos._

 _El joven había revelado muy poca información sobre cómo se revertían las maldiciones, había alegado que era el Maestro quien debía explicarles sí los creía merecedores, al final decidieron no insistir, ya llegaría el día de conocer al Maestro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Viernes 22 de Enero

 _La ventisca producía un sonido similar al ulular de una lechuza, hacía frío y mucho, la chimenea a leña apenas y podía mitigar la sensación térmica que iba en decremento a cada minuto, afuera ya había caído la noche y ellos estaban a punto de disponerse a dormir._

 _La mezcla de sonidos ambientales le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a Ranma, el por qué ni él mismo lo sabía, nunca le había tenido miedo a esas cosas, apretaba los ojos fuerte intentando conciliar el sueño y estaba por lograrlo cuando un estrepitoso sonido quebró el ulular del viento._

―¡Qué demonios! ―masculló destapándose abruptamente, Chóngshēng ya se había levantado y caminaba con cautela hacia la entrada principal.

 _Ranma miró a su izquierda y Mousse se estaba colocando los anteojos, ambos se levantaron y fueron tras el chico, asomaron la cabeza y en la entrada se encontraba un hombre mayor, su cabello blanco como la nieve iba trenzado y colgaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestido con un hanfu negro que estaba salpicado por un montón de copos de nieve, una vestimenta muy poco apropiada para el actual clima, pero él parecía no tener frío._

―Maestro, no me avisó que vendría.

El hombre de mediana estatura miró con los ojos entrecerrados al chico. ―¡Ah! no sabía que tenía que avisarte… además era de suponerse, no iba a quedarme meditando con esta tormenta ―respondió con un ápice de sarcasmo en la voz.

―Disculpe Maestro ―expresó el muchacho dedicándole una profunda reverencia.

―Si, si, ya levántate… ―alegó agitando la mano― dime ¿hay alguna novedad? ―inquirió el hombre sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa de forma despreocupada.

―No Maestro…

―Ya veo… entonces ¿quiénes son esas personas? ―preguntó señalando ligeramente con el mentón.

 _Por el quicio de la entrada a la estancia estaban asomados los viajeros, Chóngshēng se había olvidado por completo de aquella "novedad"._

―No puede ser, me olvide por completo con su precipitada llegada en medio de la noche… ―se justificó rápidamente― ellos vienen desde Jusenkyo a buscarlo Maestro.

―Muy bien ―comentó golpeándose levemente la boca con el dedo índice― mañana al alba, en la punta norte del Cañón ―habló en dirección a los curiosos― Chóngshēng, hay que practicar más, un muchacho no debe tener la memoria de un anciano ―apuntó con una leve sonrisa a su discípulo.

―Lo haré ―atajó el chico.

El anciano bostezo sonoramente. ―Ahora dormiré, mañana será un día gran para todos ―finalizó y caminó hacia una pequeña puertita que ninguno había reparado en su existencia en las dos semanas que llevaban en el lugar, ingresó por ahí agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Chóngshēng botó aire y giró sobre sus pies en dirección a las visitas. ―Esto es muy bueno, el Maestro los considera dignos ―habló con una sonrisa franca en los labios.

 _Eso era maravilloso, bastante a decir verdad, por un momento creyeron que sería más difícil "convencer" al Maestro, pero ni siquiera tuvieron que intentarlo, al final sabrían como librarse para siempre de la maldición, nadie dijo nada, en ese momento cada uno tenía una revolución de dudas que era difícil darles un orden, pero mañana se resolverían todas ellas._

.

.

 _El manto de nieve era bastante espeso y a cada paso que daban se hundían hasta media pantorrilla, para todos parecía un día poco ideal para tan gran revelación, aunado a eso la neblina apenas y dejaba ver a un metro de distancia._

 _Cuando llegaron a la punta norte del Cañón, el Maestro ya los esperaba, resaltaba entre la nieve por ir vestido en tonos oscuros, sus manos estaban ocultas bajo las grandes mangas del hanfu y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en un estado de completa calma._

 _Chóngshēng avanzó más rápido hasta llegar a poca distancia del anciano._

―Han tardado demasiado ―musitó el Maestro abriendo los ojos, desde unos minutos antes los había sentido llegar.

―Bueno, la neblina no fue benévola con nosotros ―se excusó el chico.

El maestro enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. ―Acérquense ―indicó a los demás― entonces ¿vienen de Jusenkyo?

―Así es…

―¿Qué los trajo hasta este lugar?

 _Los chicos intercambiaron miradas para ver quién contaría el motivo, pero el guía se les adelanto. Comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido desde que se secaron las pozas en Jusenkyo hasta la desfavorable conclusión de la visita al manantial Yuèliàng de yǎnlèi, el Maestro escuchaba atento al guía y repartía miradas de vez en vez con los chicos._

 _Cuando llegó a la parte de la historia de Wong y su "hijo", Chóngshēng palideció por completo, el Maestro advirtió el estado de su discípulo y levantó la mano para detener la charla del guía._

―Entiendo su dilema y los ayudaré, el entrenamiento comenzará en la primavera, siempre es el mejor momento, justo cuando todo _renace_ ―concluyó mirando a Chóngshēng.

―¿Hasta la primavera? no podría ser antes, hemos esperado por mucho tiempo ―replicó desesperado Ranma.

―¿Esperar? No es necesario, el tiempo pesa sólo cuando lo estás contando, ya verás, todo pasa tarde o temprano…

―Pero…

―Tranquilo Ranma ―musitó Shampoo sujetándolo por el brazo, Ranma en respuesta bufó desesperado, esperar se estaba volviendo algo demasiado común en su vida y eso le desagradaba demasiado.

.

.

.

* * *

Domingo 21 de Marzo

 _Era el día más esperado en toda su vida, durante las últimas semanas se habían dedicado a construir una pequeña casita para los tres, porque de acuerdo a Chóngshēng, la técnica para librarse de la maldición llevaba su tiempo y un compromiso real, no podían siquiera poner una fecha de finalización cercana, así que no quedaba de otra, pasarían un largo tiempo en Wensu._

 _El Maestro había regresado a un punto muy lejano del Cañón para continuar con su meditación una vez que terminaron las fuertes nevadas. A finales de febrero Plum y su padre también decidieron volver a Jusenkyo para no interferir con la preparación, aunque con la promesa de visitarlos en cuanto fuera prudente._

 _Los días previos a la entrada de la primavera Chóngshēng se miraba dubitativo y esa mañana parecía que su mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano._

―Oye… ¡ussh! parece que no me escucha ―Ranma chascó sus dedos repetidas ocasiones.

―De nuevo esta perdido en sus pensamientos ―acotó Mousse.

―Sí, es un chico muy raro…

―En realidad, él ha pasado por mucho para ser quien es ahora ―habló el Maestro con una voz muy serena, ellos no se habían percatado del momento de su llegada.― ¿Están listos?

―Sí… ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―¡Chóngshēng! ―exclamó fuerte y claro, el chico se giró en redondo y fue directo hasta el Maestro.

―¡Ah, Maestro! es bueno verlo.

 _El hombre asintió con una expresión pasiva, poco después la amazona se unió al grupo, reunidos todos el Maestro comenzó a hablar._

―Deben saber que esta técnica es muy compleja, requiere de mucha disciplina y entrega, así que deben estar totalmente seguros de querer realizarla, porque no hay segundas oportunidades ―sentenció.

 _Hubo un silencio profundo._

―¿Por qué no funcionó la purificación del manantial? ―aventuró a preguntar Ranma.

El Maestro lo miró fijamente. ―¿Permanecías mucho tiempo en tu forma maldita? ―respondió en pregunta.

 _Ranma se lo pensó en serio, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había transformado en chica, sumándole la temporada que ni siquiera podía tocar agua caliente después de que la bisabuela de Shampoo presionará el "nervio de la lengua del gato", sí, realmente había pasado bastante tiempo siendo chica y a decir de Mousse, él casi siempre estaba como pato._

―Tomaré ese silencio como un "sí", es muy sencillo de explicar, el manantial no pudo identificar cual era tu verdadera forma, por eso la purificación no se pudo concretar. ―Dijo en pocas palabras.

―Y ¿esta técnica funcionará? ―ahora preguntaba Mousse.

―Por supuesto… ―respondió el Maestro, los chicos intercambiaron miradas entusiastas― la técnica revelará su verdadera forma.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―Ranma frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se borró en el acto.

 _El hombre suspiró, esa era la parte más difícil de digerir para los que buscaban la solución._

―Si la forma que toma tu cuerpo es la maldita, esa será la definitiva y se sellara para siempre, por tal motivo no debe existir ni un solo error o duda.

―¿Hay posibilidad de que la maldición y la forma humana se mezclen? ―preguntó Mousse, la sola idea de ser mitad humano mitad pato le provocaba malestar.

―Ninguna, es una forma o la otra, de eso se trata la técnica, Chóngshēng explícales en que consiste ―ordenó, después el Maestro se alejó varios pasos, estaba por prepararse para la demostración.

―La técnica _Líjiě***,_ consiste en una serie de movimientos sistemáticos y por tiempos, que pretende despejar la mente dejándola en completa paz, mientras que el cuerpo permanece en movimiento constante repitiendo los pasos por un período que varía según cada persona, algunos lo hacen en minutos a otros nos lleva un par de horas.

―¿Tú lo has realizado? pero... ¿por qué? ―indagó Ranma extrañado.

Chóngshēng tenía la mirada triste y tuvo un momento de duda. ―La historia que los trajo hasta aquí… yo también la conozco, la viví muy de cerca ―suspiró acongojado mirando a detalle sus manos de adolescente― yo era ese hombre maldito y Wong era mi padre…

 _La confusión se instaló en sus rostros, habían llegado a concluir que Wong y su "hijo" no habían dado con el lugar, pero saber que estaban frente a aquel desdichado hombre del relato, les hizo tener dudas…_

―Yo también creí que volvería a ser un hombre ―se adelantó a los pensamientos de los chicos― practique por mucho tiempo, dos años casi, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo al final… cuando mi padre murió, juré en su memoria que lo haría, el Maestro fue muy paciente y cuando estuve listo, solicité su presencia para sellar mi forma y este fue el resultado… era un niño y ahora soy un muchacho, supongo que la vida seguirá su curso y envejeceré de nuevo, pero esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores, lo juré en memoria de mis padres… ―terminó murmurando.

―Yo… yo, lo siento, no debí preguntar.

―No, está bien, era necesario…

―Entonces de ahí venir tu nombre ―comentó Shampoo.

El chico sonrió. ―Así es señorita, el Maestro fue quien me nombró así.

―Justo lo que te pasó, un "renacimiento", aunque siempre puedes cambiar tu nombre ―señaló el Maestro a espaldas del chico.― ¿Están listos? ―prosiguió, todos asintieron en silencio.

.

.

 _El Maestro se colocó al centro del lugar, en posición vertical llevó las manos frente al pecho en forma de rezo, inclinó la cabeza hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la unión de sus manos, fueron segundos los que permaneció de esa forma._

 _Levantó la cabeza y separó despacio las manos del pecho llevándolas hacia adelante exponiendo las palmas, rehízo el camino con las palmas enfrentadas flexionando los codos, repitió el movimiento cinco veces más._

 _Flexionó las rodillas con las puntas de los pies apuntando hacia afuera, era una posición similar a Ma Pu en el Kung Fu, en esa posición movió sus brazos en forma horizontal de derecha a izquierda y de vuelta en forma fluida como si acariciara el viento, luego deslizó la pierna izquierda dejándola en ángulo al piso, sus manos seguían moviéndose cada vez más rápido a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo que realizaba los movimientos muy lentamente._

 _Inclinó el tronco hasta casi tocar con el costado la pierna que estaba extendida, apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el suelo y en un movimiento conciso, elevó ambas piernas sosteniendo todo su peso sobre su palma, permaneció detenido en esa posición por espacio de segundos, luego apoyo la otra mano y sus piernas dieron varios giros en la misma dirección, los movimientos eran tan rápidos que parecía como si no se moviera ni un milímetro, el movimiento se lograba apreciar sólo por el ondear de su túnica._

 _En un movimiento final, apartó ambas manos del suelo y dio una voltereta cayendo con los plantas de los pies firmemente apoyadas sobre el piso, para finalmente poner las manos en rezo e inclinar la cabeza, logrando la misma posición que en el principio._

.

―Sencillo ¿verdad? ―comentó como si nada, mientras que los chicos tenían la cara desencajada.

―P-pero…

―Chóngshēng les enseñará paso a paso y cuando estén listos… sellaré el resultado ―concluyó y se alejó del lugar sin darles tiempo de hablar.

Ranma parpadeaba expectante, nunca imaginó que sería así… tan fácil. ―¿En verdad con eso lograste librarte de la maldición?

―¿Mmm? Sí, ¿por qué?

―¡Ja! Esto será un juego de niños ―sentenció sagaz. Chóngshēng se limitó a medio sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

Marzo – Junio

 _El entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que alguna vez llegó a sospechar, no lograba disociar sus movimientos, cuando lograba dominar un paso, el siguiente parecía en extremo más complejo y no lo entendía, el Maestro lo hizo ver sencillo._

 _Sólo un mes después de empezado el entrenamiento, Mousse informó que el permanecería con la maldición, puesto que eran poquísimas las veces que se convertía en pato y en honor a la verdad no quería hacerlo por temor a quedar sellado en esa forma para siempre, Ranma insistió, y mucho, que lo intentará, pero al estar con el apoyo total de su amada amazona, no hubo poder alguno que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero aun y con eso, nunca dejaron sólo a Ranma, estando siempre presentes en el entrenamiento del chico._

 _._

Julio

 _Durante el séptimo y el onceavo mes, era la temporada idónea para realizar la técnica Líjiě, Ranma se sentía confiado para realizarla, pero también estaba ansioso y eso no era buena combinación, aun así, solicitó la presencia del Maestro mientras corrían los primeros días de Julio…_

―¿Estar seguro, Ranma? Poder practicar un poco más…

―Estoy completamente seguro, además creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa.

 _Shampoo parpadeó despacio, había llegado a conocer tan bien a Ranma y sabía que cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente era difícil que cambiará de opinión, no había marcha atrás, imperceptible soltó un suspiro._

―Bien, ¿cuándo ser?

―Mañana.

.

.

Sábado 3 de Julio

 _El Sol apenas se erguía en el horizonte pero la mañana ya era cálida, a la reunión sólo podían asistir Ranma y el Maestro._

 _El Maestro era una persona muy particular, pocas veces había intercambiado algunas palabras con los forasteros, pero por alguna razón, ellos confiaban en él, ya que emanaba un aura muy pacifica, el lugar citado era el extremo sur del Cañón, de acuerdo a Chóngshēng ese era un punto estratégico del lugar, ahí la energía que circulaba era la necesaria para sellar la forma final._

 _._

 _No hubo ceremonias ni intercambio de palabras, el Maestro esperaba en la punta de lo que parecía ser un círculo erosionado en la roca, con un ademán de la mano, invitó a Ranma a posicionarse en el centro del lugar._

 _Y por algún motivo no sentía nada._

 _Chóngshēng le había contado sobre su experiencia, dijo haber sentido como si la gravedad en ese lugar fuera alterada, de una forma difícil de explicar su cuerpo era más liviano, pero Ranma no sentía eso, realmente no sentía nada._

 _Fijó la mirada en el rostro inexpresivo que ostentaba el Maestro, dio una bocanada de aire y tomó la posición inicial._

 _Sus movimientos empezaron a fluir, fueron segundos, sólo un instante…_

 _._

―Detente… ―habló en tono de voz firme, interrumpiendo los movimientos de Ranma logrando que trastabillara y cayera de sentón en medio del círculo.

―P-pero ¿por qué? ―logró balbucear, su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

―Tus movimientos no son certeros, tu mano derecha está temblando… ―fue su escueta respuesta.

Ranma frunció tanto el ceño, que sus cejas parecían una línea continua. ―¡Eso es mentira! ―exclamó en un grito de frustración.

El Maestro no se inmutó ante la pérdida de compostura del chico. ―Nunca he mentido, si permito que continúes con tantos errores en la ejecución… tu menor problema sería quedar en tu forma maldita… ―lo miró con un cierto grado de comprensión y varío el tono empleado en la voz― toma esto como un ensayo, recuerda, tu mente debe estar en completa paz ―dicho eso, se retiró ante la mirada estupefacta de Ranma quien permanecía aun en el suelo.

.

.

 _Nunca antes había despreciado tanto a una persona como en ese momento aborrecía al "Maestro", él estaba seguro y bastante confiado en su capacidad para realizar cualquier técnica, cualquiera, pero estaba ahí, pasmado y confundido, vapuleado por las palabras de un hombre que ni siquiera se había dignado en observar su avance en la técnica y ¿ahora? ¿qué se supone que haría?..._

 _Una creciente frustración se fue apoderando de cada milímetro de su ser, estaba furioso, con él, con el Maestro, con Chóngshēng, con todos. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida y superficial, aspiraba aire como un animal embravecido, hasta que no aguanto más..._

 _De su pecho escapó un grito desgarrador que replicó en todo el solitario lugar, acto seguido comenzó a golpear el suelo con la mano derecha a puño cerrado, uno, dos, tres… perdió la cuenta de los golpes, sólo paró hasta que su furia fue apaciguándose, pero era tarde, sus nudillos habían quedado en carne viva._

 _Con la moral por los suelos se levantó del piso, en ese instante quería mandar todo al demonio y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero el palpitante dolor de la mano lo distraía de sus tribulaciones. En su trayecto hasta la casita no se topó con nadie, aunque si alguien hubiese estado cerca, tal vez descargaría el resto de su frustración en cualquier incauto, así que era mejor estar solo._

 _Abrió de golpe la puerta y la dejó abierta en su totalidad, lavó sus manos para retirar la suciedad de las heridas y después se dedicó a limpiar con antiséptico cada escama de piel rota, lo que menos quería era otra infección como la de hace tanto tiempo, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada concentrado en su labor._

 _._

 _._

 _Shampoo iba de camino a casa, se extrañó mucho al ver la puerta abierta de par en par, ella recordaba haberla dejado cerrada, no era como si algún extraño fuese a estar dentro, pero Mousse había ido al pueblo cercano y Ranma seguiría con el Maestro. Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que Ranma había regresado tan pronto._

―¿Qué ocurrir? ―exclamó en pregunta al ver las heridas en la mano de Ranma.

Ranma tensó el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la amazona. ―Nada… ―respondió llanamente dándole la espalda.

―Vamos Ranma.

―¡Ya déjame!... sabes Shampoo, no tengo porque decirte todo lo que me pasa ―escupió sin ningún tacto.

 _Shampoo dio un respingo en su sitio, odiaba ese tono de voz, así que inhaló muy despacio, no quería gritar también._

―Ranma…

―No es nada ―dijo más cauto― todo esto… está mal, es una pérdida de tiempo ―habló apenas audiblemente.

La amazona tomó la mano del chico y continuó limpiando la piel. ―Nada ser pérdida de tiempo… todo enseñar algo, bueno o malo, siempre aprendemos ―murmuró.

―Sabes… no quería esperar más tiempo…

―Lo sé, pero puedes practicar más… ―interrumpió los lamentos del chico― Shampoo estar segura, Ranma tú poder lograr lo que sea. ―Finalizó mientras terminaba de vendar la mano.

Ranma expelió aire ruidosamente. ―El Maestro… él dijo que mi mano temblaba aun ―decía mientras flexionaba despacio los dedos.

―Eso es imposible ―exclamó Mousse desde el quicio de la puerta, nadie había advertido su llegada.

 _La furia se hizo presente de nuevo, en unos cuantos pasos Ranma llegó hasta donde se encontraba el chico pato y lo estampó contra la pared._

―Eres un mentiroso… dijiste que mi mano volvería a la normalidad… ―siseó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Mousse.

 _Mousse permaneció quieto, bien era claro que Ranma estaba colérico y él no quería encender la mecha de una pelea sin sentido._

―Tu mano está bien…

―¡AH, SI! Entonces puedes decirme porque el Maestro dijo que temblaba.

―Deberías de tener más confianza en ti…

Shampoo empezó a sentir la creciente aura de batalla en el chico de la trenza. ―Ranma, para por favor ―empleó un tono conciliador.

Ranma miró a Mousse con desprecio, ahora todo mundo se creía con derecho de opinar. ―No vale la pena gastar mi energía con un cobarde como tú… ―acusó y salió de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

Mousse miraba como la figura de Ranma se alejaba. ―¿No salió bien? ―preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La amazona se acercó a él y negó despacio― ¿Aun puede intentarlo?

―No lo sé, eso espero.

―Ya veo ―repuso con la mirada perdida en la nada― llegó otra carta de Plum, estará aquí en dos semanas, iré por ella al pueblo… ¿q-quieres venir conmigo?

Shampoo enarcó una ceja. ―¿Cómo una cita? ―preguntó con un deje de seducción en la voz. Mousse casi se atragantó y su cara adquirió un tono granate y sólo lograba abrir la boca.― Tomaré eso como un _sí_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Separarse siempre ha sido doloroso, en mayor o en menor medida, pero siempre duele y te hace ver de que está hecho tu espíritu, al menos esa es la teoría._

 _._

 _Ranma había permanecido en un profundo mutismo, dubitativo y muy solitario, daba pena sólo mirarlo, Chóngshēng le advertía que si seguía con esa actitud, nunca lograría dominar la técnica porque uno de los principales pilares, era la confianza y Ranma estaba por mucho lejos de ese estado._

 _._

Sábado 17 de Julio

 _El sábado de la visita de Plum había llegado muy rápido, Mousse no estaba muy seguro de la hora de llegada de la chica, pero desde muy temprano había alistado todo, pues su plan era pasar un rato con su amada Shampoo, algo en su interior estaba ardiendo como un volcán, era el día en que quizás se animaría a dar un paso adelante y comprobar si Shampoo sentía lo mismo que él._

―¡Shampoo! ―exclamó con voz cantarina― ¡Shampoo!

―¿Me llamabas? ―preguntó como si nada, aunque desde hacía un rato lo había escuchado.

―S-Shampoo ―no lograba suprimir ese tartamudeo siempre que la veía― ¿estas lista?

La chica le regaló su mejor sonrisa. ―Claro.

 _Mousse y Shampoo iban embobados en su mundo privado, distantes de todo a su alrededor, hasta que lo vieron ahí, solo; habían logrado forjar un lazo de amistad aunque quisieran negarlo y verlo en ese deprimente estado, les pesaba y mucho._

Shampoo observó por un par de segundos a Ranma. ―Ve por Plum… ―sentenció fijando sus rojizos orbes en Mousse.

―P-pero…

―Será después, anda vete ya ―ordenó ante la poca disposición del chico pato― nos vemos más tarde ―concluyó, se puso en pies de punta y besó despacio al chico muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

―Y-yo… ―intentaba decir algo, la amazona dio media vuelta y lo dejó con el intento de palabra en la boca, desistió al final, el día apenas había empezado y su plan seguía siendo el mismo, tenía que conocer los sentimientos de Shampoo.

.

.

 _Llegó hasta a él con suma cautela, lo que menos quería era que saliera corriendo como un animalito asustado, él se encontraba sentado a la orilla del acantilado del Cañón de Wensu, balanceando su pierna derecha sobre el abismo, mientras que apoyaba su mentón sobre su palma izquierda._

―Pensé que irías con Mousse.

―Ser el plan.

―Aun puedes alcanzarlo.

Negó con la cabeza. ―Un amigo me necesita.

―Nunca hemos sido amigos…

―Eso creer tú, Shampoo ser tu amiga… y Mousse también.

.

 _Ranma suspiró y decidió guardarse sus palabras. Permanecieron en total silencio por largas horas._

.

―No es bueno estar triste. ―Continuó la chica.

―¿Quién dijo que lo estoy?

Shampoo le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. ―¿Entonces? ―en respuesta Ranma se encogió de hombros― el Maestro darte segunda oportunidad… no deber comportarte así.

―Y ¿qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo de nuevo?

La chica se lo pensó. ―Si esa ser la respuesta, es tiempo de volver.

―No sé si quiero volver…

―Mientes.

―No lo hago, todo empezó por ella… y si vuelvo aun estando así, no habrá válido nada…

―Akane… ―suspiró― Akane... ella amarte ―habló segura.

 _Ranma no creía ni por un segundo lo que había escuchado, miraba el vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies, para luego muy despacio girar el cuello hasta toparse con la mirada cristalina de la amazona._

―¿Qué? ―murmuró.

 _La amazona parpadeó y al hacerlo, las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas rodaron por su rostro._

―No te sorprendas, Shampoo siempre saber, Akane amar a Ranma y mucho.

 _Ranma enderezó la postura, tomó por el mentón a la chica con la mano derecha y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas._

―Gracias… aunque puede que ya se haya olvidado de mí. ―La última palabra se quebró al salir, no quería admitirlo eso era lo que más le aterraba de volver, quizás por eso fallaba.

 _Shampoo rodeó con sus brazos al chico, Ranma intentaba guardarse su dolor, pero era un demonio contra el que ya no quería luchar, finalmente correspondió al abrazo de la chica y permanecieron un tiempo así._

―Ranma siempre poder contar con Shampoo ―habló separándose del chico, tomó el rostro de Ranma con ambas manos y lo besó en la mejilla.

―Supongo que es momento de volver a entrenar ―concluyó haciendo crujir su cuello.

 _Shampoo asintió enfáticamente._

―¡Buen día! ―exclamó una vocecilla familiar.

 _Ranma y Shampoo voltearon a la dirección de dónde provenía, Plum se acercaba a paso rápido, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Shampoo se puso en pie y fue directo a la chica, Ranma no tardó tanto en hacerles compañía._

―¡Plum! me alegra mucho verte…

―A mí también Maestra, joven Ranma ―acotó haciendo una reverencia.

―Llegaste temprano ―dijo Ranma.

―¿Eh? si, tome un autobús que me dejó muy cerca del pueblo.

―¡Aghhh! esas chatarras ―masculló Ranma.

―El mejor invento, así no demora mucho en llegar a su destino ―habló como si hubiese descubierto el hilo negro del transporte.

―No importar… ―y se detuvo la amazona― ¿dónde estar Mousse? ―preguntó contrariada al no verlo cerca.

Plum frunció los labios. ―Me dijo que se adelantaría, para avisarles… es que me quede a conversar con el Maestro y darle unos presentes que envía mi padre, ¿nos les dijo?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. ―Mousse no ha venido ―se adelantó Ranma a contestar.

―Que raro…

―Shampoo ir a casa, ver si está ahí ―completo y se fue.

.

 _Tuvieron una pequeña cena en honor a su huésped, la celebración se realizó en la casa de Chóngshēng, a la cual también asistió el Maestro que se veía bastante animado e internamente Ranma decidió dejar de odiar al hombre. El gran ausente era Mousse, desde que llegó Plum nadie lo había visto._

 _Shampoo jugueteaba con la comida, no estaba de humor para pasar bocado, después de un rato decidido que era mejor marcharse._

―Se siente bien Maestra... ―acotó preocupada Plum, al ver en retirada a la chica.

―Shampoo estar cansada… ―respondió sin ganas.

 _Plum hizo el intentó de levantarse para acompañar a la amazona, pero Ranma se le adelantó e hizo una señal para que no se preocupara. Shampoo ya no estaba a la vista cuando él salió de la casa, esa noche estaba más oscura que de costumbre, pero se sabía el camino al dedillo._

 _Al abrir la puerta, Shampoo estaba parada frente al pequeño cuarto de Mousse, pero él no se encontraba ahí._

―¿Dónde está? ―murmuró para ella misma.

 _Ranma no sabía ni que decir, le parecía muy extraño que Mousse desapareciera por tantas horas sin siquiera avisar, por lo menos a Shampoo, quizás había vuelto al pueblo, pero ¿para qué?; él no tenía palabras de consuelo para la amazona, nunca había sido bueno en eso. El transcurrir de las horas no fue en vano, el sueño terminó por vencer a los chicos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Domingo 18 de Julio

3 am

 _El insistente ruidillo logró evaporar su precario estado de sueño, se levantó e iba bostezando cuando algo entre las sombras se movió, la figura encorvada no había advertido aun la presencia de Ranma, así que él lanzó el primer objeto que tenía a mano._

 _¡Pum!, unos centímetros más, el florero se hubiera estrellado en la cabeza del intruso…_

―¡AAGHHHH!

―¿¡Mousse!?

―¡Jum! Saotome ―respondió en tono monótono.

Ranma frunció el ceño, aunque en medio de la penumbra ninguna expresión era visible. ―¿En dónde te habías metido?

―Que te importa.

La respuesta le extraño aún más. ―¿Importarme? a mí no, pero Shampoo…

―¡JA! No me hagas reír Saotome. ―Interrumpió sin tacto alguno.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―¿A mí? nada ―respondió sarcástico.

 _Ranma no entendía que estaba pasando, Mousse era un tipo bastante singular, pero esa actitud lindaba en lo inverosímil, él nunca se había comportado así, mucho menos al tratarse de Shampoo, Ranma estaba por replicar cuando una brillante luz rodeó la sala…_

―¡Mousse! ―exclamó sorprendida y fue directo al chico pato, él se apartó instintivamente del toque de la chica.― ¿En dónde estar todo el día?

―Acaso importa…

―Shampoo estar preocupada y tú… tú ser muy grosero.

Mousse bufó molesto. ―¿Puedes dejar de ser tan hipócrita?

La amazona lo miró confundida negando con la cabeza. ―No entender…

―¿Qué cosa no entiendes?

―Y-yo… ―cada vez entendía menos.

―Creí que algún día lo lograría, de verdad ―murmuró― pero ya entendí… para ti, soy sólo basura, alguien a quien puedes manejar a tu antojo, alguien desechable.

―No ser verdad…

―Fui un idiota todo este tiempo, estaba ciego de ti... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ―continuaba con su soliloquio.

―Mousse ¿qué estupideces dices? ―cuestionó Ranma, tampoco estaba entendiendo nada.

Mousse ignoró las palabras. ―No voy a perder más mi tiempo con _ustedes_ ―escupió lo último en forma despectiva.

―¡Escucha idiota!, no sé porqué te estas comportando así, pero…

―¡PERO QUÉ! ―gritó furioso― no voy a interponerme, ya no, un par de miserables como ustedes se merecen completamente.

―Shampoo no entender ―habló con un creciente nudo en la garganta.

―¿A qué quieres jugar? ¡Eh! ¡Contesta! No te queda ser una víctima Shampoo, los vi, los vi besarse. ―Dijo en voz queda.

La amazona negó enfáticamente. ―Eso no ser verdad…

―¡Tú sí que estas ciego! hacer todo este drama por nada, eres patético...

―¡Ranma!

―Y tú eres un poco hombre… ¿a quién querías engañar escribiendo esas cartas a la chica Tendo?

 _Esas palabras molestaron a Ranma, una furia creciente se apoderó de él y estaba a punto de lanzarse a los golpes contra Mousse._

―¡No! ―gritó Shampoo sujetándole por el brazo, Ranma vio la angustiada cara de la chica e hizo el intento de serenarse, Mousse no perdió detalle de lo sucedido y partió sin decir ni una palabra más.

.

 _Shampoo había llorado por largas horas, Ranma impidió que fuera a buscar a Mousse alegando que ya se le pasaría, que le diera un poco de espacio, al fin de cuentas, ninguno había hecho nada malo y Mousse tendría que disculparse tarde o temprano._

 _La amazona logró dormirse antes del amanecer y su sueño se prolongo hasta entrada la tarde, Ranma había dormido poco y muy mal, cuando la amazona despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Mousse._

 _._

 _._

 _Chóngshēng y Plum se dirigían a la casita de los tres chicos, llevaban un pequeño banquete entre las manos._

―¡Hola! hay alguien en casa.

Shampoo salió de su habitación con un semblante bastante deprimente. ―Hola, pasar por favor.

 _Plum entró y detrás de ella Chóngshēng._

―Deben estar muy contentos ―habló sin más el chico.

―¿Eh?

―El joven Mousse no debe tardar en llegar. ―Continuó, pero Shampoo seguía sin entender.― Solicitó la presencia del Maestro.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamó Ranma desde la entrada.

Chóngshēng se rascó la nuca, algo estaba pasando. ―¿No se los dijo? ―Ranma negó lentamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Separarse…_

 _Shampoo salió corriendo de la casita, sabía que no podía irrumpir durante la ejecución de la técnica, pero no estaba pensando con claridad ¿y sí todo salía mal?... jamás volvería a escuchar la voz de Mousse, o ver sus ojos, sentir sus manos, sentirlo a él, "No" mientras corría sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas nublando su vista… chocó en seco, pero no se produjo caída alguna._

―Deberías tener más cuidado.

La chica levantó el rostro y fue recibida por una sonrisa afable. ―Mousse…

―Tomó su verdadera forma. ―Fue su simple respuesta.

 _Shampoo fue vencida por las lágrimas, aferrándose a la túnica del Maestro hundió su rostro intentando mitigar sus sollozos._

―Él está bien, por fin es libre ―intentaba en vano consolarla.

 _Ranma había llegado hasta el sitio donde se encontraban, ni en mil años hubiese imaginado presenciar tal escena, la siempre fuerte, decidida y altiva amazona, se desmoronaba a través de las lágrimas._

―¿En dónde está Mousse, Maestro?

El Maestro fijo la vista en el chico de la trenza. ―No debe de tardar, fue al pueblo, dijo que tenía que comprar algunas provisiones.

―Mousse ¿seguir siendo… él? ―dijo la amazona apartándose un poco del maestro.

―Sí, por supuesto.

―¿Mousse ya no se transformará en pato? ―preguntó Ranma, asegurándose de entender bien al Maestro.

―Nunca más.

.

.

 _Mousse, nunca más volvió._

 _._

 _Días más tarde, Shampoo tomó la resolución de ir a buscarlo así fuera al fin del mundo, ese día logró finalmente ponerle un nombre a todo lo que sentía por Mousse, lo amaba y lo encontraría para decírselo, no sabía cómo funcionaría su plan, pero tampoco se quedaría a esperar. Dejó a un lado su orgullo de guerrera amazona y fue contra las leyes de su tribu._

―¿Estas segura? podría ayudarte a buscarlo.

―Estar segura, acompañaré a Plum hasta Jusenkyo y luego… ya ver.

―Podría haber regresado a la aldea amazona ―ofreció como opción.

La chica negó. ―Mousse… ―sonrió triste― él muchas veces decir que leyes amazonas ser estúpidas.

―¿Entonces?

―No sé, quizás ir a lugar de su padre. Ya ver.

―No tienes que hacerlo sola, yo iré contigo.

―No, tú deber ser libre de maldición y luego volver a Japón.

―Shampoo…

 _La chica hizo un amago de sonrisa y avanzó hasta donde ya la esperaba Plum, pero había algo que no la dejaba marcharse, rehízo sus pasos y se dispuso a revelarlo._

―Shampoo haber dejado una carta a bisabuela… ―titubeó― Shampoo arrepentirse mucho, y-y…

―Esta bien… ―interrumpió sin dar oportunidad de explicarse.

―P-pero…

―Anda, tienes un largo camino por recorrer, estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto ―ánimo a la chica.

―Ranma yo… sentirlo mucho, de verdad ―murmuró y lo abrazó fuertemente, bien sabía que esa promesa no se cumpliría, tal vez nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Solitario por primera vez en toda su vida, Ranma comenzó a valorar cada momento que había pasado con sus compañeros, quizás nunca llegaron a ser tan buenos amigos, pero aprendió a apreciarlos de una forma muy profunda y estaba seguro, los extrañaría mucho._

 _Solo, logró poner su mente y cuerpo en entrenar, dominaría la técnica, esta vez no tenía dudas._

.

Lunes 22 de Noviembre

 _Los primeros copos de nieve formaron un finísimo manto sobre la roca, el círculo era el único sitio que no fue escondido entre la nieve, el Maestro ya esperaba la llegada del chico._

―Hoy es un excelente día ―saludó el Maestro.

―Uno de los mejores…

―Comienza.

 _Ranma se posicionó al centro del círculo, aspiró el frío viento, cerró los ojos y comenzó la técnica._

 _Chóngshēng tenía razón, la gravedad del lugar era muy distinta, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos casi como si levitara… "y si mi verdadera forma es ser mujer" "¿Akane me aceptaría?" "podría quererme así", "mejor me detengo" una duda tras otra surgía sin poder concertarse. "Eres cobarde y no recuerdo haber criado a uno", "adiós"... no lo lograba. "Tú nunca entenderías, nunca conocerás lo que se siente amar de verdad", "sólo vine a verte a ti", "Shampoo ser tu amiga" recuerdos que parecían tan lejanos estaban llegando en tropel, y la vio, estaba en la estación de trenes y pronunciaba despacio "te amo"._

 _"Yo..._ _" y su mente encontró la paz._

 _._

 _._

 _El Maestro caminaba, un pie tras otro, por toda la circunferencia, Ranma llevaba ya mucho tiempo realizando los movimientos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el anciano recitaba un rezo, el sonido que producía su voz era similar a una vibración profunda como la de los monjes tibetanos, de la mano derecha colgaba una especie de péndulo del cual colgaba un recipiente cilíndrico muy parecido al Chiisuiton perteneciente a la dinastía Musk._

 _Fueron 11 vueltas completas cuando Ranma estaba llegando al punto final de la técnica, inclinaba su cabeza cuando el Maestro roció su cuerpo con el líquido contenido en el recipiente para así sellar su forma definitiva._

 _Ese día, la chica había dejado de ser parte de él para siempre…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Se habían cumplido más de dos años desde que Ranma se había liberado de la maldición, pero decidió quedarse en Wensu, primero hasta saber si Shampoo ya había logrado encontrar a Mousse, cosa que ocurrió en vísperas de navidad, el chico había comprado una pequeña casa muy cerca del lugar en donde había nacido su padre en Daxing'anling en Mohe, cerca de la frontera con Rusia._

 _Las cosas fueron bastante complicadas en un principio, pero Shampoo no se dio por vencida, al final, Mousse no podía negar el profundo amor que sentía por la amazona y luego de algunos meses decidieron casarse, aun y cuando sabían las consecuencias a las que se enfrentarían por desobedecer la ley de la tribu amazona._

 _Ese parecía ser el momento idóneo para que Ranma volviera a Japón, pero llegaron las dudas y una creciente incertidumbre sobre el futuro, se reprochaba el no enviar las cartas que había escrito, pensaba, y seguido, que Akane quizás ya se habría olvidado de él, o que tal vez ya estaba casada, esa fue su ancla y la perfecta excusa para permanecer en Wensu por mucho tiempo._

 _El Maestro lo tomó bajo su tutela, con él, a diferencia de cualquier otro maestro, Ranma logró dominar su temple, llegando a estados de meditación tan profundos que ni él mismo se creía capaz de lograr, eso aumento más la fuerza de su espíritu más no de su corazón y estaba por probarse a sí mismo._

.

.

.

* * *

Diciembre… meses antes del regreso.

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, el congelante viento le hizo castañear los dientes, pero le sirvió para terminar de despertar, su vestimenta blanca lo camuflaba con su entorno, sólo su negro cabello y sus ojos azules resaltaban en la escena. Faltaban unos días para el fin de año y ese día era la fecha perfecta para ir al lugar de meditación y hacerlo en completa calma._

 _Golpeó la puerta de su compañero, el chico no tardó demasiado en salir, juntos irían al encuentro con el Maestro._

 _._

―Estamos listos Maestro ―ante el saludo del joven, el Maestro permaneció apacible, sentado en flor de loto meditando.

―Maestro… ―murmuró Ranma logrando que el anciano fijará su vista en él.

El hombre se puso en pie con suma agilidad. ―Chóngshēng vámonos, Ranma es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa ―los chicos se mostraron contrariados.

―P-pero…

―Tú no perteneces a este lugar, has aprendido lo necesario.

―No, yo… aun necesito aprender más, este es mi sitio.

El Maestro lo miró con astucia. ―¿Ese es tu deseo…?

―Sí ―respondió seguro.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró desganado― tienes que deshacerte de todo aquello que te até al pasado.

―Por supuesto.

―De todo.

.

.

 _Todo, todo, todo…_

 _Repasaba esa palabra mientras vaciaba todas sus pertenencias en un saco, lo vertió todo allí, sin mirar realmente lo que era, al fin de cuentas se desharía de todo._

 _Encendió una hoguera en la parte trasera de su casita, lo quemaría todo._

 _Ropa, poseía muy poca de la que llevaba consigo desde Japón, fue lo primero que avivó el fuego, su saco de dormir siguió el mismo destino, su casa de acampar, algunas cosillas sin importancia alguna y luego... las cartas. Arrojó la primera, era la última que escribió y de eso ya tenía un par de meses, no había nada importante que decir, otra más, otra y otra._

 _Una punzada lo detuvo antes de arrojar un puñado de ellas…_

 _Abrió una al azar, "_ _Pronto llegaremos al manantial, lágrimas de no sé qué nombre, Mousse insiste en que mi caligrafía es espantosa, pero he mejorado bastante, seguro tú si podrás entender lo que escribo, falta muy poco para volver, te lo prometo Akane", dudó en lanzarla al fuego… "todo" escuchaba la voz del Maestro, tragó saliva y la dejó caer despacio; el fuego la devoró en instantes._

 _Una a una fueron consumiéndose hasta ser sólo cenizas._

―Lo peor ya paso ―murmuró en suspiro al ver que ya nada quedaba, sacudió el saco para comprobar que todo había sido quemado.

 _Y rodó por la sucia nieve un pequeño costalito, su cuerpo se estremeció, recordaba haberlo dejado dentro de su mochila, pero ahí estaba, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, adentro, unidos por la cadena, estaban el "daruma" y el guardapelo de Akane._

 _Separó los objetos, el daruma tenía algunos huecos pequeños en la pintura dejando ver la madera, Ranma supuso que se debían al roce constante con el guardapelo, puso el amuleto sobre su pierna._

 _Abrió el guardapelo y la sonrisa de una Akane de 18 años le recibió, años atrás cuando estaba eligiendo las fotos que acompañarían a la chica, había optado por esa y una de él, pero al final decidió poner una de cada familia, pero había conservado esa foto y la colocó allí, en el lugar que siempre debió estar y ahora sería sólo cenizas, nada más._

 _._

 _._

 _Pronto fue de noche y la hoguera estaba dando sus últimos chispazos, no pudo hacerlo y no lo haría nunca…_

 _Cuando la oscuridad fue total, Ranma resolvió esa incógnita, volvería a Japón sólo para verla una vez más y despedirse, dejarla escapar de sus pensamientos para siempre._

.

 _Al despuntar el alba y con una tormenta ligera de nieve, Ranma ya se encontraba en camino a la casa de Chóngshēng. Aporreó la puerta un par de veces._

―Pasa por favor.

―No puedo, sólo he venido a despedirme.

―Oh, vaya el Maestro tenía razón ―dijo el chico rascándose la nuca― espera un momento.

―Yo… ―y se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

―Toma. ―Dejó caer un pesado morralito sobre la palma de Ranma.

Ranma abrió el costalito. ―No es necesario… ―acotó intentando devolver el _regalo._

Chóngshēng negó con las manos. ―Es poco lo sé, pero te ayudará en lo que encuentras un empleo.

―Lo devolveré, lo prometo.

El chico sonrió. ―Buen viaje… amigo. ―Concluyó ofreciendo una profunda reverencia, Ranma correspondió del mismo modo.

―Nos vemos.

.

 _Ranma sabía en dónde encontrar al Maestro._

―Cuando resuelva mis pendientes, me gustaría volver.

―Serás bienvenido, aunque... dudo mucho que vuelvas, tu lugar esta donde se encuentra tu corazón ―habló señalándose el pecho― el miedo y la duda son normales, pero son sólo ilusiones.

―Y-yo…

―No necesitas entenderlo, por ahora.

―Gracias.

 _El hombre continuó en su estado de meditación, Ranma dio media vuelta para marcharse._

―Recuerda… hay batallas que no se ganan peleando.

 _El chico iba a replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo, a veces el Maestro decía cosas que para Ranma no tenían sentido alguno._

.

.

.

* * *

Marzo

 _El lugar le producía una sensación inexplicable, gente por todas partes corriendo, sonidos por todas lados, el aeropuerto era una jungla en toda ley._

 _El tablero que anunciaba las salidas, marcaba muchos vuelos retrasados, otros tantos cancelados; él, rogaba no ver la misma frase para el suyo, aunque eso podría liberarlo de subirse en esa máquina._

― _¡Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor de pasar a la sala tres para abordar!_ ―sonó el altoparlante, ese era su vuelo; botó aire, estaba a unas cuantas horas de su verdadero destino.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

* Yueliang Shan, conocida como la colina de la Luna, es una formación de piedra caliza que en su centro presenta un agujero semicircular.

** Estanque del niño ahogado.

*** Disociación.

* * *

No tengo vergüenza de verdad, estos meses han sido un completo caos en mi vida, había días que no podía escribir ni una sola coma, pero créanme, nunca dejaré inconcluso este proyecto, denlo por hecho.

Gracias, un millón de ellas a: **Haruri Saotome** , **kromalex** , **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** , **caro** , **Lenna0813** , **SARITANIMELOVE** , **Daniela** , **Carol FVargas** , **nancyriny** , **Maryconchita** , por sus reviews, los leí todos y en verdad que me hacen muy feliz (aunque usted no lo crea), los agradezco muchísimo, contestaría uno a uno, pero esto se haría kilométrico (sí, todavía más).

Y un muy especial saludo a **lila** , que te digo, tu último review me dio el empujoncito final para terminar este capítulo, te mando muchos abrazos y besos hasta Argentina y gracias por tus palabras, eres un sol.

Bueno, por esta vez es todo de mi parte.

Nos leemos.

 **23-11-18**

 **Revontuli.**


	14. Pandemónium

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 "Pandemónium"**

 **.**

 **"Aprendí que el coraje no era la ausencia de miedo, sino el triunfo sobre él. El valiente no es el que no siente miedo, sino el que vence ese temor. (Nelson Mandela)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Reúne todos tus temores en un solo lugar y obtendrás una recompensa… libertad._

.

 _Cologne había obviado la mayor parte de la historia, realmente no le interesó en lo más mínimo que Ranma estuviera libre de la maldición o todas las adversidades por las que había atravesado, no, su atención estuvo siempre puesta en todas aquellas partes en donde se hacía mención de su bisnieta... y le miraba detenidamente, escudriñando la faz del joven, llevaba así algunos minutos intentando discernir si todo aquello que le fue "revelado" sobre la conducta de Shampoo era cierto, un gesto, una expresión, un desvío en la mirada, cualquier pequeña señal que le indicara que el chico le había mentido descaradamente…_

—Mientes. —Le escudriñó con la mirada, iba a presionar, tal vez el timbre de voz lo delataría.

—No tendría porqué hacerlo…

—¡JA, JA, JA! —su risa sardónica inundó la habitación.— ¡¿Ah, NO?!

—No —Ranma se mantuvo firme.

—Esa sería la excusa perfecta para anular tu compromiso con Shampoo, no me creas tonta, mi bisnieta nunca seguiría a un hombre débil…

—¡La que se equivoca es usted! —exclamó fuerte interrumpiendo a la mujer— no la conoce ni un poco, ella en verdad ama a Mousse… si no lo hiciera nunca se habría aventurado a buscarlo…

—¿Cómo lo hizo contigo? —atajó con sarcasmo.

—Eso es… es diferente. —Murmuró en tono plano.

—¿De qué forma? —lanzó de forma muy punzante.— Por si se te ha olvidado, ella fue a buscarte porque tú eres su prometido.

Ranma negó despacio. —Ella lo hizo porque creía amarme… pero sólo obedecía las absurdas leyes de su tribu…

 _La anciana permaneció callada analizando las palabras del chico, un bufido de exasperación escapó de su boca._

—Lo que hizo… tiene consecuencias muy graves, es una tonta…

—¿Consecuencias...? ¿cómo cuáles? —preguntó en murmullo, algo en el tono de voz empleado por la amazona no le gusto ni un poco.

Cologne expelió lento. —A Shampoo le espera el destierro y con ello dejaría de ser reconocida como un miembro de la tribu…

—Eso no es tan grave —interrumpió cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Es una gran deshonra para ella y para su familia…

—¡Jum! Hace mucho que ni usted ni ella viven en la aldea amazona, no veo como podría afectarles algo así —demeritó las palabras de la anciana.

—A Mousse le espera algo mucho peor —habló en susurro bajando la mirada.

 _Ranma frunció el ceño, las palabras de Cologne le provocaron un escalofrío. La anciana lentamente sacó su pipa y la encendió en completo silencio._

—¿Qué…cosa? —logró preguntar ante el mutismo de la mujer.

 _La mujer le dio una profunda calada a la pipa y botó el humo despacio logrando un extraño efecto a su alrededor._

—La muerte —fue su llana respuesta, después permaneció con la mirada perdida.

 _Ranma negaba imperceptiblemente y abría la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, no podía creerlo, eso era demasiado radical incluso para las extrañas leyes amazonas._

—¿Es broma? ¿cierto?

La amazona suspiró. —No, la ley es muy clara en ese aspecto y bien sabes que los hombres de mi aldea deben acatarlas al pie de la letra.

El chico comenzó a negar enfáticamente con la cabeza. —No lo voy a permitir… y usted tampoco debería hacerlo, es su bisnieta… su familia y ahora también lo es Mousse —vociferó desesperado enrojeciendo por completo, no lograba entender como Cologne lo decía así, sin más.

—Sabían bien las consecuencias, yo no puedo hacer nada… —respondió con un deje de tristeza en la voz— a menos que…

Ranma enarcó ambas cejas. —A menos que ¿qué?, hable —exigió luego de que la anciana parará de hablar de golpe.

—Ellos… ¿han concebido? —preguntó en voz queda.

—¿Eh?

Cologne achico los ojos hasta vérseles como dos pequeñas rendijas. —¿Han procreado? —volvió a preguntar pero Ranma seguía sin entender, su ceño fruncido lo delataba por completo, Cologne negó con la cabeza— ¿tienen hijos? —terminó por vociferar.

El artista marcial se puso colorado hasta la médula. —No… n-no lo sé.

—¿Cómo? No se suponía que mantenían contacto… ¿me has estado mintiendo? —masculló visiblemente molesta apretando la punta de su bastón contra el pecho de Ranma.

—¡Pues sí!, digo no… aghhh —Ranma revolvía las palabras, botó aire ruidosamente para calmarse un poco— sí hablábamos, pero no de _eso_ —se excusó al fin apartando el bastón de un manotazo.

—Sigues siendo un chiquillo… —habló en tono condescendiente— tienes que decirme dónde está, la dirección exacta.

—No la sé… y sí la supiera, tampoco se la daría —respondió en tono serio y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—Estás pisando un terreno peligroso conmigo…

—¿Para qué la quiere?... ¿para entregarlos y salvarse de la deshorna? —lanzó despectivamente.— No, no cuente con ello —concluyó negando con la cabeza.

La anciana frunció la boca, esa conversación la estaba sacando de sus casillas. —Tú... ¡estúpido muchacho!, tú crees que soy una roca, que soy una desalmada —bufó y luego permaneció callada por un largo rato.— No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto estuve esperando noticias suyas, me sentía como una vieja tonta y patética sólo esperando y no podía ir a buscarlos por… —se detuvo antes de cometer una indiscreción, resopló— incluso llegué a pensar que estaba muerta, que por eso no me buscaba… y ahora TÚ me niegas esa información.

—No confío en usted…

—¡Cállate!... no me conoces Ranma —siseó perdiendo la compostura— pero te concedo algo... sí, mi honor es lo más importante para mí, o al menos así lo era… pero ten por seguro, mi bisnieta está por sobre todo y todos… aun con sus mediocres decisiones —concluyó, en su voz no había duda alguna, ella haría lo que fuera por Shampoo, aunque eso significara ir en contra de las leyes de su tribu.

 _Ranma se encontraba en un tremendo dilema, darle más información sobre la ubicación de Mousse y Shampoo podría traerles graves consecuencias y él haría lo posible para que eso no sucediera, pero había algo en el tono de voz de Cologne que lo hacía dudar, quizás no era tan bruja como él lo creía, se la iba a jugar no sin antes advertirles para evitar cualquier eventualidad…_

—Espere aquí —dijo poniéndose en pie, la anciana se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Ranma volvió después de varios minutos y nuevamente se sentó frente a la mujer.— ¿Qué diferencia haría el que tuvieran un hijo? —preguntó con la mirada absorta a sus manos.

Cologne torció la boca. —A ti que más te da.

—Responda o no le daré nada —replicó fijando su fiera mirada en la anciana.

La mujer bufó. —Cuando se ha formado una familia… ese vínculo es inquebrantable, por lo tanto, ninguna ley de la tribu puede romper esa unión.

—Eso significaría que Mousse… ¿no moriría?

La anciana asintió despacio. —Por eso es importante que me digas en dónde están.

Ranma titubeó, pero finalmente abrió la palma de su mano y la extendió hasta Cologne. —Ese número… es el teléfono al que le llamaba, no sé si era de su casa o del lugar en donde trabaja.

—¿No tienes la dirección? —preguntó analizando el papel.

—No... —mintió, en las cartas que se enviaba con Shampoo bien clara estaba la dirección, pero él estaba tomando precauciones.

Cologne guardó el papel entre sus ropas y emitió un leve suspiro. —Gracias —murmuró y en segundos ya se había marchado del lugar.

.

 _La noche había llegado sin que él se hubiese percatado; Ranma llamó a Shampoo luego de que Cologne se marchara, le contó sobre la conversación que sostuvo con su bisabuela y de la resolución que tuvo al proporcionarle sólo el número telefónico, disculpándose en repetidas ocasiones por haberlo hecho, Shampoo no se enojó, al contrario le agradeció, pues ella misma tenía ese plan desde hacía varias semanas, en cuanto a los hijos le aseguró, entre risas, que pondrían todo su empeño en lograrlo y Mousse confirmó que lo intentarían día, tarde y noche, Ranma enrojeció al escuchar esas palabras y tosió para desviar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación… al final una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, escucharlos así, tan animados, le provoco alivio y se alegró por ellos, después de algunas palabras más se despidieron._

 _Colgó el auricular y estando solo nuevamente, Ranma exhaló aire cansinamente, revivir todo aquello le fue angustioso e incómodo, estiró sus brazos y cuerpo cuan largo era e hizo crujir varias vertebras en el proceso, imperceptiblemente se había librado de un peso que no sabía que llevaba a cuestas._

 _Camino despacio hasta el cuarto de baño, preparó el ofuro, lavó su cuerpo y se sumergió hasta que el agua comenzó a entibiarse, después de vestirse con sus ropas de dormir, regresó a la estancia y espero pacientemente la llegada de Akane, pero eso no ocurrió hasta la mañana siguiente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Varios días después..._

Domingo

 _Afuera hacía un maravilloso y cálido día, la primavera estaba siendo benévola y el jardín tenía un hermoso tono rosado, pues los cerezos ya estaban en flor… pero ella estaba adentro, sentada en el enorme y cómodo sofá, apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano que descansaba en el espaldar, Nabiki miraba fijo a través del inmenso ventanal y parecía que estaba concentrada en la maravillosa escena, pero más bien estaba fastidiada, llevaba unas cuantas semanas con ese humor, a sus oídos habían llegado un par de rumores no muy agradables y esperaba que por algún motivo sólo fueran eso, rumores; pero había un creciente silencio por parte de sus hermanas y un extraño comportamiento, mucho más de lo habitual, por parte de su esposo que sólo lograba aumentar sus sospechas._

 _Días antes le había conferido a su ahora leal sirviente aquella tarea, ella misma lo habría hecho, pero ser madre y trabajar en el Mizuho Bank al mismo tiempo, no le dejaba mucho espacio libre para realizar sus propias averiguaciones y eso le frustraba un poquito… o más bien demasiado._ _Ese era el día acordado, Sasuke le llevaría todas las pruebas que lograra recabar en el transcurso de los días, y por eso estaba ahí, sola y a la espera, mirando hacia la nada, viendo los minutos morir, uno tras otro._

 _Bostezaba por segunda o tercera vez, cuando un leve golpecito proveniente de algún lado borró las nubes en su mente._

—Pasa —respondió acomodándose propiamente.

—Mi señora, he traído lo que me ha encomendado.

 _Nabiki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa al tomar el sobre que Sasuke le extendía con ambas manos._

—¿Has tenido algún inconveniente?

—Ninguno mi señora.

—¿Nadie te vio?

—No, esta vez he sido sumamente discreto.

—Bien… puedes retirarte —concluyó, estaba ansiosa por estar sola nuevamente y ver las pruebas.

 _Apenas y levantó la mirada, Sasuke había desaparecido. Había sido una magnífica idea y una gran inversión haberlo mandado a tomar entrenamiento exhaustivo y privado para mejorar en las artes de ninja, una sonrisa de suficiencia se apoderó de su fino rostro, Tatewaki ni siquiera lo sabía, mucho menos lo sospechó._

 _La sonrisa pronto se le esfumó, ahora tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes que atender, inclinó el torso hacia adelante, y una a una, colocó sobre la mesa baja, un total de cuarenta fotos, hizo un mohín con la boca y negó despacio en repetidas ocasiones._

 _Se recargó de forma abrupta sobre el respaldo del sillón y cruzó las piernas y los brazos, cerró los ojos, en su mente estaba ideando un modo, una forma de desenmascararlos a todos, incluyendo a Tachi, el muy canalla se había atrevido a ocultarle esa información._

—Esto te saldrá muy caro, querido —murmuró con un deje de superioridad.

 _Volvió a analizar las fotos y una llamó demasiado su atención, la sujeto con el pulgar e índice frente a su rostro._

—Eres tan predecible… —negó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ahora hablas sola… supuse que lo más despreciable en ti era tu condición de plebeya, pero veo que estás chiflada —y una estruendosa carcajada invadió toda la sala. Nabiki estaba tan concentrada en esa foto que no se percató que ya no estaba sola.

—Ah Kodachi… has vuelto —respondió sin mirarla.

—¡Jum! Para ti… Señora ¡SANZENIN! —dijo arrojando su larga coleta por detrás de su hombro.

—¡Oh vaya! Así que el rey vanidad por fin se animó —la miró con sarcasmo.— Te felicito, ya se estaba tardando, incluso llegue a pensar que escaparía en cualquier momento.

Kodachi achicó la mirada. —¡TÚ…

—Para ti, Señora Kuno —atajó levantando el dedo índice— y dime ¿cuándo será la boda?

La mirada retadora de Kodachi se tambaleo. —Bueno… aun… es… ¿qué significan esas fotos? —desvió el rumbo de la conversación, como otras tantas veces.

 _Nabiki sonrió triunfal, de nuevo sólo eran los castillos mentales de su cuñada, era claro, Mikado tardaría mucho, mucho más en dejar la soltería, pero de algo estaba segura, Kodachi sería la elegida, pero le encantaba molestar._

—Nada en especial… son sólo fotos —respondió restándole importancia.

 _Kodachi avanzó despacio, y con cierto recelo, tomó una foto al azar; sus ojos que siempre ostentaban una mirada insolente se redondearon muchísimo por semejante sorpresa, tomó un puñado más y las colocó frente a sus ojos como una baraja._

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

—Poco más de un mes…

—¿Tanto? —murmuró— y… ¿apenas te has enterado?

Nabiki estrechó la mirada. —Ese no es el problema…

—Se burlaron en tu cara… —continuó y soltó otra risita estrambótica.

—Nadie se burla de mí, ya deberías saberlo querida cuñada.

—¿A quién extorsionaras con esta información? —preguntó recuperando el aliento.

—A nadie, ¿por quién me tomas?

Kodachi esbozó una sonrisa astuta. —Lo mismo digo… —acotó, no era tonta, bien sabía que Nabiki tramaba algo— dime, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Nabiki se inclinó hacia enfrente y dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado. —Vamos a jugar un rato.

 _Por primera vez, ambas mujeres estaban de acuerdo en algo, se divertirían un poco…_

.

.

.

* * *

Martes

 _Akane iba a toda prisa por el área comercial, los últimos días había trabajado muchísimo pues tenía que dejar todo en orden, Kasumi estaba a días de tener a su bebé y eso hacía que Tofu estuviera sumamente disperso, por lo que ella se estaba haciendo cargo de todos los pacientes. Ese día se decidió por comprar la cena ya que por la mañana salió muy deprisa y no le dio tiempo para preparar nada y no podía llegar a casa con las manos vacías._

 _Deslizó la puerta que daba acceso al local Ucchan's…_

—¡Hola!

—¡Ahora voy! —entonó Ukyo desde el almacén— Ah... ¡Hola, Akane!, me alegra verte.

—Hola Ukyo, también me alegra verte —respondió sentándose en uno de los bancos.

—Hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí… ¿cómo va todo? —continuó apoyándose sobre la barra.

—Agotador… he tenido unos días muy intensos.

Ukyo enarcó ambas cejas. —¡¿Con Ranma?! —exclamó entusiasmada, salió de detrás de la barra y tomó asiento frente a Akane, la tomó de las manos con claro entusiasmo.— ¡Tienes que contármelo T-O-D-O!

—¿Eh…?

—Vamos, no seas tímida... sabes que de mí no saldrá ni una palabra, todo queda entre amigas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… —dijo bastante contrariada.

Ukyo hizo un puchero. —Pues de que más… tú, Ranma, días intensos…

 _A cada palabra que Ukyo decía, Akane adquiría un tono más encendido en sus mejillas._

—¡Ukyo! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! Entre Ranma y yo… ¡no hay nada! —bramó avergonzada.

—¿Nada de nada? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Nada.

—¡Jum! pues que lentos… yo en tu lugar aprovecharía cada instante… —cerró los ojos y continuo con su soliloquio— entregarse por primera vez, es tan…

—Por favor Ukyo…

—¿Qué?... oh bueno —resopló cruzándose de brazos— y ¿ya te dijo por qué tardó tanto en China? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—No.

—¡Cómo que no! —volvió a exaltarse— ese Ranma… ¡Ah pero me va a oír!, mira que guardarse eso y según él quiere arreglarlo todo y…

—Yo se lo pedí.

Ukyo dejó caer los brazos a los costados y frunció el ceño. —Pero… ¿por qué?

Akane levantó un hombro. —No lo sé, es decir… no quiero saberlo —suspiró resignada.

—¡No quieres saber si se libró de la maldición!

La chica se mordió el labio. —Bueno, si… pero eso significaría escucharlo hablar de _ella_ y no es algo que me entusiasme mucho.

La castaña emitió un sonoro suspiro. —Tal vez ni siquiera estaban juntos…

—Eso ni tú lo creerías —contraataco.

—Recuerdo que hace unos meses te lo preguntabas… querías saber si estaba bien, si habría logrado su objetivo… y ahora prefieres no saberlo —murmuró Ukyo— ¿no lo entiendo? —cuestionó observándola fijamente.

 _Akane permaneció callada y se decantó por esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de la cocinera. Ukyo por su parte quería seguir insistiendo pero ya no lo haría, Akane tarde o temprano tomaría la iniciativa y buscaría conocer la verdad… mientras, tocaba esperar, la castaña rogaba porque lo hiciera y pronto._

—¿Podrías prepararme dos órdenes de okonomiyakis? —pidió Akane logrando quebrar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Ukyo medio sonrió. —Claro.

.

 _Durante el trayecto a casa, Akane no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación con Ukyo, sí, todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo y un sinfín de variables inundaban su pensamiento, lo más sencillo sería preguntar, pero no lo haría, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo._

 _Llegó a casa y el lugar estaba en completo silencio, no era difícil deducir que Ranma no se encontraba en el lugar._

—Pero no me dijo nada —susurró mientras se descalzaba.

 _Llevó la comida hasta la cocina y se decidió por esperar para cenar juntos, eso se había vuelto ya una costumbre muy grata._

.

.

.

* * *

Sábado

10 am

 _Lo veía entrenar completamente embelesada, la forma de su cuerpo la llamaba con gran insistencia y no podía apartar su mirada de él, la manera en cómo se tensaban sus músculos con cada movimiento, se estaba volviendo en su "cosa" favorita de ver y de eso culpaba en cierta medida a Ukyo, pues desde ese día no dejaba de darle vueltas a las insinuaciones de su amiga._

 _El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Akane asomó la cara al pasillo y torció la boca, dio un último vistazo a la espalda de Ranma y fue a atender la llamada._

—Dojo Tendo, buenos días…

— _¡Hola hermanita!_

—Nabiki… —musitó perdiendo el color por completo.

— _¡Jo! vaya que forma tan amable de responder… ¿es que te tomó en mal momento?_ —inquirió suspicaz.

—¿Eh? ¡NO!, para nada… es sólo que…

— _Bueno, bueno… sólo era una bromita, dime ¿qué harás hoy?_

—Pues yo… —empezaba a responder cuando Ranma cruzó frente a ella regalándole _esa_ sonrisa, se dirigía a la ducha luego del entrenamiento— nada en realidad —respondió en suspiro siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que la figura del hombre se perdió por el pasillo.

— _¡Perfecto!_

—¿Qué?

— _Te veo en un rato…_ —anunció y colgó.

.

.

 _Akane había quedado pegada al suelo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder o excusarse de algún modo y ahora ¿qué se supone que haría?... lo más sensato, por supuesto, era que Nabiki también supiera ya sobre del regreso de Ranma, sin embargo ¿cómo explicar que estaba ahí… viviendo con ella?_

—No vive conmigo… vive en la casa —se auto respondió con falsa seguridad— qué estupidez digo… es lo mismo —empezó a morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente, intentaba encontrar la respuesta a su dilema.

 _Llamarla y decirle que salió un compromiso surgió en su mente, pero conociendo a Nabiki seguro no le creería, pensó en ir con Kasumi y sugerir que se vieran allá… pero nada sonaba adecuado._

 _Pensaba y pensaba, algo debía de ocurrírsele…_

—Saldré por un rato… ¿necesitas algo? —Habló de pronto Ranma sacándola de sus divagaciones.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, que inclusive él ya había terminado de bañarse?_

—¿Estás bien? estás muy pálida… —preguntó al no recibir respuesta y avanzó despacio hasta ella.

—¿Eh? yo… ¿dijiste algo? —musitó dispersa.

—Sí, voy a acompañar a la señora Mori a la parada de buses, hoy vuelve a su casa.

—Eso… es… perfecto… —murmuró en pausas, de pronto la respuesta llegó sola.

—Akane…

 _Akane levantó la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de Ranma que se encontraba a escasos pasos y eso la puso sumamente nerviosa._

—Ranma, yo… —balbuceaba— n-necesito…

—¿Sí? —dijo acercándose mucho más, casi podía tocarla.

 _El cuerpo de Ranma aún emanaba el vapor de la ducha, su torso desnudo lograba que Akane se sintiera abochornada por su cercanía, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría._

—Necesito pedirte un favor…

—Dime.

Un suspiro respondió primero por ella. —¿Podrías comprar algunas cosas…?

 _Y la realidad se hizo presente de nuevo desilusionando a Ranma por completo, Akane tenía ese efecto en él, pero por lo visto eso no era recíproco._

—Por supuesto —respondió con voz seca y optó por alejarse unos pasos.

—Gracias… —Akane se dio la vuelta, tomó la libreta y el bolígrafo que estaban cerca del teléfono y escribió una pequeña lista con cosas que realmente no necesitaba— serían estas cosas —dijo extendiéndole la nota.

Ranma echó un vistazo rápido y asintió. —¿Sólo esto?

—Sí… aunque el té lo venden en Shibuya.

El hombre frunció el ceño. —¿No lo venden aquí?

Akane apretó un poco los labios. —No… es que es exclusivo de esa tienda, pero si no puedes yo…

—Ya... anota el nombre de la tienda —dijo devolviéndole la nota— termino de alistarme y vuelvo.

 _Akane asintió y lo vio subir las escaleras, anotó el nombre de una tienda que ni siquiera existía, necesitaba que él se entretuviera buscándola, esa estratagema le daría una ventana de tiempo de por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas, bien, sabía que Ranma no utilizaría transporte para llegar a Shibuya, y estaba casi segura de que Nabiki no permanecería mucho tiempo en casa, su pequeño secreto estaría a salvo de su hermana por lo menos un tiempo más._

 _Luego de veinte minutos Ranma tomó rumbo hacia la casa de la señora Sato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¿Y ya la convenciste de escucharte?

—No, es muy testaruda…

—No me sorprende.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Está muy claro…

—¿Cómo...?

—Ella no confía en ti.

Ranma hizo un mohín de molestia. —Pero si he hecho todo para que lo haga… soy atento, amable, responsable y MUY paciente…

—Sólo es una fachada… deberías mostrarte tal como eres y demostrar lo que realmente quieres.

—Pero…

—Tu madre me dijo que eres… ¿cómo decirlo sin ofenderte? —murmuraba la mujer— un poco lento, ¡sí! esa era la palabra.

 _Ranma frunció el ceño, en mala hora se le ocurrió presentar a las mujeres._

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Ayer que la visité.

—¡Jum! ahora se reúnen a mis espaldas.

—Vaya, no sabía que teníamos que consultarte sobre nuestras reuniones.

—¡Aahh! —lanzó frustrado, la señora Mori lograba sacarlo de sus cabales.

—¡Hey! —exclamó propinándole un coscorrón— se más amable que no llevas cargando una piedra.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso... —murmuró entre dientes.

La anciana comenzó a reír. —Al menos debo agradecerte, me he ahorrado lo del taxi.

.

 _A las dos menos quince llegaron a la parada de buses, Ranma se acuclilló para que la anciana bajara de su espalda, él se quitó la mochila que llevaba al frente y la guardó dentro del maletero del vehículo._

—Visítame en cuanto puedas.

—Lo haré.

—No te rindas… —dijo subiendo al bus.

 _Ranma vio partir el armatoste y suspiró vencido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _En cuanto Ranma se fue, Akane puso pies en polvorosa y recorrió cada centímetro de la vivienda buscando y escondiendo cualquier pertenencia del chico que pudiera estar a la vista, realmente no había mucho, aunque se olvidó por completo del cuarto de baño, dejó para el final la habitación que él ocupaba, cuando entró al lugar su nariz se impregnó completamente de su característico aroma, madera y petricor, y permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose envolver en "él"._

 _Sacudió su cabeza en claro auto reproche, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, sacó la mochila de viaje de Ranma y guardó todo en ella, abrió en su totalidad la ventana para que el aroma del hombre abandonara el lugar._

 _Dio un último vistazo y cerró la puerta, se colgó la mochila al hombro y la llevó a su habitación, guardó en su armario la carga y la cubrió con algunas prendas, sonrió con suficiencia, nadie, ni siquiera la astuta de Nabiki, podría imaginar que alguien más viviera en esa casa._

 _De regreso a la estancia, Akane se dispuso a esperar a su hermana…_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ranma planeó su itinerario mientras se alejaba de la estación de buses, lo mejor, claro era, sería ir primero a Shibuya y buscar la mencionada tienda, pero se decantó por ir primero a la zona comercial de Nerima, quizás tendría suerte y podía encontrar el dichoso té más cerca._

 _Mientras caminaba, su mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano, analizaba una posible táctica para "obligar" a Akane a escucharlo, pero todo sonaba descabellado incluso para el mismo, "tiempo al tiempo", se repetía, pero… ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar?_

Botó aire por la nariz. —Demostrar lo que realmente quería —murmuró fijando la vista en la nota— ¡Jum! cómo si no lo hicie…

 _Y tropezó con alguien, él, reboto y cayó sobre su trasero, se levantó de golpe un tanto molesto, estaba por entablar una pequeña discusión, cuando vio contra quien había chocado._

—Lo lamento mucho… yo iba distraído, lo siento —se disculpaba bastante apenado mientras recogía las pertenecías de la mujer. Ella permanecía de rodillas dándole la espalda levantando otro tanto.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo estaba.

 _Ranma se colocó frente a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, ella aceptó, cuando Ranma tomó su mano la sintió extrañamente grande, tanto como la suya. Con su apoyo la mujer se levantó del suelo, pero permanecía aún con la cara oculta debajo de su enorme sombrero._

—Gracias… —musitó con una aterciopelada voz— cara de mono.

 _El rostro de Ranma se desencajó por completo, esa voz y ese horrendo mote… negó despacio, sólo conocía a un imbécil que se había atrevido a llamarle de esa forma tan desagradable._

—Tsubasa…

 _"Ella" levantó la cabeza y su rostro fue descubriéndose de forma lenta, cuando estuvo frente a frente, esbozó una tétrica sonrisa y apretó un tanto más la mano de Ranma._

—¿Y esa cara?... es que no te da gusto verme, cara de mono —hablaba ahora con su gruesa voz.

Ranma se soltó rápidamente como si le quemara la mano. —Por supuesto que no ¡Idiota! —vociferó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse lejos.

—Ah ¿no? —preguntó inocentemente, pero Ranma ni lo escuchó ya estaba a varios pasos lejos de ahí.— ¡A LA CARGA! —lanzó _ese_ grito de guerra y se precipitó contra Ranma.

.

.

 _De pronto el tranquilo día de Ranma se estaba volviendo molesto, empezó a correr sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía, detrás Tsubasa lo perseguía disfrazado de buzón, en que momento ocurrió el cambio, no se lo imaginaba y tampoco quería hacerlo. Corrió por lo menos un par de cuadras más hasta que harto de la pseudo persecución, encaró al loco "buzón" destrozándolo de un solo golpe._

—¡A ti qué demonios te pasa! —masculló tomándolo por la ropa.

—¡Pues que más! Sé que has vuelto para intentar recuperar el amor de MI Ukyo, pero ya tengo suficiente con ese cretino descabezado, para tener que lidiar contigo también.

 _Ranma hizo una mueca de confusión, otro estúpido que veía cosas donde no las había, como él mismo._

—Ukyo es sólo mi amiga y además… ¡no tendría que justificarme contigo!

Tsubasa se soltó del agarre. —Eso es lo ¡TÚ! dices, pero no te creo. —Le acusó con el dedo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ¡TÚ! creas… no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

 _Ranma intentó de nuevo largarse, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para confirmar que aún llevaba consigo la nota de Akane y así era…_

—¡Óyeme! no puedes irte así… —espetó Tsubasa agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo, la acción hizo que el brazo de Ranma fuera tirado hacia atrás como un látigo, no supo bien en que momento, pero de su mano se escapó la nota que ahora iba volando por los cielos.

.

.

—¡Aghhh! —lanzó un sonido gutural y un puñetazo a la cara de Tsubasa dejándolo noqueado.

 _Sus ojos siguieron atentos la trayectoria del papelito, cayó a unos cuantos metros de su ubicación, le dio un último vistazo al inconsciente Tsubasa y resopló, tenía que alejarse de ese loco antes de que recuperara la consciencia._

 _Cuando emprendió la marcha, un breve escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, se detuvo, aguzó todos sus sentidos y miró en todas direcciones, por algún motivo, parecía que se encontraba solo, alrededor no había ruido alguno y pronto cayó en cuenta, tampoco había personas cerca._

 _Avanzó un poco más cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó un movimiento, una cosa de color rojo rasgó el viento, intentó ver de dónde provenía y que demonios era, pero no había nada, cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en el lugar que yacía el papel, había una chica de largo cabello castaño recogiéndolo del suelo y alejándose._

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —gritó, pero la chica continuó con su camino.— ¡Eso es mío!

 _La chica detuvo su andar y de forma grácil viro sobre sus talones… Ranma de pronto había quedado mudo, ¿qué castigo estaba pagando? ¿por qué a él?_

—¿Perdón? —habló batiendo sus enormes pestañas— ¿te refieres a Serafín?

—¿S-Serafín…?

—Sí, mi Serafín.

—Tú estás lo… —botó aire ruidosamente, no quería enfrentarse a otro desubicado— puedes devolvérmelo, por favor —pidió sonando lo más amable posible.

—Estás demente, Serafín es mío e irá a casa conmigo.

A Ranma empezó a palpitarle el párpado. —Azusa… por favor.

Azusa Shiratori entrecerró los ojos en claro signo de molestia. —¡NO!

—¡Devuélvemelo! —exclamó antes de lanzarse a recuperarlo.

 _Azusa extendía y agitaba el brazo para alejar el papelito del alcance de Ranma, en tanto él, se sentía imposibilitado, no podía responder de la misma forma que lo hizo con Tsubasa, pero esa chica lo estaba sacando de quicio, tal vez si lograba darle la vuelta podría alcanzar su mano, pero ella era muy rápida y se escabullía con suma facilidad._

 _Ranma estaba tentado en dejarle el papel, pero no se acordaba del nombre de la tienda en Shibuya, ni de las otras cosas de la lista, así que estaba ideando un plan, si alcanzaba la nuca de la chica y ejercía una leve presión, quedaría inconsciente y podría llevarse la nota._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Esperar nunca había sido su punto fuerte, en mala hora le hizo caso a su amado; involucrar a la "loca" de Azusa sólo retrasaría su entrada triunfal y eso la desquiciaba mucho más de lo que se podía pensar, así que haciendo honor a su característico ímpetu, Kodachi se acercó a la "zona" antes de tiempo._

 _Desde un tejado observaba el "punto de reunión", pero aún no había nadie, dio un salto hasta el otro tejado, nada, cuando estaba por brincar a otro sitio lo vio, estaba en persecución con Tsubasa, ella optó por agazaparse detrás de un letrero y observó extasiada, lo observaba sólo a él, sintió un rubor recorrer sus mejillas e instalarse permanentemente en ellas, verlo era maravilloso, atrayente… era como si una llama encendiera todo su ser y quería verlo más cerca, tocarlo._

 _Se despojó de sus elegantes prendas, ahora volvía a ser la misma chica de dieciséis años ataviada en un leotardo de color negro, la Rosa Negra acompañada con su fiel listón como una extensión de su propia mano, se sentía "libre" y vaya que lo disfrutaba._

 _Salto al siguiente techo, las voces masculinas se difuminaban en el aire, la discusión no llegó a entenderla del todo, pero si vio cuando Ranma le propinó un fuerte golpe a Tsubasa dejándole inconsciente y esa era su oportunidad, su entrada triunfal estaba cerca… pero se atravesó la infantil e histérica de Azusa._

 _Frunció los labios y espero sólo un momento..._

 _._

 _Ranma estaba a milímetros de lograr presionar la nuca de Azusa, cuando "ese" algo atravesó la distancia como una ráfaga arrancando el papel de la mano de la patinadora, los ojos de Ranma no lograron distinguir que fue lo que paso._

—¡Buaaaaa! ¡Regrésame a mi Serafín! —lloriqueaba Azusa persiguiendo al "rojo ladrón".

De forma ligera, el listón volvía a su dueña, tomó la nota y la miró de forma despectiva. —¡Ya cállate niña boba! —y frente a los dos pares de ojos que la observaban, rompió en varias partes el papel y lo lanzó al aire.

—¡NOOO…! mataste a mi Serafín —chilló Azusa derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas, con manos temblorosas intentaba recolectar los pedazos de "Serafín".

 _Kodachi le dedicó una mirada de repugnancia a la castaña y se alejó de la patética escena, tornó su mirada a su flamante objetivo… Ranma._

 _._

 _._

 _Ranma estaba boquiabierto, "un loco más a la colección" pensó con fastidio, pero al verla romper la nota de Akane, quedó pegado al suelo, no había memorizado nada de nada, pero no iba a hacer lo mismo que Azusa, así que ese sí era el momento propicio para marcharse del sitio, vio como Kodachi desviaba la mirada contra la lastimera figura de Azusa y Ranma empezó a correr._

 _No llegó muy lejos…_

 _Sus tobillos fueron apresados por el listón de Kodachi y cayó de bruces contra el concreto produciendo un sonido seco, un sabor metálico invadió su boca, rogó no haberse quebrado un diente, rápidamente pasó su lengua por cada pieza dental, todo intacto, fue su labio inferior el que profería la sangre, se giró sobre su costado para sentarse e intentar zafar sus tobillos, pero ya era tarde, ni la vio venir, Kodachi dio un giro acrobático en el aire y cayó a horcajadas sobre Ranma aprisionándole las caderas con las rodillas, en un movimiento ágil, afianzó con otro listón las manos del chico sobre la cabeza y con suma elegancia posó ambas manos sobre el torso masculino…_

—Ranma, mi amor.

—K-Kodachi…

—Has vuelto por mi… no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeaba, la cercanía de la mujer lo estaba incomodando mucho.

—Shhh... —posó su dedo sobre los labios de Ranma— no digas nada… ahora que me has encontrado, podemos vivir nuestro amor sin reservas, ya no tienes que pasar miserias.

—Suéltame…

—Ya amor mío, no necesitas fingir más, conmigo estarás bien y esa tonta ya no podrá engatusarte.

—¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—Ranma mi amor, he esperado tanto tiempo… —Kodachi inclinó más su cuerpo, acercando cada vez más su cara a la de Ranma— mis labios… necesitan a los tuyos.

 _Ranma sentía cada vez más cerca la boca ansiosa de Kodachi, él intentaba en vano zafarse de sus ataduras y se removía con insistencia, tal vez podría hacerla caer a un costado; cuando los labios de la Rosa Negra estaban a escasos milímetros de los suyos, Ranma apretó los ojos y labios fuertemente mientras movía la cabeza como un desquiciado._

—No seas tímido querido —masculló Kodachi inmovilizando el rostro de Ranma con ambas manos, por fin su deseo de ser "besada" por Ranma se cumpliría sin ninguna intromisión.

.

.

—¡KODACHI! —ese gritó hizo que la mujer se detuviera a nada de besar a Ranma— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

 _El semblante de Kodachi demudo, sus ojos se cruzaron por última vez con los de Ranma y él vio desaparecer ese brillo de locura en las orbes de la mujer, ella apartó sus manos y alejó el torso del pecho de Ranma para luego levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado, como si él no estuviera ahí._

 _Todo estaba sucediendo de forma muy rápida, Ranma estaba aliviado y desconcertado a la vez, pero no tenía tiempo de dilucidar que le producía más sorpresa, aprovechó que la chica se había apartado de él y de nuevo intentó zafarse de sus ataduras que estaban bastante apretadas._

 _._

—… ya te lo dije, es parte del plan…

—¡AH, SI! ¿tú gran idea es besarlo?

—No amor mío, es sólo que… bueno, fue él… ¡él intentó besarme!

—Ya veo… —el hombre habló despacio y se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta— nadie más que yo, puede tocar tus labios… —acarició el labio inferior de la mujer con el pulgar— pagará caro su atrevimiento —habló con sedosa voz.

 _Los años parecían no haber afectado a Mikado Sanzenin, seguía luciendo igual y su voz arrogante sonaba un tanto más profunda y seductora, se apartó de Kodachi y empezó a andar en dirección al aun atado Ranma._ _Mikado sabía bien que no estaba en su zona de confort, el hielo, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera darle un escarmiento… claro con elegancia, su sonrisa confiada lo acompañaba…_

—¡MIKADO! —ese espantoso chillido hizo que la expresión del hombre se deformara— ¡Mira! —Azusa se acercó hasta su antiguo compañero y le mostró sus manos con todos los trocitos de papel.

—Y esto…

—Tu horrenda novia… mató a Serafín —lloriqueaba aun desconsolada. Mikado hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se reprochó haber "invitado" a Azusa.

—¡¿A quién llamas horrenda?! —bramó ofendida la Rosa Negra.

—¡A ti¡ ¡Bruja horrenda! —replicó Azusa poniéndose de puntas.

—¡Estúpida!

 _Las voces se mezclaban y flotaban en el aire, dotando al lugar de una turbia atmósfera, Mikado estaba en medio de las mujeres, su postura era clara, estaba fastidiado, esas discusiones eran tan típicas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser molestas._

 _._

 _Ranma por su parte estaba por lograr zafar sus tobillos del listón, confiado en que pronto lo lograría se detuvo un momento y levantó la mirada, presencio con sorpresa y desagrado el motivo de ese insistente griterío, a escasos pasos se encontraban Kodachi y Azusa tironeando por los brazos a Mikado que ostentaba una cara de querer morir en ese mismo instante, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo ese cretino ahí? se preguntó de pronto, que más daba, lo único que deseaba era poner distancia de por medio de ese trío de locos._

 _Comenzó a mover con creciente desesperación sus muñecas pues una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir todo su ser, pánico, eso era, pero el listón no cedía y comenzó a morderlo, pero esa "cosa" distaba mucho de ser un simple listón, se sentía casi como acero, miró en todas direcciones buscando algo con que ayudarse a cortar su amarre y lo vio, a un costado de una heladería había un banquito._

—Excelente… —dijo para sí mismo.

 _Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y eso no le permitió ver que el otro listón aún estaba sobre sus pies, dio sólo un par de pasos cuando ya se encontraba cayendo de nuevo, detuvo el impacto con sus antebrazos pero no pudo evitar que todo el aire escapara de sus pulmones_.

.

 _Tsubasa había recuperado la conciencia y cuando vio que Ranma intentaba "huir" se arrastró para darle alcance, cuando creyó que no lo lograría su mano topó con el estilete del listón, de un sólo movimiento y aplicando toda su fuerza tiró de él y para su buena suerte los pies de Ranma quedaron enredados…_

—Creías que te podías escapar… —siseó afianzando más el estilete.

Ranma se giró sobre su costado apenas recuperando el aliento. —¿Escapar…?

—¡Cobarde!

—Idiota… ¡cállate! —masculló forcejeando de nuevo contra el listón de sus tobillos hasta que lo rompió en pedazos.

—Eres un patético… ¡cobarde! —gritó más fuerte. Ese grito hizo que el trío dejara de parlotear de golpe.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! creo que el hombre extraño se está escapando… —Azusa dijo como si nada.

—¡No voy a permitirlo!

—Yo lo detengo querido…

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

.

 _Y el pandemónium comenzó…_

 _Ranma sudó en frío ante la tétrica visión frente a él, parecían un grupo de hienas dispuesto a destrozarlo; Kodachi reía como una demente mientras lanzaba un grupo de bolos que él logró esquivar, dio kip-up evitando así las afiladas cuchillas de los patines de Mikado; la Rosa Negra blandió un nuevo listón que atrapo el banquito al que Ranma se dirigía, él maldijo cuando lo vio volar sobre su cabeza._

 _Por Azusa no tenía que preocuparse, pues la chica estaba forcejeando contra Tsubasa por el estilete al que ya le había puesto un absurdo nombre. Pero Mikado y Kodachi no se daban por vencidos y continuaban en persecución de Ranma lanzando cuanta cosa inverosímil; él esquivaba todo pero ya estaba harto, así que decidió enfrentarlos, con los pies sujeto una figura grande y pesada en forma de conejo que se encontraba afuera de una tienda de regalos y la lanzó como si se tratará de un balón, la trayectoria fue la deseada, justo la cara de Mikado._

 _El golpe dejó fuera del juego al hombre, Ranma sonría triunfal hasta que su rostro fue impactado con una pelota, tan dura como una roca, que lo dejo tirado de nuevo. El golpazo nubló su vista por unos instantes, ladeó la cabeza y vio borrosamente como Kodachi se arrodillaba frente al inconsciente Mikado y lo sacudía con delicadeza, un poco más lejos, logró enfocar a Tsubasa y Azusa discutiendo todavía._

 _Quejándose logró incorporarse sobre su trasero, llevó sus manos a la frente e hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía una nueva herida sangrante, cuando estaba por levantarse, una sombra se izó frente a él, debido el palpitante dolor en su cabeza creyó que sólo era parte de su imaginación, hasta que una sonora respiración, como la de un toro embravecido, hizo que levantara la mirada._

—¿Ryoga…? —preguntó aturdido.

—Ranma… —respondió entre dientes y le lanzó una patada.

 _Apenas pudo esquivar el contundente pisotón, "un loco más que se unía a la hecatombe" pensó, rodó varias veces hasta que chocó contra un muro, cubrió su rostro y pecho con los brazos cuando vio venir la pesada sombrilla, para su suerte, el golpe destrozó el listón quedando libre al fin de sus ataduras._

Ranma sonrió engreído y se levantó con los bríos renovados. —Vas a desear no haber nacido…

—Lo mismo digo… ¡muere, Ranma Saotome! —lanzó un estruendoso grito de guerra.

 _Cuando estaban a nada de estrellar sus puños en la mandíbula contraria, el fiel listón de Kodachi atrapó por la muñeca a Ryoga._

—Pero ¿qué demonios…? —murmuró mirando desconcertado a Kodachi.

—No te metas en esto en Kodachi… —gritó Ranma y en respuesta obtuvo una carcajada de la mujer.

—Quien debería apartarse es este plebeyo… —dijo señalando despectivamente a Ryoga.

—¿Yo…?

—Guarda silencio que no habló contigo y en cuanto a ti Ranma… no puedo perdonarte —apretó fuerte sus labios en actitud compungida— sé que es duro para ti aceptar que me has perdido, pero… eso no te da derecho a lastimar a mi futuro esposo.

 _Ranma elevó una ceja claramente sorprendido._

—¡Ya basta! No estoy para sus líos amorosos —vociferó Ryoga y extrajo uno de sus muchos pañuelos para cortar el agarre de la mujer.

—¡Ah! Pero qué lindo… ¡dámelo! —ordenó de pronto Azusa.

 _Ryoga perdió el color por completo, cuando había llegado al lugar y vio a Ranma en el suelo, creyó que por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y que finalmente saldaría cuentas con su acérrimo enemigo; pero al ser siempre despistado, no se había permitido ver el desastre que había a su alrededor, mucho menos había visto a la fastidiosa Azusa._

—¿Tú?... p-p-pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Azusa achicó la mirada. —Charlotte… ¡Dame a mi Apolline!

—¡Yo no soy Charlotte!

—¡Jum! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! —y comenzó a dar brincos para alcanzar la anhelada pañoleta.

 _Ryoga caminaba en reversa intentado alejarse lo más posible de Azusa, mientras retrocedía, el listón de Kodachi se iba tensando cada vez más; Kodachi por su parte ejercía mucha fuerza para no soltar a su "presa", hasta que por un movimiento brusco por parte de Ryoga, la Rosa Negra se tambaleo y cayó sobre sus rodillas soltando así el estilete._

—¡Estúpida niña! —se levantó con la cara roja de furia.— ¡No voy a tolerar más insolencias tuyas! ¡Me oyes! —continuó escupiendo, pero Azusa estaba en lo suyo.

 _Kodachi se deslizó por un costado del despistado Ryoga y levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, logró arrebatarle la pañoleta de su mano._

—¡No toques a mi Apolline!... ¡Bruja horrenda!

 _Aquello era una locura, las mujeres gesticulaban y se gritoneaban como poseídas, Ryoga estaba justo en medio con la cara tontamente desencajada; Kodachi agitaba en lo alto la pañoleta haciendo que Azusa se deshiciera en berrinches._

 _Ranma estaba parado como un idiota, sus brazos colgaban laxos mientras contemplaba aquella escena digna de un chiste de mal gusto, sus enemigos peleaban entre ellos y a él, bueno a él lo olvidaron por completo; su cuerpo respondió primero que su mente y cuando dimensiono todo, ya se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa, alejándose de esa total demencia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Corrió, corrió y corrió, sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas se sintieron demasiado pesadas para continuar, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, apoyo la espalda sobre un pilar y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, intentaba recobrar el aliento y las fuerzas, al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se fue normalizando._

 _Botó aire y de pronto empezó a reír a carcajadas por un largo rato…_

—Que locura… —masculló con un ligero toque risueño en la voz, se levantó.— ¡Auch! —un quejido escapó de su boca.

 _Su cuerpo estaba molido, tenía moretones, raspaduras y cortadas por todos lados, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y en general estaba lleno se suciedad, suspiró cansado y echó un último vistazo al lugar por donde había llegado; decidió que era mejor regresar a casa, ya era tarde, había perdido todo el día en ese absurdo y necesitaba con urgencia descansar, dio media vuelta y su cuerpo se hundió en una superficie extremadamente blanda y suave._

 _Empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás ayudándose con las manos; su cara perdió el color, su párpado izquierdo y labio inferior tenían un marcado tic._

—Yo a ti te conozco… —habló con pacifica voz, crispándole los nervios a Ranma— ¡Sí! eres el chico que alejó a Shampoo de mí —afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza— bueno eso fue hace mucho, sabes, ya no te guardo rencor, además —se acercó en tono de confidencia— ahora tengo una linda esposa… —sonrió haciendo que sus largos bigotes rozaran ligeramente la cara de Ranma.

 _Ranma estaba petrificado, todo su ser le exigía que huyera, pero su cuerpo no respondía, la fobia a los gatos era una maldición de la cual no se podía librar..._

—Parece que te comieron la lengua los gatos… —Maomolin soltó inocentemente rascándose la barriga, Ranma esbozó una sonrisa de pánico.

—Cariño, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

—¡Ah! Ven querida, voy a presentarte a un viejo conocido —agitó su enorme garra, a su llamado atendió una gata calicó esponjosa con enormes ojos ambarinos, de tamaño era solo un poco más baja que Maomolin— querida, te presentó al joven Ranma Saotome.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia que no fue correspondida, un poco ofendida se acercó a su esposo.— Tu amigo no es muy amable —susurró en su oreja.

—Así son los jóvenes ahora.

—Bien, si así lo crees, la cena estará lista pronto… trae a tu amigo si quieres —continuó la gata hablando entre cuchicheos, observó a Ranma y claramente vio cómo su cuerpo temblaba, cuando iba a decir algo, sintió algo entre sus patas, del suelo levanto a un gatito bebé, de casi cincuenta centímetros, el pequeño comenzó a ronronear ante el contacto con su madre— tu hijo te echa de menos, es tiempo de volver a casa…

Maomolin sonrió y cargó a su bebé. —Creo que te gustará conocer a mi hijo —dijo y puso sobre los brazos de Ranma al gatito.

 _El pequeño ronroneaba cada vez más fuerte, ese sonido estaba turbando por completo la poca cordura de Ranma, él sabía que tenía que alejarse, extendió sus temblorosos brazos para devolver al bebé cuando este le dio un lengüetazo en la cara…_

—¡ _Miauu_ …!

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos! he de confesar que este capítulo lo he tenido en mente desde hace meses, quería que el "pandemónium" fuera algo similar al inicio de la película "La gran aventura en Nekonron", pero manejar tantos personajes sin que fuera tan confuso, me resulto bastante complejo, espero que no haya quedado muy enredado :D por eso me retrase (otra vez), pero bueno, espero que les guste mi intento de acción XD, por cierto me tomé un par de libertades con Mikado (casi no se nota :P), no sé, supongo que en algún momento tuvo que madurar y es como me gustaría verlo, espero leer sus comentarios y feliz año nuevo para todos.

 **Haruri Saotome:** hola!, pues si el trenzudo vivió de todo y aprendió mucho, sobre todo se conoció a sí mismo, cuéntame que te pareció este capítulo.

 **Ibetzia:** sí, pero ten por seguro que esta historia tendrá un fin, te resumo rápido lo de Ranma, poco antes de irse de Japón en un ataque de furia rompió un espejo de un puñetazo, al no prestar la debida atención a las heridas de su mano esto derivó en una infección que perjudico un ligamento y tuvo una cirugía, necesitaba terapia de rehabilitación y bueno siendo tan poco paciente la abandono, Mousse fue quien le ayudo a recuperar la movilidad normal de su mano, a grandes rasgos eso fue. Espero este cap te guste.

 **nancyricoleon:** gracias por comentar y sí el amor entre Mousse y Shampoo fue creciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse profundo y ellos no lo vieron venir.

 **kromalex:** Creo que se me fue la mano con este mega capítulo, en adelante intentaré ser más concisa y divagar menos, y mil gracias por la recomendación, la tendré muy en cuenta.

 **caro:** sí, es el más largo de esta historia, por un momento pensé en dividirlo en dos para no hacerlo tan pesado, pero no quise hacerla de "emoción" hehe, espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Marisol rdz:** aún falta un poquito más para develar lo de Akane y con ello sería lo último del pasado, no digo más para que sea sorpresa ;D, gracias por leer.

 **FlynnChan:** agradezco mucho tus palabras, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no salgan tan espaciados los capítulos. Cuéntame que te pareció este capítulo.

 **Elisa Linares:** Hola!, gracias por tus palabras son un gran aliciente para mí, en cuanto a lo otro intentaré contar el pasado de todos, tal vez no en capítulos individuales, pero si lo más relevante, ojalá que ninguno se me escape :D, espero que este capítulo te guste también.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** me disculpo, se me fue la mano con el mega capítulo, me pierdo en los detalles y bueno lo que inició en el pasillo pronto tendrá una "resolución" hehe.

 **Lenna0813:** sólo no lo odies :( Ranma a pesar de ser ya un hombre, aún sigue siendo inmaduro y es bastante torpe con sus sentimientos, sufrirá, pero démosle amor por ahora, en cuanto a la historia de Akane tardará un poquito más.

 **Carol FVargas:** hehehe gracias por los gritos, tarde la actualización, pero segura, espero te guste el capítulo.

 **nichegomez nova** **:** gracias por tu comentario, aún falta para conocer que es esa voz, pero de momento voy preparando el terreno, espero sorprenderlos, qué opinas de este episodio, saludos y de nuevo gracias.

 **GabyCo:** dalo por hecho, esta historia tiene un final, gracias por comentar :D

 **lila:** amo leer tus reviews, lo repito, me dan muchos ánimos, eres un amor. Pues Ranma si volvió para "despedirse" al menos esa era la idea, pero después de verla salir de la librería esa idea se esfumó por completo, me gusta hacerla de emoción hehe, te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta Argentina y espero que te guste este capítulo, besos.

 **Daniela Medina1:** gracias a ti por seguir leyéndolo, espero no retrasarme tanto con los que vienen.

 **Llek BM:** gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo:** si, lo hice sufrir mucho, pero aprendió valiosas lecciones de vida que le ayudarán más adelante, gracias por comentar.

 **DanisitaM:** me halagan tus palabras y las agradezco muchísimo, espero que te siga gustando la historia y coméntame que te pareció este capítulo.

 **Tzitzi:** me hiciste reír con lo de los cabellos, si, pasaron de todo, pero al final lograron el objetivo principal, muchas gracias por comentar, intentaré no demorar tanto entre cada capítulo, espero no fallar.

 **guest1:** he will suffer, maybe not now ... later. *

 **guest2:** he was hiding, the Master made him see that indirectly. The moment Akane allowed him to enter in her life and home, she has already forgiven. *

*my apologies, I use google translate.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y ver lo que opinan de la historia, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos

 **21-01-2019**

 **Revontuli.**


	15. Claroscuro

**_Disclaimer._** _Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 "Claroscuro"**

 **.**

 **"A veces, podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. (Oscar Wilde)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La vida es intrincada, contradictoria y terriblemente abrumadora, pero… también es emocionante, asombrosa, mágica y muy cálida… igual a ti._

 _Todo lo que necesito…_

 _._

 _Ranma intentaba hacer uso de todo su autocontrol… de verdad que lo hacía; el Maestro le había enseñado que los miedos eran simples ilusiones… claro, pero el Maestro no podría estar más equivocado… esos gatos no eras ilusiones, eran reales, palpables y estaban ahí, observándolo fijamente con sus enormes y brillantes ojos, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlo y destruir hasta el último vestigio de su ser._

 _Y de nuevo se hacía presente la fobia, latente y opresora, impidiendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, ni un milímetro de su anatomía respondía en su auxilio; empezó a sentir ese sudor frío que recorría su columna vertebral y esas descargas eléctricas, similares a miles de agujas, que atravesaban su piel provocándole espasmos cada vez más intensos; su cuerpo se contraía en pánico…_

 _¿En qué momento había ocurrido?, ni él mismo lo vio venir… Maomolin ponía en sus manos algo tan esponjoso y ronroneante, que no necesito siquiera verle para saber lo que era; los latidos de su corazón se dispararon tan rápido que empezaron a ensordecerlo, la boca la tenía en extremo seca; estaba sucumbiendo al terror… por fin sus brazos respondieron intentando alejar al pequeño minino, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando la lengua rasposa del gatito tocó su cara… él, dejó de ser racional._

―¡ _Miauu_ …!

 _El espeluznante maullido de Ranma hizo que el pelaje de los tres gatos se erizara y les confiriera un aspecto desmarañado y mucho más esponjoso, el minino se lanzó a los protectores brazos maternos._

―Cariño, regresa al templo… ―dijo Maomolin en un susurro.

 _La gata calicó le dedicó una mirada asustada y asintió despacio. Ranma estaba apoyado sobre sus cuatro "patas", con la espalda curvada, observando fijamente a Maomolin mientras emitía quedos bufidos; cuando se percató del intento de huida de la madre con su hijo, dio un largo salto intentando darles alcance, pero Maomolin le cerró el paso._

―Quieto muchacho… ―habló conciliador, Ranma se distrajo por un momento dando la oportunidad de huida.― Necesitas calmarte y comportarte como un hombre… ¿sí? ―pidió el gato.

 _Pero el raciocinio de Ranma era nulo, las palabras del gato gigante lo alteraban cada vez más, el hombre-gato abrió la boca y lanzó un sonoro bufido de advertencia logrando que Maomolin retrocediera unos pasos, claramente él no quería confrontarse con Ranma en ese estado pues no tenía buenos recuerdos de aquellos días._

 _Ranma se acercó más emitiendo varios bufidos y gruñidos cada vez más portentosos; uno avanzaba y el otro retrocedía en ese "duelo"._

 _Sus espantosos alaridos habían llamado la atención de un grupo de perros, pero como Ranma estaba concentrado en atacar a Maomolin, no se había percatado de la presencia de los canes hasta que ya estaban totalmente rodeados._

 _Un potente ladrido hizo que Ranma perdiera la concentración en su objetivo, giró sobre sus "patas", contrajo las pupilas y observó por espacio de instantes a sus nuevos "oponentes", eran muchos; su espalda se curvó aún más en señal de alerta y en un movimiento ágil, saltó al otro lado de la barda para escapar de la jauría._

 _._

 _Maomolin permanecía enroscado en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus enormes garras, apretaba sus ojos fuertemente y estuvo en esa posición hasta que dejó de escuchar cualquier sonido; cuando abrió los ojos observó en todas direcciones, pero ya no había señal alguna de Ranma o del grupo de perros; cauto, se enderezó y de sus belfos escapó un suspiro de alivio, comenzó a subir los escalones del templo deseando con todo su ser no ver nunca más a Ranma y dejar atrás ese mal momento vivido._

 _._

 _._

 _Ranma atravesó a toda velocidad la pequeña colina que rodeaba el templo de los gatos, pero la manada de perros lo perseguía sin darle oportunidad alguna de descanso, su instinto de supervivencia le obligaba a seguir corriendo y así fue durante un largo rato…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

―Aún no se ha presentado en la casa de su padre, mi señora.

―Bien, era de suponerse… sigue vigilando, al menor indicio vienes enseguida a avisarme.

―Por supuesto, mi señora.

 _La tarde estaba muriendo y Nabiki había recibido muy poca información, por no decir nada, del cómo había resultado el "plan", en cierta parte se arrepentía de no haber participado en la redada contra Ranma, habría pagado lo que fuera por verlo sufrir, bueno, en realidad no hubiera dado ni un yen por él… pero si, estaba un poco arrepentida._

―Señora Kuno… ―interrumpieron de pronto sus pensamientos.

―Nabiki… señora Minami ―dijo mientras removía su bebida con la pajilla.

―Siempre lo olvido —sonrió vagamente la mujer.

Nabiki sonrió. ―Dígame ¿ocurre algo?

―¡Ah, sí!, su… tu esposo ha llamado de nuevo.

―Ah… y ahora ¿qué quería?

―No quiso decirme, pero parece que es urgente… sigue esperando en la línea.

―Bien… ―respondió llanamente.

 _Se levantó del asiento entrando en la pequeña cafetería, el auricular reposaba sobre el mostrador que estaba cerca de la entrada, Nabiki lo alzó con suma lentitud, pegó la bocina a su oído y bostezó aburrida antes de disponerse a responder, la señora Minani la dejó a solas para que atendiera la llamada._

―¿Ranma está ahí?

― _¡Nabiki! por fin respondes… estaba a punto de ir a…_

―Pregunte… ¿Ranma está ahí? ―continuó ignorándolo por completo.

― _¿Eh? no… él no está aquí… pero… por favor bebé, necesitamos hablarlo, no creo que esto sea una buena idea y…_

―¡Sí! ¡Claro!... ¿Acaso pregunte tu opinión…?

― _No, pero…_

―Comunícame con Tofu.

― _Nabiki…_

―Kuno.

Nabiki escuchó suspirar a su esposo. ―¿ _Podrás perdonarme algún día?_

La mujer rodó los ojos, a veces su querido _Tachi_ era demasiado dramático para su gusto ―Quizás… algún día.

― _Gracias bebé, yo voy a recompensarte, tú sabes que todo esto es sólo un malentendido y…_

―Pero ahora no me interesa escucharte en lo más mínimo… así que no vuelvas a llamarme a menos que Ranma se presente en casa de Tofu, ¿de acuerdo? ―sentenció con voz muy firme.

― _Yo…_

―Adiós ―colgó antes de seguir escuchando los lamentos de Tatewaki, pasó el teléfono detrás del mostrador y salió de nuevo a las mesitas que estaban afuera de la cafetería― señora Minami, podría traerme un poco de ese delicioso pastel de fresas ―pidió con voz cantarina como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Sí, querida.

.

.

 _Nabiki comía su pastel con suma tranquilidad, su semblante externo contrastaba enteramente con la revolución que ocurría en su interior; ella hubiese querido una venganza más dura, mucho más elaborada, hacer sufrir a Ranma hasta límites insospechados… aunque a decir verdad, cualquier cosa que hiciera no borraría esos días grises._

 _Torció la boca y bajó el tenedor, de pronto todo le sabía amargo, dio un largo sorbo a su bebida para quitarse ese mal sabor; y se lamentó, en mala hora se dejó convencer por Kasumi, pues ella y Tofu opinaban que lo mejor era no hacerlo, no cumplir aquella promesa de venganza, según ellos, Akane no necesitaba estar en medio de una batalla campal entre ella y Ranma, y eso fue lo que hizo que Nabiki desistiera de hacer algo más radical, aunque en resumidas cuentas, no era como si lo fuese a matar… no, no, ella sólo quería que tuviera su merecido._

 _Suspiró cansada._

 _Extrajo de su pequeño bolsito la foto que días atrás había llamado su atención y volvió a mirarla a detalle; en ella se miraba a Ranma y Akane sentados en torno a la mesa baja, Akane tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesita, su barbilla reposaba sobre la palma de una de sus manos y sonreía… pero no era una sonrisa común, no, no lo era, a través de ella irradiaba felicidad por cada poro… sí, solamente era una foto, pero Nabiki la conocía tan bien, que claramente podía recrear en su mente la escena; Ranma contándole alguna estupidez y Akane perdida en su voz, en sus gestos y en su mirada, no en vano era buena observadora y recordaba claramente esos días de adolescencia y esas miradas que Akane solía reservar únicamente para Ranma y ahí, en esa foto, estaba presente…_

 _Terminó su bebida dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y fijó por un momento su vista en el cielo, el tono rojizo estaba cediendo terreno al azul oscuro de la noche; ya no había motivo para esperar más, el día fue una total perdida; y podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquella redada se había salido de control, pues conociendo a todos los involucrados, sería mucho pedir que no hubiesen terminado peleando entre ellos y descuidando al objetivo principal; en ese preciso momento se lamentó no haber contratado un espía más que la mantuviera informada; se levantó del asiento y arrimó el banquito hasta dejarlo debajo de la mesa._

 _Vio en dirección a su antiguo hogar, unas cuantas cuadras la separaban del lugar y Sasuke aún no se presentaba, por lo que dedujo que Ranma aún no se había aparecido en el Dojo._

―Señora Minami.

―Dime Nabiki ―la mujer acudió al llamado de la castaña.

―Podría hacerme la cuenta por favor.

―Ah, no es nada querida.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos. ―Ande, que regalando cosas no va a prosperar su negocio… además, mi esposo paga la cuenta. ―Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

―Oh, bien… ―respondió un poco apenada― ahora regreso.

―Sí, aquí la espero…

 _Nabiki empezó a caminar un poco para estirar las piernas y llegó hasta la mitad de la solitaria y silenciosa calle; su vista quedó fija en lo que parecía ser una muralla de polvo que se extendía un par de cuadras más allá; una sonrisa astuta adorno su rostro…_

 _La señora Minami estaba saliendo de su negocio con la cuenta en mano, cuando advirtió un creciente sonido y una ligera vibración en el suelo, avanzó con cautela hasta estar al lado de Nabiki._

―Señora Minami, sería tan amable de traerme agua… que este muy fría… ―habló mientras miraba fijamente en dirección contraria al Dojo Tendo, la mujer asintió― en un balde, si es tan amable —finalizó con un sonrisa escalofriante.

 _La señora no entendía muy bien el porqué de tal singular petición, aun así, lo hizo; apuró en llenar el balde con agua fría y lo llevó hasta Nabiki, la joven mujer agarró el asa sin mirar a la señora Minami._

―Ahora señora Minami, apártese por favor… no quiero que salga lastimada.

 _Sorprendida por las palabras de Nabiki, la señora dirigió la vista hacia el mismo punto que miraba su clienta y logró ver el motivo, al final de la calle algo… no, más bien alguien, corría a una velocidad endemoniada, pero no iba de forma erguida, ese sujeto corría apoyándose en sus pies y manos como si fuera un animal completamente desquiciado, esa visión logró asustarla y haciendo caso a las palabras de Nabiki, la señora se metió a prisa en su local._

 _Nabiki permaneció impasible y a unos cuantos pasos de una inminente colisión, arrojó el frío líquido sobre Ranma._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Respiraba trabajosamente, el pecho le ardía y estaba completamente confundido y empapado; ¿en dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba era que escapaba… pero ¿de qué? o ¿de quién?, apretaba los ojos obligando a su mente recordar, y lo logró… recordó que intentaba alejarse lo más posible de ese grupo de locos y luego… luego todo era confuso, recordaba haberse detenido a descansar y después, después…_

―Gatos… ―murmuró espantado y su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… —habló con fría y pausada voz.

 _El tono de esa voz lo sacudió por completo y le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Empezó a incorporarse muy despacio como si de esa forma pudiera postergar el encuentro; cuando por fin se encontraba sentado sobre su trasero, levantó la mirada y se topó con esos ojos acusadores._

—Nabiki…

—Así que lo lograste —continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado— ¿Akane ya lo sabe? —inquirió achicando la mirada.

 _Ranma negó sin apartar la vista. Nabiki se puso en cuclillas y acercó su rostro a poca distancia del hombre._

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… bueno…

Nabiki levantó la mano para hacerlo callar. —Ya lo sé, no me lo digas… ¿tienes dinero?

Ranma frunció el ceño visiblemente contrariado. —No…

La mujer asintió despacio. —Entonces… ¿cómo piensas pagarlo?

—¿Qué… cosa…?

—No te hagas el tonto y no pretendas verme la cara de estúpida… sé que quieres el Dojo y estoy dispuesta a negociar contigo. Será duro para Akane y mi padre… pero sólo así se podrán librar de tu "agradable" presencia.

—¡Espera!… ―exclamó ofuscado― no sé de qué demonios estás hablando…

—Modera tu tono conmigo que no somos iguales… —dijo con desprecio— podrás tener embaucadas a mis hermanas y al estúpido de mi esposo… pero en cuando se den cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones… —la voz de Nabiki tembló de furia— quiero que te alejes de mi hermana…

—No. —Respondió en automático.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué dijiste…?

—Dije, no.

Nabiki parpadeó un par de veces. —¡Jum! Sí que te sientes confiado… —soltó con ironía— dime entonces, ¿qué pretendes? ¿casarte con ella? ¿ilusionarla? o simplemente divertirte un rato.

—No tengo porque decirte _nada_ , a ti —masculló de mala manera.

—Eso piensas… bien, muy bien.

 _Nabiki se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, su manera de andar imitaba a la perfección a un león enjaulado…_

—Nabiki, ¿está todo bien…? —preguntó de pronto la señora Minami; Nabiki se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada de asentimiento.

 _Hasta ese momento Ranma no había advertido la presencia de aquella mujer y con esa pausa en el "interrogatorio", pudo observar con mayor detalle el lugar en el cual se encontraba, lo identificó como el camino que en algunas ocasiones recorría para llegar a la parte trasera del Dojo…_

—¿Dime qué significa esto? —preguntó Nabiki sacando de su abstracción a Ranma.

—¿Qué es… esto? —murmuró tomando el "objeto" que Nabiki le extendía.

 _Ranma acercó la fotografía a su rostro y la miró someramente._

 _Nabiki no perdía detalle en las micro-expresiones de Ranma, debía ser un completo idiota si no lograba "ver" el trasfondo de aquella imagen._

—Y bien… ¿qué significa?

Ranma negó despacio. —No lo sé…

—No lo sabes.

—No.

—En verdad que eres un imbécil… y ciego.

—Pues no sé qué esperas que vea… es sólo una foto.

—Sólo una foto… ¡jum!… supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

 _Ranma frunció el ceño pues no entendía muy bien a que se refería Nabiki, intrigado, volvió a mirar la foto; ¿en verdad era tan ciego? o sólo no quería aceptar lo que su subconsciente le decía a gritos; había algo, eso era seguro, y podía sentirlo al mirar la fotografía, pero… no podía darle un nombre, no aún._

 _Nabiki lo observaba -con un poco menos de irritación- desde su altura y claramente podía ver la angustia plasmada en toda la humanidad llamada Ranma, cruzó los brazos y exhaló fastidiada._

—Eres un dolor de cabeza —murmuró al ver la triste escena.— Sabes… te golpearía… de verdad que lo haría… pero eso sería rebajarme a tu nivel y no soy una bestia —acotó con un suspiro— y si lo hiciera, tal vez podría traerme algunos problemillas con la ley —dijo acariciándose la barbilla como si se lo estuviera pensando muy seriamente.

—Mi intención… nunca fue lastimarla —Ranma musitó después de un rato de silencio y sin apartar los ojos de la foto.

—Eso dices…

—Es la verdad, nunca lo haría.

—Pero lo hiciste… directa o indirectamente, llámalo como quieras —farfulló y luego lo miró a los ojos— desde tu llegada te convertiste en un lastre para mi familia.

 _Ranma tragó duro, pues no entendía del todo el trasfondo de las palabras de Nabiki; y así había sido desde su regreso, todos le hablaban a medias, inclusive su madre, nadie hablaba claro con él, todo era espacios vacíos que intentaba interpretar de una u otra forma sin resultados concretos, y él sabía claramente que la única persona que podía desenredar su mente y dudas, era Akane._

—Estoy aburrida de esto… —dijo Nabiki, pero sólo de palabra, porque más bien ya estaba cansada de ir contra corriente, y algo, de lo mucho que dijeron Kasumi y Tofu, le había quedado grabado en su mente y era tiempo de soltar.

 _Ranma iba a replicar, pero antes de poder decir pío, Nabiki se alejó de él; la mujer caminó despacio hasta la entrada de la pequeña cafetería, Ranma pudo observar como intercambiaban palabras las mujeres, y luego de un rato, la mujer mayor salió con un teléfono, Nabiki levantó la bocina y marcó un número._

 _Ranma se puso al fin de pie, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta del estado general de su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía cortadas, golpes y laceraciones bastante visibles y sentía escozor arriba de la ceja, no quiso ni pensar en cómo se vería lo que no estaba a la vista; con prudencia se fue acercando._

—¡Ah…! por cierto Ranma —soltó de pronto Nabiki logrando que él diera un brinco del susto— ¿te ha gustado el comité de bienvenida? —dijo burlonamente.

—¡¿TÚ?! —exclamó sonoramente— ¿cómo se te ocurr…

 _Nabiki levantó la mano y atendió al teléfono._

—Sasuke… ya no es necesario que vigiles… sí, lo tengo justo frente a mí… —lo miró con ojos burlones— no, no es necesario, seguramente ni advirtió tu presencia… ajá, sí… avísale al señor Kuno que lo veré en casa…

 _Finalizó la llamada y le devolvió el aparato a la señora._

—¿Qué decías?

—¡¿Tú reuniste a todos esos locos…?!

—No fue difícil… parece que no eras muy popular.

—No puedo creer que hasta el idiota de Ryoga se haya prestado a esta artimaña…

—¡¿Ryoga?! Vaya… a eso le llamo suerte…

—¿Suerte…? —negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo podría ser eso suerte?— y a esa bestia peluda… ¿también lo convenciste?

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Maomolin… de quién más.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! —comenzó a mofarse— ni siquiera lo había considerado, desde que está casado se ha convertido en un lindo y aburrido gatito… es el karma querido Ranma, sólo eso.

—Eres una…

—Genio… lo sé —interrumpió con ironía, pero rápidamente puso su rostro serio.— Tal vez me arrepienta de esto —dijo apenas audiblemente y después expelió aire sonoramente— voy a permitir este absurdo —habló refiriéndose a la cohabitación entre él y su hermana— pero créeme… te estaré vigilando muy de cerca, no creas que confió en ti… —sentenció con voz grave— y si veo que dañas a mi hermana… te aseguro, desearas no haber nacido.

—Bueno tampoco te estoy pidiendo permiso… soy un adulto y Akane también y…

—Advertido estas.

—Eh… —Ranma iba a replicar, cuando Nabiki se dio vuelta.

—Señora Minami —llamó con alegre voz.

—Dime Nabiki…

—El jo… el hombre adulto aquí frente a usted —habló haciendo ademán con la mano, como si lo estuviera exhibiendo— va a pagar mi cuenta y le ayudará a cerrar.

—Oh, bien… pero…

—No hay pero que valga… cierto Ranma —lo miró de lado enarcando una ceja.

 _Ranma torció la boca._

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien, creo que todos estamos conformes —acotó aún más divertida por la cara que ostentaba Ranma— Señora Minami, la veo el lunes en el banco.

—Sí, y gracias Nabiki.

—Ni lo mencione… —ofreció una reverencia a la mujer y luego viró hacia Ranma— espero que sí traigas dinero…

 _Ranma hacía un puchero digno de un niño berrinchudo._

—Pero quita esa cara… al menos no te dejaré como un eunuco, como planeaba en un principio —soltó sarcástica— además… no quiero que me culpen si _decepcionas_ a mi hermana.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó, esa palabra en su vida la había escuchado y a qué se refería con _decepcionar a su hermana_.

 _Nabiki sonrió con todo su semblante, era tan divertido molestar a Ranma; tomó su bolsito y comenzó a marcharse ante la estupefacta cara del hombre. Cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta en la esquina, se detuvo y volvió su cuerpo en dirección a la cafetería._

—Dale mis saludos a Akane —gritó y desapareció de la vista.

.

.

 _Ranma suspiró melancólico, el día le recordó totalmente su adolescencia y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió en casa; dio vuelta dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer._

—No es necesario…

—Será un placer ayudarla.

 _Ranma metió con prontitud las tres mesas y un par de bancos, mientras la mujer barría la calle, cuando hubieron terminado, Ranma se acercó a la mujer para pagar la cuenta._

La señora Minami sonrió. —Ella ya ha pagado… —dijo negándose a recibir el billete.

—Tómelo, no quiero que ella tenga otro motivo para molestar.

—De verdad, ella pago —dijo y le mostró el billete con el cual había pagado Nabiki— sólo lo dijo por molestarlo, joven.

—Esa Nabiki —masculló entre dientes.

—Vaya a casa, ya es tarde… y gracias por ayudarme —dijo e hizo una reverencia.

 _Ranma esbozó una tímida sonrisa y correspondió la reverencia; luego, agotado y adolorido, emprendió el camino a casa._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Akane movía nerviosamente los dedos sobre la mesa baja, cada tanto se levantaba e iba al recibidor; por un momento pensó en llamar a su hermana y cancelar la dichosa reunión pero no sabía bajo que pretexto, así que siempre terminaba por arrepentirse._

 _Una vez más se levantó del tatami y fue directo a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té de valeriana, puesto que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios -no debía- pero no podía evitar sentirse así._

 _En la cocina bebió una tercera parte del líquido caliente, se encaminó con la taza entre las manos hacia la estancia a seguir esperando a Nabiki._

 _Y esperó durante largas horas…_

.

.

 _Un sonido abrupto la despertó del estado de sueño en el que había caído sin darse cuenta, el té la había relajado demasiado y su cuerpo sucumbió; agudizó la vista y el oído en medio del crepúsculo, la noche había llegado y de Nabiki ni sus luces._

 _Se levantó y todo parecía estar en calma, supuso que el sonido sólo había sido parte de un sueño; dispuesta a no permanecer en la completa oscuridad, se acercó al interruptor de luz y poco antes de tocarlo, escuchó de nuevo el sonido, era como si arrastraran "algo"._

 _Con tiento, llegó hasta el armario de la estancia, agarró el bokken que guardaba ahí y fue en busca del origen de aquel sonido; la completa oscuridad rodeaba el pasillo…_

—"Y si es…" —pensó y sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza espantando esas ideas, además el frío que caracterizaba su presencia, no se sentía.

 _El sonido parecía provenir del pasillo que conectaba al Dojo; avanzó más, en completo silencio y con el bokken en alto…_

 _La figura del pasillo se recortaba con la poquísima claridad del exterior, y un leve estremecimiento recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, no dispuesta a vencerse por el miedo, inspiró silenciosamente y blandió su arma asestando un único y contundente golpe…_

—¡Auch…!

—¡¿Ranma?! pero… pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo encendiendo la luz del pasillo.

—Aquí vivo… ¿lo recuerdas? —masculló desde el suelo.

—Sí, claro… pero ¿qué demonios te paso? —preguntó al ver el estado maltrecho en que se encontraba Ranma.

—Nada…

—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡mírate…!

—Sólo fue el recuentro con unos viejos conocidos. —Se quejó levantándose del piso.

 _Akane lo miró compungida, "viejos conocidos" ¿a qué se refería?_

—Deberías tomar un baño… y así puedo curar tus heridas —dijo a media voz.

 _Ranma le devolvió la mirada, todo el semblante de Akane era de completa preocupación y eso lo desarmó por completo, haciéndole olvidar el tremendo golpazo con el cual fue recibido, asintió y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de baño._

—Te espero arriba…

—De acuerdo.

 _Akane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él dobló por el pasillo y se perdió de vista; suspiró, quería preguntar más, pero sabía que no tenía derecho; dejó el bokken a un costado y se metió a la cocina._

 _._

 _Estando completamente desnudo observó a conciencia su cuerpo, sí, definitivamente le habían dado una buena paliza; sacó la fotografía del bolsillo del pantalón y la puso en un lugar seguro, luego tiró a la basura sus desgarradas prendas y se adentró al área del ofuro._

 _Al salir de la ducha y con el cuerpo un tanto más relajado, hurgó en la cesta de ropa lavada y extrajo su ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama, se vistió y salió del sitio._

 _La noche pintaba para ser fresca, así que cuando pasó por la estancia cerró las puertas correderas; recorrió el pasillo apagando todas las luces detrás de él._

—¡Akane! —llamó cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Aquí —contestó con voz amortiguada.

 _Llegó al rellano y vio que la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba se encontraba entreabierta; terminó por descorrerla, y por algún motivo, su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio sentada sobre sus talones junto a una pequeña mesita que tenía un platón con algo de comida y una taza de té; en el piso justo al lado derecho de Akane estaba el botiquín._

—Ah… —dijo nerviosa al verlo de pie en la puerta— te traje algo de comer.

—G-gracias —contestó y se adentró por completo en la habitación cerrando la puerta en su totalidad.

 _Ranma se sentó cruzando las piernas y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de Akane, pues temía que pudiese escuchar a su frenético corazón._

—Acércate más —murmuró ella, sacando una torunda y aplicándole antiséptico.

 _Él, se arrastró sobre su trasero…_

 _Akane levantó la mirada y de pronto se arrepintió; se sintió turbada por la cercanía de Ranma, botó aire sutilmente y con mano firme retiró el cabello de la frente del hombre._

 _Ranma no sintió el escozor del antiséptico contra su ceja, ni tampoco sintió la torunda cerca del nacimiento de su cabello… en realidad, no sentía nada, todo su ser estaba concentrado en observar el rostro serio y resuelto de Akane mientras limpiaba sus heridas y aplicaba algún que otro curita._

—Menos mal, son sólo superficiales…

—¿Eh…?

—Pensé que necesitarías alguna sutura —se mordió el labio al rozar la comisura de la boca de Ranma.

—Eso si ardió…

—Lo siento… tal vez se te inflame un poco —lo miró a los ojos queriendo preguntar, pero no se animaba— ya puedes comer.

 _Ranma asintió y pescó un onigiri que devoró a prisa, sorbió del té y tomó otro bocadillo y justo cuando lo iba acercando a su boca se detuvo al sentir el tibio aliento de Akane cerca de su cuello, ella se había posicionado a su costado izquierdo y atendía una enorme herida que se extendía de forma transversal desde su hombro hasta finalizar el bíceps._

—No tengo mucho material médico aquí, así que improvisaré ¿de acuerdo? —dijo.

 _Ranma asintió mansamente, de pronto el hambre se le había evaporado por completo._

 _Ella colocó un apósito y rodeó el brazo de Ranma con una venda después de aplicar el antiséptico. Con ojo médico recorrió toda la extremidad buscando más heridas, hizo una mueca de preocupación al notar un creciente hematoma en la muñeca._

—Esa fue… Kodachi —dijo Ranma al ver la expresión de Akane.

—¿Qué…?

—Bueno… fue un extraño _comité de bienvenida_ —dijo como si nada.

 _Akane no pudo controlar la sorpresa en su rostro, avanzó sobre sus rodillas hasta situarse frente a Ranma; él sonrió y comenzó a relatar su pequeña aventura._

 _._

 _._

 _Mientras Ranma contaba -no sin un poco de emoción- el caótico día que tuvo, luego de dejar a la señora Mori en la parada de buses, Akane continuó con sus curaciones, atenta ante todas las peripecias que relataba y al verlo representar, con mofa, a cada loco con el que se había topado ese día… ella carraspeó un poco intentando contener la risa, lo intentó de verdad, pero fue en vano, de sólo imaginar semejantes escenas no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días de juventud… y de su cuerpo escapó una sonora carcajada._

 _Y fue imparable, sujetaba su estómago porque ya le dolía de tanto reír, inclusive sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear; Ranma paró su relato y por unos instantes quedó prendado de esa imagen, Akane se veía feliz… él no la había visto sonreír, ni mucho menos carcajearse de semejante forma desde su regreso._

 _Y no pudo evitar ser contagiado con aquella risa encantadora._

 _Rieron como si su vida les fuera en ello y continuaron haciéndolo hasta que…_

—Al menos te divierten mis desgracias… —dijo él y continuó carcajeándose.

 _Akane dejó de reír e inspiró profundamente recobrando el aliento, su semblante se mostró distante._

 _Ranma se mordió la lengua, lo había arruinado todo…_

—Lo siento…

—No… no lo dije en… aghh… soy un idiota, puedes reírte… no me molesta, me gusta escucharte reír.

Akane negó, incapaz de mirarlo. —No me refiero a eso… —suspiró sonoramente— durante mucho tiempo te culpe… de todo… y lo siento mucho, de verdad…

 _A Ranma se le desencajó el rostro, ella menos que nadie le debía disculpas._

—Yo soy quien debe disculparse… no hay día en que no me arrepienta… —y su garganta se cerró.

 _Ambos desviaron la mirada, no era fácil hablar para ninguno de los dos, y traer "ese" tema a flote tampoco era sencillo._

—Deberías dormir… el sueño siempre es reparador —habló Akane quebrando el silencio.

—Sí… —acordó apenas audiblemente, el momento de aclarar las cosas se había esfumado.

—Si necesitas algo… no dudes en decirme.

—Lo haré.

 _Akane sonrió tímidamente, recogió el material de curación y se levantó del tatami dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo…_

—Te extrañé mucho… —dijo acercando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y parte de la quijada, él cerró los ojos ante la caricia que duro un par de instantes— buenas noches, Ranma. —Susurró y salió.

—Buenas noches, Akane…

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lo intentaba de verdad, pero las palabras de Akane y esa suave caricia que le había regalado, no le permitían pensar en nada realmente, sólo en ella. Mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, fijados en el techo, mientras repasaba suavemente con sus dedos una y otra vez, su mejilla y barbilla, y podía sentir aun su tacto, la calidez de Akane impregnada en su propia piel, y sentía calor, mucho a decir verdad._

 _Se sentía abrumado, apartó las mantas de su cuerpo que parecía hervir de dentro hacia afuera; permaneció recostado sobre su espalda esperando que el calor que inundaba cada nervio de su cuerpo se apaciguara, tal como había pasado aquella vez en el pasillo, pero nada lo calmaba; aunado a esa sensación, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón fuertemente, estaba latiendo frenético, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho._

 _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y aun no hallando el sosiego, Ranma se decantó por levantarse, quizás caminar un poco y beber agua tranquilizarían a su estridente corazón._

 _Ando rápido por el pasillo, no quería hacer ruido, pues ya era bastante tarde y quizás Akane ya estaba dormida. Llegó a la cocina y el agua que se sirvió la bebió en un santiamén, pero el calor no se apaciguaba._

 _Sus descalzos pies lo guiaron a la estancia, abrió sólo un poco las puertas correderas y se sentó en la duela del pasillo, el viento fresco revolvía ligeramente sus cabellos, su mente estaba enteramente en Akane, haberla oído reír y luego sus palabras… le hicieron sentirse especial; apoyó las plantas de sus pies sobre la roca que hacía las veces de escalón, la fría superficie le recordó a aquel día, cuando él y Akane se envolvieron en ese pequeño momento, cuando su cuerpo respondió ante ella._

 _Y pensaba "¿qué es lo que quiero?"_

 _La quería a ella… la necesitaba con todo su ser._

 _._

 _._

 _Llevaba cerca de media hora, tal vez más -el tiempo era relativo desde que Ranma había vuelto-, sentada sobre la silla que había frente a su pequeño escritorio, tenía una pierna flexionada contra su pecho y la otra extendida; con la punta de su pie como apoyo, se mecía suavemente en la silla; su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana entreabierta, viendo el reflejo de la luz de la Luna colarse entre las hojitas que se mecían con la brisa, en un contraste entre luz y sombra, que extrañamente la relajaban._

 _Apoyó su barbilla sobre la rodilla y parpadeó despacio, sintiéndose libre y pensaba… no, más bien intentaba recordar ¿cuánto hacía que no se sentía así?, ahora le parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche._

 _Continuó oscilando despacio sobre la silla, arrullándose con sonido de las hojas contra el viento y sus memorias… hasta que, a su mente llegó la viva imagen de Ranma parado detrás de los torniquetes en la estación de trenes y pudo sentir su mirada._

 _Suspiró, esos recuerdos eran tan remotos que a veces sentía que sólo eran parte de un sueño. Se levantó de la silla dispuesta a ir en busca de agua, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Ranma… —musitó pausadamente al verlo de pie en el umbral.

 _Él permaneció inmóvil con la vista fija en ella, sólo su pecho bajaba y subía intensamente._

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿te sientes mal…? —preguntó ante el mutismo del hombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 _Akane lo observó con detenimiento y pudo ver, con la luz que se filtraba por su ventana, un leve sonrojo que se extendía en las mejillas de Ranma, acercó el dorso de su mano a la frente del hombre y puso la otra mano en la suya para comparar las temperaturas._

Ella emitió un leve suspiro. —Parece que tienes fiebre —habló y se adentró de nuevo en la habitación— aquí tengo algo para bajarla y…

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Estaba parado ahí, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Akane, llevado por un sentimiento difícil de nombrar e imposible de ignorar, repasando con sus dedos la superficie de la madera, justo en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el patito… muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente con ese simple acto, inspiró fuertemente, necesita verla, acercó los nudillos dispuesto a llamar, cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente._

 _La visión de Akane lo enmudeció completamente, y todo lo siguiente, pasó tan rápido; Ranma se adentró en silencio guiado por la figura a contraluz de Akane; su mano, en un principio titubeante, se levantó hasta sujetar la delicada mano de la mujer, ella dejó de hablar al sentir ese toque y viró despacio hasta situarse frente a frente._

 _Akane recorrió con ojos curiosos el semblante de Ranma, ahora se veía mucho más sonrojado y eso le provocó un vuelco al corazón._

 _Él, soltó la mano de Akane para tomar su rostro por las mejillas, con delicadeza hizo que ella lo mirará y contemplo embelesado los matices de los ojos color bellota de ella, supo que no podía esperar más, la necesitaba con todo su ser… su respiración se hizo más profunda y acercó mucho más su cuerpo…_

 _Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad, de manera torpe y fugaz; un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando separó sus labios de los de Akane. Permaneció en silencio apoyando su nariz y frente levemente contra ella, respirando su aliento._

—A…Akane… yo… te necesito —habló con ronca voz, acariciando con los pulgares la suave piel.

 _Akane respiraba entrecortadamente luego de ese beso, y después al escuchar esas palabras en voz de Ranma, sintió desbaratarse; se separó un poco y lo pudo ver en sus ojos, ahí estaba, destellante… aquella chispa que la unía a él desde siempre._

 _Ella parpadeó despacio, su rostro estaba aún entre las manos de Ranma y él la miraba del mismo modo que aquel día en el pasillo; apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca._

 _Ranma tomó eso como una afirmación… sin pensarlo demasiado, ladeó su cara y volvió a unir sus labios a los de Akane, moviéndolos de forma lenta, sublime… acostumbrándose a "esa" nueva y maravillosa sensación._

 _Akane apretó con fuerza la ropa de Ranma cuando sintió como el labio inferior del chico rozaba la apertura de su boca; una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y obedeciendo a un instinto primario, lo succionó levemente y pudo escuchar como Ranma gemía quedamente contra su boca; Akane continuó probando el labio inferior, que tenía un ligero gusto a antiséptico; ladeó un poco más la cabeza y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Ranma hasta situarlas en sus omóplatos._

 _El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más urgente, apasionado; Ranma empezó a hundir los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello Akane, cerca de la nuca, en un intento de contacto más profundo; acarició con su lengua los labios femeninos, ella abrió un poco más la boca y unas placenteras cosquillas invadieron su bajo vientre al saborear por vez primera la lengua de Ranma contra la suya._

 _Con la mano derecha, Ranma comenzó un recorrido a través del cuerpo de Akane, acariciando primero su trémulo cuello hasta descender por su clavícula, rozando apenas el nacimiento de sus firmes senos; Akane gimió dentro de su boca al sentir ese breve contacto y dejo de besarlo, se apartó brevemente bastante turbada._

 _Él la miró y en sus ojos había un fuego que amenazaba con consumirla por completo; raudo, volvió a besar su boca con mayor confianza y se aventuró a explorar un poco más la anatomía de Akane, recorrió su afilado mentón con los labios y lengua; Akane envuelta por el deseo, ladeó la cabeza permitiéndole a Ranma un mejor acceso a su cuello y él comenzó a devorar cada centímetro de piel; sus fuertes manos comenzaron a recorrer sin reparo alguno la perfilada espalda, delineando con sus dedos la hendidura de la columna, logrando erizarle los vellos a Akane, llegó hasta la elevación del trasero femenino y no paró, continuó con sus intensas caricias, juntando más su cuerpo al de ella._

 _Akane está extasiada, su piel temblaba con cada toque, roce y aliento que Ranma le regalaba; y no conseguía pensar en nada, intentaba darle coherencia a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía; cuando Ranma sujetó su trasero y la apretó contra él, ella pudo apreciar la creciente erección del hombre sobre su cuerpo y sintió estremecer su intimidad._

 _Ranma volvió a la boca de Akane prodigándole más intensos y profundos besos, saciando esa sed que tenía de sus labios; cada vez más excitado, alzó a Akane sujetándola por las nalgas, ella envolvió la cadera de Ranma con sus piernas y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino; continuaron besándose y él, la llevó a la cama y la depositó con sumo cuidado cerca del borde, la miró con ojos anhelantes y cargados de deseo, sus agitadas respiraciones era lo único que respiraban; le dio un rápido beso en el labio inferior y se levantó dispuesto a despojarse de su ropa de dormir._

 _._

 _._

 _Akane parpadeaba despacio mientras acariciaba sus húmedos e hinchados labios; miraba atenta los intentos desesperados por zafarse la ropa de Ranma y ella esperaba un indicio, el que fuera, de que todo aquello era una simple ilusión o un sueño; escudriñaba la habitación y nada, agudizaba el oído, pero sólo escuchaba su jadeante respiración y la de Ranma; de pronto recordó esas palabras que la habían ayudado en el pasado, "Si no confías en lo que tus ojos ven; siente, aspira, escucha, prueba… guíate de tus sentidos, pues siempre te mostraran la realidad…"_

—E-espera… —pidió en voz queda.

 _Ranma quedó estático ante esa palabra y pronto una oleada de vergüenza recorrió cada fibra de su ser… sintió que se había precipitado, que estaba "obligando" a Akane…_

—Y-yo… ah… no… q-quer… lo… s-siento…

 _Akane se levantó del colchón y empezó a andar en dirección a Ranma, con pasos lentos, pero firmes._

—Shhh… arruinas el momento —dijo posando su dedo índice sobre la boca del hombre.

 _Él, permaneció callado; Akane deslizó su dedo sobre los labios del artista marcial y con sus ojos recorría a detalle toda la faz del hombre; despacio, deslizó ambas manos por los fuertes y desnudos hombros, él sólo había logrado quitarse la camiseta; Akane caminó en rededor de Ranma, apreciándolo con todos los sentidos y volvió a plantarse frente a él, acarició y luego besó despacito el moratón que tenía en su pectoral izquierdo, lo rodeó por la cintura, apoyo su oído cerca del corazón de Ranma, y pudo escuchar su potente y rítmico latido, y se sentía muy real…_

Akane suspiró satisfecha. —Me gusta el sonido de tu corazón…

 _._

 _._

 _En la semioscuridad, rodeados por trémulas caricias, intensos besos y profundos suspiros, una a una, las prendas fueron cayendo junto a sus miedos… sí era real o no, ¿qué más daba?... se entregaron a un deseo que rebasaba toda lógica y transcurso de tiempo; por una vez, el mundo exterior dejó de existir y ellos se fundieron en un único ser… en cuerpo y alma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Había retrocedido a su frío lugar, su energía vital se estaba consumiendo demasiado rápido y "él" no pudo acercarse a su presa. Sumido en aquel sitio, remoto para cualquier ser vivo, pudo sentirlo, palparlo y olerlo… ella, su presa, tenía un distinto aroma…_

 _Y sí alguien fuese capaz de escucharlo, su espantoso alarido hubiese quebrado su alma en mil partes; histérico, se revolcaba en su asquerosa miseria._

 _Su venganza sería implacable…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará…

* * *

¡Cuanto tiempo!. Creo que estoy peor que político en campaña, puras promesas de actualización y nada de nada... pero bueno, por fin hay capítulo nuevo, ciertamente Nabiki no quería cooperar y en cuanto a este "acercamiento" podría parecer precipitado, pero no, tiene su razón de ser, creo :P ; en otros chismes, el siguiente capítulo es muy cortito, así que espero terminarlo en breve ;D

 **Haruri Saotome** : Hola, en si Nabiki culpa enteramente a Ranma por lo que le paso a Akane (pronto se descubrirá) y por eso querían ocultárselo, porque nadie sabía cómo iba a tomar su regreso, gracias por tu review.

 **Rj45** : Lamento mucho que así te lo parezca, cada capítulo está pensado en ser una especie de eslabón para el siguiente y así sucesivamente; aunque cierto es, no faltaba nada para que estuvieran juntos, el siguiente paso es conocer la verdad, saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **Akanita87** : Oh, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, aquí la actualización… un poquito tarde.

 **nancyricoleon** : al final, ese caótico día tuvo su buena recompensa, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **caro** : hehehe si, el trenzudo es imán para el caos, y sí a veces compadezco un poco a Nabiki, pero ella sabe controlarlos, gracias por comentar.

 **Shojoranko** : Nabiki solo preparó una "adecuada" bienvenida muy al estilo Nerima ;D y lastimosamente Neko-Ranma no llegó con su querida Akane, pero tuvo un final más feliz, mil gracias por tus reviews, me honran muchísimo.

 **lila** : hola hermosa, sí, vaya que si aflojo ;D… en cuanto a Nabiki, ella había acumulado un rencor contra Ranma que con los años parecía seguir intacto, así que nadie sabía realmente como iba a actuar cuando se enterara del regreso del trenzudo, por eso el mutismo, pero ya ves al final resulto todo bien, te mando mucho amor hasta Argentina y mil gracias por tus palabras.

 **SARITANIMELOVE** : si, lo hice sufrir un poquito, pero tuvo su buena recompensa, ahora veremos como fluye su relación. Y sí, me encanta Maomolin y quería darle una bella familia. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Misaki** : aquí nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste :D

 **Azusa marin** : me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, tarde más de lo previsto, pero aquí nuevo capítulo.

 **Yo Atzin** : hola, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, leer este tipo de reviews de verdad que me dan mucho ánimo para continuar, de nuevo gracias. En cuanto a Ranma, a veces lo percibo como un niño que va aprendiendo poco a poquito, y que muchas veces no está dispuesto a mostrar sus miedos o debilidades y eso se puede interpretar como que aún no ha madurado, pero va soltándose de a poco. Espero que este capítulo te guste también y pronto se sabrá la historia de Akane.

 **Ibetzia** : aquí la actualización y créeme, aun así me tarde, esta historia tendrá un final.

 **Chimi** : hola y muchas gracias por comentar; concuerdo enteramente contigo, Akane es un personaje bastante más humano que el resto y por ende el que más evoluciona en muchos aspectos; ahora en cuanto a esta historia, si bien en un principio ella si esta triste y enojada por la partida de Ranma, lo que le sucedió después va más allá de él, no entraré en muchos detalles, sino me autospoileo, saludos hasta Australia :D

 **kekita** : ah, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste, saludos.

 **Guest** : ok, Ranma will suffer, now it doesn't seem like it, but he will, thanks for commenting. I'm sorry my english is very bad, i used google translator.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y estaré ansiosa por saber que les pareció este capítulo.

Por cierto muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a fav y/o siguen mi one-shot de aniversario, lo aprecio mucho.

Pues bien, por ahora sería todo desde este lado.

Nos leemos.

 **21-03-2019**

 **Revontuli.**


	16. Espejismo

_**Disclaimer**. __Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Nota 1:** _/Lo que esta escrito entre las diagonales, pertenece al mundo de los sueños/_

 **Nota** **2:** La clasificación de la historia ahora será "M".

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 "Espejismo"**

 **.**

 **"El pasado nunca está muerto. Ni siquiera está pasado. (William Faulkner)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Intenté mirar hacia adelante y no darle importancia a tu pasado o al mío… ahora lo sé, me equivoque._

 _El pasado se encuentra siempre latente y está compuesto a partir de nuestros miedos, fracasos, triunfos y sueños postergados; y un día, sin darnos cuenta, nos alcanza y golpea de forma tan contundente, que traspasa nuestra realidad..._

 _._

 _._

/"Era como si la primavera hubiese llegado también a mis sueños… el cielo tenía ese color azul tan magnético adornado por unas cuantas nubecillas esponjosas, el viento estaba totalmente cargado con esa embriagante fragancia a flores, pasto y tierra húmeda.

Seguí el mismo camino de antes, aquel que me lleva al lugar en el que reposa mi sauce… mientras voy acercándome más a su sitio, puedo ver una iridiscente neblina que lo rodea por completo, aunque logran escaparse algunos toques rojizos tan fulgentes como un rubí. Caminé más a prisa en busca de su refugio y de esa tranquilidad que siempre me da, y estando a escasos centímetros de pisar sus raíces, ante mis ojos, la silueta del sauce empezó a desvanecerse entre la neblina y lo sé… nunca más volverá a estar en mis sueños; mantuve la vista fija en la iridiscencia por un largo rato, cuando de pronto, pude sentirlo… una vibración recorrió todo mi cuerpo y una emoción indescriptible rodeo mi mente.

Él, está aquí…"/

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los molestos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas, poco a poco fueron evaporando su estado de soñolencia; Akane apretaba los ojos fuertemente en un vano intento por regresar al mundo de los sueños, giró el torso para esconder la cara en la mullida almohada, cuando de pronto sintió que "aquello" tibio y duro… no era su almohada; un sobresalto indefinible rodeo su ser haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe._

 _Con cautela fue levantando la cabeza, su corazón latía tan rápido y enérgico, que rogaba para que él no lo oyera; apartó las manos del torso desnudo de Ranma de forma casi milimétrica, aguantando inclusive la respiración; cuando quiso separarse completamente de él, notó como toda su espalda estaba siendo rodeada por el brazo izquierdo del hombre, su enorme mano la sujetaba fuertemente_ _por la cadera y sus dedos se extendían por parte de su glúteo; y justo ahí, en ese instante, una oleada de recuerdos invadieron su mente y cuerpo; y podía sentir de nuevo las manos de Ranma recorrer a conciencia y sin pudor alguno su piel, saborear los profundos besos que se brindaron, y la forma tan inesperada en que finalmente se entregaron sin reservas…_

—Dios…

 _Llevó sus manos a la boca en un claro intento por acallar su gritillo de sorpresa, su rostro se sonrojó hasta límites pasmosos y su cuerpo se estremeció; todo aquello, esa noche, nada había sido un sueño._

―"No puede ser… no puede ser… no… ¡¿qué hice… q-qué hicimos?!" ―se recriminaba internamente.

 _Inspiró hondo y fuerte, y cuando lo hizo, Ranma la estrecho de nuevo contra él; el sonrojo de Akane se hizo más evidente y se sentía avergonzada y de cierta forma, débil; ¿cómo es que habían terminado… así? se preguntaba con creciente incertidumbre; su respiración se hizo más superficial e intentaba serenarse, pero le era humanamente imposible bajo las circunstancias en la que se encontraba; despacio, alzó el rostro y vio a Ranma dormir pacíficamente y sólo por un momento olvido todo a su alrededor y se permitió observarlo a detalle; desde siempre le había gustado la forma de la nariz del hombre, permaneció quieta y muy atentamente pudo escuchar ese extraño sonido que él hacía al respirar y no pudo evitar sonreír… era tal cual lo recordaba._

 _Con tiento, levantó su mano y redibujó el perfil masculino comenzando desde la frente hasta la manzana de Adán, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo… después de unos minutos de profunda contemplación, aquel sentimiento de vergüenza volvió a cernirse sobre ella, ¿qué iba a decirle cuando despertase?, tal vez él también sentiría la misma vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ella, pues al fin de cuentas… sólo se habían dejado llevar por el momento y aparte entre ellos realmente no había nada de nada; tal vez él se arrepentiría de eso, y ella ¿estaba arrepentida? no podía declinarse por un sí o un no rotundo pues muchas variantes surgían en su abrumada mente._

 _Suspiró contrariada._

 _Lentamente agarró por la muñeca al artista marcial elevándole el brazo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera zafarse de su abrazo; dejó el brazo de Ranma a su costado y ella se apiñó cerca de la cabecera de la cama, acercó sus piernas al pecho y se abrazó intentando cubrir su desnudez…_

—Maldición… —musitó al ver que nada de su ropa se encontraba cerca.

 _Akane analizaba sus opciones, Ranma estaba despatarrado y prácticamente ocupaba toda la cama, así que deslizarse hasta los pies de esta, no era opción; esperar a que despertase… realmente no se sentía muy valiente para enfrentarlo todavía y trepar sobre la estrecha cabecera era complicado; pensaba y pensaba, hasta que una arriesgada opción cruzó por su mente._

—"Puedo hacerlo rápido…" —razonó en auto convencimiento.

 _Inhaló aire y volvió a arrimarse despacio al lado de Ranma; atravesó su brazo encima del cuerpo masculino y apoyo su mano izquierda en el hueco que quedaba a la orilla de la cama y aferró fuertemente con sus dedos un tramo, pues no quería caerse estrepitosamente y despertarlo; fijó sus ojos una vez más en Ranma y él parecía seguir profundamente dormido; dispuesta a marcharse antes de que ocurriera cualquier eventualidad, cruzó con mucho sigilo su pierna izquierda quedando a la altura de la cadera de Ranma; la escena era por demás cómica, ella estaba apoyada sobre sus cuatro extremidades, suspendiendo su torso como una araña en un intento por no tocar ni una parte de la anatomía masculina._

—"Lo difícil ya paso…" —pensó ufana, ahora sólo sería cosa de deslizar la pierna hasta tocar el piso, estaba confiada de su elasticidad y equilibrio, así que no debería haber problema alguno.

 _Divisó a medio cuarto parte de su ropa regada como si nada; tomaría lo que fuera, saldría en completo silencio de la habitación y después… bueno, ya vería que decir o hacer…_

—¿Qué haces…?

 _Akane se quedó estática al escuchar la rasposa voz de Ranma, y ahí, casi a horcajadas sobre él… se sintió profundamente avergonzada, esa "posición" la dejaba totalmente expuesta y vulnerable. Miró de reojo al hombre, porque aún no quería ni podía verlo a la cara, y para su sorpresa y alivio, él mantenía los ojos cerrados, supuso que sólo balbuceaba entre sueños._

 _Resopló aliviada y de nuevo intentó irse._

—¿Vas a dejarme…?

 _Volvió su cara rápidamente, definitivamente él ya no estaba dormido y la estaba mirando confundido, quizás… decepcionado, Akane no podría definirlo apropiadamente, bufó molesta, su escape había sido un completo fracaso._

 _Viéndose descubierta, de mala manera se dejó caer de sentón sobre el cuerpo de Ranma y cruzó los brazos alrededor del pecho; él se quejó quedamente, pues la acción le había sacado el aire casi como si lo hubiese golpeado a puño cerrado contra el estómago._

—Yo no te _deje_ … —Akane masculló y su voz sonó a un claro reproche, se mordió la lengua, esa no había sido su intención.

Ranma suspiró. —Akane yo… —musitó apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Lo siento… no era mi intención, es sólo que… bueno, yo…

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que… hicimos?

 _Akane se estremeció, no esperaba que él fuera tan directo y desvió la mirada no sabiendo que responder, estaba hecha un completo lío._

Ranma ladeó un poco la cabeza. —Yo no me arrepiento, Akane… —dijo con un tono voz que no daba espacio a dudas.

—¡Eh…! —exclamó sorprendida y volvió a mirarlo—. Yo… ah… pues… no… no lo sé —murmuró negando levemente con la cabeza.

 _Ranma se incorporó hasta quedar casi sentado y sin dudar, tomó por la barbilla a Akane para que lo mirase; ella estaba abrumada, podía verlo en sus ojos y además lo sentía en el leve estremecimiento que acompañaba a su cuerpo, y era entendible; él también se sentía así, todo había sucedió sin que ellos lo planearan, pero ciertamente, él no estaba dispuesto a que ese momento se fuera por la alcantarilla, no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente._

—¿Qué quieres hacer…? —preguntó arriesgándose a que le dijera que se fuera.

Akane lo encaró frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué…? —arrastró la pregunta.

—Si… bueno, yo… no quiero que te sientas… pues… incómoda, conmigo… aquí —habló en pausas.

 _Akane se removió desconcertada sobre el regazo de Ranma y logró que él se pusiera rígido con la acción; entre tantas cosas que traía en mente, se había olvidado por completo de su desnudez y la del hombre debajo de ella, hasta que sintió debajo de la sábana la incipiente erección de Ranma chocar contra su cuerpo._

—¡Ahh! —gritó poniéndose roja hasta la médula—. ¡Ranma! eres… eres un ¡pervertido! —vociferó, su cara mostraba una genuina sorpresa.

—¿Yo…?

—¡Sí! ¡Tú!... estamos hablando de algo serio y… mira cómo te pones…

—Oh… —articuló y su boca quedó como una "O" perfecta, ingenuamente él había creído que ella no se daría cuenta de su _estado_.

—¡¿Sólo eso dirás…?!

—Bueno… ¡¿pues qué esperabas?!

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Pues si… ¡tú eres la pervertida! —se defendió.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó—. ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Sí es verdad!, estás completamente desnuda… sentada sobre mí…

 _Akane abrió muy grandes los ojos y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo aún más llamativo._

—¡Ah…! ahora es mi culpa, ¿es qué no puedes controlarte? ¡pervertido! —masculló dándole un leve empujoncito en el hombro.

—No.

—Eh… —la respuesta la tomó por sorpresa y eso hizo que relajara su postura, sólo un poco.

—No puedo y no quiero controlarme… ya no, yo… yo quiero estar contigo —enunció al hilo mientras sentía las mejillas arder.

—Ranma…

Él expelió aire sonoramente intentando no flaquear. —Sé que… tal vez, t-todo fue muy precipitado, pero yo…

—No me arrepiento… —Akane lo interrumpió haciéndolo callar, realmente las palabras salieron sin que pudiera o quisiera detenerlas.

 _Ranma se quedó a media oración, no podía recordar siquiera lo que iba a decir._

—L-lo dices… en serio.

 _Ella asintió completamente sonrojada, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba la cercanía de Ranma; y ¿qué consecuencias podría tener esa apresurada resolución? ella no lo sabía y en ese momento, poco le importaba. Su proximidad lograba anular cualquier miedo o duda que pudiera tener sobre cualquier cosa, siempre había sido así; suspiró y con suavidad acercó su mano al rostro de Ranma para acariciarle el labio inferior._

—¿Aún te duele…? —preguntó despacito mientras le repasaba la pequeña herida, fijó su mirada en la de Ranma y parpadeó lentamente recordando todos y cada uno de los urgentes besos que se habían dado durante la noche.

 _Ranma negó embelesado en la mirada de Akane, ¿cómo es qué había esperado tanto para estar así… con ella? se preguntó; raudo, eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó como si de toda la vida lo hubiese hecho, en tanto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer en un trazo sinuoso la tersa espalda femenina; Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, recibiendo el beso de buena gana. Juntó más su cuerpo hasta que sus senos se apretaron contra el duro y caliente torso de Ranma, provocándole una sensación muy placentera._

 _Sus cuerpos se volvieron a acoplar de forma natural y anhelante; los movimientos involuntarios y temblorosos de la cadera de Akane y los sutiles gemidos que ella profería contra su boca, lo estaban volviendo loco, necesitado por volverla a sentir en todo su esplendor, jaló despacio la sábana que aun cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo y cuando se sintió libre, empezó a mover sus caderas con mucho vigor logrando friccionar su hinchado miembro contra la húmeda y cálida intimidad de Akane._

 _Los movimientos que imprimían sus cuerpos eran cada vez más intensos, avasallantes y no pudiendo contenerse más, Ranma se reacomodó sobre la cama y dirigió su erección hacia el interior de Akane, posó su mirada en los cristalinos ojos de la mujer y absorto en esa sublime imagen, muy despacio -conteniendo el aliento- se hundió dentro de ella, abrigándose en su calor; de su pecho escapó un sonoro gemido al volver a sentir esa descarga eléctrica que se formaba al unirse a ella de esa forma tan íntima y única; pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse cada vez con mayor energía._

 _Para Akane todo aquello era irreal; se dejó llevar por un instinto completamente desconocido, demandante, casi salvaje, totalmente distinto al de unas horas atrás. Su cuerpo se arqueaba con cada meneo, beso y caricia que recibía por parte de Ranma; ella aprisionó fuertemente con sus muslos la cintura del hombre, ya que la dádiva de embestidas la estaba dejando sin aliento y sin control sobre su cuerpo, y con cada vaivén podía sentir como él se hundía más y más profundo en su interior._

 _Ranma encajó su boca en la curvatura del cuello femenino, mordiendo la suave piel e intentando ahogar sus roncos gemidos; Akane se agarraba con mayor ímpetu con los brazos y las piernas al cuerpo masculino, porque sabía que en cualquier momento se perdería en la vorágine de sensaciones que estaba experimentando cada célula de su cuerpo…_

.

 _A su alrededor, una pequeña burbuja de inocua felicidad los envolvió por completo, nada ni nadie más existía en su pequeño mundo, sólo ellos. Afuera, en las tranquilas calles de Nerima, la vida dio los buenos días a un domingo común y corriente._

.

.

.

* * *

Mayo

 _Sus pisadas eran tan veloces que parecía flotar sobre el piso; las otras en cambio, eran errantes, sonoras y muy torpes; leves sonidos y dos pares de ojos color bellota que se miraban de vez en cuando para preguntar y responderse sin palabras; el consultorio de Tofu, era una completa locura. Esa mañana, Kasumi se había despertado con las primeras contracciones y cerca del medio día, el momento de partir rumbo al hospital había llegado._

 _Akane apuraba en armar la maleta que su hermana habría de llevarse al hospital, la del bebé estaba lista desde días atrás; mientras Tofu, bueno, él intentaba mantenerse en una sola pieza. Tatewaki estaba pronto a llegar, pues por petición "inapelable" de Nabiki, él iba a ser el encargado de llevar al matrimonio Ono hasta Tokio._

—Akane…

—¿Sí?

—¿Betty ya está lista? no quiero que se vaya a retrasar y…

Akane frunció el ceño. — _Ella_ no necesita ir.

—¡Cierto! Tonto de mí, voy a despedirme…

—No, no, no… espérate quietecito aquí —Akane lo detuvo antes de que se perdiera de vista y le hizo sentarse en la sala de espera.

—Por supuesto… —contestó Tofu mecánicamente.

 _Sólo así, Akane se dio prisa; acercó a la entrada principal las dos pequeñas valijas; preparó un té relajante para Tofu y le obligó a bebérselo, después fue a ayudar a Kasumi a terminar de vestirse._

—Te ves muy linda.

—Eh…

—Tienes algo diferente, un brillo muy especial.

Akane se detuvo un momento. —Qué cosas dices —respondió con una simple risilla.

Kasumi sonrió cariñosamente. —Me alegra muchísimo que tú y Ranma ya se hayan arreglado, lo merecían.

—Oh… eso —murmuró despacio.

—Akane.

—Dime, Kasumi —contestó con la mejor voz que pudo emitir mientras continuaba cepillando el largo cabello castaño.

 _Kasumi levantó su mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Akane para que se detuviera; ella suspiró, avanzó a paso lento y se plantó frente a su hermana mayor, se sentó sobre sus talones y la observó expectante._

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con suave voz.

—Nada.

Kasumi mantuvo el rostro sereno. —Eres pésima mintiendo, hermanita.

—Yo… no… —titubeó a media voz, Kasumi la tomó de la mano intentando transmitirle confianza. Akane inspiró fuertemente—. Aún… no hemos aclarado nada.

Kasumi acarició el cabello de su hermana. —No deberías temer decirle, Akane.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces…? ¡Ayyy! —una contracción llegó impidiéndole continuar; Kasumi inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente hasta que el dolor menguó de a poco.

—Fueron siete minutos desde la última —habló Akane mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermana— bajemos, seguro Tatewaki está por llegar.

 _Kasumi asintió y se olvidó por completo de su sermón; cuando llegaron al recibidor, Tofu fue de inmediato al lado de su esposa, se le veía más tranquilo, depositó en su frente un tierno beso y la llevó hasta el sofá marrón._

 _Un par de minutos después, Kuno llegó._

 _Guardaron las valijas en la cajuela, Kuno tomó su posición tras el volante, en tanto Tofu ayudó a Kasumi a ingresar en el asiento trasero; finalmente, después de que Akane le arrebatara a Betty de las manos, Tofu se montó en el auto._

—Te veré en un par de días —dijo Akane asomándose por la ventanilla.

—Sí… —respondió Kasumi con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz, pero con los ojos llenos de ilusión— Akane, no dejes pasar más tiempo, verás que todo saldrá bien —Akane medio sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Quieres que le avise a la señora Ono?

—No será necesario, mamá Kin nos alcanzará en el hospital, hable con ella temprano.

—Bueno, entonces no los retraso más. Tatewaki, cuídalos mucho y llámame en cuanto lleguen, por favor.

—Sí, lo haré. Cuídate mucho, Akane. —Dijo el hombre y encendió el motor.

 _Akane se apartó y siguió con la mirada al automóvil hasta que este dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Las poquísimas consultas de ese día terminaron justo a las tres de la tarde y el consultorio permanecería cerrado hasta el lunes, de cualquier modo, Akane había dejado un cartel en la pared del inmueble con el número de casa por si se presentaba alguna emergencia._

 _Después de dejar el consultorio en completo orden, se dirigió al negocio de Ukyo, pues se sentía en extremo cansada y con la mente en otro lugar como para ponerse a preparar la comida._

 _Cuando entró al local, la recibió una muy sonriente Ukyo, quien no paro de parlotear y bombardearla con preguntas que intentaban saciar sólo un poquito su curiosidad; entre las pocas cosas que Akane logró entender de tan entusiasta plática con la cocinera, fue que en dos días su novio iría a visitarla y ella quería que se reunieran los cuatro, para "estrechar lazos" según sus palabras; en un principio Akane estaba muy renuente por tratarse precisamente de él, ya que no sabía bien cómo se comportaría Ranma al verlo otra vez, pero Ukyo fue muy insistente y al final, Akane aceptó. El viernes se reunirían._

 _Luego de un par de palabras más, Akane se despidió de Ukyo y partió a casa._

 _._

 _._

 _"Es cuestión de tiempo", se repetía con mucha frecuencia, pero con cada día que pasaba, veía más y más lejano el momento de esclarecer las cosas, de desentrañar su pasado; y también estaban sus dudas sobre el de Ranma, ¿se habría librado de la maldición?, ¿qué motivos tuvo para irse con Shampoo?, ¿por qué tardo tanto en volver?, esas dudas y más la tenían en vilo; y esa desagradable sensación de que el momento feliz que estaban viviendo no era más que un espejismo, carcomía por completo su mente._

 _Tenía miedo, pero no debía postergarlo más._

 _Pero… ¿por dónde empezar? o ¿qué decir?, ¿cómo decirlo?, se debatía en su interior y sentía un creciente pánico y en momentos como ese, se preguntaba si realmente había superado esos días, ella estaba segura que sí, por ese motivo ni ella misma entendía porque le era tan difícil decírselo a él… quizás le era más sencillo hacer de cuenta que nunca paso, como si todo aquello sólo hubiese sido una horrenda pesadilla._

 _Ella quería simplemente olvidar._

.

.

 _La residencia Tendo se encontraba en completa calma cuando Akane cruzó el umbral, dejó la comida y las llaves de la entrada y del consultorio sobre la mesita del teléfono, se descalzó con la mente sumida en un mar de incógnitas y emitió un leve suspiro…_

—Llegas temprano —su voz la hizo estremecer hasta los huesos.

—Sí —contestó encarando su penetrante mirada.

—¿Cómo está Kasumi?

—Bien… ya está en el hospital y pronto tendrán a su bebé en brazos.

—Me alegro por ellos.

—Gracias… —respondió con una sonrisa— y ¿cómo estuvo tu día…?

—Prometedor… —acotó sin apartar la mirada de Akane— los chicos Maki tienen bastante potencial, sobre todo el más joven.

—¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

 _Su sola presencia era como un imán para él, mientras hablaban, sus pies avanzaron sin advertirlo siquiera; cuando fue consciente de sus actos, su cuerpo ya se encontraba a un palmo de distancia de Akane._

—Entonces… ¿los tomaras como discípulos? —preguntó y a él le pareció que su voz acariciaba el aire.

—Ajá… —murmuró inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios.

 _Y así era, en cuanto él comenzaba a besarla, la mente de Akane dejaba de ser suya y su raciocinio salía por la ventana, la puerta o lo que fuera; los besos de Ranma se habían tornado en algo similar a una droga y no importaba cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, ella siempre necesitaba uno, o dos, o demasiados y que decir de su propio cuerpo, siempre anhelante del toque firme y certero que le proporcionaba las fuertes manos de Ranma._

 _Ranma la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesita del teléfono, haciendo que algunas cosas salieran volando, entre ellas la comida, realmente no importaba; sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo femenino por encima de la ropa, mientras que su boca hacía lo propio en los labios de Akane. Sus deseosas manos comenzaron a levantar la delgada blusa, ya que él necesitaba tocar su piel._

 _Todo era tan glorioso._

 _Y si alguien le hubiese dicho un par de días atrás que esas caricias se convertirían en algo tan necesario para ella, se habría escandalizado, pero ahora, era otra cosa; con gran agilidad comenzó a deshacer el nudo del cinturón de tela…_

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

 _El sonido del teléfono logró que Akane se detuviera, hizo una mueca de desilusión y se apartó de Ranma._

 _Él intentó que no le prestase atención…_

—Puede ser importante… —dijo con la voz agitada y escapó de manos del artista marcial.

 _Ranma frunció la boca y retrocedió -sólo un poco-, ya vería como deshacerse después de ese aparato del infierno._

—Hola… sí… ¡de verdad!… es maravilloso… estoy feliz por ustedes… ¿cómo esta ella?… bien, eso es bueno… ¡felicidades!… un abrazo para los dos, digo los tres. Los veo el lunes, adiós. —Akane colgó y permaneció con la mirada fija en el teléfono.

—¿Está todo bien…? —preguntó Ranma ante el silencio de Akane.

Ella giró el cuerpo por completo. —Más que bien… la familia es cada vez más grande —dijo con una espléndida sonrisa— mamá estaría muy feliz, a ella le encantaban las familias enormes —continuó y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimillas traicioneras.

 _Ranma inspiró hondo y limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Akane._

—Lo siento… a veces… —suspiró entrecortadamente— no puedo evitar llorar al recordarla.

Ranma negó despacio. —Yo estoy seguro… _ejem_ … ella debe estar contenta viendo a su familia ser… feliz —bisbiseó, se lamentaba no ser muy ducho con las palabras.

 _Akane se mordió el labio superior, estaba segura que esas palabras habían sido muy sinceras y ella lo apreció de todo corazón, se acercó a paso firme, sujetó el rostro de Ranma y lo acercó hacia ella dándole un calmo beso en los labios._

—Gracias —susurró y se apartó un poco de él, botó aire para espantar su melancolía y se entretuvo mirando el brazo de Ranma— va sanando bien, no quedará una cicatriz tan visible —dijo repasando con sus dedos el bíceps izquierdo del hombre.

—Esas son buenas noticias… —dijo Ranma esbozando una sonrisa pretensiosa— parece que después de todo no eres tan torpe —concluyó dándole un leve golpecito en la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

Akane hizo una mueca de incredulidad y le apartó la mano de un manotazo. —Eres un idiota…

Ranma soltó una risotada. —Pero así te gusto —concluyó con ronca voz y volvió a invadir el espacio personal de Akane.

—¿Eso crees…? Eres un engreído —negó con vehemencia.

—Y tú, una testaruda… vamos Akane, acepta que te gusto. —Habló con una seguridad un tanto chocante.

—Nunca —arrastró la respuesta.

—¡Jo! Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —ronroneo y la tomó con ímpetu por la cintura— ya deberías saberlo…

 _Akane se zafó del agarre con agilidad._

—Y tú deberías saberlo también —lo interrumpió alzando el rostro de forma altiva— es difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a una _testaruda_.

 _Se batían en un duelo de miradas y palabras sin sentido alguno; ellos podían decir una cosa… pero sus cuerpos demandaban otra._

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

 _"El maldito teléfono" otra vez, Ranma hizo un gesto de frustración que adornó toda su cara: sí, definitivamente se desharía de esa "cosa"._

 _Akane completamente ajena a esos infantiles pensamientos, descolgó el auricular con una enorme sonrisa._

—Dojo Tendo, buenas tardes —atendió con un retintín en la voz.

— _Buenas tardes ¿Acepta una llamada por cobrar?_ —habló la operadora.

—Sí —contestó y esperó mientras le daban tono, de su rostro todavía no se apartaba esa sonrisa.

 _Ranma la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió de lado, no iba a quedarse con las ganas, eso no; se acercó de forma sugerente a la espalda de Akane y comenzó a darle unos ligeros besos en el cuello y la nuca, mientras que sus ávidas manos descendían apretando las redondeadas caderas; Akane le soltó otro manotazo porque la estaba desconcentrando, pero en lugar de aplacarlo, parecía como si ese simple acto lo incitará de sobremanera._

 _Y él podía sentir como la piel de Akane se estremecía bajo sus manos, y la respiración entrecortada de ella, le confirmaba que también deseaba lo mismo; siguió con su camino de besos y se entretuvo largo rato detrás de la oreja; ella apretó más la bocina contra su oído cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Ranma rozar su piel…_

—E-esper-aaa —pidió no muy convencida.

—Mejor cuelga… —dijo acariciando con soltura el vientre femenino.

—Ahh, yo… —gimió apartando un poco la bocina, la voluntad de su cuerpo la estaba abandonando.

 _Ranma sonrió de forma insolente, ya no habría más distractores…_

— _¡Akane, hija!_

 _Escucharon la voz amortiguada de Soun Tendo al otro lado de la línea y Ranma se apartó de golpe, tan rápido, como si el hombre lo hubiese atrapado infraganti._

—¡¿Papá?! —exclamó sorprendida llevando nuevamente el auricular a su oído.

— _¡Ah! Me alegra escucharte, hija. No sabía si entraría la llamada… la señora Ono me dejó un recado aquí, ¿recuerdas el lugar?_

—Sí, por supuesto.

— _Entonces cuando bajamos a almorzar luego del entrenamiento, el chiquillo… ¿cómo te dije que se llama?_

—¿Shinta?

— _Sí, Shinta. Bueno, él me dio un recado que decía "Estimado Sr. Tendo. Llámeme, es con carácter de urgente" y he estado por horas intentando llamar y la señal se pierde, no sé cómo le hizo la señora Ono… luego Saotome_ —Akane dio un respingo al escuchar el apellido— _perdió el número de Tofu y yo no recuerdo más que el de casa… y todo fue un lío, pero al menos ya pude hablar contigo, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está todo?_

—Estoy muy bien, papá… —sonrió instintivamente— por cierto, felicidades abuelo.

— _¡Ahh! ¡Escuchó eso Saotome… soy abuelo por tercera vez!_ —gritó eufórico el hombre, Akane podía escuchar las risas y felicitaciones que le daban a su padre, seguro eran los muchachos y por supuesto tío Genma— _¡Uf!_ —suspiró luego de un momento— _lamento mucho no haber estado presente…_

—Oh, papá…

— _Y estaremos un par de semanas más aquí_ —suspiró en voz baja— _¿cómo están ellos?_

—Muy bien, Tofu me dijo que es una nena muy saludable y que Kasumi está perfecta.

— _Que maravilloso… ojalá pueda volver antes, ya quiero conocer a mi nietecita._

—Ojalá que sí, mientras esfuérzate mucho y cuídate, cuídense todos, el torneo los necesita muy preparados.

— _Sí, estos chicos son sorprendentes, ya verás hija, pondrán muy en alto al Dojo Tendo-Saotome_ —enunció orgulloso.

—Por supuesto papá.

Soun volvió a emitir un suspiro. — _Es tiempo de colgar, tenemos de subir al campamento y ya está atardeciendo, me hubiese gustado que nos acompañaras y pudieras ver el avance de los chicos…_

—Será una próxima vez, además… —dudó y desvió la mirada hacia Ranma, él negó enfáticamente anticipándose a la idea de Akane.

— _Hija…_ —inquirió el hombre ante el súbito mutismo de Akane.

—No, nada… te quiero papá, dale mis saludos a tío Genma, por favor.

— _Sí lo haré, también te quiero, adiós._

—Adiós.

 _Akane colgó con suma parsimonia, ¿por qué Ranma no querría que supiesen de su regreso? se preguntaba y no pudo hallar una respuesta lógica, porque prácticamente media Nerima sabía de su retorno, ¿qué diferencia haría que lo supieran los patriarcas?_

—¿Por qué? —la duda pudo más y medio formuló la pregunta.

 _Ranma alzó un hombro en respuesta, era un rasgo infantil que aún conservaba._

—Estas al tanto de que tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrán.

—Sí.

—Sí, y ¿entonces?

—Mejor que sea más tarde.

 _Akane frunció el ceño, no entendía el sentido de esa respuesta._

—Pero…

—Si lo llegan a saber, es casi seguro… no, no, es seguro que estarían aquí hoy mismo y bueno…

—¿Bueno…? —Akane le instaba en continuar.

 _Ranma resopló pues no quería decirlo con todas sus letras porque se figuraba que Akane lo llamaría pervertido o depravado, aunque no era como si realmente le molestara tanto ese mote en recientes fechas; así que optó por hacer lo que mejor sabía, obedecer a su sentido práctico._

—Deberíamos de comer antes de que se enfríe todo.

—¿Eh…?

—¿No tienes hambre?, porque yo muero por comer —dijo frotándose el estómago.

—Ah. Sí… claro.

 _Ranma se agachó y tomó del suelo el paquete con los okonomiyakis; Akane aún seguía confundida con las vagas respuestas que Ranma le había dado, pero era cierto, también ella moría de hambre, subió el pequeño peldaño del genkan para ir hacia el comedor._

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al comedor.

 _Ranma esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó lo suficiente y cargó a Akane sobre su hombro como un costal de patatas._

—¡No, no! ¡Bájame! —pidió removiéndose sobre el hombro de Ranma, esas acciones inadvertidas siempre lograban descolocarla.

—Ni te esfuerces porque no lo haré —respondió con arrogancia y subió los peldaños de dos en dos con Akane y la comida a cuestas.

.

.

.

* * *

Viernes

—¿Es muy necesario que vayamos…? —preguntaba por cuarta vez en menos de media hora.

—Sí.

—Uhmm…

—Quita esa cara, además la comida será gratis, ¿qué eso no te gusta?

—Sí pero… yo no quiero conocer al novio de Ukyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, pues…

 _Akane dejó de arreglarse el cabello y lo miró a través del espejo, Ranma estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con brazos y piernas cruzadas, vestido únicamente con ropa interior y ostentaba una mueca de un niño haciendo berrinche._

—Pues… —ella le invitó a continuar con mucha seriedad, él fijó sus ojos en la imagen de Akane en el espejo.

—¿No quiero…?

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Y sí mejor me dices quién es, digo… porque no entiendo el misterio acerca de ese _sujeto_ —enfatizó haciendo ademanes con los dedos.

—No hay ningún misterio —contestó como si nada, aunque a decir verdad si por ella fuera ya se lo habría dicho, pero Ukyo quería que fuese una sorpresa.

—Pues si no lo hay, podrías decirme quién es él.

—Podría… pero prometí no hacerlo.

—¡Jum!

Akane se acercó hasta a Ranma y se puso en cuclillas apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de él. —Bien, hagamos un trato ¿sí?

 _Ranma ladeó un poco la cabeza y asintió despacio._

—Vamos a la cita y si cuando lo _conozcas_ decides que no quieres continuar con la reunión, nos vamos y ya.

Ranma frunció los labios. —No me convence, además Ukyo lo podría tomar a mal.

—No lo hará, pero si sería una grosería no ir.

 _Ranma resopló sonoramente, él hubiera preferido pasar los últimos días de descanso de Akane haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes que ir a conocer a ese monigote novio de U-chan._

—Bien —acordó refunfuñando— pero…

 _Y paró de hablar, Akane alzó una ceja y él le correspondió con una mirada ladina, terminó por acercase al oído de la mujer y comenzó a susurrarle._

—Ah… pero, pero… —balbuceó sonrojándose.

—Tenemos un trato —afirmó él con seguridad.

Akane se puso en pie. —Trato hecho —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

 _Ranma estrechó con firmeza la mano de Akane mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, al menos el día no terminaría nada mal._

—Pues entonces vayamos a conocer a _ese_ sujeto —acordó levantándose de la cama.

—Sí, pero antes hay que ir al centro comercial.

—¿Para qué?

—Por un presente para Ukyo —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio— te espero abajo, no tardes mucho.

 _Ranma botó aire y se acercó al armario: su mochila aún estaba guardada ahí dentro, sacó las prendas con las que iba a vestirse y se puso a ello._

.

 _Cercano a las tres de la tarde salieron de la casa Tendo, era la primera vez que salían juntos como "algo más", algo que aún no tenía nombre ni forma específica, pero si unas raíces muy profundas, al menos así lo creían._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Se sentía contento, volvería a verla -aunque hubiera preferido no volver por "ese" motivo-; su precipitada decisión le impidió llamarla con tiempo para informarle sobre su visita. En cuanto hubo bajado del avión, se apresuró con maleta en mano a una cabina telefónica, la más lejana para evitar el bullicio de la terminal aérea._

 _Levantó la bocina y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria; varios intentos después, concluyó que ella no se encontraba en casa._

 _Salió del sitio y se montó en un taxi que lo llevaría hasta Nerima._

 _Decidió bajarse en la zona comercial para ir en busca de un pequeño detalle para disculparse por su inesperada llegada; caminó despacio arrastrando tras de sí la maleta de ruedas y llegó hasta una floristería dispuesto a llevarle un gran ramo de rosas, aunque pronto se arrepintió, esa sería demasiado inadecuado._

 _Continuó su búsqueda, tal vez unos pastelillos serían una mejor opción. Avanzó directo a la pastelería, hasta que de pronto le pareció escuchar su voz entre la multitud y se detuvo; observó a la izquierda de la calle y nada, luego viró el cuello hacia la derecha y observó a las personas al pasar, nada aun, dio un último vistazo hacia la acera de enfrente y la vio…_

—Akane…

.

.

.

* * *

—Sería buena idea llevarle unos dulces.

—Mejor sake, así sería más llevadera la "reunión" —entrecomilló con los dedos la última palabra.

—Como se te ocurre eso. Ya sé, mejor unas galletas —acordó más para ella misma y asió a Ranma por el brazo para llevarlo a la pastelería que estaba en la otra calle.

—Sí tú lo dices…

 _Akane sonrió francamente, para ella era una total locura estar así con él, pero era una locura que le encantaba vivir. Cruzaron la calle intercambiando algunas miradas de complicidad._

—¡Akane! —él se aclaró la garganta al verla a pocos pasos.

 _Ranma y Akane detuvieron su andar al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de la chica._

—¡¿Ryosuke?! —exclamó con una extraña mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en su vocecita.

 _Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre casi tan alto como Ranma, atlético, de piel color marfil, nariz recta y pómulos altos, con un cabello tan oscuro como la obsidiana y alborotado levemente por el viento, los miraba atentamente con sus ojos grises como el plomo; sonrió al toparse con la mirada de Akane._

 _Su cuerpo por inercia se soltó del brazo de Ranma. Ella tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro que poco a poco se transformó en una sonrisa radiante; lo siguiente a Ranma le pareció que iba en cámara lenta, Akane se acercó lo suficiente al hombre para luego abrazarlo sin ningún preámbulo, el tipo ese rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Akane y por la acción logró levantarla un poquito del suelo, mientras Ranma permanecía con la boca abierta y el rostro desencajado._

 _Su mente quedó en blanco y la boca le sabía a hiel; y el tiempo, su tiempo se detuvo en un aliento contenido, su corazón latía fuerte y desacompasado, y él no lograba encajar ni un solo pensamiento…_

—Ranma… me oyes, ¿Ranma?

 _Fue su insistente voz la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

—¿Eh…? —pronunció con la voz seca.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien —contestó ella sin percatarse del repentino maltrecho humor de Ranma, giró levemente y al hacerlo, el vuelo de su vestido lo sumergió de nuevo en una ilusión— Ranma, él es Ryosuke Yang —dijo sonriéndole al hombre que estaba justo a su lado.

—Es un placer —saludó el aludido haciendo una profunda reverencia— al fin te puedo conocer, Ranma.

—¡¿Cómo?! —articuló, y por algún motivo no le había agradado el tonito de voz que uso ese tipo al decir su nombre—. ¿Tú has hablado de mí con est… él? —dirigió sus amargas palabras a Akane, y se preguntaba _¿cómo era posible que él desconociera por completo la existencia de ese hombre?_

—S-sí… —contestó titubeando.

—Oh… —asintió despacio— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Más de tres años, ¿cierto, Akane? —respondió Ryosuke fijando la mirada en Akane, ella se limitó a asentir.

—¿También eres doctor? —preguntó, quizás mientras estudiaban se habían conocido.

—No, yo soy abogado —respondió y Ranma quedó más confundido— nos conocimos en _Tōdai_ , debajo de un árbol…

—¿ _Tōdai_? ¿qué no estabas estudiando en Kyoto? —Ranma preguntó a Akane y estaba tan liado que ignoró las últimas palabras de Ryosuke.

—No… solicite un cambio.

—Y fue la mejor idea, sino, no te hubiera conocido. —Apuntó Ryosuke bastante feliz para poder ocultarlo.

 _¡Plop!_

 _Y la burbuja de felicidad se rompió frente a sus ojos; Ranma había querido creer que no importaba nada más que el aquí y el ahora, sólo eso, pero ellos tenían un pasado que se negaron mutuamente, y después de esa noche, él simplemente dejó de insistir y ahora se lamentaba. Ryosuke continuó hablando con Akane sobre cualquier cosa y ella sonreía a medias, mientras Ranma parecía caer al limbo de la incertidumbre…_

—Los invitó a comer —Ryosuke habló un poco más alto logrando que Ranma dejará de divagar.

—Lo lamento mucho, será en otra ocasión —se adelantó Akane excusándose— ya tenemos un compromiso.

—Oh, vaya…

—Deberías aceptar, Akane… —dijo sin poder contener su lengua— supongo que tienen muchas cosas que _decirse_ —enfatizó con una voz rasposa y profunda, cargada de un sentimiento amargo.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, yo iré a disculparme con Ukyo —sonrió de forma triste— te veo en casa.

 _Akane iba a objetar pero Ranma fue más rápido, en un instante él había desaparecido por completo de su vista; Akane permaneció con la vista fija en el sitio donde Ranma había estado y sintió su corazón latir de forma pesada e instantáneamente un doloroso nudo se le formó en la garganta…_

.

.

.

* * *

 _"¡Los hombres no lloran!" se advertía mientras ponía distancia de por medio, pero el escozor en sus ojos le decía todo lo contrario. De pronto sentía una enorme nube negra sobre su cabeza y un arrepentimiento cada vez mayor por haberse largado de esa manera y dejado a Akane con aquel hombre, pero ahora no sabía bajo que pretexto volver, se sentía patético y absurdo._

 _Dio varias vueltas por las calles gastando el tiempo, así lo hizo hasta que llegó a un lugar conocido, descendió por la pendiente y como peso muerto, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba, resopló vaciando todo el aire de sus pulmones; el sonido del río era tan relajante que cerró los ojos en busca de serenidad…_

 _A su mente sólo llegaban imágenes de Akane sonriendo con devoción a ese tipo y él le correspondía con esa mirada que él ya la había visto en otros hombres… era inequívoco, ese tipo estaba interesado en Akane._

Se incorporó de golpe y llevó ambas manos al rostro. —¡Aaaarggg! —ahogó el fuerte alarido que escapó de su pecho— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! —se maldecía y empezó a lanzar puñados de hierba por todas partes, pero eso definitivamente no calmaría a su atormentado cuerpo.

 _Daba grandes zancadas de un lado a otro pateando piedrecillas a su paso. Había sido infantil, lo sabía bien y eso lo ponía de peor humor; ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?, imponer su voluntad, moler a golpes al tipo… ¡Oh, eso hubiera sido maravilloso!, pero estaba seguro, Akane le habría dado una buena golpiza de vuelta._

 _Por eso intentaba convencerse de que su decisión había sido correcta, Akane necesitaba hablar con su, su… ¡¿qué demonios se suponía que eran?!, ¿amigos?, ¿conocidos?, ¿nov…_

—¡NOO! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para acallar sus dramáticas deducciones— Akane es mi… mi… —y de pronto su voz se extinguió, cómo definir lo que tenían, ellos ¿qué eran?, tal vez… —, ¡MALDITA SEA!

.

.

 _Ukyo tenía una sonrisa perpetua que le adornaba por completo el rostro, ver a su querido futuro esposo -aunque fuera solo un momento- siempre le levantaba los ánimos y la ponía de un humor divino; y sí, realmente no importó que Ranma y Akane los hubiesen dejado plantados, ya después vería como "arreglarse" con ellos. Iba de vuelta al Ucchan's con algunas compras en las manos, cruzaba el puente que había sobre el río sumida en su propio mundo, cuando una potente maldición le hizo detener sus pasos, esa voz indudablemente era de Ranma._

 _Con rapidez se acercó hasta el barandal del puente; Ranma estaba de pie, con la vista fija en la nada absoluta y a Ukyo, esa imagen le pareció bastante rara…_

—¡Ranma! —gritó agitando su mano desde el puente.

—¿Ukyo? —se había olvidado por completo de _ese_ asunto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo… aquí? —preguntó en cuando terminó de bajar por la pendiente.

—Nada.

Ukyo achicó la mirada ante la respuesta. —¿Y Akane?

—No sé.

—¿Pelearon?

—No.

—Entonces… —continuó indagando la cocinera.

 _Ranma en respuesta desvió la mirada hacia sus pies y emitió un leve suspiro._

—Se quedó con un tal _Fusuke_ …

—¿Quién?

—¡Agghh, con un idiota que salió de la nada! —escupió de mala manera.

Ukyo frunció el ceño, ella no lograba recordar a nadie con ese nombre. —Y ¿cómo es él?

—¿Qué…? —siseó.

—Sí, ¿cómo es… físicamente?

—Pues… alto, de cabello negro, flacucho… insignificante.

 _Ukyo se mordió una uña mientras encajaba la descripción de Ranma con algún conocido, nada empataba, aunque…_

—¡Ya sé! —gritó dando una fuerte palmada— te refieres a Ryosuke… pero él no está flacucho.

 _Ranma miró a Ukyo casi como si le hubiese dicho la mayor ofensa del mundo._

—Como sea… esta con _él_.

 _Ukyo parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una sonora carcajada._

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, Ran-chan —dijo aguantando la risa.

—¡Jum! no le veo la gracia… —masculló poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Ya, ya, lo siento… es sólo que, bueno…es divertido verte _celoso._

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo?, por favor, Ukyo.

—Sólo digo lo que veo, aunque…

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber, tal vez si habría motivos para sentirse _así_.

Ukyo fijo la vista en Ranma. —No deberías sentir celos, no de Ryosuke, él es una gran persona y es muy importante para Akane.

—Entonces si lo es, ¿por qué no me hablo de _él_?

 _Ukyo lo miró condescendientemente, ella bien sabía que ninguno había dicho nada sobre los años que dejaron de verse y ahora estaban pasándola mal por su desidia._

—Debes preguntarle… —Ukyo apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y él suspiro en respuesta— bien, me tengo que ir… tengo un pedido para más tarde y no quiero que me agarren las prisas.

—De acuerdo… ah, cierto, me disculpo por no asistir a la _reunión_ —dijo ofreciendo una reverencia.

—Ah… no te preocupes Ran-chan, será en otra ocasión, ahora vete a casa —dicho eso, Ukyo se marchó a toda prisa, la tarde estaba dándole paso a una noche que olía a tormenta.

.

.

.

* * *

 _En cuanto Ranma se hubo ido, Ryosuke llevó a Akane a una modesta cocinita, él pidió un ramen de cerdo y Akane por no hacerle una grosería se limitó a pedir unas gyozas, aunque a penas y las probó; durante el transcurso de la hora que estuvieron juntos, su mente estaba en Ranma y no tenía humor para nada, y muy a su pesar, él entendió el mensaje, conocía tan perfecto esa mirada._

—He sido muy inoportuno… me disculpo.

—No digas eso… es sólo que…

Ryosuke sonrió. —Anda Akane, ve a buscar a Ranma.

Akane lo miró agradecida. —Gracias… —dijo sintiéndose un poco apenada— me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

 _Akane se puso en pie y Ryosuke hizo lo mismo, le tomó la mano con suave firmeza._

—Akane, yo… tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

—Lo sé —asintió y apretó la mano del hombre— te veo después.

—Cuídate mucho.

 _Akane hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar, llegó con prontitud al Ucchan's, pero ahí no había nadie, automáticamente su ceño se frunció, consultó la hora y eran las 4:30, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba Ranma?_

—Seguro ya está en casa.

.

 _Y no pudo estar más equivocada._

 _Akane tenía en la mirada una mezcla de culpa y tristeza; ella lo sabía bien, había sido tan ilusa, sentía como si hubiese construido un castillo sobre el fango y ahora veía como se hundía irremediablemente. Había sido un completo error intentar omitir el pasado, y ahora… había tomado una decisión que lo cambiaría todo…_

 _Exhaló con melancolía._

.

.

 _Ranma había esperado al lado del río hasta que la noche convirtió todo en sombras y fue cuando decidió volver a la casa Tendo; no le sorprendió que toda la vivienda permaneciera en completa oscuridad, era tarde y seguro Akane dormía; agotado mentalmente decidió entrar con sigilo y dormir en su habitación, llevaba sólo dos semanas de no hacerlo, pero ahora se le antojaba extraño; se descalzó antes de saltar la barda y ando de puntillas hasta llegar a la entrada principal, con sumo cuidado dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y empezó a subir las escaleras del mismo modo._

 _No había llegado ni a la mitad de la escalinata, cuando una luz amarillenta iluminó la entrada._

—Así que piensas evitarme.

 _Ranma quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Akane._

—No, sólo estoy… un poco cansado —respondió sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella emitió un quejido.

—Ranma…

—Mañana, por favor —habló en voz baja, pero el silencio en la casa era tan grande que sus palabras fueron claramente escuchadas por ella.

—Tiene que ser ahora.

—No…

Akane asintió aunque él no pudo verlo. —Cometí un grave error, Ranma.

 _Ranma dejó caer los brazos, ahora podía entender la renuencia de Akane de hablar sobre el pasado, él no quería oír de boca suya que pudo querer a alguien más, no quería._

—No quiero saber nada, por favor —suplicó— … mañana todo estará bien, estaremos bien —dijo y comenzó a subir nuevamente.

—¡Ranma! —el gritó salió tan fuerte que cimbró su garganta, respiró hondo porque lo que iba a decir, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo— si subes un peldaño más, sí tú lo haces… yo… yo te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi casa.

 _Ranma no daba crédito a lo escuchado, giró el cuerpo y bajó en un santiamén, se plantó frente a la menuda figura de Akane mirándola con creciente incertidumbre._

—Lo dices de broma ¿cierto?

—No, es en serio.

—Tú no puedes…

—No quiero eso y bien lo sabes, pero… fue un error creer que se puede construir algo sobre omisiones. Ahora lo entiendo bien —botó aire con pesadez— Ranma, ¿podrías escucharme? —pidió con voz trémula.

 _Era ahora o nunca._

 _Ranma afirmó una sola vez con la cabeza, era ahora; Akane le tomó la mano entrelazando los dedos y él se dejó conducir en completo silencio._

 _Esa sensación ya la había experimentado con antelación, el pasillo que conducía al Dojo siempre le traía ese recuerdo a flote, instintivamente apretó un poco más la pequeña mano de Akane. Llegaron a su sitio y Ranma cerró la puerta corredera detrás de él…_

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Este no era el final que había pensado, pero me he dado cuenta que mi opinión poco vale para los personajes, *gajes del oficio* que se le hace.

¿Cómo están? espero que maravillosamente, me disculpo (otra vez) por el retraso, ya mejor ni digo nada, la musa _raña_ estaba con todo y el capítulo quedo más largo de lo previsto, así que aproveche, espero que os guste :D

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, me es muy agradable leerlos y saber que piensan sobre la historia, de nuevo gracias.

 **DanisitaM** : hola, mil gracias por tus palabras. El panorama va mejorando muuucho; en cuanto al comentario que dejaste en mi one-shot, te cuento, ya tenía la escena _chenchual_ , pero sentí que necesitaban su primera vez más a "solas", y dejarlo más a la imaginación del lector… pero aquí una probadita, ojalá el capítulo te guste.

 **nancyricoleon** : siii ya les hacía falta, y en cuanto Akane pronto se sabrá todo, gracias por comentar.

 **Haruri Saotome:** awww muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras, espero este cap te guste.

 **kromalex** : hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario; sí, podría parecer que fue muy rápido todo el asunto, porque todo su pasado está en el limbo, pero necesitaba que ellos tuvieran ese nivel de intimidad –tal vez hubiese bastado con un beso y ya, pero creo que se hubiera quedado corto–, para sentir que podían perder más si seguían evitándolo y así poder decirse todo sin tapujos; porque siendo como son, era imposible que de buenas a primeras se soltaran todo sin tener un grado mayor de confianza, eso a grandes rasgos.

 **Shojoranko** : hola, espero que con las próximas publicaciones todo vaya quedando un poco más claro; y _eso_ del final, me temó, será un dolor de cabeza, millones de gracias por comentar.

 **Yo-Atzin** : Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras; y pronto se viene el pasado de Akane.

 **Lila** : hola linda, pues si Nabiki tiene sus momentos, te cuento, me base mucho en el capítulo "Ranma es el prometido de Nabiki" para moldear todo el capítulo, sobre todo la interacción Ranma-Nabiki, en cuanto a la noche de pasión quería que se quedará un poco más a la imaginación, pero en este si fue un poco más "literal", cuéntame que te pareció.

 **Guest** : ok, I understand your discomfort because things were too fast between Ranma and Akane, and worse, without solving anything at all, but on the other hand on several occasions let glimpse the feelings of Akane towards Ranma and vice versa; and finally nobody forced anyone, Akane slept with him, because she wanted to and because in her imagination the past was well buried.*

 **caro** : sólo un poquito jejeje, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** vieron las estrellas *-*, gracias a ti por continuar leyendo la historia, espero contar contigo hasta el final, saludos.

 **paulayjoaqui:** hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia; puede que no estés tan errada con Shampoo :S, no diré más; en cuanto a Ranma la cosa es que tenía miedo y dudas y prefirió quedarse en la incógnita y aprenderá de ese error. Saludos.

 **Sailordancer7** : hello, thanks for reading and commenting ... well there are great possibilities for a ending, "happy?"*

 **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo:** Muchas gracias a ti por comentar, voy lenta pero segura :D

 **N Laura Wymore:** aquí la actualización, espero te guste.

*Sorry, my english is very deplorable. I used google translate.

Bueno me despido por esta vez, ya mejor ni digo que actualizare pronto porque siempre me sale al revés, espero que después de todo este tiempo sigan acompañándome en esta historia, que por cierto, el mes pasado cumplió un año O_O (tan rápido).

En fin, nos leemos la próxima.

 _Pssst… no olviden dejar sus reviews._

 _Pssst 2... NO va a haber triangulo amoroso, por si tenían la duda._

 **02-05-2019**

 **Revontuli.**


End file.
